Cupidos from Hell
by yuukochan
Summary: Sasuke, achava que o universo o odiava, mas ele se surpreende com vários eventos novos em sua vida escolar, como um novo amor, o problema é,que para ajudar nesse novo amor ele não poderia ter conseguido cupidos piores... [FICHAS FECHADAS XD] [SasuHina]
1. Quando o universo te odeia

_- fic com fichas abertas até que se ache os personagens certos n.n, conta com a participação dos meus personagens OCC n.n, quem quiser saber um pouquinho mais sobre eles leiam minhas outras fics ;D._

_- Sasuke vs. Hinata n.n_

_- instruções sobre as fichas no final da fic n.n_

_- Enjoy!_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 01**

"**Quando o universo te odeia..."**

Sabe nos dias em que você acorda e parece que o universo ta te odiando? Sabe? Pois é, comigo é certeza de que o universo me odeia.

**Naruto:** _- sussurrando –_ Sasuke!

Por que o universo me odeia? Ora essa é bem simples, por que ele fez questão de armar contra a minha saúde mental e me colocou nessa escola, não entenda mal, a escola em si é boa, os professores tem um bom nível, a direção até que é organizadinha. O problema são os futuros traficantes, marginais que eles chamam de alunos.

**Naruto:** _- sussurrando – _Sasuke! Passa a resposta putx que pariu...

Ah sim, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, 16 anos, segundo ano e melhor aluno do meu ano modéstia a parte... Ta bom um dos melhores. Por acaso eu inventei de ter uma crise existencial bem no meio da minha prova multidisciplinar e o imbecil que está pedindo as respostas sentado atrás de mim é o Uzumaki Naruto, ele é um asno, você vai comprovar isso daqui a pouco.

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando –_ cala essa boca cacete, como é que você quer que eu faça a prova?!

**Naruto:** _- sussurrando –_ tem meia-hora que eu to te pedindo as resposta!

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando –_ qual que você quer?!

**Naruto:** _- sussurrando –_ a primeira...

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando –_ a primeira não é uma pergunta imbecil é pra você escrever seu nome!

**Naruto: **_- cai a ficha - _ah...

Não interprete, mal, o Naruto não é "resistente ao aprendizado", ele é burro mesmo, um completo inútil... Não até que ele é bom em Ed. Física, mas só também. E o universo que me odeia, sempre arma pra eu ficar na mesma turma que ele todo ano. Quando tem prova e as turmas são separadas eu sempre fico na mesma sala que ele, e no mapeamento das salas de prova, ele sempre fica atrás de mim, é o inferno. Talvez seja por que nossos sobrenomes começam com "U" mas isso também deve ser armação.

Enfim, estou de mau-humor, além de o asno do Naruto estar me chamando pra me perguntar a segunda questão, que por acaso é marcar de qual turma você é no cabeçalho, eu não estou conseguindo fazer a maldita questão de física-quântica de múltipla escolha.

Eu sou um dos melhores alunos, mas eu odeio as questões de múltipla escolha, você tem quatro opções pra escolher e sempre dá a sorte de escolher a errada.

Por que nas provas o tempo sempre passa mais devagar?!

**Naruto:** _– sussurrando –_ Sasuke eu marco o que na segunda?

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando –_ marca a letra "a"

**Naruto:** _- sussurrando -_ por que a "a"?

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando –_ por que é a turma em que a gente estuda porrx!

**Naruto:** _- sussurrando –_ e a terceira?

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando –_ a terceira é a data cacete!

**Professor:** vocês dois aí! Olhem pra cá!

Eu e o Naruto olhamos, será que ele viu que o Naruto tava pedindo cola? Tudo bem qualquer coisa eu falo que só tava ensinando a anta preencher o cabeçalho. O que a diretora ta fazendo aqui?

**Tsunade:** alunos! Nós da coordenação temos uma novidade pra vocês.

A diretora Tsunade é uma mulher loira, de olhos castanhos e peitos enor... Protuberantes. Se quer saber ela me dá muito medo. Tem uma veia na testa dela que parece que vai explodir na sua cara quando ela berra com você, e ela tem um olhar maligno que faz você confessar até o que não fez.

**Tsunade:** com o termino das provas, e visando verba para conservar o patrimônio da escola – tradução: para comprar um carro novo pra ela - nós cedemos a escola para servir de cenário para o próximo filme do famoso diretor-produtor Jiraya

Comentários de toda a sala. Um filme feito aqui na escola? O que se tem pra aproveitar nessa espelunca? Ta certo que a escola é bem grande por que fornece aulas desde o jardim de infância até o terceiro ano, mas mesmo assim, metade dos prédios são mais velhos que a minha vózinha.

**Naruto:** _- sussurrando –_ esse diretor Jiraya, não é aquele que só faz filmes com temas românticos?

**Sasuke:** _- sussurrando –_ se com romântico você quer dizer baixaria sim.

**Tsunade:** e o melhor de tudo... Vocês vão poder participar do filme!

Agora ferrou mesmo, essa foi a deixa pra todos os alunos desprovidos de cérebro pensarem que poderiam fazer alguma diferença no filme. Se quer saber o que eu acho, acho que tudo isso só vai prestar para atrapalhar as aulas e tornar a escola ainda mais infernal. Que idéia mais estúpida, fazer um filme dentro de uma escola... E ainda por cima com alunos participando?! Isso é terrível.

**Tsunade:** enfim, quem estiver interessado em participar, além de ganhar um cachê do filme, vai ter que disponibilizar alguns horários de aula para os ensaios e etc.

Epa! Disponibilizar alguns horários de aula é igual a faltar aula sem precisar fingir que ta doente e tomar porrada da mãe depois. Não sei por que, mas acho que descobri que meu sonho é ser ator agora...

**Tsunade:** e por esses fatores, a escola não vai permitir que alunos com notas abaixo da média participem do projeto, afim de não atrapalhar nos estudos e etc...

Sabe o que isso significa?! Além de eu faltar aula eu vou finalmente ficar longe do Naruto... Parece um sonho...

**Tsunade:** então, os alunos que estiverem interessados e que estão com uma boa média nesse semestre, por favor, desçam devagar até o pátio...

Uma cambada de gente desceu correndo desesperado, até quem não tinha média nenhuma (como o Naruto) saiu correndo, aquilo tudo era pra que?! Eles iam escolher quem chegasse primeiro por acaso? ... Espera aí e se fosse?! Nem ferrando eu não vou perder pra um bando de incompetentes saiam do meio cambada de inúteis!

**Tsunade:** Uchiha pare de bater nos seus colegas!

Cheguei no pátio primeiro que todo mundo! Há! Bando de trouxas... Espera aí que merda é essa?! Quem chamou o povo do terceiro ano? O que é isso?! Um complô é? É o universo me impedindo de alcançar minha felicidade longe do Naruto, isso deixa qualquer um arrasado, abatido, sem vontade de cantar... Mas você está falando de Uchiha Sasuke, e eu não vou desistir... Nem que eu tenha que espancar todo mundo aqui pra conseguir um papel nesse filme! Ah só pode ser brincadeira...

**Itachi:** maninho! Você decidiu vir até aqui nos agraciar com sua ilustre presença? – Falou meu querido irmão me agarrando pelo pescoço e me dando um cascudo, muito, muito, muito forte mesmo.

Inferno, só pode ser sacanagem... O que o Itachi tá fazendo aqui?! Eles procuram um ator pra um papel psicopata?! Não é justo, não tem como eu bater nele sem morrer antes. Por favor, não se engane com ele, principalmente com ele, o Itachi gosta de se fazer de bom irmão quando tem gente olhando, mas vai por mim, ele é o demo... O demo!

**Sasuke:** que é que você ta fazendo aqui?!

**Itachi:** ué convidaram os alunos pra fazerem um filme aqui na escola, e eu estou humildemente me candidatando... Descobri que meu sonho de toda vida é ser ator agora...

**Deidara:** olha ali o sonho de toda a vida dele... _– aponta - _

Até o Deidara ta aqui?! A propósito, Deidara é um loiro "amigo" do meu irmão, e eu digo amigo no sentido de doido psicopata que meu irmão quer matar acima de tudo. O Deidara é o loiro exótico e sarcástico, que adora tirar uma com a cara dos outros. Nas horas vagas, quando eu não estou odiando o Naruto ou querendo matar meu irmão, eu estou planejando como esfaquear o Deidara, jogá-lo numa banheira de gasolina com cobras dentro e depois tocar fogo sem que ninguém veja.

Mas enfim pra onde é que ele tava apontando?

Oh, agora que eu vi depois de todo aquele mundo de alunos energúmenos tinha um palco preto montado no centro do pátio. Em cima do pátio tinha um homem com cara de tarado falando por um megafone as instruções do filme, o quanto ele estava agradecido pela diretora ter cedido o espaço para ganhar dinheiro e comprar um apartamento pra ela nas ilhas Cayman... e etc.

Mas não era pro cara com o auto-falante que o Deidara tinha apontado era pra quem estava atrás. Havia duas garotas super gosto... Bonitas sentadas atrás dele, uma delas tinha o cabelo liso, bem cumprido, olhos verdes, pele branquinha, linda... a outra também era muito bonita, tinha o cabelo um pouco mais curto e peitos enormes... ... Os olhos dela são tão castanhos que parecem ser vermelhos... Nossa se ela fizesse dois riscos na cara cada um de um lado do nariz ela ficaria assustadoramente parecida com o meu irmão...

Tem outro cara sentado junto com as duas também... Por que essas meninas estão babando tanto?

**Deidara:** viiu Sasuke-chan? Seu irmão não é um tarado?

**Sasuke:** eu não entendi, qual das duas ele quer pegar? A de cabelo longo ou a de cabelo curto?

**Deidara:** a do cabelo longo, ela é bonita, mas a de cabelo curto é mais gost... _– toma porrada –_

**Itachi:** respeite as mulheres seu pervertido ¬¬

O Deidara é doido? Aquela menina é a versão com peitos do meu irmão...

**Deidara:** foi mal n.n, eu só estou entusiasmado em saber que talvez eu beije uma delas nesse filme...

**Sasuke:** elas vão participar desse filme?

**Neji:** você é idiota? Não sabe nem quem elas são?

Pronto a desgraça do dia ta feita. Hyuuga Neji, segundo ano, mesma turma que eu. O Neji é meu pseudo-amigo até por que se ele realmente fosse meu amigo, ele não tentaria me ferrar de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis sempre que pode. E depois o Neji é um puta de um sacana, maníaco, trapaceiro, maligno, sujo, salafrário, safado, egoísta que não dá a mínima pras pessoas!

Ué, quem é a menina do lado dele? A é a Hinata, do segundo c, ela deixou o cabelo dela crescer esses dias, por que quase que eu não a reconheci. Hyuuga Hinata, é a prima do Neji, ao contrario dele, ela é doce, gentil, meiga e bondosa, ele é um safado ferrador de vidas. A Hinata é super tímida, ela fica vermelha por qualquer coisa, mas ela é bem bonita, e bem abençoada de corpo também. Tanto que tem um monte de meninos afim dela, é claro que nenhum chega perto já que o Neji tem um ciúme doentio por ela.

**Sasuke:** e a mãe Neji? Vai bem?

**Neji:** você nunca assiste TV? A de cabelo curto é a Harumi Mao, ela é "A" atriz da indústria do cinema nos dias de hoje. Já está no seu décimo quinto filme e só tem 17 anos ainda. Ela venceu o Goldem Globe e já foi indicada ao Oscar competindo com atrizes como Nicole Kidman, Penélope Cruz, Angelina Jolie, e é a atriz jovem mais bem paga de hollywood...

**Itachi:** e essa revista enrolada no seu bolso Neji-chan? Vai bem?

**Neji:** perdoe-me se eu quero me manter informado ¬¬

**Itachi:** _- pega a revista –_ informado sobre a programação da novela "Pôneis também choram"?

**Neji:** _- toma a revista –_ me dá essa joça aqui ¬¬

**Sasuke:** ta essa é uma, e quem é a outra bonitona lá?

**Neji:** ah ela? É a Mizuki Kuro, a deusa da beleza no exterior, ela também é uma puta de uma atriz e já fez uma cacetada de filme. Ela tem 17 anos e também faz trabalhos como modelo... Sabe aquela maquiagem que você compra? Pois é ela é a modelo, sabe as roupinhas femininas de grife que você também compra? Pois é ela é a modelo, sabe as lingeries que você gosta de usar quando ninguém ta vendo? Pois é...

**Sasuke:** viado ¬¬'

**Itachi:** tem foto dela de lingerie por ai?!

**Neji:** tem nessa revista...

**Deidara:** _- toma a revista –_ me dá isso aqui

**Itachi:** rala seu projeto de gente _– pega a revista –_ Os dois ficaram se batendo tanto pra pegar a revista que a mesma acabou se revoltando e rasgando.

**Sasuke:** rasgaram sua revista adolescente mocinha...

**Neji:** tudo bem eu já tinha cortado as fotos mesmo... enfim, as duas são as ídolas da nossa geração...

**Itachi:** aposto como o Neji revira o lixo delas a noite...

**Deidara:** aposto que se nós revistarmos o quarto dele vamos achar sutiãs suspeitos...

**Neji:** calem a boca ¬¬

**Sasuke:** e quem é o garanhão do lado delas?

**Neji:** ele é o ator dos seus sonhos Uchiha, Mizuki Rei, sim ele é irmão da Mizuki Kuro, pergunte pra qualquer garota aqui que ela vai te dar uma ficha completa dele e com certeza vai falar que _– imitando voz de mulherzinha -_ "O garoto Mizuki é um pecado..."

**Sasuke:** Hinata-chan...

**Neji:** ela não imbecil ¬¬ qualquer garota babona e sem cérebro...

_**- Nos bastidores do palco – **_

**Tsunade:** nossa, mas esse garoto Mizuki é um pecado heinh?

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama! o////o

**Kurenai:** ele parece ser mais velho e mais "experiente" que nossos alunos...

**Shizune:** professora Kurenai!

**Anko:** será que ele aceita um cafezinho depois das filmagens?

_**- Volta pro pátio – **_

Então quer dizer que, além de eu poder faltar aula, além de eu poder ficar longe do Naruto, eu vou contracenar com duas atrizes daquelas? Nossa senhora, agora que eu quero virar ator mesmo...

**Sasuke:** quantos papeis estão dispostos no filme?

**Neji:** cala a boca ele ta falando quantos papeis eles vão disponibilizar no filme...

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Jiraya: **_- auto-falante – _Enfim, meus queridos estudantes, chegamos onde todos queriam. Prezando pela veracidade do filme (e dos poucos gastos com o elenco), nós estamos disponibilizando papéis de importância no filme! _– aplausos, berradeira, gente perdendo partes do corpo –_ Nós iremos iniciar agora mesmo, testes para selecionarmos os atores mais aptos aos papeis disponíveis no filme...

No final das contas ele não falou quantos papeis estão disponíveis. Não sei por que, mas acho que eu vou tocar fogo nesse homem se eu descobrir que só tem vaga pra um papel e que eu não estou apto para tal papel...

**Jiraya: **_- auto-falante –_ Por favor, apenas os alunos que estão em uma situação estável em relação a notas, afinal de contas, as filmagens gastam muito tempo, e não queremos atrapalhar nem piorar a situação de alguns em relação à vida acadêmica a fim de evitar constrangimentos...

**Sasuke:** nossa, eles não querem nos atrapalhar na escola? Será que fazer um filme aqui atrapalha?

**Itachi:** pois é ne Deidara? Você ta fora...

**Deidara:** isso não é justo, eu só estou ferrado na escola (ele está sendo modesto, ele está completamente fudidx na escola) por que o Itachi sempre me passa cola errada...

**Neji:** e por que você sempre pega seu burro?!

**Deidara:** é como acreditar que o papai Noel existe, Neji-chan, eu sei que não existe a possibilidade de o Itachi virar uma pessoa com um coração bondoso, mas eu sempre tenho esperanças...

**Jiraya**: _- auto-falante –_ Então, por favor, os senhores interessados sigam pela esquerda para serem julgados por ninguém menos que Mizuki Rei _– meninas gritando, babando, morrendo de ataques cardíacos -_ e as senhoritas interessadas, por favor, vão pela direita que seram avaliadas pelas duas talentosas atrizes, Mizuki Kuro e Harumi Mao _– grito da machaiada –_ Peçamos que não empurrem, vamos dar a chance de todo mundo fazer os testes...

A multidão de alunos obedeceu ao senhor diretor e não empurrou, se matou, se explodiu, se espancou, se atropelou se pisoteou, se fudex, fez tudo menos empurrou. Uma garota de cabelos rosa, se aproximou da Hinata por trás, se fosse um menino o Neji já teria castrado ele.

**Sakura:** Hinata-chan! Vem junto comigo!

**Hinata:** n-não Sakura-chan, eu não estou interessada...

**Sakura:** ah vaaamos! _– fazendo manha –_ A Mizuki-chan e a Harumi-chan são minha heroínas, mas eu tenho vergonha de chegar perto delas sozinha...

A Sakura é uma CDF daquelas bem cabulosas, até que ela é bonita de rosto, mas deixa bastante a desejar no corpo. Enfim, geralmente ela chega por trás de mim babando, corada me jurando amor eterno, incondicional o diabo a quatro e etc. estranho ela não ter falado nada comigo até agora...

**Sakura:** E depois Hinata-chan, acho que se nós duas pedirmos com jeitinho eles deixam a gente tirar uma foto com o Rei-kun _– baba –_

Entendi o por que... Mas o que é que esse cara tem de tão bonito?!Tá certo que nenhuma das garotas que me perseguem na escola tentou me atacar por que estavam tentando invadir o palco para seqüestrarem ele, e que até a Hinata que não olha pra ninguém ficou olhando pra ele, mas mesmo assim, ele não é tão bonito assim.

**Hinata:** Neji-nii-san?

**Neji:** pode ir Hinata-sama ¬¬

E ela foi sendo puxada pela Sakura. Mas por que é que de repente me veio a sensação de que eu fui traído? Ah é, bando de perseguidoras infiéis, se for pra me perseguir que seja pra sempre, e não pra me esquecer quando um ator pop bonitão mister universo aparece na nossa escola.

**Sasuke:** o que esses atores tem que fazem as mulheres se apaixonarem desse jeito?!

**Neji:** não sei, por que você se apaixonou pelo Mizuki hein Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** acho que foi pelo mesmo motivo que sua mãe se apaixonou por mim ¬¬

**Naruto:** SASUKEEEEE!!! – O que foi que eu fiz?!

**Sasuke:** daí paciência...

**Neji:** seu namoradinho ta vindo.

**Sasuke:** que é animal?! ¬¬

**Naruto:** você não ta pensando em participar do filme não ne?!

**Sasuke:** e se eu estiver?!

**Naruto:** você não vai!

**Sasuke:** ta com inveja só por que eu vou contracenar com a gostosa-Harumi é?!

**Naruto:** não ¬¬

**Sasuke:** com a gostosa-Mizuki?

**Naruto:** não?! duh

**Sasuke:** então por que você ta enchendo o saco tapado?

**Naruto:** eu não quero que você se aproveite desse filme pra chegar perto da Sakura-chan! – O Naruto é obcecado pela Sakura, diga-se de passagem... e eu não tenho a mínima idéia do porque... mas o que foi que ele disse mesmo?

Meu Deus, ele ta bêbado?! Nem ferrando, pode ficar tranqüilo tapado eu não chego perto da Sakura nem sendo pago...

**Sasuke:** e se eu quiser chegar perto dela?

**Naruto:** você vai toma uma bela de uma porrada o.ó

**Sasuke:** quero só ver...

**Neji: **err... Sasuke, você esqueceu que nós não sabemos quantos papeis estão disponíveis? E que o seu irmão também ta fazendo os testes? Não que eu o ache bonito, mas é provável que ele consiga... – Pior que o Neji-biba ta certo, meu irmão de vez em quando consegue manipular as pessoas direitinho... Eu não sei como, parece que ele tortura a mente das pessoas...

Aquele trapaceiro filho de uma... Cadê ele?!

**Neji:** a propósito ele saiu espancando todo mundo pra chegar lá primeiro... E pelo visto ele conseguiu...

Agora que eu me dei conta cadê o povão?! Foi assim tão rápido?! A caceta, eu vou passar a tarde inteira na fila, isso se meu irmão já não tiver ameaçado o povo de morte e conseguido o papel.

**Sasuke:** e por que você não foi?!

**Neji:** por que eu não preciso disso, meu tio...

Que se dane.

Eu nem esperei o Neji falar, sai correndo que nem um condenado procurando o local dos testes. Não demorei muito, logo eu vi trezentas pessoas tentando passar todas juntas por uma porta sem deixarem um braço ou uma perna no caminho.

Que nojo, nunca vi tanto homem junto num lugar só. Enfim, o jeito mais fácil de se conseguir qualquer coisa é fazer exatamente o que uma pessoa educada, equilibrada e ponderada não faria: sair metendo a porrada em todo mundo.

Enfim, consegui passar por aquela cambada de macho, e desci a rampa que dava até o ginásio, quando eu cheguei ao ginásio tinha pelo menos quinhentos moleques lá dentro (nota: a capacidade do hotel é de 150 pessoas) e eu devia pegar uma senha... eu novamente fiz tudo o que uma pessoa educada, equilibrada e ponderada não faria...

**Sasuke:** moleque qual é o seu numero?

**Menino 1:** 54º - longe demais ¬¬

**Sasuke:** moleque qual é o seu...

**Menino 2:** _- dois metros maior que o Sasuke -_ quem você ta chamando de moleque?

**Sasuke:** ninguém n.n – Eu saí o mais rápido possível de perto e fui pro comecinho da fila, peguei o menor moleque que tava mais lá pra frente.

**Sasuke:** garotinho eu to com vergonha, e o meu numero ta próximo... Quer trocar o numero? Preciso me preparar mais...

**Menino 3:** quero... Meu numero é o 15º

**Sasuke:** agora não é mais o.ó _– porrada – _

Eu sei o que você está pensando: "moleque safado, tomara que arda no inferno", mas ora essa o garotinha não deixa de ter uma chance, ele pode pegar o numero, ir pro final de uma fila de 234 pessoas e ainda ser escolhido. O que eu fiz foi um castigo por ele ter desejado trapacear trocando de numero, e depois o olho dele vai voltar a cor natural... Eu acho...

Enfim, eles estão no 11º daqui a pouco é a minha vez _– dancinha da vitória -_

**Voz:** Sasuke, eu descobri que tenho medo de palco e o meu numero é o próximo quer trocar? – nossa que sorte um trouxa com a próxima senha com medo de palco?! Só me dei bem hoje.

**Sasuke:** claro, meu numero é o 15º - eu me virei e era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o...

**Itachi:** agora não é mais... – ah meu Deus, por que você me odeia? – passa o papel se não quiser morrer...

**Sasuke:** você pode destruir meu corpo, mas nunca destruirá meu espírito o.ó

**Itachi:** é claro que eu posso ¬¬, agora passa a porrx do papel se não eu te arrebento com espírito e tudo.

**Voz:** NUMERO 15! POR FAVOR, APRESENTE-SE!

**Sasuke:** se fudex otário... _– sai correndo –_ Ah Deus muito obrigado!

**Itachi:** _- pro menino de trás –_ qual o seu numero?

**Menino 4:** 16º

**Itachi:** agora não é mais _– porrada –_

Eles também haviam montado um palco para os testes no ginásio. E eu fiz questão de correr que nem um idiota até o palco pra ter certeza de que o Itachi não me persiga e me espanque no meio do caminho.

Eu sai correndo até o palco, subi lá e vi que tinha uma garota muito bonita mais ou menos da minha idade, ela tinha olhos bem negros e cabelos cumpridos e cara de estar entediada segurando um bloco de folhas. Em frente ao palco montado, tinha uma mesa e nela estavam sentados o Mizuki – não sei o que mas meninas vêem nele – Rei, uma...um...um ser horrível todo maquiado que me olhava de um jeito muito estranho com um sorriso estranho... e o diretor do filme.

**Jiraya:** ok jovem, qual o seu nome?

**Sasuke:** Uchiha Sasuke...

**Jiraya:** idade?

**Sasuke:** 16...

**Jiraya:** ótimo pode começar...

_- cri...cri...cri... – _

Menina: é pra você pegar o papel comigo inteligência! – falou àquela garota que estava no palco batendo em mim com aquele bloco assassino do capeta. E eu lá ia adivinhar que era pra eu pegar alguma coisa com ela?!

**Orochimaru:** que distraído n.n – falou o ser.

**Rei:** Mai seja menos bruta ¬¬ o menino não sabia...

**Mai:** cala essa boca! E você _– olha pro Sasuke –_ vamos começar de uma vez. – Nossa que vaca tripla.

**Mai:** _- interpretando sem nenhuma vontade – _oh Hideki-san como pode fazer isso comigo? Eu te amava tanto... – falou a garota parecendo mais querendo me matar do que sofrendo de amor por mim, ou pelo tal Hideki.

Acabei de lembrar uma coisa, eu não atuo em palco nenhum desde as pecinhas de teatro da escolinha... e não sei por que mas eu sempre era a arvore ou o vento... E meu irmão vivia dizendo que eu era um péssimo vento por que eu vivia dando de cara no palco.

Isso é um preconceito... Ninguém é mal ou bom ator se cai de um palco... Se pensar bem a culpa não é nem minha, é daquela professora louca que mandava eu sair correndo pelo palco rodopiando esperando que eu não caísse...

Mas enfim... EU NUNCA INTERPRETEI UM PAPEL SÈRIO... agora me ferrei... se eu não conseguir fazer bem esse teste eles vão me trocar por outro filho da putx que quer ficar no meu lugar... ou pior eles vão me trocar pelo Itachi! Calma... concentre-se... não deve ser tao dificil assim... é só fingir que eu sou o tal de Hideki...

Mas quem é Hideki?! Da onde veio esse cara?! Quem é a mãe dele?! Putx que pariu quem é "Hideki" no jogo do bicho?!

É impressão minha ou essa tal de Mai tem a mesma veia na testa que a diretora tem?! Que medo parece que a veia vai saltar em mim... Concentre-se no papel caceta...

**Sasuke:** hm... Sumire-chan...

**Voz:** _- interrompendo –_ JIRAYAAAAA-SAAAAAAN!! Terminamos os testes n.n

Nossa senhora será que não dá pra trabalhar direito nessa joça?

Ué aquela ali não é a gostosa-Mizuki? Por que ela ta aqui no ginásio? Nossa, comam ela com o olhar bando de urubus ¬¬

**Jiraya:** Kuro-chan? Como assim já terminaram?! Tinha pelo menos umas duzentas meninas lá

**Mizuki:** nós não precisamos avaliar muitas pessoas, uma garotinha entrou e logo vi que ela era perfeita _– sorriso distante e sonhador –_

**Orochimaru:** e quem é essa garotinha perfeita? _– sorriso distante e sonhador –_

**Mizuki:** depois ela vai vir com a Mao-chan n.n. – ela olhou pro palco.

Ela ta olhando pra mim... A gostosa-Mizuki ta olhando pra mim! Okay Sasuke calma... Calma... faça pose de machão... Faça pose de homem, de aquele seu sorriso que faz as garotas desmaiarem... Espera aí... ela ta me atacando?! Meu sorriso foi tão irresistível assim, hm... hm... hm...?!

**Mizuki:** _- agarrando o Sasuke – _AAH como ele é fofo! Dá vontade de...

**Orochimaru:** apertar... morder... arranhar... ºOº

**Rei:** Orochimaru-san... você deveria mudar de psicólogo...

**Orochimaru:** preocupado comigo Rei-kun?

**Rei:** _- medo –_

**Jiraya:** dane-se com o que ele dá vontade, ta contratado moleque... – Maldito diretor pervertido, vou tocar fogo no seu... Espera aí? Contratado?! Contratado?! CONTRATADO!!

Isso não é um sonho! É verdade! O sangue que o Itachi ta cuspindo é a prova! Huahuahua eu consegui!! Morram de inveja bando de trouxas, eu vou me dar bem fazendo um filme, vou ficar um tempão faltando aula, vou contracenar com a gostosa-Mizuki, e com a gostosa-Harumi... e o melhor vou ficar longe do Naruto! Hahahah!

**Mai:** é só isso?! Voces vão contratar o moleque só por que a Mizuki gostou?!

**Jiraya:** ... Sim.

**Mai:** ta né, desde que meu cachê não diminua...

**Rei:** a Mai andou "crescendo" bastante esses dias ne?

**Orochimaru:** aham, principalmente na região de cima...

**Mizuki:** _- ainda agarrando o Sasuke -_ Ah, que gracinha, nós vamos nos divertir tanto no filme, qual o seu nome garotinho? – ela falou enquanto tentava me matar me sufocando com os peitos...

**Sasuke:** Uchiha Sasuke...

**Mizuki:** que nome lindo! Vai ser tão legal contracenar com você Sasuke-chan...

Com certeza minha querida, nós vamos nos divertir muito, na verdade eu nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida... Agora que eu me lembrei de uma coisa...

**Sasuke:** ae, ninguém aqui disse qual é o nome do filme...

**Jiraya:** ... Não dissemos? Err... Bem enfim, o nome da minha mais nova obra prima, é... _– tcham- tcham-tcham... – _"Cupids from Hell" ...

... "Cupids from Hell"?! Cupidos do inferno?! ... Isso vai dar em merda...

_Continua \o\_

_Oukay pessoal n.n, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo \o_

_É o seguinte, fichas abertas, quem quiser fazer parte da historia pode ficar a vontade pra mandar a ficha do seu personagem n.n, com pelo menos os dados básicos: nome, idade, série, características físicas, o par romântico ( pode ser qualquer um menos o Sasuke né? XD) se quiser e etc. podem viajar o quanto quiserem o céu é o limite \o\ n.n _

_E é claro, plantem uma arvore, deixem reviews e façam uma garotinha esquizofrênica feliz ;D, _

_Faça sua parte na construção de um mundo melhor \o Deixem reviews n.n/_

_Com amor Yuuko, (e seu assistente Ponky! n.n)_


	2. Divisão dos papéis

_Cap. 02 lol_

_  
- cap. dois minhas paixões ;D, meu bloqueio mental vem me pertubando muito esses dias...  
_

_- se o capitulo estiver idiota é tudo culpa do meu assistente Ponky!_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 02**

"**Divisão dos papéis..."**

**Sasuke:** perdoa-me... Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo com você...

**Mao:**_- chorando –_ não fale como se você estivesse arrependido... No fim eu fui só um brinquedo pra você...

**Sasuke:** isso não é verdade! Você foi a única pela qual eu tive esse sentimento...

**Mao:** mentiroso...

**Sasuke:** então deixa eu te mostrar _– agarra a Mao –_ eu te a...

**Mai:**_- alto-falante – _COOOOOORTAAAA!!

Putx que pariu, não dava pra poder essa porcaria mais baixo não?! O que ela quer me matar?!

**Orochimaru:** Mai, isso é só um ensaio você não precisa usar o alto-falante.

**Mai:** foi mal, eu não resisti... Uchiha! O que você está tentando fazer?! Me falir?! Se continuar atuando que nem um retardado mental esse filme vai ser um fracasso de bilheterias...

Por favor, não pense que ela está sendo rude, na verdade ela está sendo uma putx de uma vaca cruel, manipuladora e mandona. Como ela ousa falar que minha brilhante atuação parece a de um retardado mental?! Eu peguei no script só tem dez minutos ela espera que eu vire o Johnny Deep de uma hora pra outra?!

Ah, a propósito essa vaca que acabou de gritar comigo e insultar meu talento foi a Harumi Mai, da equipe de direção. Essa garota deve ser "A" cabulosa pra conseguir um emprego na direção de um filme desse calibre, ainda mais trabalhando com um dos diretores mais famosos da indústria cinematográfica. Ela tem, acredite se quiser, 16 anos, exatamente a mesma idade que eu! Que garota de 16 anos trabalha de direção de um filme?!

É claro que a Mai não pode ser considerada uma garota, haja vista de que ela é uma tremenda vaca, e eu digo isso só convivendo duas horas da minha preciosa vida no mesmo espaço que ela. Irmã mais nova da Mao só por curiosidade, ela não é tão parecida com o Itachi como a Mao, mas quem vê pensa que as duas só não são gêmeas por causa da diferença de altura e de tamanho dos peitos.

Enfim...

**Mai:** e você Mao?! Quer convencer quem atuando desse jeito?!

**Mao:**_- irônica -_ me desculpe, mas eu estou acostumada a atuar com homens quando eu faço o papel de virgem mal amada.

Não entendi direito o que ela quis dizer, mas tenho certeza de que não foi nada de bom em relação a minha pessoa.

Harumi Mao, 17 anos, cabelos negros, curtos, olhos que variam entre o castanho e o vermelho, rosto lindo, corpo perfeito e peitos enormes só pra ficar sabendo. A Mao, segundo o Neji-biba, é uma puta de uma atriz, e eu não duvido por que me lembrei de ela atuando em uma penca de filme por ai, mas é bom que fique claro que o tanto que ela tem de talento ela tem de possessão demoníaca no corpo, e ela é muito talentosa mesmo.

Eu a conheci quando nós começamos a ensaiar duas horas atrás, e ela pra mim, já foi classificada como capeta na forma de gente no meu conceito.

**Orochimaru:** atrizes boas e profissionais sabem brilhar não importa com quem elas dividem a cena.

**Mao:** então tenta fingir que você foi meramente usada para atender aos desejos carnais de um moleque de 16 anos mais novo e MAIS BAIXO que você! – não gostei da ênfase que ela deu ao "mais baixo", ela é mais alta que eu agora, mas daqui um ano ela vai ver só.

**Orochimaru:** por mim não tem problema ºOº

**Mai:** foi mal, mas para esse papel apenas mulheres de nascença ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** então por que a Mao foi escolhida pra esse papel? _– toma porrada -_

**Mai:** os peitos dela são de verdade ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** a natureza é tão injusta... – Falou o "ser" que estava sentado junto com a Mai olhando a gente ensaiar no palco do auditório.

Orochimaru... Pelo menos é assim que o povo se dirigiu a ela/ele até agora... Eu é um homem... ou deveria ser pelo menos, por que o jeito que ele me olha é o mesmo jeito que as minhas perseguidoras... Sabe quando parece que alguém te olha pronto pra te agarrar e te seqüestrar a qualquer minuto? Pois é...

**Mai:** falando em mulheres de nascença cadê o Rei?

**Orochimaru:** foi ajudar a nossa Sumire-chan a decorar as falas... – a Mai fez uma cara assustada.

**Mai:** ... E vocês deixaram o Rei... Com a menina... Sozinhos?!

**Orochimaru:** não, não a Kuro-chan está com eles...

**Mai:** como se a Mizuki garantisse alguma coisa...

**Orochimaru:** eles são irmãos sua doente...

**Mai:** Kakuzu! Vai chamar a Mizuki!

O Kakuzu é o chefe do financiamento do filme... Ele não é estranho, ele é grotesco... e parece ser aquele tipo de cara do qual você apanha se demorar muito pra pagar suas dividas...

**Kakuzu:** eu sou o contador e não o seu capacho ¬¬ - falou o grotesco, como se isso fosse adiantar...

**Mai:** ... Eu mandei você ir atrás da Mizuki ou me dizer quem você é?

**Kakuzu:** ... Mandou eu ir atrás da...

**Mai:** então mexe essa bunda e vai logo chamar a Mizuki!

**Orochimaru:** Mai-chan, não está na hora de tirar as medidas do Sasuke-kun? Preciso preparar logo o figurino n.n

Tirar as medidas?! Alguma coisa dentro de mim me diz que se o tio-Orochimaru inventar de tirar minhas medidas é pra eu correr como um condenado

**Mai:** você cala essa boca.

Ela falou isso pra mim ou pro tio-Orochimaru?!

**Orochimaru:** delicada e gentil como um búfalo...

Ou como um cão de saia... Uma saia curtinha... Mas ainda assim um cão.

**Mai:** eu não posso fazer nada, o Jiraya estúpido tem que tratar dos negócios com a diretora e metade da equipe de produção ainda não chegou nessa budega... – ela falou deitando na poltrona, realmente a saia dela é muuuuito curtinha... – e depois ainda tem um monte de papeis secundários a serem preenchidos pelos futuros traficantes marginais que eles dizem serem os alunos dessa espelunca.

Nossa como ela é bruta! O nosso corpo acadêmico é composto apenas por alunos competentes e extremamente capacitados prontos para elevarem o nível de cultura e cidadania do país para o topo da lista das grandes potencias mais desenvolvidas do mundo!

**Deidara:** e ae galera?! É aqui que ta rolando os ensaios?

Que porrx é essa?! O que esse marginal está fazendo aqui?!

**Mai:** é aqui sim, quem é você?

Ele é um safado, cachorro, ladrão, trapaceiro e salafrário! Também o chamam de Deidara...

**Deidara:** ah, eu... _– lê em um papelzinho –_ Ya...koshi... Ca...sulo... _– entrega a ficha –_

**Mai:**_- lê na ficha - _você quer dizer Yakushi Kabuto?

**Deidara:** é isso mesmo n.n

**Mai:** é... Pelo o que ta escrito na sua ficha você é um dos melhores alunos – ela falava aquilo, mas parecia duvidar muito – acho que você ta limpo pra fazer o filme...

**Deidara:** wee... n.n

Que porrx é essa² ?! Kabuto é um dos alunos mais inteligentes da escola (depois de mim é claro)! O Deidara não é o mais inteligente nem quando está só ele e um bando de pôneis no recinto. Como é que foi que ele conseguiu passar pelos testes falando o nome falso errado?!

Não tem como piorar ¬¬

**Itachi:** olá n/.\n é aqui os ensaios para o filme?

Putx que pariu eu e minha boca do capeta...

QUE PORRX È ESSA³²²³²³?!

**Orochimaru:** ºOº é aqui mesmo... _– lendo da fichinha –_ Itachi-kun n.n, estamos muito felizes que tenha se juntado a nossa equipe n.n – por que ele recebe boas vindas e eu tomo um script na fuça?!

**Deidara:** por que ele recebe boas vindas e eu não?!

**Kakuzu:**_- olha pro Itachi -_ um rosto desse junto com o Rei vai dar mais dinheiro que coca-cola e Harry Potter juntos... _– mercenário -_

**Mai:** o que é que você ainda está fazendo aqui capacho?! ¬¬

**Itachi:** err... Sinto-me lisonjeado n/.\n

Só tem três palavras que servem para descrever minha atual situação: "Putx que pariu"

Deus se você existe por que fez isso comigo?! Foi por causa do acidente com a freira foi?! Perdoa-me eu juro que queria acertar o coroinha maldito atrás dela... Ela ainda tem um olho pra enxergar por que o Senhor é tão mal comigo?!

Como é que meu irmão conseguiu ser escolhido?! Vou perguntar educadamente pra ele...

**Sasuke:** que é que você está fazendo aqui seu sociopata ferrador de vidas do capeta?!

**Itachi:** ora essa, eu humildemente me candidatei e fui escolhido n/.\n, eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que estou agora... Você sabe Sasuke-chan, eu sempre quis ser ator...

E o fato de contracenar com a gostosa-Mizuki que ele quer pegar não conta em nada né?!

**Itachi:** eu estou muito feliz de ter a oportunidade de trabalhar com pessoas tão talentosas como... _– olha pro Deidara – _que porrx é essa?!

**Deidara:** olá Itachi-chan n.n, lembra de mim? Sou seu melhor amigo, Caputo...

**Mai:** quer dizer Kabuto?

**Deidara:** ... É assim que ele gosta de me chamar n.n

**Itachi:** eu não te chamo nem pelo seu nome seu projeto de gente! Por que é que eu chamaria você pelo nome de outra pessoa?!

**Mai:**_- pro Deidara –_ outra pessoa?! ¬¬

**Deidara:** não ligue para ele n.n, o pai dele bebe muito e a mãe não o ama,o irmão dele é gay e ele fuma maconha por isso ele fica tendo essas crises...

E o amigo loiro dele vai morrer quando pisar fora da escola ¬¬...

**Mai:** fique sabendo tingido, que do lugar da onde eu venho (**Sasuke:** do inferno?) usurpo é um crime com pena de morte...

**Deidara:**_- medo –_

**Orochimaru:** não ligue para a Mai, ela está nesse stress por que é uma vaca n.n, por favor vão para o palco e peguem um script para vermos em qual papel iremos encaixá-los.

**Itachi:**_- pro Deidara sussurrando –_ como é que você chegou aqui sua bichona?! Você é o aluno mais ferrado em nota nessa escola.

**Deidara:**_- pro Itachi sussurrando –_ eu tenho meus métodos n.n

_**- Flash Back do Deidara – **_

**Deidara: **...hm... Óculos... Cara de espertão... Você é um cdf não é?

**Kabuto:** na verdade eu estou entre os dez melhores da escola ¬¬

**Deidara:** então isso aí é sua ficha escolar?

**Kabuto:** é sim...

**Deidara:** agora não é mais _– porrada –_

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Deidara –**_

**Itachi:** Isso não faz nenhum sentido, todo mundo aqui da escola sabe que você não é o Kabuto e depois, você vai se fxder se o Kabuto mostra a cara ¬¬

**Deidara:** ele não vai aparecer n.n

_**- Flash Back do Deidara 2 – **_

**Kabuto:** Não adianta você me amarrar! Depois de um tempo as pessoas vão me procurar!

**Deidara:** é, mas eles nunca vão pensar em procurar você aqui _– cara de mal –_

**Kabuto:** isso aqui é um porta-malas seu filho da putx! Você quer me matar desgraçado?!

**Deidara:** é o seguinte ¬¬ se o povo ficar sabendo que eu peguei a gostosa-Harumi e a gostosa-Mizuki e ainda fiz um filme e fiquei famoso trapaceando me passando por você eu vou tomar bonito naquele lugar, por isso eu tenho que dar cabo em você pra isso não acontecer...

**Kabuto:** você é idiota?! Todo mundo sabe que você é tudo menos eu ¬¬

**Deidara:** cala essa boca... _– tira o freio de mão e o carro começa a andar sozinho em direção aos trilhos com um trem bala vindo na mesma hora -_

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Deidara 2 – **_

**Itachi:** tenho que admitir... De vez em quando você tem boas idéias...

**Deidara:** você me elogiando?! Papai Noel existe...

**Itachi:** de quem era o carro?

**Deidara:** não sei, mas eu sei que os bancos cheiravam a saque e era uma marca importada...

_**- longe dali – **_

**Tsunade:** cara cadê meu carro?!

**Policial: **com licença a senhora...

**Tsunade: **senhorita caceta ¬¬

**Policial:** a senhorita é a dona de uma ferrari vermelha conversível de placa TSU-666?

**Tsunade:** sou sim o.o

**Policial:** acharam um garoto dentro do porta-malas você está presa ¬¬ _- algemas –_

_**- De volta ao auditório – **_

Enquanto a gostosa-Harumi dava uma retocada no brilho labial usando um espelho de bolsa, eu pensava em um jeito de suicidar meu irmão e o Deidara e fazer parecer que foi acidente a morte dos dois. Se as duas bibas foram escolhidas para o filme meu plano entrou pelo cano até o talo, por que, quando eu não estiver em sala de aula querendo matar o Naruto eu vou estar nas filmagens querendo matar os dois... Isso é um inferno, antes pelo menos eu agüentava um de cada vez... E agora além de estarem as duas bibas juntas, tem a bicha perva do tio-Orochimaru e a vaca-Harumi de brinde...

Agora que eu tenho certeza mesmo, o universo me odeia... E muito...

Mas eu não vou deixar um bando de viadinhos estragarem meu plano da felicidade...

O próximo corno que entrar por aquela porta (a do auditório) vai tomar uma porrada na saída da escola...

**Rei:** E ae família? Cheguei!

Ele não conta. Por quê? Ora por que! Além de ele ter o mesmo tamanho que o meu irmão, eu tenho impressão de que seria atacado por um monte de mulheres loucas e possuídas caso eu levantasse um dedo contra ele. Eu com medo dele?! Nem ferrando u.ú

Ok, o próximo que entrar, esse sim toma porrada...

**Mizuki:** olá pessoal n.n

¬¬ vocês não querem que eu bata nela né?! Eu morreria na porrada só apanhando do meu irmão.

**Mai:** pra variar voces estão atrasados ¬¬

**Mizuki:** gomeeeen Mai-chan, eu estava conhecendo a escola n.n

**Rei:** é eu também estava n.n

**Mai:** há diferença entre, conhecer a escola, e conhecer as garotinhas puras e inocentes que estudam na escola Rei ¬¬ e Mizuki como é que você não se perdeu?! Essa espelunca é um cafofo, mas é enorme.

**Mizuki:** eu tive uma guia n.n

**Mai:** uma guia?

**Mizuki:** é foi a mesma menina que eu escolhi nos primeiros testes hoje de manhã n.n

**Mai:** quem é?

Que pergunta inútil é claro que é uma garota babona e sem cérebro que só entrou pro filme para **a:** ficar famosa, **b:** ficar famosa na escola, **c:** chegar perto do Rei- não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun ou **d:** todas as alternativas anteriores. Ou seja, a garota escolhida foi uma garota burra e fútil, que só quer aparecer pros outros pra ficar com fama de mais bonita mais gostosa e...

**Mizuki:** Hinata-chan vem cá!

... Fazer inveja em outras garotas burras e fúteis e... Perai, ela disse HINATA?!

**Mai:** então é ela? Qual o seu nome?

**Hinata:** Hyuuga... Hi...Hinata... – Mai olhou para ela de cima pra baixo...

Não é a Hinata... não pode ser a Hinata... a Hinata é tímida, meiga, doce, gentil... Uma garota tímida, meiga, doce e gentil não faz filmes para se exibir, ficar famosa na escola ou para chegar perto do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun...

**Rei:** nossa que fofa é você! Olá muito prazer Mizuki Rei, eu serei seu colega de trabalho nos próximos dias, deve ser estranho ser escolhida para fazer um filme né? Por favor não se acanhe você vai se sair bem minha irmã tem um faro muito bom para garotas bonitas e talentosas como você _- sorriso conquistador –_

A Hinata ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Eu juro que ouvi tudo o que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, mas eu esqueci tudo e fiquei olhando quando ele deu aquele sorrisinho conquistador barato que hipnotiza as pessoas com os dentes branquinhos, perfeitos...

**Itachi:** que há sua biba?! Se for pra ficar babando pelo Rei faça isso longe de mim senão as pessoas podem pensar que eu sou viadinho que nem você ¬¬

**Sasuke:** você não é um viadinho Itachi, você é uma tremenda bichona...

**Mai:** Oukay! Já estão todos aí em cima? Perfeito.

A minha atual situação: eu estava ao lado da gostosa-Harumi e do meu irmão, o Deidara estava entre meu irmão e a gostosa-Mizuki, a Hinata estava entre ela e o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun.

Sinto-me exposto... não pela minha posição, mas pelo jeito que o tio-Orochimaru me olhava... Sabe quando alguém te olha tanto que parece que seu intestino quer se arrancar pra fora do seu próprio corpo para te matar antes que algo muito traumatizante aconteça? Pois é... meu intestino está fazendo movimentos estranhos...

**Mai:** é.. Pelo visto está todo mundo aqui...

**Orochimaru:** quantos garotos bonitos nós conseguimos ºOº

**Kakuzu:** vão dar muito dinheiro fazendo propaganda para o filme ºOº

**Mai:** o que você está fazendo aqui capacho? ¬¬

**Kakuzu:** ¬¬

A vaca-Harumi olhou para todos nós com um sorriso malignamente venenoso... meu intestino está me ameaçando... "corra ou eu pulo pra fora, corra ou eu pulo pra fora...", olha em que estado eu cheguei, eu estou sendo ameaçado pelo meu próprio intestino!

**Mai:** olá a todos, Harumi Mai, equipe de direção, falo por toda a equipe estamos muito felizes por ter vocês aqui e blá, blá, blá... Enfim! Vamos ao que interessa... Todos vocês foram cuidadosamente selecionados para fazerem parte da nova obra-prima do aclamado diretor Jiraya – sorriso maligno – patrocinado pelas empresas _"Icha Icha Paradise"_, e é claro _"Ero's corporation"_

Que espécie de patrocinadores são esses?!

**Mai:** enfim, ainda tem um monte de papeis a serem preenchidos pelos futuros marginais aqui, mas vocês já serão instruídos aos seus personagens no filme... _– pega uma listinha –_ blá, blá blá, começamos a ensaiar com os personagens prontos amanha... Blá, blá, blá... Rei, Sourou Arima, o garoto bonzão por quem todo mundo está apaixonado... pra variar...

Pra variar?! Eu não estou apaixonado por ele... e nem pelo sorriso colgate dele... e nem pelos olhos verdes e profundos dele...

**Mai:** Mizuki, Mao, vilã maligna e mal-amada Akuma Sayoko, e virgem inocente e burra Akemi Mana, respectivamente...

Respectivamente? Como o demônio em pessoa vai fazer uma virgem inocente?! E por que uma garota sorridente como a gostosa-Mizuki vai fazer a vilã?!

**Mai:** tingido, melhor amigo-capacho da vilã apaixonado pela virgem, Yukiro Kazuki... Uchiha mais velho, príncipe solitário e viadinho apaixonado pela vilã e melhor amigo da virgem Tachibama Mutsuki...

Isso vai dar em merda... Meu intestino está me dizendo isso...

**Mai:** Hyuuga Hinata, princesa do gelo autista e manipuladora maldosa dos alunos, Aisaka Sumire...

Isso vai dar em merda... a Hinata?! Manipuladora? Maldosa? Acho que não heinh?

**Mai:** Uchiha mais novo, aluno novo e biba ex da princesa do gelo que sofre com a perseguição e com o bullyng do colégio, Kazumi Yue...

Eu?! O aluno que sofre com bullyng?! Ah meu Deus...

**Mai:** vão ser entregues a vocês uma ficha falando tudo dos personagens... Por hoje é só, voces vão ter pouco tempo para incorporarem os personagens e adaptá-los com os outros do filme... _– sorriso maligno –_ é melhor que ninguém me venha com atuações baratas... Entenderam?

**Orochimaru:** depois que vocês receberem o script original, irão todos tirar as medidas ºOº, não podemos perder tempo... Comecemos por você Rei-kun, depois o Sasuke-kun... ºOº

**Rei:**_- medo –_ acho que é melhor não... Nós precisamos nos instalar na cidade...

**Orochimaru:** pois é Mai, onde o elenco vai ficar?! Todos os hotéis já foram ocupados pela equipe...

**Mai:** o elenco inteiro vai ficar num só lugar, junto com umas pessoas da equipe de produção, assim é mais fácil de controlar certos marginais _– olha pro Rei –_

**Rei:** vamos todos dormir na mesma casa? Isso facilita muito né Mao-chan n.n?

**Mao:** facilita a porrada que você vai tomar se tentar invadir meu quarto de novo ¬¬

**Itachi:** todo o elenco? Isso significa dormir no mesmo lugar que Mizuki Kuro... No mesmo estabelecimento, no mesmo quarto, na mesma ca...

**Deidara:** Itachi safadinho :D, não pense que vai conseguir alguma coisa comigo aqui.

**Rei:** ah é bom lembrar, eu estou muito feliz por conhecer vocês, mas se algum dos três se atreverem a colocarem as mãos na minha pura e virgem irmã e na minha Mao-chan a casa vai cair pro lado de vocês _– sorriso assassino -_

**Itachi and Deidara:** _- medo –_

**Mao:** e em qual espelunca vocês vão jogar a gente?

**Mai:** dessa vez não é uma espelunca, parece que como os hotéis estão todos ocupados pelo resto da equipe, o Jiraya conseguiu hospedagem em uma mansão de uma das famílias mais ricas desse fim de mundo...

Meu intestino está com um mau pressentimento...

**Mai:** parece que é a mansão... _– tentando lembrar o nome -_

**Itachi:** com licença, quando vocês dizem que todo o elenco vai dormir junto, significa que até os alunos que foram escolhidos vão junto?

**Orochimaru:** é como precaução para evitar que ninguém chegue atrasado/drogados/ferrados/mortos para as filmagens entende?

Ou seja, é uma medida para manipular melhor todos os atores do elenco para que eles não rendam nenhum prejuízo a quem dirige o filme. Esse pessoal deve comer coco por que ninguém pensou na baixaria que iria ser colocar atrizes dormindo no mesmo lugar que um bando de tarados com identidades falsas para comprarem bebidas...

**Mai:** lembrei! Mansão Hyuuga...

E depois não faz o mínimo sentido, colocar um bando de adolescentes soltos em uma casa, seria uma baixaria o dia inteiro e a noite só rolaria put... MANSÂO O QUE?!

O universo me odeia, Deus me odeia, o mundo me odeia, como é que minha felicidade pode ter sido arruinada de forma tão cruel?! Dormir na mesma casa com meu irmão já é um inferno, imagine dormir na mesma casa que ele e que o Deidara?! Eu vou ter que dormir de luz acesa e com a porta trancada para garantir minha saúde física e todo o meu cabelo na minha cabeça, minhas sobrancelhas inteiras, minhas partes intimas seguras...

**Neji:**_- entra pela porta –_ tem uma limusine lá na frente mandada pelo Jiraya-san... Já está na hora de irmos? _– sorriso –_

Maldito Neji-biba ferrador de vidas...

Isso com certeza vai dar em merda...

_Continua \o\_

_Pois é minhas paixões, eu já escolhi algumas fichas enviadas, mas ainda não as incorporei ;D_

_Esse capitulo tosco foi só para falar quem vai participar do filme as personagens que vão interpretar e etc. _

_Muito obrigada pelas fichas n.n, mas eu devo deixar claro a todo mundo que eu tenho mania de colocar os personagens em situações bem constrangedoras (como perseguições da policia) nas fics. Então por favor, o.o, aqueles que mandaram as fichas tenham consciência de que suas personagens irão sofrer o.ó, bem se não concordarem é só avisar logo a fim de evitar constrangimentos XD_

_Anyway, se o capitulo não lhe agradou a culpa é do Ponky! \o\_

_E não se esqueçam, __plantem uma arvore, deixem reviews e façam uma garotinha esquizofrênica feliz ;D, _

_Faça sua parte na construção de um mundo melhor \o Deixem reviews n.n/_

_Próximo capitulo começaram as participações dos personagens escolhidos, obrigada n.n_

_Com amor,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	3. Inferno Termal

_Cap. 03 \o\_

_- Olá minhas paixões ;D cá estamos no capitulo 3 n.n_

_- esse capitulo é só besteirol, por favor não me matem se estiver ruim ou idiota (idiota sempre ta XD)... a culpa é do Ponky! o.ó _

_- enjoy ;D_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 03**

"**Inferno termal..."**

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, 22:43 PM- **_

Vamos datar minha atual situação: sabe uma dor que invade você por dentro? Sabe uma dor vazia e agonizante que toca a sua alma e enche sua cabeça com duvidas que parecem não ter sentido algum?

Pois é, eu não sei, por que a dor que eu to sentido agora me invadiu por fora, através de meios externos (também conhecidos como porradas) e a única duvida que eu tenho na minha cabeça é: POR QUE EU?!

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-chan, você deveria tomar mais cuidado, eu sei que a casa é grande mas isso não impede a possibilidade de haver situações constrangedoras... – falou a gostosa-Mizuki enquanto me dava sopinha quentinha de colher na minha boca.

Eu nem preciso dizer que tem gente cuspindo o pâncreas pra fora de inveja enquanto nos espia pela janela.

**Mai:** ele vai ficar curado até amanha pelo menos?!

Eu estou com tantos hematomas que parece que eu me joguei de um prédio e fui espancado no caminho umas duzentas vezes, ela é insana de querer que eu me recupere em apenas uma noite de sono de luz acesa, porta trancada e o medo que seu irmão invada o quarto e toque fogo em mim?! Que pergunta mais ridícula.

**Mizuki:** claro que dá _– sorriso –_ ele não se machucou muito.

Pra você é fácil falar, não foi você quem viu a vida diante de seus olhos e a Mai na porta do inferno te chamando.

Perdoe-me, você deve estar se dizendo: "Seja lá o que for o que aconteceu, você mereceu seu moleque no capeta."

E Eu educadamente vou responder.

Eu literalmente TOMEI NAQUELE LUGAR, umas quinze vezes hoje, entendeu agora?!

Não? Bem então vamos do começo.

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, 18:32 PM –**_

Até agora nada de muito ruim aconteceu, a única coisa que me fez cuspir uma quantidade considerável de sangue foi o fato de o Deidara ter sido escolhido para o filme se passando por outra pessoa.

Trapaceiro desgraçado tomara que arda no inferno dos trapaceiros.

Ta eu sei que eu também trapaceei persuadindo educadamente aquele garotinho que tinha o numero 15 na fila, mas aquilo foi para evitar o assassinato de certo Uzumaki Naruto.

Ok, pra completar, meu irmão também foi escolhido para atuar no filme. Não sei como, mas tenho suspeitas de que se acharem os corpos de alguns membros da equipe boiando no rio, a culpa é dele.

Pra terminar de ferrar tudo eu vou ser obrigado a dormir no mesmo lugar que o Neji-biba nos próximos dias, junto com o meu irmão e com o Deidara.

O que tem de ruim nisso? Nada, o Neji-biba não vai ter tempo de sacanear comigo por que ele vai ter que defender e doce priminha dele do malvado de sedutor Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun. O Deidara vai estar muito ocupado espiando as garotas no banho, o único potencialmente problemático é o meu irmão, mas com o Itachi, é só esperar ele dormir que eu resolvo o problema com um litro de gasolina e um palito de fósforo.

Enfim, acho que ainda não disse que o meu papel no filme será de um moleque viadinho que sofre perseguições na escola, Kazumi Yue.

É claro que eu estou satisfeito com esse papel! Eu vou adorar interpretar uma biba que se sente oprimida por causa do bullyng na escola, isso só vai dar mais motivos para o Neji-biba parar de me chamar de viadinho.

**Neji:** você vai interpretar um viadinho? Será que você vai interpretar mesmo, ou só vai ser você mesmo?

**Sasuke:** cala essa boca Neji-biba, eu não tenho culpa se vou participar do filme como ex da sua prima _– sorriso maligno –_ Uma dica para você que quer irritar o Neji, coloque a prima dele no meio acompanhada de frasezinhas com segundas intenções, depois disso você pode xingar a mãe dele que ele vai continuar te batendo mas não por causa da mãe e sim da prima.

**Neji:** e você acha que representa algum perigo?! – viado – minha prima não é cega e é inteligente o suficiente pra reconhecer que você é um viadinho... – viado²³² - e depois, ela não é o tipo de garota que fica babando por qualquer imbecil só por que ele tá fazendo um filme.

**Hinata:**_- vermelha -_ re-Rei-san! O... s-senhor p-p-poderia... M-m-me... Dar s-seu autógrafo? S-sou s-su-sua fã!

**Neji:** ¬¬

Quebrou a cara sua bicha.

Não importa se a Hinata é inteligente para reconhecer que eu sou um viadinho... Perae vamos reformular isso aqui, não importa se a Hinata não é o tipo de garota que baba em cima de qualquer imbecil só porque ele ta fazendo um filme, ela também é uma garota e ela também está sujeita ao charme irresistivelmente sedutor e atraente do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun.

**Rei:** claro que sim n.n, pra que tanta formalidade, pode me chamar só de Rei _– sorriso conquistador –_

Meu Deus, é saudável pra uma garota ficar vermelha desse jeito?!

**Hinata:**_- MUITO vermelha -_ o-o-oOb-brigada r-r-Rei-kun! O///////////////O

**Rei:** n.n, você é tão bonita Hinata-chan, se for bem utilizada, daqui a pouco vai estar melhor que a Mao _– toma porrada – _

Que coisa mais do capeta! Como é que essa mulher aparece do nada e quase arranca a cabeça dele na porrada desse jeito?! E como é que foi que ele sobreviveu?! Aquilo na cabeça dele é sangue?!

**Mao:** Rei pare de dar em cima da garota ¬¬

**Rei:** não precisa ficar com ciúmes Mao-chan n.n, você é a única no meu coração. – sorriso conquistador – Bom agora, como toda garota que está sujeita ao charme exuberante, atraente e sedutor do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, a Mao vai ficar vermelha, vai dar um risinho e vai dizer "Ah... Rei... Se bobo"

**Mao:** você realmente acha que isso funciona comigo?!

**Rei:**_- quebra a cara –_

Que coisa mais utópica... Existe uma garota que resista ao charme sedutor, atraente, galanteador, romântico e sensual do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun?

**Neji:** Sasuke, se você continuar babando pelo Rei eu vou deixar de ser seu amigo ¬¬

**Sasuke:** e quando é que foi que você foi meu amigo seu ferrador de vidas?!

**Mizuki:**_- aparecendo do nada – _Mao-chan! Mao-chan! – venho toda serelepe a gostosa Mizuki.

Mizuki Kuro, 17 anos, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, pele branquinha, corpo de deusa e personalidade de um anjo. A Mizuki foi a única que até agora não me agrediu/insultou/bateu/humilhou moralmente tirando a Hinata. Ela é muito fofa, e super gentil. Irmã mais nova do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, e ela tem aquele mesmo sorriso que ele... Sabe aqueles sorrisos que fazem você suspirar...

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan! Você tem que ver esse lugar, é tão grande e tão bonito! Os quartos são tão bem decorados, os jardins são lindos, e tem até uma fonte termal! – Por algum motivo a gostosa-Harumi fez uma expressão de "você não deveria ter dito isso" pra Mizuki, e por algum motivo o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – pareceu ter prestado mais atenção na conversa.

**Mizuki:**_- ignorando a cara da Mao –_ Ah Neji-kun, obrigada de novo por convencer seu tio a hospedar a gente _– sorriso – _foi muito gentil da sua parte _– da um beijo no rosto do Neji –_ Será que é normal as pessoas dessa família mudar de cor desse jeito?! Parece que a cabeça do Neji vai explodir de tão vermelho.

**Mizuki:** ué, Neji-kun é normal a Hinata-chan deitar no chão e ficar estirada sem respirar?

**Neji:**_- babando –_ estirada... no chão °O° ? Hm? HINATA-SAMA!

Agora que eu fui perceber, a Hinata caiu desmaiada no chão com o charme sedutor, atraente, galanteador, romântico e sensual do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun... Uma pessoa pode continuar vermelha mesmo depois que desmaia?

**Hinata:**_- baba -_ º//////º Eu estou bem Neji-kun ºOº

**Rei:** hehe n.n, deve ser o clima seco n.n, sabe o que melhora isso? Um banho n.n – Não se engane, essa sugestão pode ter parecido boazinha, gentil pensando no bem da Hinata, mas na verdade ela está cheia de segundas intenções.

**Mizuki:** hehe n.n é melhor tomar um banho Hinata-chan n.n

Eu senti um calafrio maligno atrás de mim, quando me virei me deparei com o Neji-biba dando um sorriso maquiavelicamente obsceno enquanto parecia arquitetar algum plano maligno na cabeça pervertida dele.

**Neji:**_"Banho... fonte termal... banho ao ar livre... banho em feminino ao ar livre... igual a... mulheres tomando banho ao ar livre!!" _ Concordo o.ó, na verdade se quiserem todas vocês podem aproveitar da terma n.n – O Neji-biba também ta com segundas intenções... isso vai dar em merda...

**Mizuki:** podemos mesmo? _– olhos brilhando –_

**Neji:** claro que sim n.n

**Mao:** Mizuki isso, vai dar em mer...

**Mizuki:**_– agarra a Mao e a Hinata –_ aaah isso vai ser tão divertido n.n um banho só de garotas! Vamos logo Mao-chan, Hinata-chan! – ela falou agarrando as duas cada uma em um dos braços e saindo correndo em uma direção que deveria ser a da terma.

Pergunta lógica:

O que acontece quando três garotas super gosto... "abençoadas" decidem tomar banho as três juntas em uma fonte termal ao ar livre e dois garotos pervertidos ficam sabendo?

a- Nada, afinal de contas os garotos irão respeitar a privacidade das garotas.

b-Nada de muito ruim, os garotos só irão apenas ficar pensando em coisas pervertidas.

c-Nada de anormal, os garotos por coincidência também vão tomar banho e vão dar uma espiadinha.

d-Nada de muito alarmante, os garotos vão dar apenas uma espiadinha e vão comentar entre si depois.

Seja qualquer uma das letras que você escolheu, está errado (por isso eu odeio questões de múltipla escolha). Por quê? Bem por que nós estamos tratando do Neji-biba e do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, e quando se trata desse tipo de pervertido, o mínimo são câmeras.

Mas mesmo o quão enorme seja a perversão deles, acho que eles não irão fazer nada, afinal de contas é a irmã de um e a prima do outro que vão ser espiadas, eles não podem ser tarados a esse ponto ¬¬

**Neji:** você está pensando o mesmo que eu?

Pervertido infeliz...

**Rei:** qual é o caminho mais próximo para as termas por fora da mansão?

Ele não vai dizer, ele pode ser um pervertido, mas preza pela pureza da prima dele...

**Neji:** é uma trilha em um bosque que dá logo atrás do muro das termas...

**Rei:** ótimo, então irão nós três vigiarmos se nenhum tarado irá olhar para as puras e virgens donzelas _– sorriso maligno –_

Isso vai dar em merda... O pai da Hinata tem um ciúme tão doentio dela quanto o Neji, o Itachi vai moer o Neji na porrada se souber que ele vai espiar a gostosa-Mizuki sem chamá-lo e alguma coisa me diz que se a gostosa-Harumi descobrir esses dois vão morrer no tapa... espera aí...

**Sasuke:** você disse nós três?!

**Rei:** isso mesmo...

**Sasuke:** isso significa você o Neji-biba e eu?

**Rei:** aham...

Animais quadrúpedes, tarados, pervertidos, depravados e pecaminosos, tomara que vocês dois ardam no inferno ¬¬

**Sasuke:** nem na porrada.

**Rei:**_- sorriso assassino -_ ah na porrada sim meu pequeno amigo... Nada me garante que você não vá caguetar a mim e ao Neji para o pai da Hinata-chan, ou pior para a Mai... Então por isso nós aqui vamos juntos n.n

Sabe aquela sensação que eu falei de que meu intestino está ameaçando pular pra fora do meu corpo caso eu insista em fazer merda? Pois é agora ele está tentando me explodir por dentro.

_**- Um pouco longe dali – **_

**Mao:** você é louca Mizuki?! Falar pro seu irmão que a gente vai tomar banho em uma terma ao ar livre é pedir para ter um bando de tarados babando por você atrás da cerca!

**Mizuki:** não seja boba Mao-chan n.n, o Rei-kun não é tão tarado assim.

**Mao:** ele é tarado assim e muito mais! No mínimo ele deve estar agora pensando em um caminho mais curto até a terma e... – Mao olhou para a Mizuki e viu um sorriso peculiar, porém já conhecido. – você é muito má Mizuki Kuro...

**Mizuki:** vamos brincar um pouquinho com esses garotos Mao-chan... Hinata-chan n.n

**Hinata:** s-sim?

**Mizuki:** qual é o caminho mais curto para as termas por fora da mansão?

_**- Arredores da Mansão Hyuuga 19:04 PM – **_

**Sasuke:** isso vai dar em merda...

**Neji:** seja homem uma vez na sua vida ¬¬

**Sasuke:** homem que é homem sabe muito bem as conseqüências de se espiar mulheres no banho.

No nosso caso, morte na porrada.

**Rei:** homem que é homem arrisca a vida até alcançar a felicidade... Ou então morre tentando _– sorriso – _Não gostei nem um pouco do "morre tentando", muito menos da seriedade com a qual ele foi falado.

**Rei:** mas isso não vai ser muito difícil – falou o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, olhando através de um binóculo. – a única preocupação agora é o viadinho moreno e o viadinho loiro (Itachi e Deidara).

**Neji:** não se preocupe, eu falei pro meu tio que eles gostariam de saber a historia completa da família Hyuuga.

_**- Longe dali – **_

**Hiashi:** e este aqui é 13º Hyuuga que contribuiu para a historia de nossa família ajudando a construir as janelas da casa... Fale Deidara. – apontou o mestre da família Hyuuga passando a fala para o loiro que estava com o braço levantado.

**Deidara: **senhor quantos são os Hyuugas que contribuíram para a historia de sua família?

**Hiashi: **boa pergunta rapaz! Dos que contribuíram para a historia de nossa família construindo a casa são... 456 Hyuugas, e nós iremos falar de casa um deles com todos os detalhes que eles respeitam antes de falar dos 165 que ajudaram no jardim.

**Deidara:**_- pro Itachi sussurrando –_ putx que pariu essa casa é tão grande assim?!

**Itachi:**_- pro Deidara sussurrando –_ sabe aquela sensação de que o seu intestino vai pular pra fora para evitar que você assassine o chefe da família Hyuuga?

_**- Voltando aos arredores da mansão Hyuuga – **_

A estratégia de nos levar ao inferno era a seguinte: Primeiro a gente caminhava a descida até chegar ao muro que separava a fonte termal do bosque.

Isso não é plano nenhum é ridículo, é só andar no meio do mato até achar o muro. E era exatamente isso que a gente tava fazendo agora.

**Rei:** só mais alguns metros segundo esse mapa.

**Neji:** é melhor tomar cuidado onde pisa, essa descida é escorregadia. – O Neji-biba mal terminou de falar aquilo que eu notei ter pisado em alguma coisa estranha. Acho que uma espécie de linha, eu olhei pra baixo e era aquilo mesmo. Que coisa mais do mal, o que uma linha está fazendo no meio do mato?

**Neji:** por que você parou Sasuke-biba?

**Sasuke:** eu pisei em uma linha Neji-biba ¬¬ - o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun se virou pra trás com uma cara assustada.

**Rei:** ok meu pequeno amigo – qual é a de ficar me chamando de pequeno?! – faça qualquer coisa, menos saia de cima dessa linha... – eu odeio esse papo de "faça qualquer coisa menos..." me dá uma tentação diabólica de fazer o contrario do que a pessoa falou.

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ agora já era_... – saindo de cima do fio – _

**Rei:** filho da...

_- cabom – _

_- Fumaceira - _

QUE PORRX FOI ESSA?! Uma explosão?! Parece que quando eu sai de cima do fio uma coisa em baixo da gente explodiu levando tudo pelos ares. Que merda é essa?!

**Rei:** cof... cof... caceta nós fomos pegos!

**Neji:** tudo isso é sua culpa Sasuke-biba!

**Sasuke:** que merda é aquela descendo morro a baixo?! – eu falei apontando para um tronco de arvore em chamas do tamanho de um caminhão rolando morro abaixo na nossa direção com os espetos assassinos pronto pra nos fazerem virar carne moída.

**Rei:** Meu Deus... – nós três fizemos menção de correr, mas não corremos por que fomos pego por uma armadilha e ficamos pendurados presos em uma rede presa a arvore como um três peixes burros.

**Neji:** que porrx é essa?! Nós estamos numa guerra?!

**Sasuke:** se nós continuarmos aqui nós vamos tomar bem bonito naquele lugar por causa daquele tronco!

**Neji:** talvez essa corda ajude! – o Neji-biba puxou uma corda que estava pendurada na arvore, que na verdade era uma cobra, uma cobra bem má... e logo o tronco pegou a gente e mais um bando de minas começaram a explodir ao redor ferrando tudo e nos levando junto.

_**- Fonte termal da Mansão Hyuuga, 19:24 PM – **_

**Mizuki:** ah é tão relaxante tomar banho ao ar livre n.n

**Mao:**_- falando alto -_ Mizuki... Que ruído foi esse?

**Mizuki:** nada Mao-chan n.n, você e a Hinata estão curtindo ouvir Heavy Metal no redfone do Rei-kun?

**Mao:**_- falando alto –_ estamos sim! A musica ta tão alta que nem dá pra ouvir o que você diz direito!

**Mizuki:** claro n.n

De súbito três garotos foram lançados no ar por cima do muro que separava a terma do bosque agora em chamas caindo nas águas quentes. Ambos estavam sujos, maltrapilhos, com cinzas na cara, queimaduras de 3º grau e sangue escorrendo em algumas partes do corpo.

**Mizuki:** ah... Rei-kun n.n

**Rei:**_- todo ferrado -_ PUTX QUE PARIU! VOCÊ É LOUCA KURO?! UM TRONCO EM CHAMAS?! MINAS TERRESTRES?!

**Mizuki:** Rei-kun, do que você está falando?

**Neji:** ele ta falando do inferno que você armou lá fora sua louca! O bosque ta pegando fogo de tanta bomba que explodiu lá dentro!

Como nós sabemos que foi a Mizuki? Ora é simples, durante as explosões, a luta pela sobrevivência contra o fogo e os vôos que as bombas nos faziam voar, o Rei descobriu a única mente cruel e louca o suficiente para armar uma guerra atrás de uma casa de família.

**Hinata:**_- ouvindo musica de estourar os tímpanos –_ atchim!

**Mao:**_- ouvindo musica de estourar os tímpanos –_ você vai ficar gripada Hinata-chan!

**Hinata:**_- ouvindo musica de estourar os tímpanos –_ o que?!

**Mao:**_- ouvindo musica de estourar os tímpanos – _REI?! QUE MERDA ESSE IDIOTA TA FAZENDO AQUI?!

**Mizuki:** acho que voces viram o que efeitos especiais e um toque feminino podem fazer n.n

**Rei:** efeitos especiais!? Aquilo eram bombas de verdade sua louca!

**Mizuki:** se fossem bombas de verdade vocês não estariam vivos n.n

**Rei:** eram bombas de verdade e nós estamos vivos. Você não entende Kuro, quando homens estão a beira da morte um instinto animalesco e uma vontade demoníaca de sobreviver (e de bater na Mizuki) fazem com que eles lutem para ficarem vivos! _– sorriso assassino e louco –_

**Mizuki:**_- de toalha -_ ta né...

**Rei:** agora nós _– toma porrada –_

**Mao:**_- de toalha -_ O que é que você ta fazendo aqui seu estúpido?! Quer morrer é?!

**Rei:** Nada disso! Vocês não tem mais cartas na manga! Nós ganhamos! Nós chegamos até a terma! Nós ganhamos irmãzinha! _– risada esquizofrênica – _

**Neji:** nós ganhamos! Nós ganhamos! Huahuahua _– continuação do riso esquizofrênico -_

**Sasuke:** e não a nada que vocês possam fazer suas vacas! Huahuahua _– continuação do riso esquizofrênico – _

**Mizuki:**_- toma ar – _SOCORRO! UM TARADO NO BANHO FEMININO!

Filha da _– censurado –_

Eu e minha boca do capeta...

**Rei:** como é que é?!

**Mao:** até parece que você não conhece a mente assassina da sua irmã...

**Hiashi:**_- aparece do nada -_ QUEM É O SUICIDA QUE OUSA INVADIR O BANHO DA MINHA PURA E VIRGEM FILHA?!

Só se tem uma frase que pode descrever o que eu estou sentido: "Agora fxdeu"

**Hinata:**_- ainda ouvindo musica de estourar os tímpanos –_ hm? Papai o.o?

**Mao and Mizuki:** Hyuuga-sama! Os garotos ficaram loucos! _– aponta pro Neji, pro Rei e pro Sasuke –_

Ah não, tem outra frase que também descreve minha situação: "Tomei no cx..."

Não tem como a surra ficar pior.

**Itachi:**_- aparece do nada –_ Sasuke! QUE PORRX È ESSA?! Ò/.\Ó9

Putx que pariu... Deus... Se o Senhor for piedoso comigo você faz o pulo que o meu intestino vai dar pra fora do meu corpo me matar...

_- porrada – _

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, 22:45 PM – **_

No final das contas eu não morri e apanhei muito, muito, muito, mas MUITO mesmo.

Mas agora pensando, essa experiência foi muito mais ruim do que parece. Não quero nem pensar mais no inferno que foi as explosões e a pancadaria do pai da Hinata e do Itachi.

A única parte boa é que agora eu estou numa cama quentinha, com uma mulher em volta me dando suporte. Isso mesmo só uma mulher.

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun... go-gomen o.o, papai exagerou um pouco... – isso mesmo a Hinata é a única mulher aqui, haja vista que agora a Mizuki foi aprovada para capeta encarnado no corpo de gente, e a Mai tecnicamente não é uma mulher, é uma vaca.

**Mai:** exagerou nada ¬¬ se fosse na minha casa (no inferno?) esse moleque tava aleijado.

**Kakuzu:** é bom eu falar que as bombas o tronco em chamas e as bombas que a Mizuki-chan usou saíram tudo do nosso estoque de efeitos especiais.

**Mai:** efeitos especiais?! Pra que explosões em um filme de comedia romântica adolescente?!

**Kakuzu:** bom o Jiraya-sama pediu... enfim, aqui está... _– entrega um papelzinho –_

**Mai:** que numero é esse? Seu telefone?

**Kakuzu:** não, é o prejuízo por causa dessa guerrinha particular.

**Mai:** MIZUKI VOCÊ É LOUCA?! TAVA TENTANDO INCENDIAR A CIDADE É?!

**Kakuzu:** ah sim... Nós ainda temos que pagar pelos danos que o incêndio no bosque causou...

**Mai:** até onde essa droga foi?!

**Kakuzu:** até uma estação de petróleo...

A Mai cuspiu alguma coisa muito parecida com um rim falou coisas que são impuras e agressivas demais para um garotinho como eu falar...

**Mai:** vai ter como pagar tudo isso?!

**Kakuzu:** vai sim... Desde que a gente diminua o seu cachê...

**Mai:** por que o meu? O.ó

**Kakuzu:** você ta ganhando (por hora) quatro vezes mais que todos nós juntos ¬¬

**Jiraya:**_- aparece do nada –_ então é simples meu querido contador n.n, simplesmente pague os danos causados e dê a metade a mais que sobrou do salário da Mai para o pessoal da equipe de produção que vai ficar aqui n.n

**Mai:**_- abre uma garrafa de saque com a boca –_ a meu Deus... Meu dinheiro... ºOº

Ela não é menor de idade pra beber saque?!

**Mai:**_- no celular –_ ae, pode começar a despedir os capachos... Quer dizer os contra-regras e no lugar deles contrata os alunos inúteis daquele colégio por dois por cento da metade do preço ¬¬

**Kakuzu:** Mai isso é contra a lei, dois por cento da metade do preço da menos de 50 pila.

**Mai: **eu não vou ter o meu salário reduzido nem na porrada meu filho o.ó

**Kakuzu:** isso não faz sentido! As filmagens começam amanha!

**Mai:** o próximo é você

**Kakuzu:**_- celular –_ alo, comece a contratar alunos como contra-regras... Agora! (pelo amor de Deus) o.ó

**Voz no celular:** tem um tal de Naruto aqui que está a meia hora tentando invadir o cenário dizendo que quer participar do filme para proteger uma tal de Sakura...

**Kakuzu:**_- no celular -_ ótimo esse aí você contrata ele com um salário de dez reais u.ú _– para a Mai –_ Mai-san n.n nós já contratamos nosso primeiro contra-regra mirim, é um tal de Naruto...

Putx que pariu...

Por que será que toda vez que eu penso que não pode piorar essa droga piora?!

Caceta, maldito filme que só dá em merda...

Já chega vou acabar com esse inferno agora...

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-kun, essa faca é de plástico, não tem como você cortar os pulsos com ela o.o

Droga ¬¬

_Continua /o/_

_XDD Gomeeeen pelo capitulo tosco de besteirol _

_Se o capitulo não lhe agradou a culpa é do Ponky!_

_Enfim XD, já escolhi as fichas e é bom que quem tiver alguma objeção ao fato de eu fazer os personagens passarem por o mesmo tipo de situação que o Sasuke o Neji e o Rei passaram avise agora ou cale-se para sempre XD_

_Cap. 4 pode ter certeza de que os personagens escolhidos apareceram. Eles não apareceram nesse capitulo por que eu ainda não estava certa das minhas decisões o.o_

_Muito obrigada pelas Reviews n.n_

_E já sabem né?_

_Faça sua parte na construção de um mundo melhor \o Deixem reviews n.n/_

_E de graça ;D basta apertar o "Go" lá em baixo n.n_

_Até o quarto capitulo,_

_Com amor,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	4. No escuro Parte: 1

_Cap. 04 \o\_

_- olá minhas paixões \o\ finalmente haverá o aparecimento de algumas das novas personagens ;D_

_- esse é um capitulo besteirol, pra variar o.o, se vocês não gostarem... é culpa do Ponky! XD_

_- Enjoy! _

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

"**No escuro! Parte: 1"**

Há certos dias em sua vida em que você entra em uma crise existencial daquelas e fica se perguntando constantemente: "Por que eu existo? por que minha vida é um inferno? O que eu fiz pra merecer o Itachi como irmão? Como eu posso matar o Naruto sem levantar suspeitas?

Eu entro em crises existenciais constantemente, mas nos últimos dias eu não tenho tempo para isso, aja vista que nos últimos dias, foi tão infernal que eu fiquei com vontade de me matar e não de matar o Itachi ou o Naruto.

Mas enfim, depois do meu ultimo inferno na terma da mansão Hyuuga, eu estou aqui sentado tranquilamente na minha sala de aula, e nunca pensei que estaria feliz em estar confinado nessa espelunca escaldante que cheira a sangue.

A sala está exatamente como eu odeio, com o professor passando questões, com os marginais que se dizem alunos tocando a zona, com o Naruto fazendo um inferno atrás de mim pedindo as respostas das questões e com o Neji-biba discutindo a superioridade com alguém pra variar.

Mas isso não importa, sabe por quê? Sabe por quê?

Por que aqui, eu estou seguro, apesar de estar estudando com marginais, eu estou seguro. Estou seguro daquele louco do meu irmão (que agora que me matar já que viu a Mizuki me dando sopinha na boca), estou seguro daquela louca assassina da Mizuki e estou seguro da vaca-Harumi.

O único porem é o Neji-biba, mas eu não vou precisar usar minha faca nele (hoje). Quando ele começa a discutir com alguém, ele vira a mira ferradora de vidas para a pessoa e me esquece até tornar a vida da pessoa um inferno.

**Neji:** e por que é que eu deveria me importar com o que uma garota como você diz?

**Garota:** uma garota como eu?! Quem você pensa que é Hyuuga Neji?!

E ele vai fazer questão de me esquecer, principalmente quando a pessoa é atrevida desse jeito, ele vai fazer questão de me esquecer.

**Neji:** Pra que você quer saber se já respondeu a própria pergunta sua estúpida?!

**Garota:** Não fale como se seu nome significasse alguma coisa seu megalomaníaco!

Bom, agora ou ele mata a garota, ou ele mata a garota. Com quem ele está discutindo mesmo?

**Neji:** como se eu me importasse com o que uma garota cega como você pensa de mim.

**Garota:** Meu Deus como é que sua prima te agüenta?! Eu já te odeio só te vendo de manha, imagina ela que tem que agüentar você dando uma de cão de guarda

E nem eu, na verdade eu acho que a Hinata confunde o ciúme doentio, possessivo e diabólico do Neji com "amor de primo". No fundo acho que o Neji é tão doente assim pela Hinata por que se ela se metesse com qualquer um a primeira pessoa que o tio dele iria espancar, seria o qualquer um é claro, e depois ele espancaria o Neji por ter deixado um qualquer se aproximar da "pura e virgem" filha ¬¬

Aí você pensa: "Isso não faz sentido nenhum moleque, o garoto é um doente ciumento com a prima só por que tem medo do pai dela?", aí eu te respondo. Duas pessoas apanharam em dobro ontem nas termas, eu e o Neji (o Rei sequer apanhou, ele inventou que tinha chegado lá para defender a irmã from hell dele, e o tio do Neji engoliu). Eu apanhei do tio do Neji e do meu irmão e o Neji tomou uma por ter invadido o banho feminino, e outra por ter me deixado invadir o banho feminino. E vai por mim, o tio do Neji tem um punho bem pesado.

**Neji:** eu apenas cuido para que nenhum urubu se aproxime da minha prima. Você entenderia isso se existisse algum ser que se interessasse por você. – agora ele apanha... E eu vou querer ver isso.

**Professor:** Nagato Mikan! Largue essa cadeira agora! Quer matar alguém é?! ¬¬

**Mikan:** professor é para o bem maior que eu o farei... ¬¬

**Neji:** você pretende se matar com a cadeira?

Nesse momento eu deveria tentar arrancar a cadeira da Mikan e impedi-la de fazer com que a sala ficasse com mais cheiro de sangue ainda, defendendo meu leal, fiel e companheiro amigo. Mas como foi o Neji-biba e não o meu cachorro quem arrumou briga com a Mikan, acho que não tem problema se o cheiro de sangue da sala se acentuar mais um pouco.

**Professor:** Uchiha separe esses dois agora!

Que inferno, será que sempre sobra pra mim?!

Ah, sim, Nagato Mikan, 16 anos, e infelizmente/felizmente estuda na mesma turma que eu e o Neji-biba. A Mikan é o tipo de loira bonitona, com um corpaço, que a primeira vista passa a idéia de ser uma garota ingênua quando na verdade é uma louca, sacana, mandona, vingativa e traiçoeira. Eu nem sei por que ela consegue arrumar tanta treta com o Neji-biba, os dois são farinhas do mesmo saco ferrador de vidas, e os dois adoram tirar uma com a minha cara.

O único momento que eu gosto da Mikan é quando ela ta tirando onda com a cara do Neji-biba.

**Mikan:** O Uchiha-biba?! Separar alguém? ¬¬

Ok, este não é um dos momentos em que eu gosto dela.

**Neji:** O Sasuke-biba não segura nem a mãe dele ¬¬

Será que mesmo arrumando treta com os outros, você arruma tempo pra me sacanear seu viadinho?! Sinto-me honrado.

**Sasuke:** professor não adianta. Quando dois imbecis começam a brigar o melhor a fazer é esperar que eles sejam burros o suficiente para se matarem ¬¬

**Neji e Mikan:** COMO É QUE É VIADINHO?!

**Shizune:**_- aparecendo na porta –_ professor Kakashi, poderia liberar o Uchiha-kun agora? Ele está sendo chamado no set.

**Kakashi:** é a senhorita quem está supervisionando os alunos vice-diretora Shizune?

**Shizune:** é, a Tsunade-sama foi presa...

**Kakashi:** ... Foi pega dirigindo bêbada de novo?

**Shizune:** não, não o.o parece que acharam um garoto amarrado no porta-malas do carro dela...

**Kakashi:** não diga ºOº

Será que dá pra parar com a fofoca antes que esses dois sociopatas me matem?!

**Shizune:** e tem mais! Parece que também acharam um dinheiro suspeito junto com umas trocentas garrafas de saque contrabandeado no porta-malas...

**Sasuke:** professor será que eu posso ir? ¬¬

**Kakashi:** hm... Ah claro!

**Shizune:** vá para o prédio do terceiro ano Uchiha-kun, depois eu te alcanço.

Fofoqueira maldita vai me largar pra ir sozinho só pra ficar fofocando da vida alheia?! Você deve estar pensando: "E daí moleque?! Você não sabe andar sozinho na própria escola seu retardado?!"

Entenda uma coisa, se tem um lugar pra onde eu não vou nem debaixo de porrada é o prédio do terceiro ano. Você não tem noção aquilo é tudo menos um prédio onde estudam garotos responsáveis que estão prestes a se formarem para no futuro se tornarem grandes profissionais que ajudaram a desenvolver a economia do país e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. Aquilo é um cafofo que cheira a sangue e gente morta, por coincidência todo aluno que não é do terceiro ano, toda vez que vai lá é "transferido" e ninguém nunca mais o vê, diga-se de passagem.

Mas não é por isso que eu tenho medo de ir lá, eu odeio ir até lá por que...

**Sasori:** ora, ora, ora, se não é o moleque irmão do Uchiha? – por que além de ter o meu irmão, tem os "amigos" bibas dele que adoram brincar de "Quem arranca o intestino do Sasuke primeiro".

A propósito, o Sasori é um dos "amigos" do meu irmão que mais adoram tentar arrancar meu intestino. Ele é do tipo ruivo maníaco depressivo que as garotas adoram e os homens têm medo. Meu irmão disse que antes ele não era assim, que ele ficou meio... Psicopata de um dia pro outro por um motivo misterioso, que eu não lembro, mas tem alguma coisa a ver com os pais deles e bonecos...

**Sasori:** pensei que as mini-bibas ficavam no prédio do segundo ano.

**Sasuke:** desculpe-me se eu invadi o seu bordel Sasori-sempai, juro que não conto pra ninguém que você agarrou o Deidara... – Ok, se um olhar tocasse fogo e metralhasse uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo, eu já não estaria mas entre nós.

**Sasori:** como é que você sabe disso moleque?!

**Sasuke:** pois é meu irmão me contou que você tomou umas e tentou agarrar o Deidara, será que você tinha enchido a cara mesmo ou só fingiu pra ter um pretexto? – Ele me olhou com aquele olhar "vou te matar", e é nessa hora que eu corro para salvar meu intestino.

Aproveitando que o Sasori parou um pouquinho pra pensar em qual dos meus órgãos internos ele iria arrancar primeiro, eu me virei para correr como eu nunca tinha corrido antes, mas isso não aconteceu já que eu dei de cara com dois airbags flutuantes.

**Mao:** ta maluco molque? Já não bastou a porrada que você tomou ontem?

**Sasuke: **gostosa-Harumi? Quer dizer Mao-san?!

**Mao:** nããããão a sua mãe ¬¬

**Sasuke:** que é que você ta fazendo aqui?!

**Mao:** trabalhando inteligência ¬¬

**Sasori:** ha-ha-ha-Harumi Mao? Você é Harumi Mao! º¬º

**Mao:** eu sei muito bem que eu sou ¬¬

**Sasori:** você é a Harumi Mao, ganhadora de três oscars, quatro globos de ouro e campeã mundial de kung-fu, luta livre, boxe e levantamento de peso! º¬º

Agora eu descobri a origem da força sobre-humana dela ¬¬

**Mao:** você é o que meu conselheiro espiritual?!

**Sasori:** eu sou o Sasori seu maior fã!! – falou o Sasori-sempai, olhando e babando para a gostosa-Harumi.

**Mao:** ah que bom ¬¬, agora dá licença que eu e o moleque vamos trabalhar – agarra o Sasuke – nunca mais vou esquecer de você Susan...

**Sasori:** é Sasori ºOº

**Mao:** que seja _– sai arrastando o Sasuke com a blusa –_

**Sasori:** Harumi-Mao errou meu nome º¬º

_**- No saguão do quarto andar, do prédio do terceiro ano – **_

**Rei: **você está atrasada Mao-chan... – falou o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun com um monte de mulheres ao redor mexendo no cabelo dele.

**Mao:** é que o Uchiha mais novo arrumou briga com uma tal de Susan e eu tive que ir ajudar. – que ótimo, além de insinuar que eu sou um incompetente insinua que eu sou um incompetente idiota que arruma briga com mulheres.

**Rei:** Sasuke-kun, não se deve arrumar confusão com mulheres só você não gosta delas n.n – O que ele quis dizer com isso?!

**Mao:** ué, a Mai não venho aqui matar a gente? – falou a gostosa-Harumi sentando em uma cadeirinha para ser maquiada.

**Rei:** hoje não é a Mai que vai dirigir...

**Mao:** a meu Deus... Vai ser o Jiraya? O.o

**Rei:** não n.n

**Mao:** ...se não é a Mai, e nem o Jiraya então quem é?

**Voz:** Sasuke-chan sente-se aqui para a sua maquiagem n.n

Meu intestino começou a se mexer tentando me explodir de dentro pra fora de novo. Nesse mesmo segundo eu fui puxado por um monte de braços obrigado a sentar em uma cadeira e uns montes de mulheres começaram a me cutucar com lápis, pinças, escovas, secadores.

**Mizuki:** você não tem muitas espinhas não vai demorar muito para a maquiagem ficar pronta n.n

**Sasuke:** Mizuki-san? O.o, cadê a Mai?

**Mizuki:** ah, a Mai-chan e o Jiraya-san tiveram que sair para resolverem assuntos com a prefeitura, então hoje eu vou dirigir as cenas n.n

**Mao:**_- cospe sangue –_ O QUE?!

**Mizuki:** n.n

**Rei:** o Jiraya-san deixou um recado no celular da Kuro dizendo que na ausência dele e da Mai, era pra ela assumir. _– aperta um botãozinho de play no celular mp3 –_

_- Mensagem de voz – _

"_E-e-equipe de produção... de direção... Aqui é o seu di-di-diretor, Jiraya... E-e-eu estou mandando essa mensagem... Por favor, não me bata!... Para avisar... que... que eu e a Mai... Vamos resolver uns assuntos na pré-pre-prefeitura... e na nossa ausência a Ku-ku-kuro-chan deve a-a-assumir a direção... já que entre voces ela é a única com... inteligência e... o que está escrito aqui?... Ai isso doi porrx!... Talento o suficiente para dirigir o fi-fi-filme... fa-façam tudo que ela manda... em plena saúde mental e física, Jiraya, di-diretor de Cupids from Hell... E-eu já li tudo que você mandou! Por favor não me mate! Não, Não me bata de novo!– disparo de revolver – tu-tu-tu-tu"_

_- Fim da mensagem de voz – _

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Rei:** eu sei, eu sei...

**Mizuki:** n.n

**Mao:** eu só não vou chamar a policia por que eles podem encontrar a minha mercadoria...

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-chan, já decorou todas as suas falas?

**Sasuke:**_- mentindo –_ j-já... por favor não me mata...

**Mizuki:** que bom n.n. A maquiagem já esta boa vai colocar seu figurino n.n

O mesmo monte de mulheres que me prendeu na cadeira me empurrou e me obrigou a entrar (a força) em uma sala onde havia um monte de pano, caixas com pano, rolos de pano, e pra variar retalhos de pano no chão.

Uma mulher bem jovem saiu de dentro de um provador de roupas improvisado perto do quadro com um pano roxo, carregando um monte de roupas. Ela era muito bonita, o cabelo dela é verde, bem cumprido e estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, com os olhos parecidos com os da Mao... Pra completar os peitos dela também lembram muito os da Mao, por favor, Deus que ela não seja como a Mao...

Logo que eu fui brutalmente empurrado para dentro por um bando de mulherzinhas ela me viu e ficou me encarando como se estivesse calculando alguma coisa. Dois segundos depois ela largou o monte de pano e me agarrou.

**Garota:** Aaah! Como você é fofinho n.n, olha que gracinha de rosto ºOº e até que é malhadinho... – como assim "até que é"?! – deve fazer muito sucesso com as garotas º¬º

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-chan, esta é Rui Kaito, nossa diretora de arte do filme, vai ser ela e o Orochimaru-san que vão cuidar do figurino n.n

Por algum motivo a primeira frase que venho a minha cabeça foi: "ah meu Deus! O.o"

**Rui:** então é ele quem vai interpretar o Kazumi Yue, Kuro-chan? ºOº o figurino dele vai ser o mais bonito º¬º

**Mizuki:** hehe n.n' só tome cuidado com os comprimentos Rui-chan, ele é menor de idade...

**Rui:** Hai ºOº

A Mizuki saiu da sala, deixando aparentemente sozinhos eu e a louca do pano. Não me julgue mal só por que eu disse que ela é louca, eu tenho um talento natural para saber como são as pessoas, é claro que fica mais fácil descobrir como é a pessoa se no primeiro instante que ela te ver ela te agarra contra os peitos dela e fica dizendo o quanto você é fofo.

Espera aí... a Mizuki também não fez isso comigo?! Deus, que a louca do pano não seja igual a Mizuki.

**Rui:** o figurino vai ficar bem em você Sasuke-chan n.n, ficaria melhor se fosse um vestidinho rosa cheio de babadinhos _– baba –_ mas... Na ausência disso... _– tira um uniforme de uma caixa – _Ta-dam! – ela falou me exibindo um uniforme simples, bonitinho, bem desenhado e bem costurado, a única coisa que me impede de vesti-lo é a saia!

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rui:** não gostou?

**Sasuke:** isso é um uniforme feminino!

**Rui:** eu sei n.n

**Sasuke:** ...

**Rui:** n.n

**Sasuke:** isso continua sendo um uniforme feminino o.ó

**Rui:** calma n.n, este aqui não é o seu figurino, é o figurino da Mao-chan n.n, eu nunca sei se vai servir por que os peitos dela parecem aumentar de dia em dia o.o

**Sasuke: **e eu com isso?!

**Rui:** veste pra mim :D só um pouquinho

**Sasuke:** não ¬¬

**Rui:** eu preciso de um manequim ç.ç, com a correria que ta esse filme, sem um manequim não vai dar pra fazer as roupas direito i.i

**Sasuke:** louca do pano... que dizer, Rui-san, pensa comigo ¬¬ de que vai adiantar você me fazer de manequim pra uma roupa de mulher?!

**Rui:** tem razão ç.ç

**Sasuke:** cadê a MINHA roupa?

**Rui:** ta pendurada na janela atrás do pseudo-provador de roupa... – Eu me afastei cautelosamente da louca do pano, e fui correndo para o pseudo-provador de roupas, eu abri a cortina de uma vez e...

**Hinata:** O///////O

**Neji:**_- aparece do nada – _UCHIHA!! O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE FAZER COM MINHA PRIMA?!

**Rui:** ah é, a Hinata-chan tava lá dentro XD...

**Hinata:** Neji-kun calma o///o eu já estava vestida!

**Sasuke:** o que é que você ta fazendo aqui Neji-biba?!

**Neji:** eu não tava agüentando a vaca da Mikan na sala ¬¬, o professor e a vice-diretora começaram a pintar as unhas e a fofocar e aí eu fugi ¬¬

**Rui:**_- agarra o Neji –_ AH MEU DEUSU!!! QUE LIIIINDO ºOº

**Neji:** mnhne xoslolta sshuhasua lhoucksa O.o – Tradução: "me solta sua louca", o Neji-biba fala de forma inteligível quando está entre peitos...

**Hinata:** err... Rui-san? o/////o ta bom assim? – falou a Hinata super vermelha saindo de trás do pano roxo do pseudo-provador de roupas...

Ela estava vestida com um uniforme colegial muito bonito. Saia curta preta um pouco acima do joelho, camiseta de manga cumprida branca, gravata vermelha e um colete preto por cima. É bom eu colocar que a saia estava bem curtinha... e que ela estava com aquelas meias que vão até as coxas preta... as pernas dela são cumpridas... o colete tava coladinho... eu não sabia que ela escondia tudo isso por debaixo do uniforme ridículo da nossa escola...

**Neji:** Sasuke-biba por que seu nariz ta sangrando?! ¬¬

**Sasuke:** O.o

**Rui:** ficou perfeito Hinata-chan! ºOº

**Neji:** Uchiha-biba tira o olho da minha prima ¬¬

Como se eu estivesse de olho na pura e virgem prima dele ¬¬ Eu só estava admirando como a roupa ficou bem nela, e como combinou bem com a maquiagem que destacava os olhos dela, e como o cabelo dela ficou bonito junto com o uniforme.

**Neji:** eu vou bater em você ¬¬

**Mikan:**_- aparece do nada –_ não falei?! Um totó de guarda da Hinata-chan é isso o que você é Neji-biba ¬¬

Ah que beleza ¬¬ a psicotica da Mikan também ta aqui. O que ela fez?! Fugiu da sala também?

**Mikan:** não ¬¬, eu dedurei que o Neji-biba tinha fugido e as mulherzinhas mandaram eu ir atrás dele ¬¬ - que medo ela lê mentes é?!

**Mikan:** Hinata-chan o.o que linda está você...

**Hinata:** obrigada Mikan-chan o/////o

**Neji:** ótimo já olhou ¬¬ agora rala daqui!

**Mikan:** eu não n.n, um cara estranho chamado Kakuzu disse que se eu fosse contra-regras ganharia 50 pila n.n

**Neji:** eu estou oferecendo minha casa e não estou ganhando nada ¬¬ – a louca do pano deu uma olhada na Mikan de baixo pra cima.

**Rui:** Mikan-chan né? Quantos anos você tem?

**Mikan:** 16 ¬¬

**Rui:** quanto você pesa? ºOº

**Mikan:** eu não vou dizer ¬¬

**Neji:** duzentas toneladas... _- toma porrada –_

**Mikan:** pra que você quer saber meu peso?!

**Rui:** eu estava notando n.n, você a Kuro-chan tem o mesmo tipo físico n.n (cintura fina, peitos protuberantes, belas pernas...)

**Mikan:** e daí?! Quer tomar outra Hyuuga?! É só falar... – falou a Mikan no mesmo momento em que o Neji-biba ia abrir a boca pra uma piadinha maldosa com certeza.

**Rui:** a Hinata-chan é muito baixinha pra ser manequim ç.ç, e além disso eu tenho que preparar as roupas só pra ela, você daria certinho pra servir de modelo para as roupas da Kuro-chan ç.ç

**Mikan:** nem ferrando ¬¬

**Rui:** dou-te 200 pila n.n

**Mikan:** fechado \o

**Neji:** Rui-san, você faz parte da equipe de produção não faz?

**Rui:** faço sim :D

**Neji:** e por acaso você faz parte do povo da equipe de produção que vai ficar na casa do meu tio?

**Rui:** aham n.n

**Neji:**_- cospe sangue -_ e isso significa que...

**Rui:** a Mikan-chan precisa dormir no mesmo lugar que a equipe de produção o.o, se ela é o manequim das protagonistas precisamos que ela fique por perto...

**Mikan:** ah n.n, então eu vou ficar na casa do Neji-biba?

Ah meu Deus... a Mikan vai ficar na casa do Neji-biba... Vai rolar porrada...

Eu me virei para o Neji-biba, ele estava calado, mas dava para ler a mente dele, e ela dizia "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON", huahua, isso foi por ter me arrastado até o inferno termal sua bicha.

**Naruto:** - contra-regras – ok a diretora está pedindo Kazumi e Sumire no cenário agora... SASUKE-BIBA?! O.ó

Nããããããoo a mãe dele ¬¬

**Neji:** não a sua mãe ¬¬

**Naruto:** o que você está fazendo aqui?! O.ó

**Sasuke:** você se esqueceu?! Eu fui escolhido para contracenar com a gostosa-Harumi e com a gostosa-Mizuki _– sorriso eu sou melhor que você –_

**Naruto:** não to nem aí o.ó, só não chegue perto da Sakura-chan o.ó _– bate a porta –_ Alguém avisou pra esse asno que a Sakura não foi escolhida pra fazer o filme?!

**Naruto:**_- volta –_ e você precisa estar no set agora o.ó _– bate a porta de novo –_

**Neji:** alguém avisou para a inteligência que a Sakura não foi contratada pro filme?

**Rui:** o Naruto-kun é tão fofo º¬º acho que rosa fica bem nele, branco no Neji-kun e azul-celeste no Sasuke-chan...

**Mao:**_- arromba a porta do nada –_ vocês aí o.ó vocês interpretam estudantes ou noivas?! Saiam logo dessa joça ou o pau vai comer se vocês ficarem atrasando minhas cenas o.ó!

**Sasuke:**_- medo –_

**Neji:** quem essa vaca pensa que é?! Até parece que alguém aqui a obedece ¬¬

**Rui:**_- medo – _Sasuke-chan, Hinata-chan, vão logo para o set o.o _– chuta os dois pra fora da sala –_

**Mikan:** qual é a da vaca peituda?

**Rui:**_- suando frio –_ err... nada n.n, vamos logo tirar as medidas n.n tire a blusa Mikan-chan n.n

**Mikan:** ta né... _– desabotoando a blusa –_

**Neji:**_- hemorragia nasal –_ O.O

_**- No set – **_

**Rei:** Hinata-chan n.n, como você está linda n.n

**Hinata:** O///////////////////////O o-o-obri-briga-a-da... Rr-r-rRei-k-kun... – falou a Hinata mais vermelha que o anormal... Por que é que ela fica tão corada assim com o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun?! Só por que ele está com uma camiseta coladinha, uma calça preta coladinha e um sobretudo de uniforme preto desabotoado não quer dizer que ela tem desculpa pra ficar vermelha como um pimentão?!

**Mizuki: **_- auto-falante –_ ok! Silencio no set n.n atores, por favor, todas em suas posições n.n

Posições?!

**Mao:** é a sua cena Uchiha mais novo ¬¬ Você é o Kazumi e a Hinata é a sua ex-namorada mal amada Sumire ¬¬ é só falar o texto _– chuta pra frente da câmera –_

Err... Eu tenho uma coisa a confessar, eu sequer li o texto com as minhas falas. Eu não consegui! Eu só tive uma noite e eu tive que passar a noite acordado com medo de que o Itachi viesse pra me espancar...

A verdade é que EU NÃO TENHO A MINIMA IDEIA DE QUEM É KAZUMI YUE, eu não posso interpretar alguém que eu nunca vi na vida, não tem como, é diferente de um vento e uma arvore, o vento e a arvore por mais ridículos que sejam não falam nada, o Kazumi Yue fala! E pra piorar ele é um viadinho!

**Naruto:** "Cupids from Hell, cena 13" tomada um _– bate a plaquinha –_

**Mizuki:** luz, câmeras, ação! n.n – falou a Mizuki com a mesma vontade de alguém que parece ter desejado estar naquela cadeirinha a vida inteira.

Acalme-se Sasuke, aquela gravação do celular era só brincadeira... A Mizuki não fez aquilo com o Jiraya-san... E ela não vai fazer a mesma coisa comigo se descobrir que eu não decorei as falas... AH MEU DEUS EU VOU MORRER!

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-chan n.n estamos esperando...

Deus... Se o Senhor estiver aí... Por favor, me deixe entrar no céu quando eu morrer...

Eu olhei para a Hinata que estava a minha frente. Ela me encarava com um olhar calmo esperando que eu começasse a falar o texto que eu não tinha a mínima idéia...

Mas, acho que por alguma intervenção divina...

Tudo no set ficou escuro...

_**- No escuro - **_

**Mizuki:**_- auto-falante –_ AO ENGRAÇADINHO QUE FEZ ISSO, É MELHOR ELE SE MATAR ANTES QUE EU O ACHE!

Corra Sr. Engraçadinho, infeliz... corra...

_Continua ;D_

_Oh yea people ;D Outro capitulo besteirol XD Mas pelo menos_

_As personagens começaram a aparecer n.n_

_Quanto a Mikan Nagato º¬º ela é perfeita pro Neji n.n, ela e a Mao vão fazer o circo pegar fogo ;D_

_E a Rui Kaito, ela me deu tantas idéias boas n.n..._

_**Mao:**__ ae bibas ¬¬ não se surpreendam se suas roupas forem substituídas por vestidos no meio da fic..._

_**Neji and Sasuke:**__ - medo - _

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews n.n_

_Ah sim, e se voces não gostaram... é culpa do Ponky! o.ó_

_Façam um ursinho possuído feliz n.n (O ministério da saúde adverte: Deixe um urso de pelúcia possuído feliz!) E deixem reviews, é de graça \o\ ;D_

_n.n_

_Com amor,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	5. No escuro Parte: 2

_Cap. 04 ;D_

_- okay pessoas, acho que não preciso avisar sobre o besteirol e as situações mirabolantes que irão aparece né?_

_- Se tiver ruim... adivinha de quem é a culpa? _

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap.04**

"**No escuro! Parte 2"**

_**- No escuro - **_

Há certos momentos na sua vida em que você é obrigado a não confiar em nada que os seus olhos vêem, são esses os momentos propícios para você "seguir seu coração", o que é burrice em minha opinião, afinal de contas, não faz sentido nenhum seguir um órgão que pode ter um ataque a qualquer momento e te matar de vez.

O que eu quero dizer, é que seguir o seu coração de vez em quando, pode te MATAR, e eu sei disso sabe como?! Por que foi o meu coração que me disse pra ir fazer a porcaria do teste para esse filme from hell, e é o meu coração agora que está pulando que nem uma gazela no meu peito tentando me matar.

Eu sou tão azarado que até meus órgãos me odeiam, já não bastava o intestino agora o coração?!

**Mizuki:** Kakuzo-san o que aconteceu?!

**Kakuzu:** a luz acabou...

**Sasuke:** como é que tá tão escuro assim?! Tem um monte de janelas aqui e ainda é dia!

**Kakuzu:** caso você não saiba garoto, a equipe de produção teve que isolar o local para poder construir o cenário sem que a luz natural afetasse as filmagens ¬¬ - falou o grotesco como se eu fosse uma anta.

**Mizuki:** a luz não acabou a toa n.n, alguém deve ter pensado que seria engraçado nos deixar no escuro como um bando de retardados n.n, e é bom que esse alguém seja achado e devidamente castigado senão eu vou colocar a culpa no elenco e no diretor financeiro n.n

Ela é louca?! O que eu tenho a ver com o fato de a luz ter acabado e de esse prédio ser tão velho e mal tratado que a fiação elétrica dele é mais velha que minha vózinha!?

**Mao:** Mizuki você faz parte do elenco ¬¬

**Rei:** e depois, está despencando um dilúvio lá fora, ninguém vai sair do prédio... – (**Sasuke:** engraçado como essas chuvas começam do nada e em momentos extremamente inconvenientes...) Nós temos que ficar juntinhos agora para que ninguém se machuque né Mao-chan?

**Mao:** se você tentar me agarrar eu te jogo janela abaixo ¬¬

**Mizuki:** bem então ta n.n, mas eu já vou avisando, que como o dinheiro da produção do filme foi desviado para o salário da Mai-chan, quem vai sair no prejuízo é ela caso nós percamos tempo nas filmagens n.n, e eu nem preciso dizer de onde ela vai tirar o dinheiro para cobrir o prejuízo né Kakuzu-san?

**Kakuzu:** é o seguinte sua cambada de inúteis, vão procurar o vândalo viadinho que nos deixou no escuro senão todo o dinheiro que a Mai roubar de mim vai ser descontado em dobro do salário de vocês com porradas como cortesia o.ó

**Mao:** quero só ver ¬¬

**Rei:** _- tendo idéia pervertidas –_ "_Presos num prédio... No escuro... sozinho com a Mao-chan..." _O Kakuzu-san tem razão o.ó nós temos que achar o maldito vândalo que fez isso o.ó!

Esse povo come merda?! Perambular em um prédio que cheira a sangue, no escuro, com um toró lá fora?! Isso é ridículo, esse prédio além de ser velho e suspeito, as chances de alguém rolar seis andares abaixo é muito grande, isso sem contar que nós não temos lanternas, rádio ou qualquer coisa assim...

**Mao:** tó! _– entregando uma lanterna pro Sasuke –_ você e a Hinata vão procurar nos andares de cima, eu e o Rei-biba vamos aos de baixo.

**Sasuke:** da onde é que venho essas lanternas?!

**Mao:** da equipe de iluminação ¬¬

**Sasuke:** e o resto da equipe o que vai fazer?!

**Mao:** vão tentar consertar essa baixaria e o equipamento...

**Sasuke:** então só nós quatro vamos atrás do vândalo?!

**Mao:** e daí?! Você não sabe andar na própria escola?!

Vaca ¬¬

**Mao:** ah sim ¬¬ Vê se ajuda a Hinata, ela ficou tão assustada que agarrou você e desmaiou ¬¬

Ah, está explicado, é a Hinata que está me agarrando, e não uma identidade maligna vinda do inferno querendo me arrastar para as entranhas da terra.

**Sasuke:** Hinata?

**Hinata:** s...s...sim? Sa-as-Sasuke-kun? x////////x

**Sasuke:** por que você está me agarrando?!

**Hinata:** é... É... É p-p-por que eu me a-a-assustei o/////o

Que gracinha, ela se assustou com o escuro, realmente garotinhas meigas se assustam com qualquer coisa boba, garotas ficam dando tanta importância a coisas tão efêmeras.

**Sasuke:** Não precisa ficar com medo do escuro Hinata n.n

**Hinata:** não é do escuro que eu estou com medo Sasuke-kun o//////o, lembra que o Neji-nisan contou para a gente que esse prédio era um antigo local de execução no passado? Ele disse que quando as luzes se apagam, é por que o passado está voltando ao passado, e todos aqueles que estão no prédio estão condenados as mesmas penas dolorosas e torturantes de morte que aqueles que aqui foram mortos no passado o/////ó

Putx que pariu que porrx de historia é essa?!

**Hinata:** hehe n/////n, mas é claro que isso é brincadeira né Sasuke-kun?

É... Claro que é... Não tem como... É impossível que este prédio seja um antigo local de execução que volta ao passado e mata todo mundo que tiver dentro quando se apagam as luzes... Não tem sentido... os barulhos estranhos que com certeza não são o vento, e do cheiro de sangue ficando cada vez mais forte é só coisa da minha imaginação...

_- cabrum – _

EU QUERO MINHA MÃE!!!

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun? o////o

**Sasuke:** n.n eu estou bem Hinata-chan n.n, vamos então _– sorriso de machão corajoso – _Mas vai você na frente O.O

_**- Na sala de aula – **_

**Neji:** AH! MEU DEUS! FIQUEI CEGO! O.O

**Mikan:** foi a luz que acabou gênio ¬¬

**Neji:** aah...

**Rui:** ah meu Deus! A luz acabou! Vamos todos morrer aqui O.o rápido Neji-kun vista isso para não morrer de frio ºOº! _– coloca um vestido no Neji –_

**Neji:** _- vestido erótico de noiva XD-_ que porrx é essa?!

**Rui:** é o vestido de noiva sexy que a Kuro-chan encomendou n.n ele vai evitar que você morra de frio ºOº

**Neji:** O enchimento também vai me proteger do frio?! ¬¬

**Rui:** _- viajando –_ eu sabia que branco ficaria bem no Neji-kun ºOº se eu colocar babadinhos... (nota: ela estava de lanterna XD, tava dando pra ver como ele tava mesmo que estivesse um pouco escuro)

**Mikan:** pois é Neji-biba combinou com seus olhos n.n

**Neji:** a pergunta é: como é que a louca do pano conseguiu colocar esse vestido em mim no escuro e com enchimento?!

**Rui:** err... No começo o Rei-kun também não queria vestir meus vestidos, aí geralmente eu invadia o quarto dele a noite e o vestia... Claro que eu tinha que bater um pouquinho nele ou drogá-lo... Mas enfim... n.n

**Mikan:** você é louca ¬¬'

**Neji:** e esse vestido é apertado ¬¬ e sem contar que é indecente u.ú

**Mikan:** você parece ter gostado muito do vestido ¬¬' afinal de contas nem tentou tira-lo ainda...

**Neji:** quem disse?! O feixe está fora do meu alcance e esse espartilho é o cão de tão apertado o.ó, as mulheres usam isso tudo?!

**Mikan:** a maior parte delas baniu o espartilho com a invenção do sutiã, mas acho que alguns travecos mirins ainda usam hoje em dia...

**Neji:** você está com inveja por que esse vestido fica melhor em mim do que em você u.ú

**Mikan:** você tem problema?!

**Rui:** ué vocês ouviram isso?

**Mikan:** isso o que?

**Rui:** esse barulho ºOº parece alguma coisa sendo arrastada lá fora.

**Neji and Mikan and Rui:** _- colocam a cabeça na fresta da porta e vêem um vulto arrastando alguma coisa - _ºOº

**Mikan:** que porrx é aquela?!

**Rui:** aquilo na mão do vulto era um machado?! Ah vamos todos morrer assassinados ºOº

**Mikan:** ah claro ¬¬ por que é extremamente conveniente que um assassino com um machado apareça no meio do escuro com essa chuva do cão para nos matar sem nenhum motivo aparente ¬¬

**Neji:** eu devo estar drogado, mas há sim uma possibilidade de ser um assassino.

**Rui e Mikan:** QUE?! ºOº

**Neji:** ontem a noite meu tio me bateu tanto que eu tive que ficar de cama pra não ter uma hemorragia, então eu assisti na televisão que há dois dias atrás um assassino havia fugido da prisão de segurança máxima e que ele provavelmente está escondido nessa região...ninguém suspeitaria de uma escola...

**Mikan:** ¬¬ isso é ridículo o povo estuda nesse prédio ¬¬

**Rui:** mas a dois dias Jiraya-san pediu para que a diretora cedesse o espaço para as filmagens ºOº

**Mikan:** isso não faz sentido nenhum ¬¬

**Neji:** vamos atrás dele...

**Mikan:** isso menos ainda ò.ó! Que espécie de imbecil vai atrás de um assassino em potencial no escuro?!

**Neji:** é em prol da segurança publica...

**Mikan:** ¬¬

**Neji:** eu falei que ofereceram uma recompensa por quem o achar?

**Mikan:** vamos pegar o safado! O.ó

_**- Um pouco longe dali – **_

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun, por que está andando assim?

**Sasuke:** assim como?

**Hinata:** atrás de mim, agarrado ao meu braço, abaixado, tremendo e rezando para a salvação de sua alma quando você morrer?

**Sasuke:** ah n.n, é uma posição de alerta milenar de kung-fu, com ela eu posso protegê-la de qualquer assombração vinda do inferno para nos torturar n.n – Ou melhor, eu posso sair correndo e deixar a Hinata pra morrer.

**Hinata:** ah n.n? Foi você quem a ensinou pro Neji-kun? n//////n

Ela engoliu mesmo essa?! O Neji-biba?! Usando a minha posição de kung-fu de andar tremendo atrás de uma garotinha usando-a como escudo humano?!

**Sasuke:** ahn?

**Hinata:** há umas duas semanas, deu um problema no encanamento dos banheiros do andar onde eu e o Neji-kun dormíamos aí ele foi tão atencioso comigo que ficava esperando que eu acordasse com vontade de ir ao banheiro para me acompanhar até o outro lado da casa que por acaso era o mais escuro, abandonado e assustador o////o, por acaso ele me acompanhava desse jeitinho que você está agora, a diferença é que no lugar de ele rezar ele batia os dentes n/////n

Ah, então o Neji-biba só posa de machão quando as luzes estão acesas ¬¬ de noite quando quer ir ao banheiro fica se escondendo tremendo atrás da Hinata ¬¬

_- cabrum – _

MANHEEEEEEE!!!

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun acabei de me lembrar de outra historia...

Ah meu Deus outra?!

**Sasuke:** ahn?

**Hinata:** o Neji-niisan uma vez me contou que dentre aqueles que foram executados havia uma jovem muito bonita, que foi acusada de adultério e foi levada e condenada no mesmo dia de seu casamento... Só que a acusação foi falsamente feita pelo seu futuro marido que não queria se casar com ela por estar tendo um caso com sua melhor amiga. Então a pobre jovem morreu mas jurou que um dia voltaria para levar todos os homens ao inferno para saciar seu ódio e sua sede de vingança! O////////Ó

AH MEU DEEEEUS!!

**Sasuke:** esse Neji n.n, brincalhão e psicoticamente criativo que só ele n.n

**Hinata:** heheh n.n

Eu?! Com medo?! Claro que não, isso é uma estupidez, é apenas uma historia boba. A Hinata está só querendo descontrair o ambiente, me fazer ficar a vontade com ela fantasmas assassinos do inferno não existem... Que vento é esse?! Meu Deus que barulho é esse?! E o que foi isso que passou?! Vamos todos morrer aqui!

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun? Que barulho é esse?

**Sasuke:** barulho!? Que barulho!?

**Hinata:** esse barulho... Parece alguma coisa sendo arrastada...

Parece uma coisa sendo arrastada?! Você não consegue distinguir o som das coisas minha filha?!

**Hinata:** olha lá Sasuke-kun _– aponta –_ Eu olhei na direção em que a Hinata apontou, e quase cuspi meu intestino pra fora.

Estava parado na curva do corredor um vulto negro, ofegante e macabro, carregando uma coisa que parecia um machado...

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun... você está tremendo...

**Sasuke:** Hinata-chan... não pense que eu sou tarado, mas se você se jogar em cima daquela coisa pra morrer enquanto eu fujo eu vou achar super sexy da sua parte...

**Hinata:** ahn? O///////////O

Que droga! Ela só ficou vermelha?! Inferno se fosse a Sakura ela teria se jogado antes de eu terminar a frase.

**Hinata:** c-c-como assim sexy Sasuke-kun? o////////////////////o

Se a Hinata não vai por bem ela vai por mal.

**Neji:** _- aparece do nada –_ UCHIHA TIRA AS PATAS DA MINHA PRIMA! – Mas que porrx é essa?! Da onde é que veio o Neji-biba?! Venho me assassinar junto com o vulto from hell?! Isso é um complô! Eu sabia que o Neji-biba era um serial killer sacana que... Aquilo nele é um vestido?!

**Rui:** Sasuke-chan ºOº - a louca do pano também venho?!

**Mikan:** Neji-biba! O.ó o safado ta fugindo! – a Mikan também ta na conspiração? Por que não me sinto impressionado?

A o vulto saiu andando e vai passar por nós dois... Tomara que tropece e caia no inferno... Antes que você pergunte não eu não vi quem era, eu estava ocupado demais olhando pro vestidinho sexy do Neji-biba preparando uns insultos na mente.

**Neji:** Sasuke-biba! Pega ele o.ó – Pegar o vulto macabro?! O Neji-biba come bosta?! Nem ferrando.

E depois ele sabe que ta com um vestido pra me chamar de biba?!

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun... o Neji-niisan está de vestido? O/////o

**Sasuke:** está sim... Acho que o Neji se cansou de mentir para si mesmo...

**Mikan:** sabe enquanto vocês discutem a bichice obvia do Neji-biba o assassino fugiu e eu fiquei sem meu dinheiro da recompensa ¬¬

**Neji:** cala sua boca ¬¬

**Mikan:** como é que é noivinha?!

Noivinha! Huahuahua...

**Rui:** ahn... Eu não quero interromper n.n, mas o assassino acabou de virar daquele corredor ali... _– aponta –_

**Neji:** o que tem de especial naquele corredor?

**Rui:** é lá que a produção guardou os explosivos dos efeitos especiais n.n...

Isso vai dar em merda...

_- cabom - _

_- fumaceira – _

**Neji:** QUE PORRX FOI ESSA?!

**Mikan:** alguma coisa explodiu esperteza ¬¬

**Hinata:** cof... cof... x//////////x

**Rui:** Neji-chan! ºOº

**Neji:** eu estou bem Rui-san _– sorriso conquistador –_

**Rui:** ah ºOº Meu vestido está intacto...

**Neji:** ¬¬

Esse povo deve beber só pode! Que espécie de energúmeno guardaria um monte de explosivos em um prédio que se alguém cuspir cai?!

_- som de tiros –_

**Mikan:** que porrx é essa!?

**Neji:** são tiros imbecil...

**Mikan:** eu sei o que são ¬¬ só gostaria de saber por que tem gente atirando em um local acadêmico o.ó

Ela fala como se nunca tivesse dado um tiro.

**Neji:** isso pode ser obra do assassino o.ó, vamos atrás...

**Mikan:** nem ferrando ¬¬

**Neji:** a recompen...

**Mikan:** Sasuke mexa-se o.ó vamos pegar o safado! – o que é que o Neji-biba ia dizer pra convencer a mercenária interesseira que da Mikan a arriscar a vida?

**Sasuke:** nem ferrando ¬¬

**Mikan:** e em prol do bem publico n.n

Bem publico inclui meu irmão e tudo que inclui meu irmão eu odeio, eu é que não vou atrás desse suposto assassino nem debaixo de porrada. Que espécie de imbecil vai atrás de um assassino no escuro?!

**Neji:** tem uma recompensa também n.n

Epa, de repente uma onde de cidadania e boa fé para com o próximo invadiu meu corpo...

**Mikan:**_ - sussurrando – _você é idiota Neji-biba?! Agora o Uchiha-biba vai querer a recompensa também ¬¬

**Neji:** _- sussurrando –_ pensa sua loira, vamos esperar que o Sasuke-biba e o assassino se matem ai a recompensa é só nossa n.n – Mal sabia Hyuuga Neji que este raciocínio despertou em Nagato Mikan, uma idéia assassina envolvendo ele sendo jogado do prédio e a recompensa inteirinha só para ela.

_**- dois minutos depois – **_

Odeio o Neji-biba, odeio a Mikan. Cambada de trouxas covardes que usam um garoto inocente como um escudo humano a prova de assassinos a sangue frio no escuro. Se você ainda não entendeu é isso mesmo, eu estou sendo usado de sacrifício humano enquanto os dois psicopatas andam atrás de mim esperando que o assassino me mate primeiro para depois eles o encherem de porrada.

Acho que essa é a segunda coisa mais estúpida que já me obrigaram a fazer (a primeira foi invadir a terma), e tudo isso por causa desses pecadores gananciosos e impuros.

Enfim, estamos andando na seguinte ordem: eu, o escudo humano burro, na frente, o Neji-biba e a Mikan atrás, a Hinata (pra variar) atrás do Neji-biba e a louca do pano admirando a paisagem. Não dá pra ver muita coisa, nós temos três lanternas vagabundas que são a salvação para ver o assassino e sair correndo antes que ele te pegue por trás no escuro.

Isso vai dar em merda... Meu intestino ta faltando me explodir por dentro...

**Mikan:** ué que coisa é essa?

**Neji:** hm?

**Mikan:** esse troço parece que eu pisei numa linha... – não dava pra ver direito, mas a expressão de horror tomou conta da minha cara e do Neji.

**Sasuke:** é o seguinte Mikan, não tire o pé dessa linha nem que alguém lhe pague por isso...

**Mikan:** o que há de tão interessante assim em ficar com o pé em uma linha?!

**Neji:** _- lembrando do tronco em chamas –_ faça qualquer coisa menos tire o pé dessa linha!

**Mikan:** eu odeio essa historia de "faça qualquer coisa menos..." me dá uma vontade diabólica de fazer exatamente o contrario do que a pessoa falou... _– saindo de cima da linha –_

Filha da _– censurado –_

**Neji and Sasuke:** SUA VAGAB...

**Mikan:** olhem as bocas moleques ¬¬

**Rui:** que som é esse? Parecem rodinhas...

Outro som ¬¬, com a sorte que eu tenho é um carro bomba com um monte de dinamites dentro vindo em nossa direção pronto para explodir todos nós e elevar nossos membros e nossos órgãos internos aos céus.

**Mikan:** aquilo é um carrinho de supermercado?!

Eu e minha boca do capeta...

**Neji:** que porrx são aquelas dentro dele?!

Eu olhei para a frente e me arrependi no mesmo instante, vinha em nossa direção, um carrinho de supermercado correndo macabramente querendo nos assassinar com um monte de bombas de pavios acesos dentro.

**Neji:** Sasuke-biba...

**Sasuke:** isso deve ser coisa da Mizuki...

**Mikan:** aquelas bombas são de verdade?!

**Neji:** que é que você acha?!

**Mikan:** quem é o doente mental de fazer esse tipo de coisa!?

**Hinata:** Neji-kun... o que é isso aqui no chão?

**Neji:** gasolina?!

**Sasuke:** a Mizuki ficou louca de vez...

**Mikan:** cadê a louca do pano?! – Rui Kaito aquela altura do campeonato foi a unica com capacidade mental o suficiente para sair de lá.

**Neji:** isso tudo é sua culpa Mikan-gorda ¬¬

Acho que esse é o momento perfeito para usar a Hinata de escudo humano. O que o Neji-biba quer?! Admitir que me ama agora?! ME SOLTA SEU MANIACO!

**Neji:** _- correndo –_ Sasuke-biba! Fique aí e sacrifique a vida pelos seus amigos!

Mas é uma bichona mesmo ¬¬

Lançou-me como sacrifício humano, maldito Neji-biba, maldita Mikan-gorda, tomara que os dois morram dolorosamente com as viceras arrancadas e que o cão em pessoa venha buscar-lhe as almas fétidas e podres! Eu morrerei explodido mas meu espírito jamais sumirá enquanto voces não forem tragados pelas profundezas da terra!

E lá vem... Isso é ridículo ser morto por um carrinho de supermercado com um monte de bombas dentro nessa espelunca que cheira a sangue, o universo me odeia ¬¬ pelo menos eu estarei livre para me tornar um espírito assassino que voltará para saciar sua sede de vingança e...

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun vem cá o/////o _– puxando o Sasuke pra perto dela -_

Ela comeu coco?! Como é que ela ousa interromper meu monologo pré-morte?! Como ela ousa acabar com o único entretenimento que uma alma prestes a ser levada deste mundo pode... olha ali o carrinho-bomba passando direto...

**Sasuke:** Hinata você não correu?

**Hinata:** O Neji-kun e a Mikan-chan esqueceram de que como o chão desse corredor é meio inclinado o carrinho só vai para na parede do final do corredor lá atrás n.n...

Ou seja, a atitude mais inteligente não era correr do carrinho e sim esperar que ele explodisse sozinho no final do corredor?!

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun por que você está rindo? o///////o

Por nada Hinata-chan, só me deu uma vontade louca de rir esquizofrenicamente...

_**- no finalzinho do corredor – **_

**Neji:** cadê a Hinata-sama?

**Mikan:** já era pro carrinho-bomba ter explodido... Ué que corda é essa?

**Neji:** não puxe a corda ¬¬

**Mikan:** vou puxar só por que você mandou não puxar _– puxa a corda e cai uma grade bloqueando a passagem do nada –_

**Mikan:** que porrx é essa?!

**Neji:** eu falei pra você não puxar a corda sua gorda!

**Mikan:** como é que é sua biba?! _– Nesse momento o carrinho-bomba é barrado nas grades bem entre os dois e então... –_

_**- fora do prédio – **_

**Rei:** não é uma coincidência ter parado de chover agora?

**Mao:** você parece decepcionado Rei-kun, o que é que você estava planejando?! ¬¬

**Mizuki:** _- aparece do nada –_ acabei de falar com o Jiraya-san n.n, ele disse que não tem problema atrasar um dia, ah sim, e não cheguem perto do porta-malas da diretora sim? n.n

**Mao:** não deve ter mesmo, a Mai vai tirar tudo do salário do capacho mesmo

**Kakuzu:** como é que é?!

_- cabom – _

**Rei:** que foi isso?! O.O

**Kakuzu:** explodiram alguma coisa lá em cima _– aponta para o andar em chamas –_

**Rui:** _- saindo do prédio –_ oii família n.n

**Mao:** Rui você tava lá dentro?!

**Rui:** ... tava n.n...

**Mao:** o que aconteceu lá dentro pra ter essa explosão?!

**Rui:** eu não sei n.n, sai correndo de lá n.n

**Mao:** corajosa... ¬¬

**Mizuki:** eu vi duas coisas voando da explosão e caindo nos arbustos o que eram?

Que estranho... Me venho uma sensação de alegria... Acho que poderia até dançar e cantar agora... Calma eu não estou virando bicha ¬¬

Mas pela primeira vez na vida acho que agora está tudo bem, por estranha coincidência a luz voltou, o carrinho-bomba explodiu no final do corredor a tempo de eu e a Hinata sairmos do prédio, e o melhor: EU NÃO APANHEI DE NINGUÉM DESSA VEZ!

Wee é bom viver! Deus finalmente me perdoou \o\

Sinto-me tão feliz que poderia dizer que amo meu irmão... Mentira não poderia não.

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun eram bombas de verdade? _– olhando pra fumaceira -_

Eu sorri e dei uns tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça da Hinata.

**Neji:** _- todo ferrado -_ UCHIHA SUA BICHA TIRE AS PATAS DA MINHA PRIMA! – putx que pariu o Neji-biba tem um sensor é?! Eu nem toquei na Hinata direito!

O Neji deveria tratar desse ciúme doentio dessa menina, eu entende que a Hinata é uma das poucas meninas que não é gorda/louca/assassina/mercenária/ a Mikan, mas mesmo assim essa obscessão ta chegando em níveis perigosos...

**Mikan:** ae Neji-biba você tá sabendo que ainda ta com o vestido de noivinha né? – Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dele.

**Rui:** _- agarra o Sasuke –_ Sasuke-chan! Que bom que nada aconteceu com você n.n, fiquei tão preocupada n.n...

É claro que ela ficou preocupada, saiu correndo deixando todos nós para arder no inferno lá dentro.

**Mao:** Mizuki, quando você tentou matar minha irmã pra dirigir o filme, onde foi que você escondeu o corpo dela?!

A Mizuki não vai responder isso, ela pode ser uma vaca louca que gosta de armar o inferno e explodir coisas, mas ela não é uma assassina.

**Mizuki:** em um armário com metade do tamanho dela n.n

Sinto-me iludido ¬¬

**Mao:** ah... _– sai correndo –_

**Sasuke:** que houve com a Mao?

**Kakuzu:** está com o mal da vaca-louca ¬¬

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun, quem é aquela menina lá em cima? _– aponta –_

Todos nós olhamos para onde a Hinata apontou e acho que foi uma cuspideira de sangue múltipla.

Não era ninguém menos que a vaca-Harumi. Ela estava olhando pra nós tentando nos matar com o olhar de uma janela do quarto andar. Alguma coisa me diz que foi ela que armou o carrinho-bomba assassino querendo matar a Mizuki... E por que parece que ela foi amarrada, amordaçada, espancada e trancada num armário?

**Mai:** _- toda ferrada aparecendo na janela –_ FOGO NO PXTERO! Ò.Ó/

Que foi aquilo que ela jogou em cima de nós?!

Ah meu Deus... Eu vou pro inferno...

_- cabom ºOº - _

_Continua XD_

_Okay pessoas, n.n cap. 05 finished o.ó, desculpem essa estúpida ficwriter pelas baixarias como, por exemplo, o Neji de vestido, e esse final idiota XD_

_Enfim, se o cap. Não agradaram vossas senhorias, pra variar a culpa é do Ponky! XD_

_Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews e pelos elogios XD Eu e o intestino rebelde do sasuke agradecemos n.n_

_Enfim, no próximo capitulo mais personagens novos irão aparecer n.n Não pensem que eu sou lerda (looooonge disso) é tudo culpa do Ponky!_

_Então pessoas, muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado do cap.05 n.n._

_Em prol da saúde do intestino do Sasuke, da saúde mental da Yuuko-chan e da felicidade do Ponky! mandem reviews e alimentem seus corações de bondade n.n XDDD_

_Com amor,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	6. Todos amam o Nejibiba!

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 06**

"**Todos amam o Neji-biba"**

Cá estou eu, novamente na mansão do inferno. Recuperando-me da granada que a vaca-Harumi jogou na minha cabeça.

Acho que ela não tinha intenção de mirar SOMENTE em mim, mas a intenção não importa, o que importa é que a granada REALMENTE foi na minha cabeça, acho que a Mizuki ter me empurrado na hora também contribuiu para que eu fosse o principal atingido.

Antes que você pense que a vaca-Harumi é uma louca por ter jogado uma granada na gente e ter tentado nos matar com um carrinho-bomba, eu explico o que a fez ter agido como uma louca, o motivo é simples, ela é uma vaca e pegou a doença da irmã dela: O mal da vaca-louca.

Agora, pra variar, eu estou todo ferrado em cima de uma cama com queimaduras de segundo grau em 99 dos meus órgãos. O único que se salvou foi o intestino, que parece ter se arrancado pra fora no momento em que a vaca-louca-Harumi tentou me matar.

Pena que meu intestino não foi competente o suficiente pra me matar antes que a granada se aproximasse. Odeio meu intestino.

Só não vou tentar arrancar ele pra fora por que a Hinata está aqui e por segurança, eles inventaram de me dar pra comer talheres de plástico. Minha idéia de guardar uma faca pra capa o Itachi foi pro ralo.

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun, quer que eu traga mais sopa?

**Sasuke:** quero não Hinata, eu estou satisfeito estava delicioso _– sorriso conquistador –_ ela sorriu pra mim. Como assim só sorriu?! Por que com o rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun ela fica vermelha?!

**Sasuke:** e como está o Neji-bi... Quer dizer o Neji-kun?

**Hinata:** ah n.n, ele está bem n.n

Droga ¬¬

**Sasuke:** ah n.n, Deus o abençoe... – e o mande para o inferno depois...

**Hinata:** você tinha que ver Sasuke-kun, a queda do prédio o deixou tão machucado que papai ficou com tanta pena que nem bateu nele o/////////o

O Neji-biba deve ta ferrado mesmo por que o pai da Hinata não se importou de me bater depois que o Itachi me bateu no dia das termas... Ou será que naquele dia foi primeiro o tio do Neji e depois o Itachi? Ou será que foram os dois juntos? Eu não quero nem lembrar por que tenho medo que aconteça de novo.

Pobre Neji-kun, está tão ferrado que ficaram com tanta pena e não bateram nele... E eu acho é pouco.

_**- No quarto do Neji – **_

**Neji:** VOCÊ CHAMA ISSO DE RÁPIDO SUA CACHORRA?! VAI MAIS RÁPIDO SENÃO EU VOU COMER SEU CXXXXXXX!!! _– jogando fatal frame 2 - _

**Hiashi:** caham, Neji? ¬¬

**Neji:** ah oi tio o.o

**Hiashi:** como está sua cabeça?

**Neji:** melhor tio u.ú

**Hiashi:** e sua garganta?

**Neji:** _- fingindo de rouco –_ vai e volta tio u.ú

**Hiashi:** e os seus pulmões?

**Neji:** vão bem tio... cof, cof, cof, a fumaça do incêndio não os perfurou totalmente graças a Deus u.ú – (a proposto, o terrorismo da Mai virou um incêndio acidentalmente e inocentemente causado)

**Hiashi:** que bom, está na hora de tomar o remédio – (nota: o remedio tinha um gosto muito peculiar de tripa de peixe misturado com lama, musgo e um cadáver podre.)

**Neji:** O.O é mesmo preciso tio?

**Hiashi:** claro que é ¬¬ você mal está conseguindo falar _– colher na mão – _abra a boca.

**Neji:** mas tio n.n

**Hiashi:** ou o remédio ou o tapa ¬¬

**Neji:** me dá aqui que eu tomo tio n.n

_**- Na cozinha da Mansão Hyuuga - **_

**Sasuke:** Hinata-chan, esses biscoitos são uma delicia n.n

**Hinata:** que bom que gostou Sasuke-kun n.n, é estranho essa sua vontade de comer biscoitos repentina o////o

**Sasuke:** ah n.n, é que eu senti o cheiro bom deles e não resisti.

Você deve estar pensando: "Moleque safado e guloso", mas na verdade não é nada disso, a vontade de comer biscoitos é apenas um pretexto para que eu possa pegar uma faca na cozinha para me defender do Itachi. Aí você diz "você é um paranóico moleque, seu irmão não fez nada com você já tem dois capítulos", aí eu lhe revelo, que muito do que meu irmão faz comigo, a censura da fic corta...

**Sasuke:** foi você quem os fez Hinata-chan? – eu falei enquanto me posicionava de modo que ela não visse minha mão esquerda procurando uma faca na gaveta atrás de mim.

**Hinata:** ah não quem os fez foi... – eu estava fingindo que estava ouvindo enquanto tentava pegar minha faca. Mas nem tudo são flores na vida de Uchiha Sasuke...

Nem tudo o cacete, nada são flores nessa minha porrx de vida, quando eu estava conseguindo pegar a droga da faca, algum sacana lá em cima pensou que seria divertido fazer a maldita gaveta, junto com as facas super afiadas, caírem bem em cima do meu pé.

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun o/////////o

_**- No corredor do lado de fora da cozinha – **_

**Rui:** Mikan-chan, você dorme no quarto do Neji-KUN né?

**Mikan:** claro que não ¬¬ eu durmo ao lado do quarto da Hinata no mesmo andar que o do Neji-biba... Por quê?!

**Rui:** ah n.n, eu só ia pedir uns favores...

**Mikan:** favores que envolvem prostituir o Neji-biba? – Mikan foi brutalmente (brutalmente no sentido de tomou uma porrada pra parar) barrada pela garota de cabelos esverdeados quando ambas passaram pela porta que dava passagem para a cozinha.

**Mikan:** você cheira cueca?! O.ó

**Rui:** sshh! Acho que ouvi a Hinata-chan e o Sasuke-chan aqui! _– ouvido colado na porta –_

**Mikan:** e daí?! _– puxada pela gola –_

**Rui:** ouça ºOº

**Sasuke:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ me desculpe por espalhar tudo isso no chão Hinata-chan!

**Hinata:** _- dentro da cozinha -_ tudo bem Sasuke-kun, papai nem vai saber o que aconteceu n.n

**Mikan:** _- sussurrando –_ que é que eles estão fazendo lá dentro?! _– pensando besteira –_

**Sasuke:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ foi até em baixo do balcão!

**Hinata:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ nossa tem tanta coisa assim aqui dentro?o.o

**Sasuke:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ hehe n.n, nunca subestime o tamanho n.n

**Mikan and Rui:** _- pensando besteira ²³²³²³ -_ ºOº

**Hinata:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ Sasuke-kun! Ta sangrando!

**Sasuke:** _- dentro da cozinha -_ ahn? Nossa foi tão dilacerante assim?

**Hinata:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ Sasuke-kun você não pode só ficar olhando! Coloca na boca pra ver se não sangra mais!

**Sasuke:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ mas eu não quero tenho nojo...

**Hinata:** _- dentro da cozinha – _não seja bobo Sasuke-kun, não tem problema em por essa parte do corpo na boca

**Sasuke:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ já que você diz...

**Rui:** _- sussurrando –_ Ah meu Deus ºOº

**Mikan:** _- sussurrando –_ de que parte do corpo ela ta falando?!

**Hinata:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ viiiu? Nem doeu n////n

**Sasuke:** _- dentro da cozinha –_ até que tem um gosto bom...

**Mikan:** _- pensando muita besteira mesmo³³³³²³²³³²³²³²³³²³²³ -_ desde quando eles tão se pegando?!

**Rui:** Ah! ºOº Rápido Mikan-chan! Precisamos averiguar com uma profissional! _– pega a Mikan pela gola e sai correndo – _

**Mikan:** averiguar com uma profissional?! Que tipo de profissional?!

_**- Dentro da cozinha – **_

Adivinha só?! Cortei meu dedo! Como se a rebelião dos meus órgãos já não bastasse.

**Hinata:** as facas estavam bem afiadas heinh? o/////o

Será que estavam?! Meu dedo quase foi cortado fora com uma faca de pão!

**Mulher:** com licença Hinata-sama, tem uma senhorita aqui que venho visitá-la.

**Hinata:** e quem será? o////o peça para entrar.

A mulher fez uma reverencia e foi chamar a menina. Como se eu me importasse, que espécie de amiga é tão grossa ao ponto de chegar a essa hora sem avisar, deve ser apenas mais uma daquelas garotas babonas, e sem cérebro que venho visitar a Hinata só para ter uma desculpa para espionar o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun.

**Hinata:** Yume-chan! n////n – disse a Hinata indo abraçar a guria que acabou de entrar na cozinha.

Yume?! Asakura Yume?!

_**- Longe dali, na Mansão Hyuuga – **_

**Mizuki:** fazendo o que na cozinha?

**Rui:** isso mesmo Kuro-chan ºOº

**Mizuki:** deve ter sido um engano Rui-chan n.n

**Mikan:** foi o que eu disse pra ela ¬¬

**Rui:** não pode ter sido um engano – aperta play do gravador – _" Sasuke-kun ta sangrando!...Nossa foi tão dilacerante assim?"_

**Mizuki:** O.O

**Rui:** viiiiiu?!

**Mizuki:** e você o que acha Mao-chan? – perguntou a garota para Mao que estava meditando tranquilamente em frente há um belo jardim.

**Mao:** _- meditando –_ eu acho que isso é baboseira.

**Rui:** mas não pode ser baboseira ºOº a Hinata-chan também fica super a vontade com o Sasuke-kun.

**Mikan:** toda mulher fica a vontade com o um amigo gay ¬¬ e depois, não tem sentido, ela fica vermelhona só de o gotoso-Mizuki dizer bom dia.

**Mizuki:** o Rei-kun causa esse efeito nas mulheres n.n, ele consegue fazer até a Mao-chan ficar corada.

**Mao:** não consegue não!

**Rui:** Kuro-chan, o fato de a Hinata-chan ficar a vontade com o Sasuke-kun é um fato! Aqueles dois nasceram um pro outro eu sinto ºOº

**Mao:** você sente a cachaça isso sim ¬¬

**Mizuki:** Se bem que a Hinata-chan tem se disposto a cuidar do Sasuke-kun todas as vezes que ele se machuca...

**Rui:** sim sim ºOº

**Mikan:** pelo amor de Deus ¬¬ a Hinata-chan cuidaria até daquela maníaca da bomba (Mai) se ela se machucasse ¬¬

**Mizuki:** o que você acha Mao-chan?

**Mao:** _- meditando –_ a Hinata é uma garota bonita, e o Sasuke é do tipo de menino que cresceu traumatizado devido a violência e o terrorismo que ele sofre/sofreu com o irmão dele. Isso sem contar que a Hinata é a única garota com quem ele está convivendo que não tentou matá-lo/insultar/travestir/bater nele ou questionar sua sexualidade. Isso sem contar que ele deve ter criado uma aversão a garotas impulsivas devido a suas perseguidoras da escola, e a Hinata é uma das poucas que não o persegue, isso sem contar que ela deve ser o único ser humano verdadeiramente gentil e bondoso com ele por aqui. A chance de rolar alguma coisa é bem mais de 90 por cento.

**Mikan:** ...Nossa que analise precisa ¬¬

**Rui:** então está decidido?! ºOº

**Mizuki:** Bem, o único problema é o nosso querido Neji-kun n.n

**Rui:** o que nós vamos fazer então? ºOº

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso extremamente malvado – _n.n vamos brincar um pouquinho_ – fechando o livro "Como ganhar dinheiro a custas de seus amigos trouxas" - _

_**- quarto do Neji - **_

**Neji:** SUA CACHORRA! VOCÊ TEM ESSAS PERNAS PRA QUE?! MAIS RAPIDO SENAO EU VOU ENFIAR BEM NO MEIO DO SEU... _– censurado –_

**Mizuki:** err, n.n Neji-kun?

**Neji:** ah o.o, oi Mizuki-san, eu tava aqui me irritando com _Tekken 5 _(pra quem não sabe, Tekken 5 é um jogo de porrada XD)

**Mizuki:** ah n.n que bom n.n Neji-kun está na hora do seu remédio n.n

**Neji:** ta bêbada?! Quer dizer n.n, meu tio acabou de me dar...

**Mizuki:** claro, mas Hyuuga-sama saiu e eu fiquei de ficar cuidando de você n.n

**Neji:** ah é?

**Mizuki:** aham n.n, e pra você sarar logo... _– abre o casaco –_ ta-dam! n.n _– roupa de enfermeira sexy -_

**Nej:** _- hemorragia nasal ²³²³³³²³ -_ e-e-enferme-e-eira?! O.O

**Mizuki:** vamos tirar a temperatura n.n _– termômetro –_

_**- Longe dali, Mansão Hyuuga – **_

**Naruto:** Deidara-sempai...

**Deidara:** fala Naru-bicha n.n

**Naruto:** o que a Mao-chan tem que todos os garotos falam dela?

**Deidara:** ... Como é que eu posso explicar isso sem insinuar sua opção sexual Naru-bicha?

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬ o que você ta fazendo aqui mesmo?!

**Naruto:** Mai-san me mandou vir por que ela disse que é melhor o contra-regras ficar em um lugar onde seja mais fácil a comunicação. (tradução: é melhor que o capacho dela esteja perto para que ela possa mandar nele melhor).

**Itachi:** que ótimo mais um...

**Deidara:** a questão Naru-bicha, não é o que a Mao tem, é o tamanho do que ela tem n.n

**Naruto:** _- cri cri cri –_

**Deidara:** sabe... Os peitos dela...

**Naruto:** o que tem os peitos dela?

**Deidara:** são enormes duh¬¬

**Naruto:** e daí?

**Deidara:** moleque você não entende, peitos maiores dá pra...

**Itachi:** não corrompa o menino seu tarado ¬¬

**Deidara:** é melhor eu falar do que ele pedir uma explicação física pro seu irmão...

**Itachi:** ...

**Deidara:** enfim, com peitos enormes dá pra...

**Itachi:** _- interrompendo -_ é aqui que é o quarto do Neji-biba?

**Deidara:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** é sim... Por quê?

**Itachi:** vamos entrar e dar uma surra nele n/.\n

**Naruto:** pra que?

**Itachi:** eu não pude bater no Sasuke hoje u/.\u estou com abstinência de porrada.

**Deidara:** ta ne _– chegando perto da porta – _

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ MAIS RAPIDO MIZUKI! O.Ó

**Deidara:** ºOº

**Itachi:** vai ficar bloqueando a porta?!

**Deidara:** _- sussurrando –_ cala essa boca _– cola o ouvido na porta –_ a gostosa-Mizuki ta ai dentro...

**Itachi:** ahn? _– colando o ouvido na porta –_

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ MAIS FORTE! O.Ó

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto – _Neji-kun... eu não consigo i.i

**Neji:** _- no quarto – _consegue sim! Essas pernas desse tamanho são de enfeite?!

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto -_ Neji-kun...eu to com medo...

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ você não pode só ficar segurando! Tem que apertar também!

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ mas eu não sei como ç.ç

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ ta ficando vermelho!

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ vermelho?!

**Deidara:** _- pensando besteira –_ tem como ficar vermelho?! ºOº

**Itachi:** _- pensando besteira –_ cala essa boca ¬/.\¬

**Naruto:** _- ouvido na porta – _o que eles estão fazendo? O.o

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ Mizuki aperta a bola!

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ onde fica a bola? O.o

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ me dá a mão que eu mostro.

**Deidara:** _- pensando mais besteira –_ Neji-biba furou seu olho! Neji-biba furou seu olho! _– porrada - _

**Itachi:** _- pensando muita besteira –_ cala essa boca ¬/.\¬

**Naruto:** _- ouvido na porta –_ o que eles estão fazendo? O.o

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto – _Neji-kun, eu estou assustada mas isso é divertido n.n

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ você nunca tinha feito isso antes?

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ de vez em quando com o Rei-kun...

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ é seu irmão deve ter muita experiência...

**Itachi and Deidara: **_- definitivamente pensando besteira -_ O.O³²²³³²

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ e agora?

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ coloca a mão aqui... Isso...

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ não ta acontecendo nada o.o

**Neji:** _- no quarto – _é por que você não ta mexendo direito, tem que ser no meio...

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ aaaah... n.n

**Deidara:** _- pensando muita besteira –_ o Neji-biba furou seu olho hahaha,que capote Itachi-kun XD

**Naruto:** meio? Que meio? ºOº

**Itachi:** _- pensando muita besteira –_ cala essa boca ¬/.\¬, quem o Neji-biba pensa que é pra sair assim na minha frente?!

**Deidara:** vamos entrar e cortar o barato deles n.n

**Itachi:** não isso é leve demais...

**Mizuki:** _- no quarto –_ e agora Neji-kun? Como faz pra entrar?

**Neji:** _- no quarto –_ vai por baixo...

**Itachi:** POR BAIXO?! O/.\ó

**Deidara:** dá-lhe Neji-biba n.n...

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬ já sei em quem vou tocar fogo hoje a noite...

_**- No quarto do Neji – **_

**Neji:** até que sua coordenação motora é boa Mizuki o.o, e essa mira toda de onde saiu?!

**Mizuki:** ah n.n, é que eu fiz aulas de tiros... Quer dizer eu costurava muito n.n

**Neji:** ah... o.o, você não acha que esse decote de enfermeira ta muito grande não?

**Mizuki:** ficou feio? Foi a Rui-chan que fez...

**Neji:** ah, ta explicado a saia curtissima, o decote enorme, a meia até as cochas n.n...

**Mizuki:** você acha que ficou vulgar Neji-kun? _– se aproximando –_

**Neji:** _- corando –_ v-v-v-vu-vulgar?! O///////////o

**Mizuki:** _- se aproximando mais ainda –_ é vulgar... Você me acha uma garota vulgar Neji-kun? Uma garota má?

**Neji:** _- Muito vermelho –_ err...err...

**Deidara:** _- ouvido na porta –_ a coisa aí ta pegando fogo heinh? Tem alguma câmera aí?

**Itachi:** _- ouvido na porta –_ ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** _- ouvido na porta –_ já furaram seu olho mesmo ¬¬ a Mizuki é uma triz bonitona, vai render um bom dinheiro com um vídeo na internet.

**Rei:** _- aparece do nada -_ a Mizuki é o que?

**Itachi and Deidara:** Rei-san! n.n (n/.\n)

_**- No quarto do Neji – **_

**Mizuki:** Neji-kun... _– se aproximando –_

**Neji:** _- vermelho como sangue –_ Mizuki-san, isso não é certo... E depois se meu tio souber eu vou apanhar como no inferno.

**Mizuki:** não seja bobo n.n ...

**Rei:** _- aparece do nada –_ O QUE É QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM MINHA PURA E VIRGEM IRMA SEU SUICIDA?!

**Neji:** - vermelho – ahn?! Do que você ta falando?! Foi ela que...

**Mizuki:** _- no canto que nem uma virgem mal amada –_ Rei-kun... Eu vim aqui ver como ele estava, mas...

**Neji:** filha da O.O ...

_- porrada - _

_**- Fora do quarto do Neji – **_

**Deidara:** você é o demônio Uchiha Itachi o.o

**Itachi:** n/.\n

**Mizuki:** _- saindo do quarto –_ olá garotos, oi Naruto-chan n.n

**Itachi and Deidara:** roupa de enfermeira º¬º

**Mizuki:** ficou bom n.n? Era da Mao-chan n.n, se quiser a Mai-chan vende fotos dela de enfermeira no halloween n.n

**Mao:** _- aparece do nada – _Mizuki e aí?

**Mizuki:** eu tive um imprevisto n.n

**Mao:** ¬¬ e de quem são esses gritos no quarto?

**Mizuki:** ah o Rei-kun apareceu n.n...

**Mao:** ... Ele vai matar o moleque...

**Mizuki:** você sabia que o Rei-kun tem fotos suas de enfermeira no halloween e está vendendo pro Neji-kun n.n?

**Mao:** ¬¬ ... Com licença _– entra no quarto -_

**Mizuki:** onde estaria o Sasuke-chan? n.n

**Mao:** _- no quarto –_ FOTOS MINHAS DE ENFERMEIRA?! _– porrada –_ VOCÊS SÃO DOENTES?! _– quebra-pau – _

**Deidara and Itachi:** O.O''

**Mao:** _- saindo do quarto –_ você é muito má! _– fechando a porta atrás de si –_

**Rei:** _- saindo do quarto (todo ferrado) –_ eu vi o inferno o.o

**Mao:** você não viu nada ainda ¬¬

**Mikan:** _- cabelo verde -_ ¬¬ quem foi o engraçadinho que pos tinta no meu shampoo?!

**Mizuki:** foi o Neji-kun, ele me disse n.n

**Mikan:** com licença _– entra no quarto -_

**Mao:** você é o demônio Mizuki Kuro ¬¬

**Mikan:** _- no quarto –_ FILHO DA _– censurado –_ COMO É QUE VOCÊ OUSA ME SACANEAR SEU _– censurado –_ DESGRAÇADO! MORRE NA PORRADA INFELIZ! _– quebra pau³²³³²³ -_

**Todos:** _- medo e ouvindo o quebra pau no quarto –_

**Mao:** _- sussurrando - _é Mizuki... seus planos de fazer o Neji largar do pé da Hinata seduzindo-o foram pro pau...

**Mizuki:** _- sussurrando –_ ahn? Meu plano não era esse Mao-chan n.n

**Mao:** _- sussurrando -_ você planejou essa pancadaria no coitado?!

**Mizuki:** e agora o golpe de misericórdia n.n

**Hiashi:** NEJI! POR QUE É QUE SEU REMEDIO ESTÁ COM CHEIRO DE HORTLÃ?!

**Mai:** QUEM FOI O VIADINHO SUICIDA QUE TROCOU MEU ANTI-SÉPTICO BUCAL DE HORTELÃ POR ESSE REMEDIO COM GOSTO (e cheiro) DE GENTE MORTA?!

**Mizuki:** foi o Neji-kun n.n

**Mao:** você é louca Mizuki...

_Continua \o\_

_Okay minhas paixões n.n, e aparece nesse capitulo uma das outras personagens escolhidas (por acaso foram 7 escolhidas), a Asakura Yume, eu adorei ela n.n, vai tocar o terrorismo com esse povo XD_

_Espero que tenham gostado do cap.06 XDD, se não, a culpa dessa vez é do Neji n.n_

_Neji: você só me ferrou nesse capitulo¬¬_

_Yuuko: eu não resisti n.n_

_Muito Obrigada Pelas Reviews e pelos elogios n.n _

_Obrigada mesmo por enviarem n.n é apenas por isso que eu espanco os personagens na fic XD_

_Neji: ¬¬_

_Oka ;D_

_Mandem reviews e incentivem uma ficwriter esquizofrênica a sacanear os personagens na fic XDD (senão o Ponky! pega o.ó)_

_Com muito amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	7. Inferno Maternal

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_(capitulo dedicado a Quartzo-chan e a fic mega-power dela n.n)_

**Cap. 07**

"**Pesadelo Maternal..."**

Adivinha o que eu estou fazendo agora?

Não adianta você não vai descobrir nunca, nem sei por que eu perguntei.

O que eu estou fazendo agora é de longe a situação mais estupidamente estranha pela qual eu passei até agora... Sem contar é claro as tentativas de assassinato, mas enfim...

Eu estou na mansão Hyuuga, sentado entre a Hinata e a Mizuki. Está todo o elenco aqui, junto com a louca do pano e a Mikan-gorda. Os únicos que não estão aqui são a vaca-louca-Harumi e o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, e por incrível que pareça ninguém esta tentando matar ninguém aqui, só que estamos todos nós com medo de ir direto pro inferno quando a vaca-louca-Harumi voltar...

**Mai:**_- entra do nada – _JÁ CHEGA! SE NINGUÉM VAI FALAR, TESTE DE VIRGINDADE EM TODO MUNDO O.Ó9

Ta bom, ta bom, eu explico...

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, 13:47 – **_

Esta poderia ser uma das raras tardes em que ninguém tenta me matar/insultar/humilhar moralmente/sacanear. É claro que havia o fato de eu ter quase cortado o meu dedo fora e de AINDA estar dormindo no mesmo lugar que meu irmão, o Deidara psicopata e agora o Naruto-gay e a Mikan-gorda de brinde, mas isso era fácil de resolver com um galeão de querosene e um lança-chamas.

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun, essa aqui é minha amiga Asakura Yume n/////n

**Yume:** olá n.n – ela falou sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

Asakura Yume, 16 anos, mesma turma que a Hinata e capitã do time de futebol feminino. Cintura fina, corpo bem definido, os peitos não chegam a ser os da Mao, mas ela tem belas coxas. Olhos bem vermelhos, cabelo curto, roxo com mexas pretas (ou seria preto com mexas roxas?!). A Yume não é uma louca sociopata que nem a Mikan-gorda, mas ela tem um que de louca terrorista que gosta de ferrar as pessoas...

**Sasuke:** oi Yume-chan n.n, fiquei sabendo que você ganhou o torneio feminino inter-escola, parabéns.

**Yume:** obrigada n.n – "o que tem de louca terrorista nisso?" é o que você está pensando não é? Espera que ela vai terminar a frase – pena não poder dizer o mesmo né Sasuke-kun?

Não falei? Vaca ferradora de vidas.

**Hinata:** então Yume-chan o////o o que a trouxe aqui?

**Yume:** ah sim! Como vocês não puderam ir a entrega de notas hoje, a Kurenai-sensei pediu pra eu entregar pra vocês...

**Hinata:** ah não tem problema? O////o Kakashi-sensei é meio exigente com esse negocio de entrega de notas... – "Meia exigente"?! Aquela mulher é uma louca com esse negocio de nota. Uma vez ela quase me matou só por que eu tirei o boletim da mão do Neji-biba quando ela entregou... Ta certo que eu quase ceguei ela de um olho com o aviãozinho que eu fiz do boletim, mas mesmo assim ela é louca.

**Yume:** claro que não tem problema Hinata-chan n.n, ninguém vai morrer por causa de uns boletins n.n

_**- Longe dali –**_

**Kurenai:** ok seus vermes se vocês não me falarem quem foi que arrombou meu armário e roubou as notas da Hyuuga alguém aqui vai levar a culpa pelo carro da diretora pegando fogo.

**Kiba:** O.O, professora eu só roubei o meu eu juro eu não sei como é que o boletim do Naruto venho parar no meu armário...

**Gaara:** eu não roubei nada, primeiro que eu não preciso falsificar o boletim, e segundo eu não sou burro de roubar o boletim da Mikan deficiente mental em matemática? ¬¬

**Sasori:** e por que é que eu to sendo acusado mesmo? Quem é que iria querer o boletim ferrado do Deidara?!¬¬

**Kurenai:** por que você é um dos marginais que gostam de falsificar boletins, e depois eu não achei o Deidara então só sobraram vocês pra acusar ¬¬

_**- Mansão Hyuuga – **_

Que sensação estranha de que tem alguém se ferrando sem ter culpa... Que vontade de rir apontando pra cara dessa pessoa...

**Hinata:** muito obrigada por ter interrompido seus interessantes e humanitários afazeres só para vir aqui Yume-chan n.n

**Yume:** é n.n, de nada, agora eu vou voltar pra casa, e ficar SOZINHA, assistindo televisão, sem ter NADA pra fazer SOZINHA, a mercê de ser assaltada, estuprada, humilhada e atropelada no meu SOLITARIO caminho para casa, pra chegar lá e ficar SOZINHA.

Por que ela fala dando tanta ênfase às "sozinhas" que ela fala? Essa garota bebe?!

**Hinata:** por que você não fica pra tomar um chazinho Yume-chan?

**Yume:** ah, tem certeza Hinata-chan? Eu não quero ser um incomodo... Mas já que você insiste n.n _– entrando pela casa –_ e então fiquei sabendo que o Mizuki Rei gosto... Rei-kun está hospedado aqui n.n

**Hinata:** ah o Rei-kun? Sim, ele está hospedado aqui, mas mal dar pra vê-lo ele passa a noite inteira fora e dorme até três da tarde o//////o – adivinha o que ele fica fazendo a noite inteira fora?

**Mizuki:**_- entra do nada –_ Hinata-chan n.n, o Neji-kun está pedindo dois litros de morfina, onde fica guardado? n.n – dois litros?! Ele quer se matar é?!

**Hinata:** morfina? o////o o que aconteceu com o Neji-kun? – quem se importa?! Dá logo os dois litros pra ele minha filha...

**Mizuki:** ah... Ele caiu... n.n – de uma montanha e foi atacado por cobras e um dragão de cômodo carnívoro no chão?!

**Yume:** Mizuki Kuro? O////O

**Mizuki:** ah n.n, visitas n.n

**Hinata:** Kuro-chan, esta aqui é minha amiga Asakura Yume n.n

**Mizuki:** muito prazer Yume-chan n.n

**Yume:** imagina n.n, o prazer é todo meu n.n, eu sou uma grande apreciadora do seu trabalho e do seu irmão Mizuki-san n.n – tradução: sou uma grande apreciadora do gostoso do seu irmão.

**Mizuki:** muito obrigada Yume-chan n.n

**Rei:**_- entra do nada –_ Uchiha caçula n.n, o Neji-bi... Quer dizer kun vai precisar tomar um banho termal e ele chamou a gente quer vir junto? – que mania é essa de me chamar de tudo menos pelo meu nome?! A única pessoa aqui que me chama pelo meu nome sem fazer com que eu me sinta ofendido é a Hinata.

**Yume:** O///////O Mi-mi-mi-Mizuki Rei...

**Rei:** ah, Nós tínhamos visitas? Perdoe-me a indelicadeza eu não vi a senhorita ai _– pega na mão da Yume –_ se bem que eu não sei como eu não fui notar uma garota tão bonita, acho que estou ficando doente _– beija a mão –_ Muito prazer Mizuki Rei _– sorriso conquistador –_

O que é que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun tem que eu não tenho?! O meu sorriso é tão avassalador quanto o dele, e o meu olhar é bem mais profundo que aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que parecem duas esmeraldas. Eu entendo que ele é mais alto e só um pouquinho mais malhado que eu, mas mesmo assim, ele é mais velho, teve mais tempo pra malhar que eu...

Se a Yume ficar mais vermelha a cabeça dela vai explodir...

**Yume:** o/////o m-muito p-prazer, Asakura Yume... o/////o

**Rei:** Yume... Realmente é um nome que lhe assenta muito bem Yume-chan n.n, será que todas as amigas da Hinata-chan são tão lindas como ela?

Agora a cabeça da Hinata vai explodir se ela ficar mais vermelha ¬¬ como é que esse maníaco sexual consegue?!

**Yume:** o/////o m-me sinto lisonjeada...

**Rei:** não se sinta é a pura e simples verdade _– sorriso conquistador –_ eu adoraria conversar mais com a senhorita, mas agora tenho outro afazer, espero tê-la como companhia na hora do chá n.n _– agarra o Sasuke –_ Vamos meu Uchiha mais novo.

Por que é que eu tenho que ser agarrado pra ir tomar banho com um bando de macho?! Eu prefiro muito mas ficar com a Hinata, tudo bem que ela vai estar vestida mas mesmo assim ¬¬

E desde quando eu sou o Uchiha mais novo do Rei- não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun?! Seu Uchiha mais novo a sua mãe, se você quiser algum Uchiha gay vai atrás do Itachi...

Falando em Uchiha-gay, onde estaria meu irmão? Deve estar dando uns pegas no Deidara, faz muito tempo que ele não me bate/tenta me matar ele deve estar com abstinência de porrada...

**Itachi:** olá irmãozinho n/.\n – agarra o Sasuke – por onde é que você andou hein? Tava dando em cima da Hyuuga era?! Seu safadinho! – para as pessoas normais ele está apenas me dando um cascudo, mas para a minha cabeça, ele está tentando perfurar meu crânio e furar meu cérebro.

**Rei:** ora essa, então o Uchiha-chan está dando em cima da Hinata-chan é?!

**Itachi:** graças a Deus, e eu pensando que meu irmãozinho era gay... – ele deve estar pensando que eu puxei pro lado dele da família ¬¬

**Deidara:** é claro que ele é gay, ele só ta pegando a Hinata pra ver se esquece do Neji...

Por que é que a conversa caiu na minha opção sexual?! Eu não escolheria o Neji-biba como namorado nem se eu fosse mulher e ele fosse o ultimo Neji-biba do mundo. E desde quando eu to dando em cima da Hinata?!

**Rei:** o fato é que ele está dando em cima da Hinata n.n, e eu se fosse você tomaria cuidado Uchiha-chan, se minha irmã ficar sabendo ela vai querer juntar vocês dois nem que seja na porrada n.n

Eu devo ser um garoto muito atraente por que mal é meio-dia e eu já fui agarrado por dois homens diferentes e agora vou tomar banho com um monte. Bando de bibas...

**Rei:** é aqui que são as termas né?

**Itachi:** é sim...

**Rei:** ótimo, vamos entrar n.n

**Itachi:** pra que? O Neji-biba deve ta ai dentro, vocês bateram tanto nele que o coitado deve estar precisando de água termal pra curar as feridas... ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** Itachi ele apanhou em parte por sua causa...

**Rei:** eu ainda não terminei de dar a surra nele por ter tentado agarrar minha irmã n.n – eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que eles estão falando, mas eu parei de ouvir tudo quando eu ouvi que o Neji-biba apanhou por culpa do meu irmão. Que engraçado... Uma vontade de abraçar o Itachi me invadiu agora... Deve ser o cão querendo que eu cometa suicídio abraçando o Itachi... Vou ficar bem quietinho até ela passar...

_**- Na cozinha – **_

**Mizuki:** então Hinata-chan n.n, o que você estava fazendo aqui sozinha na cozinha com o Sasuke-chan? _– pensando besteira –_

**Yume:** é verdade Hinata, vocês estavam sozinhos antes de eu chegar?

**Hinata:** err...err o////o que bobagem Kuro-chan, não estávamos fazendo nada o/////o é que o sangue... e tava tudo espalhado pelo chão e ai x//////////x

**Yume:** voces estavam fazendo o que aqui dentro?!

**Mizuki:** heheh n.n, calma Hinata-chan n.n, foi só brincadeirinha _– sorriso maligno –_ mas sabe... se a carapuça serviu n.n...

**Hinata:** err... não foi nada O//////O

**Mao:**_- aparecendo na fresta da porta –_ Mizuki a loira lá (Mikan) vai tomar banho pra ver se tira a tinta que você colocou no shampoo dela, vamo todo mundo junto, a doida do pano também vai...

**Hinata:** ah Mao-chan é melhor esperar um pouco os meninos estão hm? o////o _– boca tampada – _

**Mizuki:** seria uma boa idéia Mao-chan n.n, os garotos ainda vão demorar um pouco pra tomarem banho _– fechando a boca da Hinata –_

**Mao:**_- olha pra Yume –_ ué nós tínhamos visitas? Olá Harumi Mao n.n/

**Yume:** olá muito prazer n.n _– pensando alto -_ nossa são bem maiores pessoalmente

**Mao:** o que são maiores? ¬¬

**Yume:** ah nada n.n

**Mizuki:** Yume-chan, por que você não aproveita e toma banho com a gente também? _– insinuando alguma perversão –_

**Yume:**_- entendendo a insinuação –_ ah n.n, se voces insistem n.n

**Mao:**_- sussurrando pra Hinata –_ Hinata-chan você já teve a sensação de que seu intestino quer se arrancar pra evitar que você faça alguma merda?

_**- Fonte termal da Mansão Hyuuga, 14:09 – **_

Ok esta é a minha atual situação, estou literalmente pelado, num banho ao ar livre com um bando de macho de gostos questionáveis e nada confiáveis ao meu redor, que fim de carreira...

Aos tarados que pensaram que eu tirei a roupa e pulei na terma, para sua informação, não fui eu que tirei a roupa e me joguei nesse covil de machos, foram ELES que me obrigaram brutalmente debaixo de porrada a tirar a roupa e depois me jogaram sem escrúpulo nenhum dentro da terma (na parte mais rasa, diga-se de passagem) e bem em cima do Neji-biba.

Essa foi ótima, além de eu estar dormindo no mesmo lugar que um bando de psicopatas eu estou agora dividindo o banho com um monte de tarados tiradores de roupas de garotinhos ¬¬

**Rei:** ah n.n, é tão relaxante tomar banho ao ar livre n.n

**Neji:** pois é né¬¬ principalmente quando se está sozinho sem o Sasuke-viadinho pelado em cima de você ¬¬

**Deidara:** viiiiiram? Ta dando em cima da Hinata só por que ela é parecida com o Neji _– toma porrada -_

**Sasuke:** cala essa boca ¬¬ foram vocês quem me jogaram (sem roupa) em cima do Neji-biba ¬¬

**Deidara:**_- sangrando –_ e você ficou todo feliz né? _– porrada tripla –_

**Neji:** cala a boca desgraça ¬¬

**Itachi:** Neji-bi... Quer dizer, Neji-kun, o que tem atrás daquela cerca de bamboo? _– aponta –_

**Neji:** é a terma feminina ¬¬ por quê?

**Itachi:** por nada n/.\n, tive impressão de ter visto o arbusto se mexendo... – além de tarado e psicopata é esquizofrênico, eu devo ter matado alguém na minha vida passada pra nascer irmão do Itachi ¬¬

**Rei:** então rapazes n.n, já que o assunto caiu no Sasuke dando em cima da Hinata-chan, vamos falar de relacionamentos n.n, e aí? Quem quer pegar quem?

**Deidara:** o Sasuke pelo visto quer pegar o Neji 8D _– toma porrada –_

**Neji:** viadinho ¬¬

**Itachi:** quem é aquela loira du mau que venho pra cá ontem Neji? Sua namorada?

**Neji:** a Mikan? Eu não curto loiras gordas, prefiro meninas magras ¬¬

_**- Não muito longe dali – **_

**Mikan:** atchim!

**Rui:** está resfriada Mikan-chan?

**Mikan:** não ¬¬, deve ser algum viadinho falando mal de mim ¬¬

**Yume:** eu não sabia que você tinha sido escolhida pro filme também Nagato o.o'

**Mikan:** tecnicamente eu não fui, eu estou sendo feita de cobaia pra Rui ¬¬

**Rui:** e você Yume-chan? Não quer ser manequim também? Seus peitos não são tão imensos quanto os da Mao-chan mas isso a gente resolve com uns travesseiros n.n

**Mao:** pelo amor de Deus Rui ¬¬ meus peitos são grandes mais não são dois ¬¬

**Mikan:** na verdade são sim...

**Yume:**_- murmurando –_ dois que valem por quatro...

**Rui:** que coisa mais fofa Yume-chan n.n é seu bichinho? _- aponta pra um hamster no ombro da Yume –_

**Yume:** ah n.n, é sim...

**Hinata:** que gracinha n.n

**Mikan:** hamsters são bonitinhos, mas eu acho ratos nojentos u.ú, uma vez o Neji-biba inventou de por um na minha blusa enquanto eu tava na natação...

**Rui:** vem ver Mao-chan n.n, ele é fofinho n.n

**Mao:** não me toque com essa coisa nojenta ¬¬ qualquer tipo de roedor me da vontade de por numa panela ¬¬

**Yume:**_- segurando o hasmter com medo –_ panela?!

**Mao:** ta conseguindo ouvir alguma coisa Mizuki?

**Mizuki:**_- binóculos –_ não, eles estão muito afastados n.n

**Mikan:** o que está muito afastado?

**Mao:** uma espécie rara de veado que nós estamos estudando n.n

**Mikan:** e precisa observá-los dentro das termas?!

**Mizuki:**_- binóculos -_ eu não sabia que o Itachi-kun era tão malhadinho...

**Mao:**_- binóculos – _cadê ele?

**Mizuki:**_- binóculos –_ do lado do Neji-kun...

**Mikan:** VOCES ESTÃO ESPIANDO HOMENS SUAS PERVERTIDAS?!

**Mao:**_- binóculos –_ nós não estamos espiando, estamos estudando... Mizuki seu irmão andou malhando?

**Rui:**_- binóculos –_ Rei-kun parece estar cada vez mais malhado ºOº

**Mikan:** suas doentes ¬¬

**Yume:** empresta-me um! ºOº

**Mikan:** ¬¬

**Hinata:** o que é isso se mexendo na água?

**Rui:** passou por mim o.o

**Yume:** deve ser só impressão _- olha pra água –_ AH MEU DEUS É UMA RÃ!

**Mao:** o que? _– pula uma rã em cima –_ UMA RÃ!!! TEM UMA RÃ NO MEU CABELO!!

**Mikan:** que nojo -.- _- pula outra em cima –_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! UMA RÃ! UMA RÃ!

**Mao:**_- se debatendo –_ TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!

**Rui:** ºOº? O que é esse negocio na água? ºOº

**Todas:** - _olham pra água e cospem sangue –_ UMA COBRA!! ºOº

_**- Banho termal masculino, Mansão Hyuuga, 14:17 – **_

**Neji:** o.o...

**Rei:** que saque bom Neji-kun n.n, onde seu tio o comprou?

**Itachi:** por acaso vocês estão ouvindo um monte de mulheres gritando esquizofrenicamente do outro lado da terma? ¬/.\¬

_- mulheres gritando esquizofrenicamente do outro lado da terma - _

**Rei:** ah... deve ser por causa dos répteis que eu coloquei lá n.n

**Neji:** o que?! O.ó

**Rei:** não se preocupe, nenhum deles são venenosos, só os escorpiões...

**Rui:**_- terma feminina –_ Mao-chan! Você foi picada por um escorpião! ºOº

**Rei:** minha Mao ºOº

**Neji:** que mais você colocou lá dentro? ¬¬

**Rei:** ah, você sabe n.n, animais estúpidos que assustam as mulheres n.n

**Rui:**_- terma feminina –_ UMA JIBOIA! ºOº

**Mikan:**_- terma feminina –_ UM CROCODILO!

**Yume:**_- terma feminina –_ UM DRAGÃO DE COMODO?! Essa coisa come gente! O.o

**Mao:**_- terma feminina –_ essa porrx mexendo na água é um tubarão?!

**Todos:**_- olham pro Rei -_ ¬¬

**Rei:** n.n...

_- cabom! – _

Adivinha o que aconteceu? Essa você acerta ¬¬ Isso mesmo, alguma coisa explodiu do outro lado da terma feminina... pra variar...

**Deidara:** que foi isso?! ºOº

**Neji:** pro bem de vocês é melhor que minha prima esteja inteira ¬¬

**Itachi:** você tem o que na cabeça Rei?! Um dragão de cômodo em um banho feminino ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** não era um dragão de cômodo n.n, era... Uma lagartixa comedora de gente gigante n.n

**Sasuke:** bem que passou uma reportagem de uns animais desaparecidos do zoológico...

**Deidara:** que é aquilo voando pra cá?

Adivinha o que era?! Isso mesmo, uma granada, pra variar, e adivinha na cabeça de quem ela caiu? Errou na do Deidara...

_- cabom! ºOº - _

_- fumaceira, água e garotos (sem roupa) voando pela terma – _

**Voz:**_- possuída –_ realmente Rei-kun... eu tenho que admitir que essa foi uma idéia muito criativa...

Uma voz macabra falou enquanto a fumaceira provocada pela granada dos infernos sumia, e na nossa frente estava a Mizuki Kuro do inferno só de toalha com um sorriso mais assassino que o normal...

**Mao:**_- possuída –_ Mizuki acho que aquele escorpião era venenoso... Não to conseguindo controlar meu instinto assassino...

**Mizuki:** acho que eu também fui picada Mao-chan n.n

**Mao:** é bom o seu anjo da guarda estar armado Rei ¬¬ _- faca na mão –_

Ok, como é que você sabe que a morte está próxima? É bem simples, você irá sentir a morte tirando uma com a sua cara quando duas mulheres com tendências assassinas aparecerem só de toalha na sua frente querendo tanto te matar que não se importam de estarem apenas de toalha e de essa toalha ser MUITO curtinha mesmo...

**Rei:** n.n... eu só fiz isso por que amo as duas n.n – e por que queria se vingar do inferno termal...

**Mao:** o dragão de cômodo também adorou a gente! A propósito, Mizuki o que você acha de termos carne de lagarto no jantar?

**Mizuki:** que tal carne humana? _– olhar assassino –_

Meus instintos me disseram pra eu correr depois dessa frase, e eu até teria corrido, mas meu corpo não deixa. Minhas pernas não se mexem e meu intestino está se rebelando contra mim... é um complô, acabei de perceber meu corpo adquiriu vontade própria e agora quer me matar...

**Mao:** ta bom, quem vai ser a primeira bicha a morrer? – por que ta todo mundo apontando pra mim?!

É o fim mesmo, não tem como piorar...

**Mai:**_- aparece do nada –_ QUE PUTARIA É ESSA?!

Acho que minha boca do capeta também me odeia ¬¬

**Rei:** Mai, a Kuro e a Mao ficaram loucas e estão invadindo o banho masculino junto com as outras garotas o.ó/ _- aponta – _

**Mai:** você cala essa boca ¬¬ qual dos vermes é o responsável por isso?! _– mostra –_

A vaca-louca-Harumi apontou pra gente um palito estranho, com a ponta azul como se aquele palito fosse a chave pro inferno. Ela bebeu? O que há de mal em um palito?

**Mao:** que porrx é essa!?

**Rei:**_- cospe sangue –_

**Mizuki:** err n.n...

Façam-me o favor ¬¬ é só um palito ¬¬ O que um palito pode fazer?! Engravidar alguém?!

**Mai:** e então ¬¬

**Deidara:**_- sussurra pro Itachi –_ aquilo é o que eu to pensando?

**Itachi:** acho que é º/.\º

**Sasuke:** o que é aquilo?

**Mai:** sabe o que é isso?! UM TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ! E TÁ MARCANDO POSITIVO!

_- cuspição geral de sangue – _

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, 18:57 – **_

Eu devo admitir que um teste de gravidez sem dono foi o fim da picada. É incrível como esse tipo de coisa impossível só acontece quando eu to perto, e é mais incrível ainda que eu seja suspeito desse tipo de coisa impossível. Como é que eu poderia ser o suspeito?! Eu só apanhei e me ferrei nesses últimos dias, não tem como eu ser o culpado de uma coisa dessas!

E depois eu sou um homem! Como é que um homem pode fazer um teste de gravidez ficar positivo?!

Pra completar um teste de virgindade?! Essa vaca ficou louca de vez?!

**Mai:** e então nenhum dos vermes vai falar?!

**Mao:** um teste de virgindade?! Você é louca Mai?!

**Mizuki:** você não pode fazer um teste de virgindade em todo mundo Mai-chan n.n, não faz sentido...

**Mao:** sem contar que isso é insano ¬¬

**Mai:** não vai ser eu quem vai fazer vai ser o Rei...

**Mao:** isso é mais insano ainda! O.ó9

**Mikan:** por que é que eu estou aqui mesmo? ¬¬

**Mai:** por que você é um manequim, e se você é um manequim você está sendo paga com o dinheiro que eu roubo, e ninguém que é pago com o meu dinheiro pode ficar grávido ¬¬

**Mikan:** isso é doentio! E a Hinata tadinha?! O que ela fez?!

**Mai:** ela? Nada ¬¬, o problema é o que uns tarados com álcool podem ter feito com ela u.ú

**Neji:**_- olhar venenoso pra todos os homens na sala - _

**Naruto:** a Yume-chan chegou hoje o.o

**Mai:** e daí?! Ela pode muito bem ter vindo aqui pra cobrar a paternidade de alguém e ter esquecido o teste no banheiro u.ú

**Yume:** ¬¬

**Mizuki:** falando nisso Mai-chan n.n, onde você achou isso?

**Mai:** no banheiro eu já disse ¬¬

**Mizuki:** é, mas onde especificamente no banheiro n.n?

**Mai:** na minha bolsa ¬¬

**Mao:** na sua bolsa?! O que garante que essa joça não é sua?!

**Mai:** eu tenho 16 anos não sou sexualmente ativa u.ú... Cala essa boca Rei. E depois deve ter sido alguma das loucas querendo me ferrar.

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** essa historia ta mal contada heinh Mai-chan n.n...

**Mai:** que é que você ta fazendo aqui?!

**Orochimaru:** vim ver se esse teste é meu ;D

**Mai:** SÓ MULHERES DE NASCENÇA ENGRAVIDAM! AS DE ALMA NÃO!

**Orochimaru:** delicada... ¬¬

**Mizuki:** por acaso Mai-chan, você achou o teste na sua bolsa da Prada de couro legitimo vermelho, de fivelas douradas que está bem aqui no canto?

**Mai:** sim por quê?

**Mizuki:** por acaso você também notou que dentro da sua bolsa tem uma carteira de motorista e cartões de crédito, contas de luz, exames de sangue e intimações da policia no nome de uma tal de "Yuuhi Kurenai"?

**Mai:** ahn?!

_**- Longe dali –**_

**Kurenai: **okay! Qual dos vermes delinqüentes agora roubou a minha bolsa falsificada da Prada?! _– arma na mão –_

**Kiba and Sasori and Gaara: **_"mulher doente ¬¬"_

_**- Mansão Hyuuga – **_

**Mai:** ¬¬' Eu devo ter pegado a bolsa errada ontem na hora de ir embora…

**Mao:** por que você ta com essa cara Rei?

**Rei:** acho que ainda existe uma possibilidade de eu ser o pai...

**Deidara:** bom n.n, então o teste não é de ninguém né?! – falou o Deidara parecendo por algum motivo estranho estar muito aliviado, e eu não sei por que, quem é que ele iria engravidar por aqui?! O Itachi?!

**Itachi:** olha o raciocino torto moleque ¬/.\¬ - você lê mentes agora sua bichona?!

Bom, acho que posso ficar feliz, já passou do meio do dia e apesar de terem arrancado minha roupa e terem me obrigado a tomar banho com um monte de macho, acho que está tudo bem ¬¬

**Mizuki:**_- toma ar –_ AH MEU DEUS! COMO ISSO PODE ACONTECER COM VOCÊ HINATA-CHAN?!

Meu intestino me diz que esse grito não foi bom...

**Hiashi:**_- entra do nada –_ O QUE ACONTECEU COM MINHA PURA E VIRGEM FILHA?!

**Mizuki:**_- chorando –_ olha Hyuuga-sama... _– aponta pro teste de gravidez –_ nos acabamos de descobrir... snif...

**Mao:**_- chorando –_ e nós nem sabemos qual dos meninos é o pai... snif...

**Hiashi:** O QUE?!

Eu realmente tenho que admitir... a Mizuki e a Mao são boas atrizes, fizeram até cair uma lagrima...

Agora fxdeu... Bem que eu tava demorando pra dizer isso... Deus, como minha vida me odeia...

_- quebra pau –_

_- Continua n.n – _

_Eu sei, eu sei... pra variar mais um capitulo só com putaria XD Mas eu não consigo evitar o.ó, essas idéias malvadas invadem a minha cabeça e ficam ameaçando arrancar meu intestino se eu não posta-las, é tudo culpa do Ponky! u.ú_

_Enfim, n.n, espero que tenham gostado se não a culpa dessa vez é da Mai n.n_

_Mai: por que minha?!_

_Yuuko: por que você tem uma bolsa da Prada e eu não u.ú_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews n.n, mesmo, mesmo,mesmo n.n_

_Okay n.n, ficaria muito feliz se voces mandassem mais n.n, senão a Mai vai morrer misteriosamente n.n_

_Mai: por que eu?!_

_Yuuko: por que eu te odeio u.ú_

_Mandem Reviews n.n, senão a Mai aparece boiando no rio (e o Ponky! pega o.ó)_

_Com amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	8. Inferno Escolar

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_- enjoooy! Esse capitulo tem um "Tchan" de Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu**  
**_

"**Inferno escolar..."**

_**- Escola de Konoha (Konoha Gakuen nome ridículo X3) 07:30 –**_

**Sasuke:** "Ultimamente foram relatados muitos casos de abusos sexuais nas redondezas do alameda popularmente chamado de "Alameda da alegria" no parque próximo a escola, caminho constantemente usado por alunos na vinda/volta para casa após o período das aulas e de atividades extracurriculares. O agressor segundo as vitimas atende por "pônei" (não se sabe o significado disso), e é potencialmente perigoso. As medidas cautelares sugeridas são:

a-Evitar transitar pelo local em questão desacompanhado entre as 19:00 p.m as 03:30 a.m

b-Recolher informações relevantes ao caso e fugir.

c-Caso haja encontro com o agressor, eliminá-lo.

d-Caso "c" não seja possível, relatar o ocorrido a policia e não utilizar mais tal caminho.

Lembrem-se, não é considerado homicídio caso você atire no agressor e alegue legitima defesa"

**Neji:** que cartaz mais ridículo, como é que um cara que atende por pônei e ataca mulheres é apenas "potencialmente" perigoso?!

**Sasuke:** Aí Neji-biba, cuidado quando você for passar pela "Alameda da alegria", com esse cabelo sexy o maníaco pode pensar que você é uma pura e virgem garotinha...

**Neji:** eu se fosse uma menina – o que ele é só que não admite – eu andaria na "Alameda da Alegria" com um lança chamas ¬¬

**Sasuke:** você tem problema?!

**Mikan:** abuso sexual?! O que é que eles esperavam? Olha a joça "Alameda da alegria"... – "Alameda da alegria" é um alameda bonitinho que tem no parque próximo a escola, de dia todos os alunos daqui usam a alameda como atalho, inclusive eu e o Neji-biba, mas a noite aquilo é tão escuro que dá pra explodir um carro e tocar fogo nas arvores lá que ninguém percebe.

**Hinata:** não fale dessa forma Mikan-chan o///o, pode ser perigoso pra nós também, afinal, a "Alameda da alegria" é caminho pra casa.

**Neji:** Hinata-sama, não tem por que se preocupar com a Mikan, o maníaco gosta de mulheres de verdade _– toma porrada -_

**Mikan:** ¬¬ nós não precisamos nos preocupar, com o trabalho escravo das filmagens, a gente só sai daqui as onze da noite com uma limusine n.n – essa é uma das únicas partes boas de ficar cinco horas por dia ouvindo o Deidara inventar as falas, o Itachi fingindo que é homem, as garotas babando pelo Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele -kun e ver a Mizuki e a Mao sacaneando com o roteiro...

_**- **__**Flash Back do Sasuke –**_

**Mao:**_- chorando -_ m-m-mas Say-chan! Nós eramos tão amigas… - ela não é a Mao ¬¬

**Mizuki:**_- desdenhando –_ amigas uma ova! Você sabia que eu gostava do Arima-kun! E mesmo assim você o trocou por mim! E você sequer gostava dele! Eu te odeio Akemi Mana! Odeio!

**Mao:**_- chorando –_ Say-chan... Perdoa-me... eu sei o quanto você amava o Arima-kun... eu não queria tomá-lo de você... – mas tomou a vida realmente é injusta...

**Mizuki:** você é mesmo uma burra, eu não te odeio por que você ter tomado o Arima-kun de mim! Eu te odeio por você ter preferido ele a mim! Que sempre estive do seu lado! – ela é o demônio que vive no corpo da Mizuki ¬¬

**Mao:** S-s-Say-chan...

**Mizuki:** eu sempre cuidei de você, eu sempre estive lá pra você, eu sempre te ajudei! E mesmo assim você o colocou na minha frente! Eu te odeio!

**Mao:**_- abraça –_ Say-chan! Me perdoa! Me perdoa! _– chorando –_ ela definitivamente não é a Mao ¬¬

**Mizuki:** me solta sua idiota! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por ter amado mais a ele do que a sua amiga!

**Mao:**_- vermelha -_ Say-chan... Quem disse que eu o amo mais que você? _– aproximando o rosto – _

**Mizuki:**_- vermelha –_ Mana-chan... _– aproximando o rosto –_

**Mao:**_- aproximando mais o rosto –_ assim você me perdoa Say-chan?

**Mizuki:** quem sabe... _– fechando os olhos -_

**Homens:**_- babando -_ YUUUURI!!!!!! \ºOº/

**Mai:**_- auto falante – _SUAS VACAS! PAREM DE SACANEAR O MEU ROTEIRO! O.Ó9

_**- Fim do flash Back do Sasuke – **_

Por favor, entenda, eu realmente ODEIO as filmagens, a Mai fica berrando que nem uma louca com aquele auto-falante do inferno ameaçando o elenco de morte, é sério, tem coisa que gente doente não pode fazer. E aquela insana deveria ser proibida de dirigir um filme, quando estamos na minha cena, ela fica com o script do lado me vigiando pra ver se eu não erro, e se eu erro (o que acontece na maioria das vezes) ela desce a porrada em mim!

Você deve estar pensando "Você não queria fazer o filme?! Agora agüenta!", que fique bem claro que eu queria fazer o filme pra ficar longe do Naruto e não pra apanhar de uma menina de uma menor que eu com a força de dez mil homens e com um auto-falante duro e frio...

**Mizuki:**_- aparece do nada –_ abuso sexual? Isso é potencialmente problemático n.n

**Mao:**_- aparece do nada –_ por quê?

**Mizuki:** a Mai-chan querendo reduzir os gastos cortou a limusine n.n – e eu concordo com ela, é extremamente inútil e potencialmente perigoso ter uma limusine vindo te buscar todo dia nessa espelunca que abriga marginais, e sequer dá pra tirar onda com a cara dos trouxas invejosos, por que se eu fizesse isso eu tomaria porrada até o Naruto virar homem...

**Mikan:** por que vocês estão de uniforme?

Nossa eu iria apanhar muito...

**Mao:** sabe, a lei exige que você tenha o segundo grau completo para poder entrar em uma faculdade e não viver a vida com o salário fulera uma atriz.

É, a roupa intima da _Victoria's Secrets _nas coisas dela realmente comprovam a miséria de salário que ela deve ganhar... Eu não espiei as roupas intimas dela, algumas garotas tem a mania de largarem seus sutiãs de 300 contos jogados em qualquer lugar... Como dentro de gavetas... A alça do sutiã tava soltando eu só quis ser um colega de quarto prestativo! Vocês não podem comprovar nada o.ó9

**Mizuki:** e depois, vai ser mais fácil interpretar estudantes se nós convivermos como estudantes comuns n.n

**Sasuke:** GAAAASP _– cospe sangue –_ I-i-isso quer dizer que vocês vão estudar aqui?!

**Mao:** imagiiiina ¬¬, a gente só vestiu essa blusa coladinha e esse cinto-saia por que nós gostamos de expor nossas carnes ¬¬ - isso é o fim, minha vida escolar já não era normal antes, com essas duas aqui agora que eu vou ter motivo pra me jogar do prédio...

**Rei:** olá alunos n.n

**Neji:** alunos?! O.o

ALUNOS?! O QUE É QUE VOCES QUEREM?! ME MATAR?!

Calma Sasuke... Finja que você não tem medo dele... Finja que você gostou da idéia e vai gostar de ter esse tarado psicótico mandando em você...

**Sasuke:** COMO ASSIM ALUNOS?!

**Rei:** eu sou formado em pedagogia n.n, já que a Mao-chan e a Kuro resolveram completar o ano aqui eu também vou entrar na escola para construir melhor meu personagem n.n... E ganhar um dinheiro extra... – E cantar todas as professoras da escola sem que ninguém reclame ¬¬

**Yume:** Rei-san ºOº eu não sabia que o senhor era professor ºOº

**Rei:** Yume-chan? Ora essa n.n, que outra profissão além de a de ensinar me permitiria passar experiências e ao mesmo apreciar a beleza de alunas tão lindas como a senhorita? – gigolô?!

**Yume:** o senhor vai dar aula de que?

**Rei:** Matemática n.n – aula de matemática significa cinco vezes na semana vendo esse infeliz me ensinando a matéria mais _from hell_ do mundo enquanto a sala se alaga de baba de meninas.

**Mikan:**_- cospe sangue –_ Minha matéria preferida ºOº

**Neji:** vai falando sua deficiente mental em álgebra ¬¬ _- toma porrada – _

**Rei:** Mikan-chan tem dificuldades em matemática? Ficarei feliz em dar aulas particulares caso a senhorita quiser...

**Yume:** eu também sou uma mula em matemática lO/////////Ol, mais mula que a Mikan!

**Mikan:** ¬¬

**Rei:** nossa, eu vou ter muito trabalho aqui n.n... – e como vai daqui a pouco você vai notar que de repente todas as meninas da escola ficaram burras, bom... Elas já eram, digamos que elas apenas assumiram...

**Kurenai:**_- sorriso doce –_ não ligue para elas n.n, é um prazer recebê-lo aqui Rei-kun n.n... Venha vou te mostrar a sala dos professores – e ele também vai notar o quanto todas as professoras aqui são gentis...

**Yume and Mikan:**_"grávida bandida! o.ó"_

**Itachi:**_- aparece do nada –_ então Mizuki-chan e Mao-chan irão se juntar a nós? Que honra tenho certeza de que vou aprender muito tendo as duas como colegas n/.\n – vai aprender bastante principalmente com a Mizuki né irmãozinho?

Por que eu tenho a impressão de que o Itachi esperou o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun sair para poder cantar a Mizuki?

**Mao:**_- murmurando irônica - _ah claro, ele espera aprender "coisas" que não se ensinam na escola...

**Mizuki:** obrigada Itachi-kun n.n, eu espero o mesmo – isso quer dizer que ela tá indo na onda dele?!

**Itachi:** em que turma vocês ficaram?

**Mizuki:**_- lendo num papelzinho –_ 3º "A" – quase que meu irmão deu um pulo de alegria...

**Mao:**_- lendo num papelzinho – _3º... Que letra horrível é a dessa mulher ¬¬ "B" – eu juro que ouvi uma menina dando um gritinho de felicidade, quando eu me virei era o Sasori...

**Sasori:** Harumi-san n.n, você ficou na mesma turma que a minha n.n – só para deixar claro o "B" da turma dele é "B" de Bandido.

**Mao:** quem é você? ¬¬

**Sasori:** a senhorita não se lembra de mim? – como é que ela ia lembrar, em que mundo você é gentil e educado desse jeito?! – Sasori n.n, seu maior fã... – Mao olhou pra cara dele, eu acho que no fundo ela se lembra dele, mas ela não fazia esforço nenhum pra se lembrar de onde.

**Mao:** ah lembrei! Suzan n.n

**Sasori:** é Sasori Mao-san ºOº - por que a felicidade?! Ela só errou seu nome idiota, não vai casar com você ¬¬

**Deidara:** que felicidade é essa "Suzan"?! Só por que ela adivinhou seu nome artístico à noite? – o que o Deidara quis dizer com isso?

**Sasori:** vai ver se camarão tem bunda Deidara ¬¬ Vamos Mao-san n.n?

**Mao:** vamos aonde?! O.o – ela não é distraída, ela só não teve nenhuma consideração de prestar atenção na conversa.

**Sasori:** pra sala n.n, vem eu te mostro...

**Mao:** não me toque Suzan ¬¬

**Deidara:** Suzan não tem noção do perigo não?!

**Mizuki:** ah i-i a Mao-chan é tão carismática... Ela mal entrou na escola e já fez novos amigos... – os dois airbags que ela tem no lugar de peitos não ajudaram em nada né?

**Itachi:** não se preocupe Mizuki-chan n.n, todo mundo vai adorar você – vão mesmo, principalmente os homens, vão adorar como a saia curta do uniforme fica bem nela...

**Deidara:** a Mizuki ficou na nossa turma?

**Itachi:** ficou ¬/.\¬ por quê?! _– olhar de "qualquer gracinha com ela você morre" –_

**Deidara:** por nada n.n, vem Mizuki-chan eu mostro pra você a nossa sala, você pode até sentar do meu lado :D _– pega na mão da Mizuki -_

**Mizuki:** vai ser um prazer n.n _– segue Deidara -_

**Itachi:** O/.\Ó _– segue os dois -_

Eu admito que esteja rindo do meu irmão por dentro, mentira por fora também. Huahuahua tomara que esse otário morra de exaustão mental de tanto desgaste que ele vai ter tentando afastar os marginais da Mizuki... Mas se bem que... Quando meu irmão fica nervoso... Dependendo da luz o olho dele fica vermelho... E isso dá muito medo...

**Yume:** hua! Rei-kun vai dar aula pra gente ºOº

**Mikan:** quem diria que bonitões como ele também podem ser inteligentes...

**Neji:** eu não sei que alegria é essa ¬¬ relações amorosas entre alunos e professores são antitéticas, ele vai acabar sendo preso e vocês expul...

**Mikan:**_- interrompendo –_ cuida da sua vida Neji-biba ¬¬

**Yume:** tá morrendo de inveja só por que agora a Mizuki-san e a Mao-san vão estar sob olhar constante de todos os garotos do colégio n.n/

Isso é verdade.

**Neji:** como se eu me importasse ¬¬, depois de toda a baixaria lá em casa eu quero é manter distancia dessas duas ¬¬

Isso é mentira. Ele espionando o banheiro ontem é a prova.

**Mikan:** bom que se dane n.n, eu vou é correr pra sala de aula n.n, o primeiro horário é de matemática n.n

**Yume:** huh eu vou também ºOº

**Mikan:** mas você não é da minha sala o.õ

**Yume:** ninguém precisa ficar sabendo ouviu?!O.ó9

Isso vai ser extremamente irritante... Tenho a impressão de que essa primeira aula vai me deixar com um zunido de cochichos, risadinhas e suspiros na cabeça.

_**- 1º aula, Matemática (Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun), 2º A – **_

É impressão minha ou tem muito mais meninas nessa turma do que deveria ter?

Aquelas ali do canto nem do segundo ano são...

Aquelas ali nem na nossa escola estudam! O.ó

**Rei:** então senhores, matriz inversa é aquela que multiplicada por outra matriz é igual a uma matriz identidade... sim senhorita Mikan n.n

**Mikan:** professor o que uma matriz? ºOº

**Rei:** hehe n.n'' ... Vamos do começo então... De novo... _– se vira pra escrever no quadro –_

**Meninas:**_- pensamento coletivo –__"CALÇA COLADINHA NA TRASEIRA!!! \ºOº/" _

Meu Deus, que bando de taradas...

_**- 2º aula, Historia (Kakashi), 2º A –**_

**Mikan:** pra onde você tá indo Yume?

**Yume:** pra minha sala n.n, minha próxima aula é de matemática ºOº

**Mikan:** eu também vou o.ó/

**Neji:** é impressão minha ou não é só a Mikan-gorda e a Yume que estão mudando de sala?

Eu não ouvi o que o Neji-biba disse, e olhei pra janela... Foi a cena mais macabra que eu já vi, um amontoado de meninas, todas tentando pular a mesma janela, metade delas se espancando pra ver quem chega primeiro, enquanto a outra metade ficava entalada... My God... Algumas delas não estavam se mexendo...

O professor pra variar, tá tão atrasado que só vai chegar depois que a baixaria da janela acabar em sangue na janela e corpos de meninas no chão...

**Kakashi:**_- atrasado –_ olá alunos n.n, ué cadê as meninas?

**Kiba:** foram pegas por uma doença que só contamina mulheres professor n.n – meu Deus que desculpa mais idiota... Nessa nem o Naruto cai...

**Naruto:** câncer de ovário? – Tá certo... O Naruto cai, mas o Kakashi-sensei não é imbecil ao ponto...

**Kakashi:** é eu fiquei sabendo de uma epidemia de câncer de ovário o.o – ai meu intestino...

_**- 3º aula, Literatura (Kurenai), 2º A –**_

**Rei:** olá alunos n.n/, agora vocês deveriam ter aula com a Kurenai-sensei, mas por alguns motivos (gravidez?) com os quais eu não tenho a mínima do que sejam ou por que sejam, ou de quem sejam a culpa, ela teve que ir ao hospital e eu vou substituí-la nesse horário n.n

**Sasuke:**_- sussurrando –_ quais são as chances de o Rei ser o pai?

**Neji:**_- sussurrando – _o teste de gravidez tem 98 por cento de eficácia...

**Sasuke:** como é que você sabe?! ¬¬

**Rei:** ah! Esqueci o diário na outra sala, já volto n.n – no mesmo segundo em que ele saiu pela porta, as janelas da sala foram abertas e a multidão de garotas enlouquecidas voltou a invadir a sala. A única diferença é que a multidão parecia ter quadruplicado, e que algumas meninas ("algumas" pra não dizer todas) estavam com a cara arranhada, com o uniforme rasgado, com o cabelo bagunçado e com cortes de arranhões na maioria do corpo.

**Mikan:**_- ofegante –_ ufa! E aí bibas? – falou a Mikan-gorda sentando ao lado do Neji.

**Neji:** o que aconteceu com sua saia?! – não foi uma pergunta maliciosa, a saia dela tava do tamanho de um cinto.

**Mikan:** a isso? Foi a louca da Sakamoto.

**Neji:** Sakamoto? Quem é essa menina no jogo do bicho?

**Mikan:** é uma louca compulsiva que gosta de agarrar garotinhas pela saia o.ó

**Garota:** louca compulsiva é a mãe Nagato O.Ó9

**Mikan:** a sua?! Dessa vez não tem a Yume me agarrando por trás pra me impedir de ir ai e descer uma surra em você Sayuri o.ó

A garota com quem a Mikan tava discutindo, é a Sakamoto Sayuri, segundo ano, mesma turma que a Yume. Ela tem o cabelo preto, longo, olhos que variam do verde pro azul, o corpo bem feito e ela usa um óculos de armação preta bem grossa, o que contribui na imagem de CDF dela. Eu admito que a Sayuri é uma das minha principais concorrentes em questão de nota, mas aqui entre nós, essa menina é uma louca, compulsiva, sacana e manipuladora. Uma vez ela quase arrancou meu intestino na fila da cantina por que eu peguei o ultimo chocolate, eu entendo que ela tenha ficado brava por que eu furei fila na frente dela, mas mesmo assim... nada justifica o uso da violência...

**Sayuri:** cai pro pau Nagato o.ó

**Mikan:** só se for agora o.ó

**Rei:**_- entrando na sala –_ nossa como eu sou distraído n.n, esqueci meu diário em baixo da cadeira de algumas meninas lá na outra sala. – oh claro, a culpa é de você ser distraído e não das loucas taradas de mãos leves da outra sala. – ué a sala encheu? O.o

**Garotas:** impressão sua professor n.n – com certeza, é impressão também terem garotas de outra escola aqui dentro?

**Rei:** bom, então vamos começar n.n, a professora Kurenai estava dando Sheakspere pra vocês? Que coincidência eu fiz um mestrado na literatura de Sheakspere n.n

**Neji:** ¬¬ vai dar uma de esperto agora é? _– toma porrada –_

**Yume:** cala a boca Neji! Tem gente querendo ouvir o.ó

**Sayuri:** é respeite o professor o.ó

**Mikan:** você é um delinqüente Hyuuga Neji u.ú

**Neji:** desde quando vocês são tão amigas?! O.ó – elas têm um interesse em comum seu burro... Mulheres se unem quando todas querem a mesma coisa e essa coisa usa uma calça coladinha na bunda.

**Sayuri:** Rei-san! ºOº/ Como se escreve "literatura" em inglês? – como se ela não soubesse.

**Rei:** ah n.n, é assim... _– vira no quadro pra escrever –_

**Meninas:**_- gritinhos eufóricos -_ AAAAAAAH ºOº

Alguém me mate ¬¬

_**- Intervalo –**_

**Neji: **eu ainda não sei o que é que as garotas vêem nele...

**Sasuke:** cala essa boca Neji-biba ¬¬

**Neji:** ele só tem um sorriso bonito ¬¬

**Mikan:** e um corpão ºOº

**Yume:** e um olhar fumegante ºOº

**Mikan:** e um peitoral que mata qualquer uma ºOº - ou qualquer um... Né Neji-biba?

**Mao:**_- aparece do nada –_ ora, ora, eu já vi vocês nem algum lugar... – falou a Mao demoníaca vindo da direção do escritório da diretora se abanando com uns papeizinhos.

**Neji:** somos nós Mao-san ¬¬

**Mao:** é mesmo, a loira estranha (Mikan), Nádia (Neji), a tia do hamster (Yume) e Shirley (Sasuke) n.n – essa garota tem problema. – desculpe não ter reconhecido vocês é que tá tão quente hoje -.-

**Yume:** tia do hamster?! O.ó

**Mikan:** loira estranha?! O.ó9

**Neji:** NÁDIA?!

**Sasuke:** você tava vindo da sala da diretora? – não, eu não me impressionei com o "Shirley" comparado ao que o meu irmão já me chamou Shirley é uma forma carinhosa de elogiar meus lhos.

**Mao:** quem? A loira cachaceira? É tava -.-

**Neji:** por quê? – pergunta idiota, no mínimo ele deve ter batido em alguém...

**Mao:** é que eu dei umas porradas do Rei e isso é agressão de aluno contra o professor. – Me sinto tão inteligente... – eu deixei o olho dele roxo... - ela fala isso, mas não parece nem um pouco arrependida...

**Mao:** fazer o que né? Velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem eliminados n.n

**Sasori:**_- aparece do nada –_ eu também acho Mao-chan n.n, deve-se bater num homem quando ele abusa de sua inocência não importa quem seja o.ó/ - o Sasori concordaria com a Mao até se ela xingasse a mãe dele e chamasse ele de gay.

**Mao:** quem abusou da minha inocência? O.o

**Sasori:** vamos comer? Eu mostro onde fica a cantina para a senhorita n.n

**Mao:** não precisa Suzan, a Mizuki quando me encontrar com certeza vai me dar um monte de docinho e biscoitinhos que ela fez... – tomara que estejam com veneno de cicuta dentro...

**Mikan:** que droga o.ó... eu fiquei tanto tempo balando pelo gostoso-Mizuki que esqueci de correr pra cantina...

**Neji:** bem feito, agora vai morrer de fome ¬¬

**Yume:** a essa hora não deve ter sobrado nem um farelo... (detalhe faz dois minutos que o sinal tocou)

Não se iluda, eles não estão exagerando, sabe, tem muitos alunos mesmo nesse colégio, e todos eles são marginais agora e futuros assassinos na vida adulta que não se importam de se espancar pra conseguirem alguma coisa... E, diga-se de passagem, a diretora não dá a mínima para comprar comida que consiga suprir a fome de um monte de adolescentes em fase de crescimento famintos e sedentos de carboidratos, e o melhor é que ninguém se importa com a fila não... E ninguém se importa também se tem gente tomando porrada dos furadores de fila... Na nossa cantina prevalece a lei da selva, é matar ou morrer...

**Mao:** isso é uma cantina ou uma distribuição de cesta básica?! O.o

**Sasuke:** que saco ¬¬ agora eu vou ter que bater em algum menino e roubar o lanche dele... – eu já ia fazer isso mesmo, não vale a pena pagar por aqueles restos de cadáveres que eles vendem na cantina, é muito mais fácil e mais saudável bater em algum moleque que já comprou do que ter que pagar dez pila a mais praquela cinquentona encalhada ingrata com uma berruga do tamanho de um cachorro na cara pegar a droga de um pão com ovo.

**Neji:** eu não preciso passar por isso n.n, a Hinata-sama sempre faz meu lanche...

**Mikan:** ... Por quanto será que ela vende seu lanche?

**Neji:** Até parece que ela vai te vender alguma coisa ¬¬

**Mikan:** eu achei uma nota de cem na bolsa da Kurenai-sensei...

**Neji:** ...

**Mikan:**_- sai correndo –_ HINATA-CHAAAAN!!!

**Neji:**_- vai atrás –_ VOLTA AQUI SUA BANDIDA! O.Ó

**Mao:** será que tudo nessa escola funciona na base do suborno, da chantagem, da porrada e da falta de escrúpulos?!

Claro que sim, que pergunta mais estúpida...

**Sasori:** err...

**Mao:** vou adorar esse lugar n.n... – é a chance de uma vaca violenta como você ou a louca sociopata da Mizuki serem indicadas como rainha da escola é bem alta.

_**- Na cantina – **_

A cantina da nossa escola é o lugar mais nojento e seboso que poderia existir na escola, acho que ninguém limpa lá já tem uns três anos. O local não cheira a sangue cheira a gente tentando se matar. Pra você entrar na cantina você tem que entrar com a cabeça abaixada, senão você com certeza vai ter uma bela de uma bandeja com um grude nojento grudado na sua fuça. E eu falo isso por experiência própria. A pequena parte dos alunos que ainda tem consciência, ou alguma inteligência, lancha fora da cantina no pátio da escola. Agora o resto, fica na cantina brincando de quem mata quem primeiro. Eu posso afirmar com toda precisão que a hora do intervalo é uma verdadeira zona na cantina. Gente descendo a porrada, gente tomando porrada, bandejas, facas, copos, garfos, tudo voando direto no seu olho, gente se xingando, pessoal traficando drogas, parece uma guerra...

**Neji:** onde é que nós estamos?! O.O

**Mikan:** estou com medo ç.ç

**Yume:** que porrx é essa?!

**Sasori:** quero minha mãe o.o...

**Mao:** vocês têm problema?

What hell?!

A cena diante dos nossos olhos foi a cena mais macabra, assustadora, estranha, utópica, suspeita, misteriosa, insana, sem sentido, sem senso e sem lógica de todas. A cantina... Parecia uma cantina! Estava tudo limpo... Haviam mesas onde o povo podia comer... não tinha nenhuma mancha suspeita na parede... Não tinha ninguém apanhando... não tinha nada voando... As tias encalhadas do pão estão sendo gentis e cobrando pelo preço normal... E o mais estranho, não tava tendo porrada na fila!

São todos alunos educados e gentis lanchando... pegando sua comida e indo educadamente se sentar na mesa... QUERO MINHA MÃE!

**Neji:** nós estamos na nossa escola?!

**Mikan:** aquela cachaceira deve ter ameaçado todo mundo de morte...

**Yume:** bom é justo o.o... Nós temos que passar a imagem de que somos uma boa escola... afinal de contas estão fazendo um filme aqui n.n

**Mikan:** será que eu vou apanhar se tentar furar fila?

**Mao:** olha ali a Mizuki... – disse a Mao indo pra uma mesa onde estavam sentados a Mizuki, o loiro viadinho, e o Itachi... Os dois sentados na mesma mesa sem tentarem se matar é uma coisa mais absurda ainda...

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan n.n, quem é o seu amigo n.n

**Mao:** quem? A Suzan?

**Sasori:** Mizuki Kuro ºOº

**Mizuki:** o seu nome não é Suzan né? o.o

**Sasori:** não, é Sasori n.n

**Mizuki:** muito prazer Sasori-sempai n.n – por que será que meu irmão está tentando assassinar o Sasori com o olhar?

É uma pergunta obvia, eu sei a resposta eu não sou burro ¬¬

**Mao:** e ae Mizuki? Foi mandada quantas vezes pra diretoria hoje?

**Mizuki:** nenhuma Mao-chan n.n

**Mao:** ... deixa eu reformular a pergunta, mandou quantos pra diretoria hoje?

**Mizuki:** ah n.n

_**- Flash Back da Mizuki –**_

_**- 1º aula, Literatura (Kurenai), 3º A -**_

**Hidan:** Mizuki-chan n.n é um prazer te-la conosco n.n

**Mizuki:** a obrigada n.n

**Hidan:** então tá prestando atenção na matéria?

**Mizuki:** eu não preciso n.n, já aprendi esse conteúdo há uns dois anos n.n...

**Hidan:** ah o.o', posso copiar suas resposta então? A Kurenai é uma solteirona escrotx que gosta de descontar as frustaçoes mandando os alunos responderem em voz alta o.o...

**Mizuki:** pode n.n

**Hidan:**_- copia as respostas sem prestar atenção –_ você é um anjo Mizuki-chan n.n

**Kurenai:** DEIDARA! Se você acha tão mais interessante tentar colocar a cadeira no ventilador do teto, responda as malditas perguntas.

**Deidara:** ah claro n.n _– toma a folha do Hidan –_

**Hidan:** Hey o.ó

**Deidara:** cala essa boca...

**Kurenai:** primeiro a um ¬¬

**Deidara:**_- lendo sem prestar atenção -_ "Os mixomicetos são antigamente considerados seres do reino Fungi, e agora estão classificados no reino Protista, os mixomicetos são compostos por um aglomerado de células, mas sem nenhuma divisão por membrana celular, eles tem apenas uma fina limitação que os diferencia do espaço exterior. Em suma mixomicetos são MELECONAS! E pra variar essa melecona anda! Como se não bastasse essa porrx ainda se procria! Ou seja, tem melecona macho e melecona fêmea, é uma orgia de melecas! E pra melhorar, não adianta você meter a faca na melecona que anda que ela não morre! Essa porrx é uma meleca andante! Uma meleca Railander! E depois... Porco aranha... Porco aranha... Ele é o porco aranha... Vai tecendo sua teia..." - cai a ficha – Olha o porco aranha n.n

**Turma:**_- rindo até sangrar –_

**Kurenai:** DEIDARA O.Ó9

**Deidara:** é culpa do Hidan professora O.O ele me passou a tarefa errada \o

**Kurenai:** copiando a tarefa dos outros!?

**Itachi:** qual a novidade?!

**Hidan:** eu copiei da Mizuki Kurenai-sensei o.o

**Kurenai:** VOCÊ COPIOU DA ALUNA NOVA?! _– veia na testa -_

**Mizuki:** acho que peguei o livro errado n.n...

**Kurenai:** OS DOIS JÁ PRA DIRETORIA! Meu Deus vocês me estressam tanto que eu to até enjoada...Que vontade de vomitar...

**Itachi:** acho que estou me apaixonando Kisame... º/.\º

**Kisame:** ¬¬

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Mizuki –**_

**Mizuki:** n.n

**Mao:** você é má o.o – o demônio é "má"

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun fiz biscoitos pra você n.n – quando é que foi que a Hinata chegou?

**Neji:** foi fácil encontrar a Hinata ninguém tava tentando matar ninguém aqui... – Ninguém se importa como você achou a Hinata... Olha só que gracinha ela me trouxe biscoitos... Ué como é que ela sabe que esses são meus favoritos?

**Hinata:** foram os que você mais comeu naquele dia n.n – ela lê pensamentos agora é?!

**Hidan:**_- aparece do nada -_ Mizuki Kuro n.n _– piscando o olho esquizofrenicamente – _Se não é o Hidan com a "gangue" dele atrás

Hidan é outro "amigo" marginal do meu irmão. Ele é um estranho, mas até que as garotas gostam dele, eu não sei por que. O Hidan é do tipo que posa como Todo-poderoso-chefão de gangue, mas é só você meter umas porradas nele que ele fica mansinho...

**Mizuki:** Hidan-sempai n.n

**Hidan:** sabe n.n aquela loira cachaceira quando tá bêbada – o que ela sempre está – de vez em quando tem mania de bater nos alunos sabe? _– toma bandejada -_

**Mao:** a Mizuki não dá autógrafos, e nós estamos comendo se importa?!

**Hidan:** e você pensa o que garota?! Só por que é famosa acha que alguém vai defender você aqui?! – bom, acho que a quantidade de meninos querendo acertar ele com uma faca na mão responde a pergunta...

**Hidan:** meninas como você precisam de uma lição o.ó9 – Harumi Mao, que até agora estava virada comendo os biscoitos que Mizuki fez pra ela, limpou a boca com um guardanapo e se levantou tranquilamente.

**Mao:** uma lição é? E quem vai me dar uma lição?

**Hidan:** eu o.ó

**Mao:** ¬¬ você e quem mais?

**Hidan:** ... err...e eles – aponta pro amontoado de marmanjo atrás dele –

**Mao:** ¬¬ e quem mais?

**Hidan:** isso é o suficiente pra você o.ó9 – A Mao suspirou e se desencostou da mesa se colocando na frente deles. É hora do discurso "Eu sou a boazona" da Mao, note a quantidade de mentiras que ela fala em um só discurso:

**Mao:**_- irônica –_ Sabe eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta de usa a violência (**1**- mentira, ela adora bater nos outros), e eu também sou uma pessoa que se irrita muito dificilmente (**2**- mentira, ela quase arrebentou o rádio por causa do "Voz de Konoha"), e pra mim, nada é motivo para se alterar (**3**- ela bateu em mim por que eu peguei a ultima panqueca do café da manhã), e eu acho que se deve compartilhar as coisas com outras pessoas em harmonia (**4**- mentira de novo ela me bateu só por que eu peguei o Zettai Kareshi dela). Em suma, eu aprendi que violência não me leva a nada (**5**- mentira, eu bato em garotinhos e ganho lanche de graça), por isso eu jamais a uso (**6**- essa é obvia né?!), e também por que eu nunca desejo o mal ao próximo (**7**- ah claro, pergunte isso pro Hiashi-sama quando ela ajudou a Mizuki a me ferrar por causa do teste de gravidez), e depois eu nunca insultei ninguém (**8**- Shirley, Suzan, Nádia, garota do hamster, loira estranha, louca do pano e oxigenado não são apelidos carinhosos), mas as vezes eu sou obrigada a usar a força (**9**- ninguém a obriga, ela bate nos outros por que é o Demo), e depois _– estrala os dedos –_ podem ter certeza de que isso vai doer mais em mim do que em vocês (**10**- essa aí já vocês vêem por que...)

Como se o quebra pau já não tivesse eminente algum desgraçado mãe na zona tinha que ter acertado a cabeça do Neji com um pudim de dois meses atrás...

**Naruto:** GUERRA DE COMIDA \O/

Tinha que ser você filho da _– censurado –_

Guerra de comida na minha escola quer dizer pancadaria com comida voando... Acho que nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu.

_**- Na Diretoria – **_

**Tsunade:**_- tribêda - _Whiiiiiiiiii arre de Shampignoooons!! o/ _- garrafa na mão –_

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama! É uma rebelião! Os alunos se uniram pra quebrar a escola ºOº tá bêbada pra variar ¬¬

**Tsunade:** XDD Xizunheeeee, não é cunverxa di bebu não, max eu ti conxidero pra caralhx

**Shizune:** eu vou tirar o dia de folga até a senhora ficar sóbria e ir resolver a rebelião tá?

**Tsunade:** vai lááá gathxona \o

**Shizune:** vou pegar seu carro também tá?

**Tsunade:** ó as xaves \o

**Shizune:** brigada chefinha n.n _– sai -_

**Tsunade:**_- desmaia –_ nhaaaaam... saque... saque... rebelião... cantina _– acorda –_ O QUE!? O.Ó

_**- Cantina – **_

Ungh... ai meu intestino...

_Cooooooontinuuuuaaaa n.n_

_Oukay meus querridos n.n/ Cap.8 complete \o\ Eu sei está enooooome ºOº, é nisso que dá deixar minha imaginação distorcida ir muito longe u.ú_

_Enfim n.n/ Praqueles que lêem minhas outras fics, eu acabei de postar o Capitulo bônus de "Depois que a chuva passa" \o, quem já leu espero que tenham gostado, quem não leu ainda... Leiam o.ó hehe brincadeira n.n/ (o Ponky! pega o.ó)_

_Bom pra variar, o capitulo foi só de besteirol, e entra em cena Sayuri Sakamoto n.n, eu adorei ela ºOº muito obrigada pela paciência Sary-chan \o, prometo que ela vai ter uma participação maior no próximo capitulo n.n_

_Se não gostaram do capitulo matem a Suzan \o\_

_Sasori: qual é a de Suzan?! _

_Yuuko: é sexy n.n/_

_Deixem Reviews n.n, senão a Suzan morre o.ó9_

_Com amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_

_(my god 15 paginas XD)_


	9. Inferno pós aula

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

"**Inferno pós-aula..."**

_**- Gabinete da diretora –**_

**Tsunade:** estou extremamente decepcionada, alunos do calibre de vocês não deveriam entrar e estimular este tipo de brincadeira.

**Deidara:** desculpe diretora u.u

**Tsunade:** eu não estava falando com você Deidara O.Ó

Adivinhe onde eu estou... Juuuuura que gênio é você. Estou sentado em uma cadeira que deve ter servido de comida para as traças, com a loira cachaceira da diretora na minha frente atrás de uma mesa cheia de copos cheirando a saque e com um armário do lado que deve estar cheio, ou de saque, de drogas, ou de remédios pra ressaca.

Uma coisa interessante de se apontar, é que tirando a cantina podre da nossa escola, o gabinete da diretora é o único lugar da escola que não cheira a sangue, cheira a um doce aroma de drogas misturado com saque.

Enfim, cá estou, em uma cadeira que foi comida de traças, com a loira cachaceira da diretora na minha frente, o Neji-biba do meu lado esquerdo, a Mizuki do meu lado direito, a Mao do lado do Neji-biba. O Hidan está aqui sentado em um sofázinho, com um gelo no olho roxo e inchado e o resto da gangue dele provavelmente está na enfermaria com fraturas expostas, e hemorragias internas.

Sim nós estamos tomando bronca por causa da baixaria na cantina.

**Tsunade:** quanto a você Hidan, o que é que você tem na cabeça moleque!? – Huh! Me deixa responder! – Arrumar confusão com uma aluna nova?! – ninguém me deixa falar nessa merdx...

**Hidan:** MAS ELA ME CEGOU DE UM OLHO!! X.Ó – você e mais toda a sua gangue de marmanjos fortões que repetiram o terceiro ano duzentas vezes...

**Tsunade:** eu estou falando da Mizuki-chan ¬¬

**Hidan:** a ela? Eu só ia brincar com ela pra sacanear o Itachi x.ó – a propósito meu irmão também está aqui, mas não por que ele se enfiou na confusão e na pxtaria da cantina, por que ele é um curioso que gosta de ver os outros se ferrando mesmo.

**Itachi:** mentiroso ¬/.\¬

**Hidan:** é verdade x.ó eu até falei com ela antes do intervalo.

**Todos:**_- olham pra Mizuki –_

**Mizuki:** ahn n.n? Foi isso mesmo n.n

**Mao:** então por que é que você não falou?! – por que ela queria ver a pancadaria?

**Mizuki:** pensei que também fazia parte da brincadeira n.n

**Hidan:** MAS ELA ME CEGOU DE UM OLHO! X.Ó

**Mizuki:** achei que vocês estavam fingindo n.n

**Hidan:** TINHA SANGUE VOANDO!

**Mizuki:** jura? Achei que era katchup o.o...

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Itachi:** ela é tão má n/.\n

**Neji:** Tsunade-sama, por que é que eu estou aqui? Foi o Naruto que começou a guerra de comida ¬¬

**Tsunade:** com certeza, mas foi você quem o deixou em coma e eu preciso por a culpa em alguém lúcido... - Naruto em coma?! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida...

**Neji:** mas EU quase fiquei em coma por causa da Mikan-gorda ¬¬ - ele não está exagerando... Mulheres ficam violentas e anormalmente fortes quando se coloca alguma coisa que possa servir como arma na mão delas... Aprendi isso na prática com minha mãe e frigideira enorme dela, e a Mai-louca com o auto-falante duro e frio...

**Tsunade:** Hyuuga Neji, não tem coisa que eu mais desprezo que jogar a culpa em cima dos outros...

**Policial:** Senhora Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** é senhorita caceta ¬¬ como é que a policia entrou aqui?!

**Policial:** nós viemos trazer essa senhorita... _– entra outro policial com a Shizune algemada –_ ela estava dirigindo um carro e diz que o carro é da senhorita...

**Tsunade:** depende... Que há com o carro?

**Policial:** encontramos um homem amarrado e amordaçado no porta-malas.

**Tsunade:** nunca vi essa louca na minha vida... O carro é dela, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

**Shizune:** O.O

**Policial:** você está presa srta. Shizune ¬¬ _- sai - _Que belo exemplo de diretora nós temos...

**Tsunade:** ufa n.n

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Tsunade:** que é?!

**Mizuki:** Tsunade-sama n.n, voltando ao assunto da cantina n.n... Sabe havia muitos alunos na cantina n.n... Qualquer um deles poderia ter começado a guerra de comida... Logo qualquer um poderia ser o culpado n.n...

**Tsunade:** há mais de vinte testemunhas oculares para confirmar que foram vocês ¬¬ - ou seja, há mais de vinte alunos sendo ameaçados de porrada se não concordarem com o que a diretora cachaceira disser...

**Mizuki:** testemunhas podem se enganar misteriosamente n.n... Assim como placas e documentos de identificação do verdadeiro dono de certo carro podem aparecer misteriosamente na policia...

**Todos:** O.O

_**- Meia-hora depois sala do 2º ano "A", Cinco minutos para acabar a aula –**_

No final das contas, a loira cachaceira liberou a gente e provavelmente deve ter achado outro trouxa pra por a culpa. Tudo isso graças a nossa querida Mizuki...

Acho que essa foi a única vez que a Mizuki fez alguma coisa para o meu bem... Tá não foi diretamente para o MEU bem, mas mesmo assim foi a única coisa que ela fez que me beneficiasse...

Passou pela sua cabeça que só por causa dela eu fui escolhido pelo filme não passou? (agora ele lê mentes ¬¬) Pois é, isso não me ajudou em nada como vocês podem perceber, acho que ela só me escolheu naquele dia por que gosta de maltratar garotinhos fofos e invejavelmente lindos como eu...

E agora estou aqui... De volta à sala de aula... A maioria dos alunos está com a comida nojenta e podre da cantina...

A propósito, a única vantagem dessa guerra, além de ver o Hidan apanhando da Mao, o Naruto do Neji-biba, e o Neji-biba da Mikan, foi que ela se alastrou até que a comida podre acabasse e a diretora chegasse ao refeitório quebrando tudo e mais as costelas de alguns alunos...

Eu só não entendi até agora como é que foi que a gorda da Mikan-gorda e a Yume-do hamster conseguiram fugir da bronca...

**Kiba:** Sasuke, qual a resposta da três? – quando não é o Naruto é você é!?

**Sasuke:** procura no livro ¬¬

**Kiba:** eu joguei meu livro na cabeça do seu irmão na guerra de comida ¬¬ - e o Itachi espancou o Deidara pensando que foi ele... Meu conceito com o Kiba aumentou agora...

**Anko:** vocês dois o.ó eu não mandei fazerem as questões em dupla! – e que importa?! Ninguém tá fazendo mesmo...

Não é falta de respeito com o professora Anko, ele é uma boa professora e uma boa pessoa (o que é muito raro de se ter nessa joça) o único problema é que ela é mais homem que todos os professores dessa escola juntos...

**Kiba:** eu só estava tirando uma duvida com o Sasuke professora n.n – até parece que ela vai engolir o Kiba sequer sabe a matéria que a Anko ensina.

**Anko:** ah é? ¬¬ e qual era sua duvida? – quero ver o idiota responder essa.

**Kiba:** ...de onde vem os bebes?

**Turma:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA – só para avisar, só tinha meninos burros e idiotas na turma, excerto eu é claro, as meninas... a essa hora devem ter invadido o prédio do terceiro ano para se dedicarem ao aprendizado da ciência dos números...

**Anko:** eu vou te mostrar como se bota fogo no aluno engraçadinho em _live action _se você não calar essa boca agora ¬¬

**Kiba:** O.O – geralmente professores não podem ameaçar alunos de morte... Mas bem... Isso é até carinhoso comparado às porradas que a diretora dá em você...

_- Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim –_

Odeio esse sinal... Mas tenho que admitir que quando o sinal toca, é o único momento em que todos os alunos se tornam apenas um com apenas um coração, e um único pensamento em uma única mente:

**Turma:** FREEDOM \O/ - freedom é igual a: Liberdade dessa espelunca e/ou dessa vadix!!

Viva, liberdade! E a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando chegar na casa do Neji-biba é pôr molho de pimenta nas cuecas do Rei- não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun e fogo nas do Itachi...

**Neji:** Sasuke-biba vai atrás da Hinata eu vou demorar um pouco aqui... – tá pensando que eu sou o que?! Sua empregadinha?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Neji:** anda logo o.ó9

**Sasuke:** só por que eu vou poder ficar longe de você ¬¬... – se o Neji-biba ciumento doentio está me mandando ir atrás da pura e virgem prima sozinho é por que aí tem coisa... É melhor eu sair daqui antes que ele ponha fogo na sala comigo dentro...

**Neji:**_- olha pros lados –_ vamos ver o que a senhorita Mikan-gorda ferradora de vidas vai pensar quando vier pra sala e a bolsa dela for direto à cara dela... _– pegando a bolsa da Mikan -_

_**- Na sala do 3º ano "A" –**_

**Deidara: **então? Vamos Mizuki-chan n.n?

**Mizuki:**_- arrumando as coisas –_ ah só um minutinho n.n

**Itachi:** Deidara desce e vai dizer pro Neji-biba que eu vou demorar...

**Deidara:** eu não ¬¬

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** aah... Vai nessa garotão n.n _– sai -_

_**- Dentro da sala – **_

**Itachi: **_- apagando o quadro -_n/.\n Mizuki-chan você me surpreendeu hoje...

**Mizuki:** hm:D

**Itachi:** a maioria das garotas não teria tanta inteligência o suficiente para saber o que fazer caso fosse à diretoria...

**Mizuki:**_- apoiada na carteira - _hm:D

**Itachi:** e eu me sinto atraído por meninas inteligentes... _– afastando o cabelo do rosto dela e se aproximando - _

_**- No corredor –**_

É incrível como o fenômeno "Freedom" invade instantaneamente praticamente todos os alunos dessa joça, não importando a faixa etária, o sexo, o endereço, a classe social ou a facção criminosa a qual o aluno pertence. Isso você pode comprovar olhando nos corredores... Você pode explodir uma bomba nos corredores que não vai matar ninguém, mas pode ter certeza que no portão de saída da escola deve tá uma pancadaria...

Isso mesmo, tudo nessa escola é motivo de porrada, você descobriu isso sozinho?!

Enfim, este é um dos poucos momentos em que eu tenho paz... E segurança... Os corredores da nossa escola, no final da aula ficam tão silenciosos que chega a ser macabro... Esse silencio é assustador... O sol tá se pondo... Está ficando escuro... Eu to ficando com medo...

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun? – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! QUERO MINHA MÃE! Ah é a Hinata...

**Sasuke:** Hinata-chan n.n''

**Hinata:** você está pálido Sasuke-kun o////o aconteceu alguma coisa? – realmente eu tenho que parar de assistir filmes de terror em que alunos inocentes morrem na escola por um assassino, maníaco sanguinário com um martelo...

**Sasuke:** o que você ainda está fazendo aqui (nesse corredor assustador) sozinha Hinata?

**Hinata:** é que a Mikan-chan pediu para que eu e a Yume-chan esperássemos o////o, mas a Yume-chan saiu correndo desesperada pelos cantos procurando alguma coisa o.o...

A Yume? Procurando alguma coisa desesperada?... O que será que vale tanto assim na vida dela? Dinheiro?

_**- Dentro da sala –**_

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun?

**Itachi:** sim n/.\n?

**Mizuki:** o que você fez?

**Itachi:** ah é que esse bicho tava tentando te morder n/.\n – aponta para o hamster Jack abatido com o ritmo cardíaco suspeito –

**Mizuki:** esse aqui não é/era o hamster da Yume-chan?

_**- Longe dali – **_

**Yume: ** AH MEU CORAÇÃO! JAAAAACK?! JACK?! JACK?! NAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOOO!!!! ºOº

_**- Dentro da sala – **_

**Itachi:** acho que ele subiu pelo seu cabelo até o seu ombro e tentou te morder n/.\n

**Mizuki:**_- desconfiada –_ Itachi-kun...

**Itachi:** que foi? Você não pensou besteira pensou? _– saindo da sala com pose de "O" bonzão" – _não seria justo fazer isso com você desprevenida não é? Kuro-chan... _– sorriso conquistador –_

**Mizuki:**_- fica vermelha, mas disfarça - _

**Itachi:**n/.\n _- sorri e sai da sala fazendo pose -_

**Mizuki:**_- pega o hamster –_ n.n... Então é guerra é? _– sorriso –_

_**- Sala do 2º ano – **_

**Mikan:** HYUUGA NEJI! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AI EM CIMA?!

**Neji:**_- em cima da mesa com uma bolsa apontada pra cabeça dela -_ ahn? Quem? Eu? _– esconde a bolsa –_ nada... Nada... n.n

**Mikan:** nada a sua mãe ¬¬ você ia jogar alguma coisa na minha cabeça que eu sei.

**Neji:** você não pode provar nada ¬¬

**Mikan:** claro que eu posso, eu vivia fazendo isso com você na quarta serie ¬¬

**Neji:** é mais você usava cadeiras e não bolsas ¬¬

**Mikan:** as cadeiras eram de plástico sua marica ¬¬

**Neji:** eu não sou maricas ¬¬ é você que é um macho ¬¬

**Mikan:**_- tomando a bolsa da mãe dele –_ e seu eu agisse que nem uma mulherzinha você lá daria alguma coisa por mim?! _– abrindo a porta da sala – _

**Neji:**_- não entendeu -_ ahn?

**Mikan:** você é um burro Neji-biba _– sorriso irônico –_ como é que com toda essa burrice ainda tem garota que consegue ser mais burra ainda e gostar de você?

**Neji:** com toda essa o que?! Volta aqui e repete se você for homem sua gorda o.ó _– vai atrás –_

**Mikan:** eu sou mesmo muito burra -.-

**Neji:** realmente você é ¬¬ primeiro me insulta e depois se insulta?! (nota: NEJIIIII-BIBA BUUURRO!)

**Mikan:** cala essa boca imbecil.

_**- No banheiro feminino – **_

**Naruto:** Yume-chan? Por que você ainda está aqui? O.o

**Yume:** E você?! que é que você tá fazendo aqui!?

**Naruto:** ué... o que se faz em um banheiro?! _– falando como se ela fosse retardada – _

**Yume:** ¬¬ _- aponta pra plaquinha escrita: banheiro feminino, o menino que entrar aqui morre by: Amada Diretora Tsunade-sama –_

**Naruto:**_- não caiu a ficha –_ mudaram a cor da placa? O.o

**Yume:** esse é o pior dia ta minha vida TT.TT

**Naruto:** que foi?

**Yume:** o Jack sumiu TT.TT

**Naruto:** o que é um Jack? O.o

**Yume:** a pessoa mais importante pra mim no mundo i-i

**Naruto:** quem? Seu pai? Tio? Primo? Irmão? Avo? Melhor amigo?

**Yume:** nenhum TT.TT meu hamster...

**Naruto:** ...

**Yume:** ¬¬ vai ficar ai me olhando com essa cara de trouxa ou vai me ajudar a procurar?!

**Naruto:** ah... Hai! O.ó7 onde você ainda não procurou?

**Yume:** não adianta tentar i-i eu já procurei em todos os lugares i-i...

**Naruto:** até aqui no banheiro?

**Yume:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** quero dizer... no banheiro há uma chance muito grande de você nunca acha-lo se não procurar no lugar certo...

**Yume:** como assim?

**Naruto:**_- olha pra privada –_

**Yume:** JAAAAAAACK NÃÃÃÃÃOOO ºOº _- abrindo a tampa das privadas –_

_**- Longe dali – **_

**Hidan:**_- amarrado -_ você é louca é?! O.ó

**Sayuri:** louca não ¬¬ ligeiramente vingativa, por sua culpa e da sua gangue de bichas, aquela alcoólatra maldita botou a culpa em mim e me fez limpar o refeitório inteiro sabia?

**Hidan:** mas você não pode fazer isso o.ó

**Sayuri:** não estou vendo nada que me impeça...

**Hidan:** mas enfiar uma pessoa no porta-malas de um carro e soltar o freio de mão no meio dos trilhos de um trem bala é assassinato! O.ó

**Sayuri:** quem disse que eu vou soltar o carro na frente de um trem? Eu vou fechar o porta-malas e tocar fogo ¬¬

**Hidan:** ah então tá n.n... hei! O.ó

**Homem:** garotinha ¬¬

**Sayuri:**_- fecha o porta-malas violentamente –_ senhor n.n?

**Homem:** esse carro é da sua mãe?

**Sayuri:**_- olha pra placa do carro escrita: "Tsu 666" –_ Por Deus... Não insulte minha mãe...

**Homem:** pois então avise a dona do carro que eu vou guinchá-lo...

**Sayuri:**_"huahuahuahua"_ por quê?

**Homem:** a policia me mandou guinchar o carro com essa placa ¬¬ parece que foi esse o carro utilizado para um assalto a uma loja de bebidas...

**Sayuri:** e pra onde você irá leva-lo? º.º

**Homem:** provavelmente para o ferro-velho, vai ser esmagado, embrulhado, reduzido a um terço do tamanho, incinerado, achatado, quebrado, arrebentado, partido no meio e finalmente... Transformado em um feliz e bem-sucedido peso de papel n.n

**Hidan:**_- dentro do porta-malas –__"FUDEEEEEEEEEXXXXXX"_

**Sayuri:** ah tá bom n.n

**Kakashi:**_- correndo atrás do guincho – _EI! VOLTE AQUI E DEVOLVA MEU CARRO!

_**- No corredor – **_

**Sasuke:** ah sim Hinata-chan n.n eu ainda não te agradeci pelos biscoitos né?

**Hinata:** ah... Que nada Sasuke-kun n//////n – é um "que nada" pra você que traz lanche de casa minha filha, pra um estomago que só come a comida podre da cantina foi uma benção divina comer os biscoitos.

**Sasuke:** foi muito gentil da sua parte _– sorriso conquistador –_

**Hinata:**_- sorriso –_ n.n – ela só sorriu de novo... Qual é a dessa garota?! Se fosse a Sakura ela já teria desmaiado ¬¬

Que sorriso fofo a Hinata-chan tem...

**Hinata: **Sasuke-kun... De onde vem essa água?

Água? Que água?

PUTX QUE PARIU! DÁ ONDE É QUE VENHO TODA ESSA AGUA?!

Sim ¬¬ o corredor estava misteriosamente inundado de água, e de água nojenta molhando meu querido sapato o qual minha mãe ia me espancar se descobrisse que eu molhei...

Isso deve ser obra de algum delinqüente abrindo todas as torneiras dos banheiros... Uma vez fizeram isso venho sangue misturado com a água... Disseram que tinham misturado a água com tinta vermelha incolor, mas desde aqueles dias... alguns alunos saíram misteriosamente da escola...

**Hinata:** aaaah T///////T

**Sasuke:** que foi Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** meus sapatos... T.T – eu olhei pra baixo, é estavam encharcados... Que belas pernas ela tem...

**Sasuke:** Vem Hinata é melhor a gente sair daqui senão a culpa cai pra gente... – por que a culpa cairia na gente? Realmente não haveria nenhum motivo para a culpa vir pra mim e pra Hinata.

Do jeito que as coisas são a culpa cairia só pra MIM, afinal de contas a Hinata nunca tem culpa de nada... Então é melhor sair logo daqui...

A Hinata concordou com a cabeça e agarrou no meu braço pra me seguir. Deve ser costume dela andar assim com os outros, quando é com o Neji-biba ela faz a mesma coisa, e ela também fica desse jeito quando tá andando com a Mikan-gorda e a Yume. (nota: o Sasuke-imbecil não notou que ela só anda assim com as amigas e com o primo dela ¬¬...)

É impressão minha ou ela tá mais vermelha que o normal?

Deve ser só o calor mesmo...

As escadas ficam no final do corredor um pouco antes dos banheiros. Quando eu e a Hinata estávamos passando por lá deu pra ouvir uns barulhos muito estranhos e macabros mesmo de uma menina gritando e quebrando tudo lá dentro.

Eu fiquei com medo e tentei passar reto, mas a Hinata TINHA que puxar meu braço como se quisesse ver o que tava rolando lá dentro.

E eu tive que ir né?! Vou estragar minha pose de "O" bonzão só por causa de uns barulhos estranhos... em um banheiro estranho... em uma escola prestes a anoitecer... Ok! Isso já tá virando paranóia... Odeio ter crescido traumatizado...

Mas deixando a neura de lado, quando eu fui abrir a porta do banheiro dei de cara com um jato de água que convenientemente veio bem na minha fuça. Quando me dei conta aquele jato de água saiu de um cano arrebentado DA PRIVADA!

QUE PORRX É ESSA?! O Banheiro feminino tá alagadasso! A maioria dos canos das privadas estão arrebentados, tem água jorrando de todo lugar, algumas torneiras também foram arrebentadas... nunca vi tanta água...

Que droga é aquela?! Aquilo é a Yume com uma chave inglesa grande, enorme, pesadona que deve ter no mínimo uns 20 kg?

O que é que a Yume-louca pretende fazer com uma ferramenta daquele tamanho indo em direção ao cano principal do banheiro?! Nos matar afogados?!

**Naruto:** Yume-chan! O.o solte isso!

**Yume:** solte-me Naruto! Eu ouvi o Jack me chamando desse cano o.ó – além de louca ela é esquizofrênica?! Como é que um hamster iria chamar ela de dentro de um cano!?

Que vácuo eu to sentindo aqui atrás... Cadê a Hinata?

**Naruto:** YUME-CHAN NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO \ºOº/

**Sasuke:**_- se vira –_ ahn? GAAAAASP! GLUB! GLUB! GLUB! _– se afogando com água que invadiu o banheiro -_

_- Tchibum ºOº - _

_Continua \o\_

_Eu sei o que intrigam voces... Como é que o hamster da Yume foi parar no cabelo da Mizuki? Bom se isso ajuda o Rei também deu aula no terceiro ano "A" ;D_

_Mao: na verdade o que intriga eles é como é que você conseguiu fazer um capitulo tão idiota sendo que demorou tanto tempo?! ¬¬_

_Yuuko: ...você é tão gentil Mao..._

_Mao: n.n_

_Enfim minhas paixões, eu sei que eu demorei e sei que o capitulo está ridículo, mas desta vez a desculpa é plausível e não é culpa do Ponky! n.n é culpa da Mao vagaba que vem tentado possuir meu corpo o.ó9_

_Mao: e quem é que iria querer toda essa sua banha?!_

_Yuuko: você está com inveja por que os meus peitos são de verdade e os seus são imaginários u.ú_

_Deidara: eles são bem reais pra mim o.õ_

_Poooois é, como é como acreditar em papai noel, eu espero que voces tenham gostado deste capitulo i-i, eu estou pra arrancar meu intestino pra fora por causa desse maldito bloqueio criativo -.-_

_Mao: é bloqueio criativo ou mental?_

_Yuuko: eu vou bloquear a sua fuça daqui a pouco o.ó9_

_Ah, sim, bem como só tem onze paginas de fic (geralmente eu faço 15 Mao: eta empolgação) eu vou responder umas questões que se apareceram durante os capítulos._

_Os casais definidos até agora são: _

_.SasukexHinata, _

_.Neji-bibaxMikan, _

_.ItachixMizuki (é claro XD), _

_.NarutoxYume (não parece mas vai ter -.-) _

_.HidanxSayuri (isso se ele sobreviver huahuahua)_

_O Rei quem quiser pegar é só avisar -.- _

_Rei: o que você quer dizer com isso?_

_Yuuko: que você é promiscuo... quer dizer você atende a todos os gostos n.n_

_Bom, como eu não fiz isso até agora na fic /o/ vamos responder as reviews (wee -.-)_

_Respondendo as reviews (obrigado por enviar):_

**Marih-chann:**

_Neji: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo ¬¬ e que bom que foi você a desalmada quem mandou a ficha da maldita Mikan-gorda também ¬¬_

_Mikan: tá com inveja por que ela me ama e não ama você n.n Pois é eu também A-DO-REI a idéia do Rei-kun como professor n.n/_

_Yuuko: muito obrigada pela review Marih-san, espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo, pois é o.õ a cantina da escola do Sasuke existe o.õ e ela fica a duas quadras da minha casa que é onde eu estudo XD_

_Mao: pois é, e a Yuuko também sai descendo a porrada em todo mundo que vê pra poder comprar lanche ¬¬ agora eu entendo por que todo mundo aqui gosta de se espancar..._

_Itachi: falou a pacificadora que só cegou o Hidan de um olho ¬¬_

_Yuuko: quanto a Mikan, eu estou adorando trabalhar com ela, volta e meia me vêem um monte de idéias de cenas dela, da Yume e da Mao tocando fogo em algum dos meninos XD_

_Mikan: o.õ _

_Yuuko: enjoy o cap.9 \o_

**Onigiri de Marshmallow:**

_Yuuko: pônei \n.n/ pois é eu adoro Fumoffu é de lá que eu tiro a maioria das minhas idéia o.õ_

_Mai: meu roteiro é ótimo tá!? O Rei não gostou do yuri u.ú_

_Yuuko: ele não gostou do yuri por que ficou em pânico em saber que a Mizuki ia pegar a Mao e ele não XD_

_Mao: ¬¬_

_Deidara: - com um porco da Shizune de patas no teto – porco aranha... porco aranha... ele é o porco aranha..._

_Yuuko: a Mao vai ter que limpar isso ¬¬ _

_Mao: por que eu?! vou botar esse porco numa panela._

_Shizune: O.O_

_Yuuko: obrigada pelas reviews e espero que esteja gostando da fic tanto quanto eu gosto de sacanear com os personagens nela XDD enjoy! O cap.9 \o_

**Sabaku no Rina:**

_Neji: por que a Suzan pode sobreviver e eu não!?_

_Sasori: eu não sei o que é pior ¬¬ a Yuuko ter me chamado de Suzan, ou as LEITORAS me chamando de Suzan u.ú_

_Yuuko: bom já que você deixou review eu irei poupar a vida da Su... Quer dizer Sasori n.n _

_Sasuke: alguém me entende i-i_

_Yuuko: mto obrigada pela review n.n/_

**Sary-chan:**

_Hidan: adorou é?! Pois eu odiei a Sayuri problemática me pondo em um porta-malas pra tocar fogo depois._

_Mao: pergunta \o, como é que um marmanjo consegue ser amarrado por uma garotinha?_

_Sasuke: e como é que uns montes de marmanjos apanham de uma só peituda?! – toma porrada –_

_Yuuko: é como o Sasuke disse, mulheres ficam absurdamente fortes quando estão com sede de vingança. Sary-chan n.n, eu não me importo com reviews repetitivas º.º muito obrigada pela paciência de ter escolhido um outro par para a Sayuri n.n, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do modo como incorporei ela \o, espero que tenha gostado do cap.9 Enjoy! \o_

**Hirumo-chan:**

_Mao: huahuahua n.n não se preocupe Loy \o Suzan ainda sobrevive..._

_Mizuki: mas será que Loy-san não se importa? Yuuko-danna vai por Sasori-kun com outra personagem OCC na fic o.õ_

_Mao: ele faz esse sacrifício em prol do entretenimento de outras pessoas não é Loy-bicha?_

_Rei: Hirumo-chan ;D não me importo de dar aulas para a senhorita n.n_

_Deidara: será que ele iria ensinar matemática pra ela? o.õ_

_Mao: matemática e mais algumas coisas que não se tem nos livros..._

_Yuuko: calem a boca todos voces ¬¬ Hirumo-chan Suzan ainda vive n.n, não em plena saúde mental por que foi um choque ser chamado de Suzan, mas o que importa é estar vivo né? Loy me perdoe o.o''_

_Mao: a Mizuki não quer dar uma de cupido e ajudar o Loy com a Suzan não?_

_Mizuki: se o Loy-san quiser n.n, é só me ligar para tratarmos do preço... n.n_

_Yuuko: obrigada pela review n.n/ espero que também tenha gostado do cap.9_

**Natsumi Omura:**

_Mai: obrigada pela review Natsumi-san \o e também por estar estimulando a Yuuko a fazer cenas sangrentas envolvendo machados e o pâncreas dos personagens da fic o.ó_

_Yuuko: - escrevendo louca – huahuhahuhahuahuahua!!!_

_Mao: Eu não gosto de usar a violência, é ela quem sempre me persegue..._

_Deidara: ah claro ¬¬ - toma porrada –_

_Mao: viu?! É mais forte que eu o.ó, quanto aos corpos isso é fácil é só por a culpa no Ponky! n.n_

_Yuuko: beijos Natsumi-san n.n, Ponky! __Também manda beijos n.n, esperamos que tenha gostado deste capitulo \o_

**Inoroxxxx:**

_Yuuko: meu Deus o.õ o que foi que Suzan fez?! Mao desce a porrada nele o.ó_

_Mao: não precisou nem terminar a frase n.n_

_Yuuko: espero que Yume-chan me perdoe pelo terrorismo que eu fiz com ela e com o Jack neste capitulo XD_

_Mao: MEU DEUS O HAMSTER FALA O.Õ_

_Mizuki: quanto vale um hamster falante? _

_Mai: que beleza -.- a Mizuki vai vender até o rato agora -.-_

_Itachi: eu gostei da participação do hamster nesse capitulo n/.\n_

_Sasuke: só gostou por que deu pra provocar a Mizuki o.ó, agora por causa desse hamster maldito e da dona louca dele eu quase me afoguei com água sanitária._

_Itachi: e pode ter certeza que depois do que vai acontecer com você depois, você vai desejar ter se afogado ¬/.\¬_

_Yuuko: obrigada pela Review \o, por favor enjoy de cap.9 n.n/_

**Kiky will:**

_Mao: besteirol show a mãe o.ó, toda vez que a Yuuko inventa de fazer capítulos assim a única que sai sem nenhum dano aparente é a Mizuki o.ó_

_Itachi: ela é tão má n/.\n_

_Hidan: eu não vejo nenhum dano em você o.ó9_

_Mao: meu dano é espiritual u.u_

_Itachi: o Deidara nunca que iria conseguir competir comigo u/.\ú eu sou muito mais bonito que ele..._

_Mizuki: Deidara-sempai é muito gentil n.n_

_Itachi: - pegando uma faca – Deeeeidaraaa_

_Rei: pois é n.n eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres n.n_

_Neji: e nos homens também né Sasuke-biba?_

_Sasuke: cala essa boca ¬¬_

_Yuuko: finalmente fiz o cap.9 o.õ, espero que tenha gostado XD_

**LihHDi:**

_Sasuke: você não pode viver sem essa fic? O.õ do jeito que está EU não consigo viver com essa fic o.õ_

_Yuuko: ninguém se importa com você ¬¬_

_Sasuke: o.ó_

_Yuuko: cá está a continuação n.n/ espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pelos elogios n.n_

_My god -.- 15 paginas de novo..._

_Enfim minhas paixões, muito obrigada pelas reviews n.n_

_Mas se não mandarem reviews quem morre dessa vez é o Neji o.ó_

_Mao: ninguém se importa ¬¬_

_...Tá bom! Se não mandarem reviews quem morre é o Itachi o.ó9_

_Mao: não mandem ouviu!?_

_Itachi: ¬/.\¬_

_Mai: se voces não mandarem vai ter muito sangue aqui por culpa da Mizuki o.õ _

_Com muito amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	10. Inferno a Fantasia

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Hinata:** _- corada - _Sasuke-kun...

**Sasuke:** Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** _- corada –_ seja gentil comigo u/////u...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh! O.O

"**Inferno a fantasia..."**

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, 10:34 a.m -**_

Tem vezes, que eu acordo já sabendo que o dia vai dar em merda antes mesmo de eu sair da cama... Como eu posso prever isso? Simples ¬¬ eu sou uma mãe de ná, e depois vamos ser sinceros, com tantas formas de tirar uma com a minha cara e com a minha saúde mental por que é que o dia ia perder a chance de dar em merda pra variar?

Todavia existem pessoas que não se abalam por nada, e isso não é o meu caso, por isso eu vou ficar aqui enfiado na minha cama o dia inteiro para evitar que algo me aconteça. O mais terrível que pode ocorrer é eu sonhar com o Freddy Kruger, mas depois dos últimos dias ele é fichinha...

Agora com licença, que eu vou passar um emocionante e eletrizante dia dormindo em cima da cama, por favor, de o fora antes que você morra com um ataque cardíaco de tanta adrenalina...

**Rui:** SASUKEEEE-CHAAAAN ºOº - eu devo ter matado muita gente na minha outra vida ¬¬

**Sasuke:** _- finge que tá dormindo – _

**Rui:** ainda está dormindo i.i? Que é isso? _– pega um caderninho –_ "Querido diário, hoje o Neji-biba..." _– lendo –_

**Sasuke:** _- levanta – _ME DÁ ESSA PORRX AQUI O.Ó _– toma – _esperai... Isso aqui é uma lista telefônica!

**Rui:** Sasuke-chan n.n que bom que acordou n.n

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rui:** sabe que dia é hoje?! – dia de matar a louca do pano?

**Rui:** não \n.n/ - Meu Deus que medo O.O – hoje é o dia da independência de Konoha \ºOº/

Ah... Dia da independência de Konoha? Independência do que? Não faz sentido uma CIDADE comemorar o dia em que ela se tornou independente, principalmente quando não se tem nada do que ficar independente.

Esse feriado é ridículo, é só mais uma desculpa pro povo sair às ruas enchendo a cara e incendiando casas com fogos de artifícios depois, você corre muito mais risco de vida saindo às ruas de noite nesse dia do que corre caso invente de se jogar em um buraco cheio de chacais famintos comedores de gente.

Ah sim... a louca do pano tava falando alguma coisa...

**Rui:** então, pra aliviar o stress das filmagens – que filmagens?! – nós decidimos ir a um baile a fantasia de gala \ºOº/

Stress das filmagens... A única pessoa que sai estressada das pseudo-filmagens é a Mai e só por causa do Yuri que a Mao e a Mizuki inventam de sacanear de vez em quando...BAILE A FANTASIA?!

**Rui:** eu já até fiz todas as roupas n.n Sasuke-chan, você vai de sweet-lolita de vestidinho azul-celeste ºOº - tá louca é minha filha?!

Eu não posso ir a um baile a fantasia (principalmente de vestido), eu tenho traumas de bailes a fantasia, quando eu era menor, mamãe sempre deixava as melhores fantasias pro Itachi e eu sempre era o pônei ou o cavalo em miniatura...

Se fosse só isso tudo bem... O problema é que o Itachi sempre dava um jeitinho de me transformar de pônei para "garotinho vestido de pônei que foi brutalmente jogado atrás de uma cerca cheia de cães raivosos comedores de criancinhas" (nota: e depois tem gente que se pergunta por que o Sasuke quer tanto se vingar do Itachi XD)

Uma vez minha mãe me arranjou uma fantasia de palhaço... E os valentões da escola resolveram brincar de "Quem matou o Bozo"...

**Rui:** Sasuke-chan vai fazer o par perfeito pro Neji-chan º¬º branco e azul-celeste combinam tão bem...

**Sasuke:** o que foi que colocaram na sua maconha heim minha filha?! Eu não vou pra essa joça não...

**Rui:** não seja bobo Sasuke-chan n.n, todos do elenco vão n.n - mais um motivo pra eu não ir...

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rui:** só o Orochimaru-san que vai ficar aqui o.o, ele tem que tratar dos assuntos do cenário mas acho que não vai se importar de cuidar...

**Sasuke:** PASSA O VESTIDO AGORA O.Ó

**Rui:** n.n...

_**- Na sala de estar –**_

**Naruto:** Yume-chan você está trapaceando o.ó

**Yume:** Naruto foi você quem distribuiu as cartas ¬¬

**Naruto:** ... Mesmo assim você está roubando o.ó

**Yume:** ah meu intestino -.-

**Naruto:** se você não está roubando então por que você sempre adivinha as jogadas o.ó9

**Yume:** por que vocês todos são burros e previsíveis -.- o Neji por exemplo, toda vez que ele tira um jogo bom ele tenta olhar o da Mikan pra ver se o dela é melhor...

**Neji:** e por que é que eu faria isso?

**Yume:** por que você é um imbecil que não admite perder pra ela ¬¬

**Neji:** o.ó

**Yume:** já a Mikan é fácil, se ela saiu com o jogo bom, ótimo, senão ela espera pra poder pegar melhores no baralho, ou no jogo do Neji...

**Mikan:** n.n

**Neji:** então foi você o.ó

**Yume:** o Deidara-sempai é tão burro que sempre pergunta quanto as cartas dele valem, e o Itach-sempai nunca sai com o jogo bom...

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Yume:** se ele saísse com o jogo bom, ele não precisaria bater no Deidara-sempai pra poder ter fichar para apostar...

**Itachi:** _"não bata em garotas... não bata em garotas..."_

**Naruto:** ok srta. Espertinha o.ó, agora me diz o que é que eu faço o.ó9...

**Yume:** ¬¬... Você segura as cartas com o desenho virado pra frente...

**Naruto:** o.o... É a sua palavra contra a minha o.ó9

**Mizuki:** _- entra do nada –_ olá família n.n

**Todos:** _- musica do filme psicose –_ Mizuki-chan?! O.o

**Mizuki:** _- dedo na boca –_ o que voces estão fazendo? Jogando cartas? _– rostinho inocente -_ em pleno feriado?

**Mikan:** vai por mim ¬¬ é muito mais seguro ficar em casa jogando cartas...

**Yume:** é desse jeito ninguém corre o risco de acordar em uma banheira sem um rim...

**Itachi:** ou na sarjeta com uma ressaca daquelas...

**Deidara:** ou dentro de uma jaula fedendo a restos de gente no zoológico com uma primata que se apaixonou por você sem nenhum motivo aparente n.n...

**Todos:** o.õ

**Deidara:** pode acontecer com qualquer um tá?

**Neji:** putz -.- agora que eu não saio mesmo...

**Mizuki:** Sabe,vai ter uma festa a fantasia de gala n.n, bem segura n.n... Longe das ruas...

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Mizuki:** o.o, tá bom n.n, se vocês não quiserem ir, Orochimaru-san pode ficar cuidando de...

**Todos:** É FESTA \O.Ó/

_**- Arredores de Konoha, 10:34 p.m –**_

Adivinha onde eu estou?

Você nunca vai adivinhar mesmo, estou dentro de uma limusine, no meio da Mizuki e da Mao, vestido de... Adivinha?! Não, não é de Bozo...

Eu achava que ia ter que vestir um vestido gay azul-celeste pra poder evitar passar a noite com aquela biba estranha, mas eu me enganei, bem... a louca do pano realmente fez um vestidinho gay azul-celeste pra mim, mas ela também fez uma roupa mais gay ainda de "O pequeno garotinho vestido de coelho..." com direito a ser azul-gay-celeste, com orelhinhas fofas gays, rabinho de pompom gay e patinhas gays, praqueles que não tem BR turbo, sim! Estou vestido de coelho! E um coelho muito fofo...

Eu não sou convencido, imagina, eu só deduzi que se a Mizuki não me largou até agora, é por que eu devo estar bem com essa roupa...

**Mizuki:** AAAAAh ºOº tá tão fofa Rui-chaaaaan... Ele ficou tão lindo, tão fofo n/////n _–apertando o Sasuke – _

Acho que não preciso dizer que tem gente aqui que tá pra tocar fogo em mim com o olho de tanta inveja...

**Itachi:** _"não mate seu irmão, não mate seu irmão, pelo menos não na frente de tantas testemunhas..."_

Mas dessa vez até que eu entendo o Itachi, a Mizuki tava apertando minha cara contra os peitos dela já tinha um tempão, e bem ela estava com uma fantasia MUITO provocante mesmo, não era a toa que ele tava tentando me matar com o olhar...

A Mizuki e a Mao vestiram o mesmo modelo de roupa, mas com temas e cores opostas, a Mizuki era um demônio (dá certinho com ela ¬¬) e a Mao era um anjo. Sim, é muito meigo, mas deixa de ser meigo quando a saia de ambas são nas coxas, elas estejam usando tomara que caia que deixam a barriga exposta (e mais uma parte de cima também), botas de cano longo e salto alto, meias que iam até as coxas com direito a luvinhas e a asinhas de demônio e de anjo (em suma, Mizuki estava de gothic lolita, e Mao de sweet lolita, a diferença é que não eram exatamente vestidos), ambas com chiquinhas, só que as da Mao eram mais curtas...

Mikan-gorda estava fantasiada de colegial, seria uma fantasia bem tosca, se a saia dela não fosse do tamanho de um cinto, se a blusa dela não estivesse amarrada deixando a barriga a amostra e com alguns botões abertos, e se ela não tivesse com um cinta-liga muito provocante mesmo... Pra completar ela estava de chiquinhas bem altas... como é que conseguiram colocar essa roupa nela sem terem que matá-la?

Yume estava com um colan preto, tomara que caia, com uma meia calça preta, sapato de salto alto, cabelo solto, e adivinha o que na cabeça?! Orelhas de coelho huahuahua... pra terminar ela também estava com luvas brancas que pareciam patas de coelho... É engraçado como um uniforme é capaz de esconder as coisas...

A Hinata foi a única que foi decentemente vestida, sabe o meu vestidinho azul-claro? É o que ela está usando agora, com chiquinhas cacheadas, presilhas, maquiagem clarinha, parecendo uma boneca azul, ela estava muito fofa mesmo...

**Mikan:** eu não entendi por que é que a gente tem que se vestir desse jeito o.ó9

**Rui:** hm? ºOº - a Rui estava vestida de pastora com um inocente vestido rosa, super meigo, cheio de bordados e lacinhos e um cajado com sininhos amarrados na ponta.

**Yume:** e do que é que você tá reclamando Mikan?! Pelo menos você tá vestindo mais de uma peça de roupa o//////ó

Micro-peças você quer dizer...

**Neji:** e do que é que a Mikan-gorda tá reclamando? Pelo menos ela tá parecendo mulher com essa roupa _– toma porrada –_ Ela tá parecendo bem mais que isso...

Neji-biba estava de MUITO mau-humor mesmo, acho que se ele pudesse revidar a porrada da Mikan ele revidava, afinal de contas, nenhum menino gosta de ser vestido de urso-polar...

Huahuahua, URSO POLAR! Isso mesmo, a louca do pano deu um jeito de socar o Neji-biba dentro de uma roupa de urso polar... Huahuahua, tá tão gay! Tem cachecolzinho, toquinha de papai noel huahuahua... Daqui a pouco chamam ele pra fazer a propaganda da coca-cola huahuahua... Você não sabe o quanto que eu e a Mikan-gorda rimos da cara gay dele...

E daí que eu estou vestido de coelho?! Eu sou um coelho muito macho pra sua informação ¬¬

Enfim, eu estava de coelho, o Neji-biba de urso polar, huahuahua, e o Naruto-gay de raposa... Eu não sei se é uma raposa, um texugo, um porquinho da índia, o capeta a quatro, eu sei que também tá muito gay...

**Mizuki:** mas Yume-chan está tão fofa de coelhinha n.n

**Yume:** ¬¬

**Mao:** pelo menos ela não vai ter que ficar se preocupando toda vez que for sentar... – isso é verdade, se a policia parar o carro vai pensar que nós somos cafetões traficantes de mulheres...

**Mizuki:** então fiquemos em pé n.n – falou a Mizuki enquanto abria o teto solar.

Ela ficou de pé com o tronco pra fora do teto-solar e as pernas dentro da limusine, eu também não preciso dizer que quase morri afogado em baba aqui dentro...

**Mizuki:** Nossa! Tem muita gente na rua mesmo! Mao-chan me dá aquilo...

Dar a ela o que?!

**Mao:** _- com um rifle na mão –_ toma... – AH MEU DEUS! UM RIFLE!

**Neji:** ela não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando não né?!

**Mao:** relaxa a Mizuki quase não tem pontaria... BOA GAROTA! Manda esses cachaceiros pro caixão o.ó/ _- olhando pela janela -_

**Todos:** O.O

**Mao:** relaxa n.n, é uma arma de _paint ball_ n.n

**Mikan:** e por acaso essa arma só tá munida de tinta vermelha cor-de-sangue? O.o

**Todos:** O.O

**Mizuki:** Kuso! A policia! Kakuzu-san! Pé-na-tábua! – a Mizuki mal terminou de falar isso que de um segundo para outro estavamos todos nós amontoados no mesmo lado da limusine...

_**- Salão de festas de Konoha, 11:09 p.m –**_

**Sasuke:** _- saindo do carro –_ ESTOU VIVO! O.O

**Pessoas da festa:** o.o...

Sasuke: que é?! ¬¬ - eles também sairiam gritando "ESTOU VIVO!" do carro se o mesmo carro foi perseguido pela policia por mais de meia-hora somados a troca de tiros, e a portas malvadas que ficavam abrindo e jogando o pobre coelhinho azul para fora do carro...

Neji-biba saiu do carro com cara de quem foi no inferno e viu o capeta frente a frente. Mikan-gorda e Yume simplesmente saíram do carro, Mao saiu com uma cara sádica e Mizuki escorregou do teto da limusine e parou no chão.

Itachi e Deidara saíram logo depois com a cara de O.O, a propósito, os dois estão fantasiados como os membros de uma organização homicida de um anime chamado "Charuto"... a roupa é bem gay, é basicamente um sobretudo com nuvenzinhas vermelhas... Meu irmão é assustadoramente parecido com um dos homicidas que matou a família inteira e deixou só a bicha do irmão mais novo vivo...

O Deidara é a cara de uma mulherzinha no anime com voz de homem que gosta de explodir coisas... Como eu disse, é um anime muito gay, mas enfim...

**Rui:** chegamos n.n?

**Neji:** graças a Deus sim ¬¬

**Mizuki:** noooossa que prédio lindo! ºOº

A Mizuki estava se referindo a torre De' Luxe de Konoha ¬¬, é basicamente um prédio com uns cinco andares, todos eles com salões de festa. No dia da independência de Konoha, o prédio inteiro é alugado e eu te garanto que só tem farra e putaria lá dentro...

Acho que o prédio inteiro dessa vez foi alugado para uma única festa, tá entupido de gente aqui, e um monte de gente fantasiada está aparecendo nas sacadas do prédio...

**Rei:** _- aparece do nada –_ Maaao-chan ºOº - o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, venho separadamente da gente, ele estava com uma roupa toda sexy, fantasiado de Drácula, fazendo uma meia dúzia de mulheres burras e babonas desmaiarem por onde ele passa. A Mai tá vindo atrás dele com um daqueles vestidos europeus antigos, vermelho vinho, com a cara de tédio fazendo uma bola de chiclete.

**Rei:** Kuro quem deixou você vestir esse tipo de roupa?!

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan também esta vestida assim n.n

**Rei:** e está tão linda n.n...

**Mai:** ninguém avisou pra você que era a fantasia não Mao?

**Mao:** como é que é?!

**Sasori:** Mao-san ºOº/

**Rei:** quem é esse cara? ¬¬

**Mao:** é Suzan n.n

**Sasori:** você está linda Mao-san n.n

**Mao:** você também Suzan n.n – ela nem olhou pra fantasia dele... Se tivesse olhado teria notado que ele tava vestido do mesmo jeito que o Itachi de o Deidara...

**Deidara:** ele tá usando a mesma fantasia que a gente Itachi o.ó9

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** nossa n.n é incrivel como uniformes escolares conseguem ocultar a beleza das alunas n.n

**Hinata and Mikan and Yume:** O///////////////////////O

Essa noite vai ser muuuito longa ¬¬

_**- 03:15 p.m –**_

Meu Deus do céu já é três horas O.O

Isso não é de Deus, como é que a noite tá passando tão rápido?! Em um minuto eu estava na frente do prédio odiando minha vida, e agora eu estou aqui DENTRO do prédio, com um monte de garrafas em volta, um monte de gente bêbada rindo esquizofrenicamente e dançando... Nossa como é que eu vim parar nesse antro de perdição?!

**Jiraya:** Tsunade-sama n.n, que legal sua fantasia de caça-níqueis

**Tsunade:** obrigada, quer tentar a sorte? Só dez conto a tentativa...

**Jiraya:** não valeu, essas coisas são o calote em pessoa...

**Tsunade:** eu falei que a alavanca é no meio dos meus peitos?

**Jiraya:** epa \ºOº/

**Menina:** R-R-Rei-san! Por favor, me de um autografo! O//////O

**Rei:** e como é que eu iria recusar o pedido de uma menina tão bonita? Qual o seu nome?

**Menina:** n-Nakagawa Yukka o//////o

**Rei:** que nome mais lindo n.n...

**Sasuke:** aquela ali não é a Yukka do primeiro ano?

**Neji:** não dou a mínima ¬¬

**Sasuke:** aquela garota é mó tímida como é que ela conseguiu chegar perto do Rei?

**Neji:** foi a força do amor ¬¬, como é injusto que um monte de meninas amem esse cara ¬¬

**Sasuke:** você tomou um toco foi!?

**Neji:** cala essa boca ¬¬ eu vou encher a cara lá na varanda, depois eu bato em você _– se levanta – _

AAAAH! Neji-biba tomou um toco huahuahua... Então foi isso que ele foi fazer quando sumiu do nada na hora em que o Naruto encheu a cara e resolveu fazer um strip... Quase fiquei cego com essa cena...

**Mikan:** e ae? Sasuke-biba?! Ué cade sua namorada?

**Sasuke:** Neji-biba? Ah ele tomou um toco e foi encher a cara na sacada…

**Mikan:** tomou um fora? De quem?

**Sasuke:** eu lá vou saber? Vou tirar onda com a cara dele até a morte...

**Mikan:** pra que lado ele foi?

**Sasuke:** pra lá _– aponta –_ A Mikan se levantou e foi pra direção que eu apontei... Nossa a saia dela tava bem curta mesmo...

**Tsunade:** _- tribêda -_ ich! Você é uma boa adversária garota ¬////////¬

**Mizuki:** nee n.n Tsunade-sama, é melhor parar agora...

**Tsunade:** você está é querendo desistir o///////ó, vira logo esse copo!

**Mizuki:** _– vira a garrafa inteira –_

**Deidara and Itachi:** O.O (O/.\O)

**Tsunade:** Meu Deus essa menina é um monstro O//////O _– desmaia de bêbada –_

**Mizuki:** Nháááá n////////n acho que vou desmaiar também... _– cai no colo do Itachi –_

**Itachi:** é melhor você tomar um pouco de ar... _– carrega a Mizuki –_

_**- Na sacada – **_

Nota: narração normal

**Naruto:** Yume-chan está tudo girando...

**Yume:** deve ser por causa das sete garrafas de saque que você tomou ¬¬

**Naruto:** obrigado por ficar aqui comigo...

**Yume:** na verdade eu não estou com você, eu só to aqui por que tinha um montão de marmanjo em cima de mim me chamando de _– fala com desprezo –_ coelhinha...

**Naruto:** mas Yume-chan está muito bonita com essa roupa n.n

**Yume:** cala essa boca ¬¬ ... ah sim Naruto...

**Naruto:** hm? º.º

**Yume:** valeu por ter tomado a culpa por causa do negocio do banheiro... eu não sei que força maligna se apossou do meu corpo naquela hora... Mas juro que o maldito Uchiha vai pagar com as tripas... Naruto você tá me ouvindo?!

**Naruto:** ahn? º.º

**Yume:** para de me olhar desse jeito o.ó9

**Naruto:** tá... – o loiro fechou os olhos e inconseqüentemente envolveu seus lábios juntos aos dela em um beijo bem suave, a garota tentou resistir, mas segundos depois cedeu um pouco ao beijo. O garoto interrompeu o beijo para encará-la nos olhos, Yume não estava entendendo nada mas o encarou também procurando alguma espécie de resposta, e não obteve nenhuma, já que Naruto os fechou de novo e caiu com a cabeça, desmaiado bem em cima dos seus peitos.

**Yume:** _- se comendo de ódio –_ U/////////Ú se eu bater em você agora você vai acordar dolorido né? – _começa a descer a porrada ele –_

_**- Não muito longe dali – **_

**Neji:** odeio minha vida ¬¬ _- toma porrada –_ QUEM FOI O FILHO DA... ah ¬¬ é você...

**Mikan:** que foi Neji-biba!? Tá tristinho?

**Neji:** nossa como você é esperta ¬¬

**Mikan:** que foi que te aconteceu? A Mitashi te deu um fora foi? – O Hyuuga olhou para a loira com uma cara de "Você lê mentes?!"

**Neji:** eu não sei do que você está falando ¬¬

**Mikan:** ora essa... todo mundo sabe que você é meio a fim dela, e eu vi vocês dois conversando...

**Neji:** ¬¬

_**- Flash Back do Neji –**_

**Neji: **então você vai ter que ir mesmo pra China?

**Tenten:** aham, mamãe quer que eu estude lá, e eu não sei quando eu volto... Mas não se preocupe n.n, vamos continuar sendo amigos durante esse tempo n.nv

**Neji:** Tenten... Já tem muito tempo que eu não te considero só uma amiga...

**Tenten:** sério Neji?!Eu sinto o mesmo que você!

**Neji:** Tenten... _– se inclina pra beija-la –_

**Tenten:** _- beija no rosto dele – _Você é muito mais que um amigo n.n, você é como um irmão mais velho pra mim Hyuuga Neji n.nv

**Neji:** _- cospe sangue –_

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Neji –**_

**Neji: **¬¬

**Mikan:** Huahauhauahuahauhauahauhauahuahauahuah XD

**Neji:** ¬¬ obrigado por partilhar minha dor

**Mikan:** Haha... Você não entende Neji-biba, ela te dar um fora... e ainda desse jeito XD Hahahahaha...

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Mikan:** mas melhora essa cara vai, não tem graça sacanear com você triste...

**Neji:** obrigado pela consideração Nagato, mas eu não estou de mau-humor por que tomei um fora...

**Mikan:** ah é? Mas então por que é que você está assim?

**Neji:** por causa de um pensamento do demônio que me venho à cabeça...

**Mikan:** não quero nem saber ¬¬ se você vai continuar ai querendo se matar fica a vontade... Mas não fica bravinho por que a Mitashi é a única garota inteligente o suficiente pra te considerar só um bom amigo...

**Neji:** e você me considera só um bom amigo?

**Mikan:** claro que não ¬¬ eu odeio você... Por isso que é engraçado você ter tomado um fora...

**Neji:** ah é? É engraçado, ou é um alivio?

**Mikan:** o que é que você está querendo insinuar?!

**Neji:** nada... Eu sei que você não vai entregar os pontos tão facilmente... _– colocando a mão no rosto dela – _"Não é a Tenten quem eu quero..." foi isso que eu pensei... _– sussurrando no ouvido dela – _

**Mikan:** _– tirando a mão dele do rosto –_ e dai? Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa historia _– sai –_

**Neji:** _- observando ela se afastar –_ realmente, ela não vai entregar os pontos assim tão facilmente... Loira burra, gorda e orgulhosa ¬¬

**Mikan:** Eu ouvi isso!

_**- Longe dali – **_

Nota: narração normal

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun n.n, eu consigo andar...

**Itachi:** ahh... _– põe ela no chão –_

**Mizuki:** você é tão gentil n.n

**Itachi:** _"e tem como não ser com um sorriso lindo desses? é muito linda mesmo... Esses olhos verdes... Esse sorriso lindo me hipnotiza..."_

**Mizuki:** algum problema o.o?

**Itachi:** ah n/.\n nenhum...

**Mizuki:** se eu fosse você Itachi-kun n.n, tomaria mais cuidado... – com você? º/.\º - com a Yume-chan n.n, ela ficou muito brava depois do que aconteceu com o hamster n.n...

**Itachi:** ah n/.\n, foi para a sua segurança Kuro-chan... _"Brava? Se Yume pudesse me mata e, arrancando meu intestino e me fazendo engolir ele depois ela faria..."_

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun n.n... Não adianta tentar me enganar, eu sei que aquele hamster não apareceu no meu cabelo a toa n.n

**Itachi:** _"Droga!" _eu não esperava enganá-la Kuro-chan n/.\n – ela sorriu e se aproximou bem do meu rosto.

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... Não tem o porquê conseguir motivos para queimar a largada... Isso é muito feio n.n

**Itachi:** tem razão Kuro-chan, não tem por que tentar apressar isso... – foi o que ele falou antes de agarrar a cintura dela, mordiscar seu lábio inferior para depois beijá-la...

_- Continua \o\ -_

_Olá minhas paixões \o, sim eu sei que eu demorei u.ú_

_Bem, vocês têm que entender, quando seu estoque de idéias acabam, e você fica esperando pela maldita luz, a sacana fica enrolando pra vir na sua cabeça, e de tão sacana que ela é ela só vem na noite antes das provas..._

_Mao: já chega, você vai por manicômio agora!_

_Enfim, eu sei que o capitulo não tá lá essas coisas, mas eu espero que voces tenham gostado_

_i-i, eu juro que foi de coração ç.ç_

_O próximo capitulo vai ser dedicado a SasuxHina, eu tive que criar uma oportunidade para que os dois fiquem sozinho entendem?_

_Mao: não é todo mundo que entende sua mente perva ¬¬_

_Yuuko: espere que você ainda será vitima ¬¬_

_Respondendo reviews (obrigada por enviar):_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**

_Mao: Eu com o Deidara de novo?! Nem na porrada!_

_Yuuko: eu já estava pretendendo fazer o casal DeixMao, o problema é a criatividade permitir o.o XDD a Yume também se parece muito com uma amiga minha (minha amiga é louca diga-se de passagem), a diferença é que ela não tem um hamster, ela tem um cachorro assassino que tenta me arrancar um braço toda vez que visito ela XD, Muito obrigada pela review \o Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo_

**Hirumo-chan:**

_Mai: o Loy ficou deprimido? Huahauhauahuahauha XD_

_Mao: o Rei ensina varias coisas meu bem o.õ..._

_Yuuko: Bem Hirumo-chan o.õ, como eu havia dito na nossa conversa no msn XD, eu ia fazer o Rei ficar com a Rui, mas já que a senhorita prefere ele com a Mai o.õ, vai ter ReixMai..._

_Itachi: essa vai ser interessante ¬/.\¬_

_Mai: interessante a mãe o.ó9_

_Rei: por que eu não posso ficar com a Mao-chan i-i? _

_Yuuko: por que as leitoras pedem DeixMao n.n_

_Rei: não ouça as leitoras o.ó_

_Mao: suas trairás u.ú_

_Yuuko: espero que tenha gostado do capitulo Hirumo-chan, Beta-chan n.n e Loy... Suzan está bem XDD_

**Inoroxxxx:**

_Mizuki: concordo que foi maldade do Itachi-kun n.n, se quiser depois eu ajudo a Yume-chan a fazer ele pagar com as tripas n.n..._

_Mao: tá toda nervosinha por causa da provocação..._

_Yuuko: apenas para esclarecer, a Mizuki devolveu o hamster pra Yume depois XDD e como vcs viram, o Naruto tomou a culpa \o\ Ahh Yume-chan, vocês ficam tão fofos juntos º.º_

_Mao: quanto a sua vida virar um inferno, relaxa a Yuuko ainda nem começou a ferrar a gente ainda ¬¬_

_Yuuko: kukukukuku XD_

**Marcy Black:**

_Yuuko: dizem que rir é o melhor remédio, então quer dizer que eu estou prestando um auxilio a humanidade com essa fic? º.º_

_Mao: ah claro ¬¬ ai você cai da cama..._

_Yuuko: cala essa boca ¬¬ espero que a senhorita Marcy tenha rido bastante com esse capitulo ç.ç_

**Marih-chann:**

_Sasuke: essa fic nunca acabar? Você quer matar a todos nós?! O.o_

_Mao: eu to falando, as leitoras estão tramando contra nossas vidas o.ó_

_Yuuko: nháááá i-i, a primeira vez que a Mikan sai do jeito que você imagina i-i? Sinto-me tão lisonjeada ç.ç, acredite eu estou adorando trabalhar com a Mikan n.n, ela me dá altas idéias º.º_

_Mao: e a maioria das idéias são homicidas ¬¬ diga-se de passagem..._

_Yuuko: cala a boca ¬¬_

_Neji: eu não sou burro ¬¬ é a loira da Mikan que fala por enigmas..._

_Mikan: ¬¬_

_Yuuko: espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 10 \o_

**Max u.u Mayara: **

_Yuuko: e cá está a continuação \o\, é a escola do Sasuke realmente existe XDD, é onde eu estudo a duas quadras da minha casa..._

_Mao: bem que dizem que o ser humano é resultado do meio ¬¬_

_Yuuko: não vou nem perguntar o que você quis insinuar com isso ¬¬ Sim as meninas da fic são fodas o.óv _

_Meninas: é somos sim o.óv_

_Sasuke: as meninas dessa fic são um bando de machos... – toma porrada conjunta – _

_Yuuko: aproveite o capitulo 10 XD_

**Luh Ferrari:**

_Yuuko: obrigada pelos elogios n.n, eu é quem agradeço pelo incentivo que voces deixam nas reviews ç.ç, senão fosse por isso eu não escrevia as fics ç.ç_

_Mao: eu falei! Elas estão tramando contra nós o.ó_

_Yuuko: espero que tenha gostado do cap. 10 \o_

**Hyuuga-Sonomi:**

_Yuuko: XD Todas nós queremos um Sasori-kun... Menos a Mao que prefere loiros e a Mizuki que gosta de meninos maus..._

_Mao: ¬¬_

_Mizuki: huh? º.º_

_Yuuko: espero que também tenha gostado do capitulo 10 \o _

_That's it my lovers \o\_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews o.o/ e espero que realmente o capitulo 10 tenha agradado voces ç.ç, é só pelo sorriso de vocês que eu faço a fic n.n/_

_Mao: e por que você é louca também ¬¬_

_15 paginas de novo -.-_

_Eu desafio vocês a deixarem reviews XDD_

_Se não deixarem o Deidara vai desaparecer misteriosamente e vai reaparecer boiando no lago XDD_

_Com muito amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	11. Inferno na garrafa

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_- Olá paixões n.n finalmente cap. 11 o.óv se não gostarem a culpa é do... Ponky! n.n**  
**_

"**Inferno na garrafa..."**

_**- Festa a Fantasia de Konoha, 03:20 a.m –**_

Que vazio eu estou sentindo ¬¬

Não, não é cachaça não, é que realmente eu fui largado aqui na mesa...

A Mikan-gorda, Deus sabe onde ela deve estar, provavelmente dando foras em alguns idiotas aí, a Yume deve estar escondida dos marmanjos tarados, o Naruto deve estar pondo as tripas pra fora de tanta cachaça, meu irmão deve tá se comendo com a Mizuki de tanto que ela bebeu, Deidara tá pra fazer um strip em cima do bar, a Mao está ganhando todas na mesa de poker, e Neji-biba... Tomara que ele tenha se jogado do prédio...

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun o////o posso sentar do seu lado?

**Sasuke:** pode sim... – a Hinata até agora estava conversando com algumas amigas dela...

**Hinata:** tá gostando da festa Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** ah n.n, estou sim... – na verdade eu to gostando de ver o povo se lascar nela – e você Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** ah o////o, eu só estava conversando com umas amigas... Aí elas foram pedir autógrafos pro Rei-kun o///////o

**Sasuke:** você não foi não?

**Hinata:** não, Rei-kun é muito gentil com as garotas, mas ele prefere ficar sozinho...

**Sasuke:** sozinho?

**Hinata:** não exatamente sozinho o/////o, Rei-kun prefere estar acompanhado com a...

**Homem:** Oooi gatinha n/////n – disse um bêbado chegando por trás da cadeira em que a Hinata estava sentado – que fantasia linda você está vestindo... Mas ela ficaria bem melhor no chão do meu quarto _– toma porrada – _ Agora eu sei por que as meninas me amam tanto ¬¬ com uma concorrência dessas...

Que troglodita ¬¬ agora eu entendo por que é que o Neji-biba tem esse ciúme doentio pela Hinata.

**Sasuke:** vem Hinata... – eu falei pegando na mão dela e a puxando pra fora do salão.

Ela simplesmente me seguiu, acho que já está acostumada por que o Neji-biba vive fazendo isso com ela...

É impressão minha ou eu acabei de agir que nem o Neji-biba?! Claro que não ¬¬ eu só dei uma porradinha no cara pra proteger a Hinata, se fosse o Neji-biba aquele cara nunca mais teria filhos na vida...

**Hinata:** S-Sasuke-kun O////O pode me soltar agora...

**Sasuke:** ah foi mal... _– solta a mão dela –_

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun fez que nem o Neji-nii-san n////n- NÃO FIZ NÃO! – obrigada por me proteger n////n

A Hinata é do tipo de menina que você se sente inclinado a proteger, eu nem sei por que é que eu soquei aquele cara, eu só senti que deveria ter feito isso. Mas se bem que se é por ela eu não me importo, até mesmo por que ela é a única garota por aqui que parece precisar de proteção, afinal, eu duvido muito que a Hinata ia descer uma de esquerda se um troglodita que nem aquele viesse dar uma cantada ridícula nela...

Que gracinha o vento no cabelo dela... Que fofo ela fica vermelha apenas com o suave toque da perfumada brisa noturna em suas faces?

Por que é que eu estou divagando nessas palavras gays!?

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun, por que Neji-nii-san não está com você? – tá insinuando que ele é minha namorada é?!

**Sasuke:** ah, o coitadinho ficou triste por que levou um fora... – o coitadinho o cacete, bem feito pra ele Neji-biba seu tocudo...

**Hinata:** tadinho do Neji-nii-san o////o, mas isso deve ter servido para ele perceber n.n

**Sasuke:** perceber o que?

**Hinata:** que a garota que o Neji-nii-san gosta é quem ele menos imagina n.n – E quem seria essa dita e cuja garota que faria o milagre de fazer o Neji-biba virar homem e deixar de ser um burro, ignorante e orgulhoso?

O Neji-biba é muito burro, tá pra vir o dia em que ele vai deixar o cabuloso ego dele de lado pra admitir que gosta de uma garota, isso é claro depois que ele deixar de ser cego, burro e idiota pra perceber que gosta de uma garota. Sinceramente tem que ser muito burro pra não perceber que se gosta de alguém, é o cumulo da burrice...

Nossa como a Hinata fica bonita a luz do luar...

_**- Não muito longe dali –**_

**Yume:** então quer dizer que você acha engraçado encher a cara e beijar os outros ¬¬

**Naruto:** zzzzzzz...

**Yume:** É bom que você continue dormindo ¬¬ seu cachaceiro sacana... _– metendo a porrada -_

**Mikan:** Yume ¬¬

**Yume:** QUE É?!

**Mikan:** você sabe que não adianta nada bater nele agora né?

**Yume:** é ¬¬, mas de manhã ele vai acordar com tanta dor na cabeça que vai ficar batendo com ela na parede pra poder morrer de uma vez o.ó

**Mikan:** ... Você é doente é?

**Yume:** ¬¬

**Mikan:** n.n, enfim vamos lá pra dentro, Mizuki-san tá chamando a gente pra brincar...

**Yume:** brincar?

**Mikan:** é brincar ¬¬

**Yume:** nem a pau u.ú

**Mikan:** e por quê?

**Yume:** da ultima vez que eu resolvi ir na conversa dela o Jack quase foi comido por um dragão de cômodo u.u

**Mikan:** ¬¬

**Yume:** u.u

**Mikan:** mas você viu o Rei-gostoso-kun no banho não viu?

**Yume:** ... Droga ¬¬ _- se levantando -_

_**- Salão de festas do terceiro andar 03:47 a.m –**_

Nota:antes eles estavam na cobertura...

Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo... ME SEQUESTRARAM!

Não, eu não sou paranóico, e a prova é essa venda nos meus perfeitos olhos cor de ônix...

Deixa eu explicar, estava lá eu na sacada da cobertura, feliz e contente conversando com a Hinata, quando de repente... TUDO FICA ESCURO...

Eu sabia que ter nascido lindo desse jeito era uma maldição, ah meu Santinho, agora eu estou aqui com uma venda nos olhos a mercê de um perseguidor/perseguidora louco/louca tarado/tarada obcecado pela minha ilustre aparência e... Ué ficou claro?

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-chan n.n…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH O.O A Mizuki é obcecada por mim! Eu sabia!

**Itachi:** que cara é essa coelhinho da páscoa?

¬¬

**Mao:**_- de ressaca –_ Miiiiizuuuuukiiiiii -.- quando é que a gente vai começar de uma vez?!

**Mizuki:** espera só um pouquinho n.n

A Mizuki falou isso e entrou o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele - kun com um saco preto, daqueles que guardam defuntos, nas costas com alguém se debatendo dentro.

**Rei:**_- tirando o saco –_ nervosinho esse aí heim n.n?

**Neji:** ME SEQUESTRAM! ESTOU CEGO O.O! EU SABIA QUE MINHA BELEZA DIVINA ERA UMA MALDIÇÃO E... Ah o.o... Ficou claro...

Que megalomaníaco egocêntrico e narcisista, por que é que alguém seqüestraria o Neji-biba se tem a mim para seqüestrar?!

**Mai:** Mizuki trouxe a garrafa...

**Mao:** todo esse tempo pra trazer uma maldita garrafa -.- ?!

**Mai:** eu tinha que trazer uma em que a Kuro bebeu o.ó, você acha que foi fácil achar uma em que ela bebeu!? Eu tive que sair cheirando a boca das garrafas pra reconhecer o cheiro do gloss que ela usou e...

**Mizuki:**_- tomando a garrafa –_ ninguém quer saber n.n, ok minhas paixões, eu chamei todos aqui para jogar um jogo n.n

Só para constar, os presentes da sala são apenas os homicidas normais... Menos a louca do pano, o que será que ela está fazendo agora?

_**- Longe dali, no bar do salão de festas da cobertura – **_

**Rui:** garçoooooom n//////////n traz mais um n.n

**Garçom:** se eu te der mais bebida você e o caça-níqueis peitudo (Tsunade) vão acabar com toda bebida O.ó

**Rui:** não seja chato i-i

**Homem:** traga mais um drinque para a moça n.n, eu pago.

**Garçom:** ¬¬

**Rui:** obrigada senhor loiro de olhos azuis, bonitão, alto, com o sorriso bonito e corpo malhadinho n.n

**Homem:** err... Não precisa me chamar de tudo isso, meu nome é Namikaze Minato n.n, muito prazer senhorita...

**Rui:** VODKA \O/

**Minato:** o.õ... (obs: obrigada pela idéia Quartzo-chan \o)

_**- Salão de festas do terceiro andar -**_

**Mizuki:** Ok n.n, o nome do jogo é "Gênios na garrafa" n.n – ela acabou de inventar isso – é o seguinte, vocês serão os gênios e ficaram todos sentados em uma rodinha, eu vou girar a garrafa e o par que for sorteado pela garrafa, irá para o armário...

Não gostei nem um pouco dessa brincadeira, casais em armários significam pxtaria na certa²³³³²³³³²³

**Mizuki:** o único detalhe é que vocês estarão virados de costas para os outros e não saberão quem foi sorteado junto com vocês. Assim que a garrafa terminar de girar a Mai-chan e a Mao-chan _– aponta para a Mao e a Mai vestidas de odaliscas –_ irão vendar o casal, colocá-los no armário e apagarão as luzes n.n

Em suma, vão trancar a gente em um armário vendado, no escuro junto com uma pessoa que você sequer tem garantia de que é homem ou mulher...

Isso vai dar em merdx...

**Mizuki:** basicamente, eu giro a garrafa e vocês vão pro armário n.n alguma pergunta?

**Rei:** Kuro, você viu que tem mais meninos aqui do que meninas né?! (nota: três meninas na roda – Hinata, Yume e Mikan, e seis meninos na roda: Neji-biba, Sasuke, Rei, Itachi, Naruto e Deidara...)

**Mizuki:** aham n.n

**Rei:** sua sacana ¬¬

**Deidara:** que isso quer dizer?

**Rei:** que se for sorteado, elas vão trancar dois homens no armário ¬¬

**Homens:** O.O

Agora fxdex...

**Itachi:** vale ser sorteado com quem está fora da roda n/.\n?

**Rei:** não _– olhar de: "Tente alguma gracinha com minha irmã que eu te mato" – _

**Mizuki:** Sem mais perguntas? Ótimo n.n Jade (Mao) Latiffa (Mai) venda nos gênios \o.ó/

**Mao:** Jade?!

**Mai:** Latiffa? ¬¬

Essa brincadeira vai acabar com alguém morto, eu sinto isso, é uma idéia homicida, a Mizuki quer matar todos nós nos colocando trancados dentro de um armário, meu santinho, e pra completar a merdx elas vão trancar homem com homem, putx que pariu vai ser muito azar o meu se eu sair com o Neji-biba...

AH MEU DEUS! FICOU TUDO ESCURO!

**Mizuki:** todos com a venda? Ótimo n.n, girando a garrafa!

_- Garrafa girando – _

**Sasuke:**_"PUTX QUE PARIU EU TO FXDIX!!!"_

**Neji:**_"Se algum homem sair com a Hinata-sama eu vou matá-lo ¬¬"_

**Mikan:**_"DEUS que eu saia com o Rei-gostoso-kun..."_

**Yume:**_"DEUS que essa garrafa exploda na cara do loiro sacana..."_

**Rei:**_"Uchiha viadx, tomara que ele invente de se gabar de ter agarrado minha irmã ¬¬"_

**Itachi:**_"Kuro-chan é uma sacana ¬/.\¬, uma sacana com a língua quente... mal posso esperar pra poder me gabar n/.\n"_

**Deidara:**_"cri...cri...cri..." _ n.n

**Naruto:**_"Minha cabeça tá doendo dattebayo x.x..."_

**Mai:**_"Deus, envie alguns anjos ¬¬ e é melhor que eles tenham armas..."_

**Mao:**_"Eu não estou bêbada o suficiente para isso ¬¬"_

**Mizuki:**_"Também quero viajar nesse balão n.n..."_

_- Garrafa para – _

Esse suspense está me matando...

**Mai:** Temos um par n.n/

**Mizuki:** ok n.n, os dois pro armário n.n

**Mao:** essa vai ser engraçada...

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan coloca uma cadeira lá dentro n.n

**Mao:** pra que?

**Mizuki:** pra ficar mais divertido...

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Mai:** sete minutos...

_**- Dentro do armário –**_

**Mikan:**aquela vaca da Mizuki, só colocou essa merdx de cadeira pro espaço diminuir..._ – tirando a venda – _até parece que eu vou ficar vendada no escuro que nem uma toupeira...

**Neji:** essa Mizuki pode ser gostosa o tanto que for, mas não passa de uma sacana... _– tirando a venda – _

**Mikan:** O.O

**Neji:** O.O

**Mikan:** Neji-biba?!

**Neji:** Mikan-gorda?!

_**- Fora do armário –**_

**Mai:**_- com o ouvido na porta -_ Mizuki, por que de vez em quando você não inventa alguma coisa saudável?

**Mao:**_- com o ouvido na porta –_parece que começou a rola um quebra-pau lá dentro...

**Mizuki:**_- com o ouvido na porta –_ como Mikan-chan é teimosa...

**Mao:**_- com o ouvido na porta –_ pudera ¬¬ a Nádia (Neji) é uma biba...

**Mai:**_- com o ouvido na porta –_ ficou silencioso de repente...

_**- Dentro do armário – **_

Nota:Narração por parte de mim \o/

O cômodo em que Neji e Mikan se encontravam não era tão apertado, dava para duas pessoas manterem uma distancia relativa lá dentro. O porém foi a cadeira que fora colocada lá atrapalhava bastante, já que ocupava o espaço relativo que deveria servir de distancia relativa para duas pessoas, mas enfim.

Neji com o susto de se deparar com a única pessoa com quem ele não gostaria de ficar preso dentro de um armário, se atrapalhou com a cadeira que estava atrás dele e quase caiu. Só que como o espaço era pequeno, ele conseguiu evitar uma queda apoiando os braços na parede a sua frente, a questão era que Mikan estava entre ambos, e naquela posição os dois ficavam muito próximos mesmo...

**Mikan:** pxtx que pariu Neji-biba o que é que você está fazendo!? – falou a loira que está praticamente contra o peito do rapaz.

**Neji:** que posição mais estúpida -.-

**Mikan:** pois é né?! ¬¬

**Neji:** você é mesmo uma burra... - o Hyuuga a fim de provocar um pouco a garota, desapoiou as mãos na parede com o intuito de colocá-la no rosto da garota mas um pequeno erro de cálculos fez aquela mão ir parar em outro lugar...

**Mikan:** O.O

**Neji:**O.O

**Mikan:** QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU DEPRAVADO!?

**Neji:** Jesus me proteja...

_**- Fora do armário –**_

**Mai:**ah o quebra pau recomeçou ¬¬

**Mizuki:** será que esses dois são do tipo que gostam de se bater º.º?

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Mai:** ae acabou o tempo ¬¬

Eu não entendi nada do que elas estavam falando, principalmente por que vinha um barulho infernal de coisas quebrando dentro do armário.

Ah, ouço o som de alguém arrombando uma porta.

**Mikan:** MIZUKI!

**Mizuki:** foi bom pra você Mikan-chan?

**Mikan:** bom o cara...mba... AQUELA BIBA ABUSOU DE MIM!

**Mao:** e por que você não aproveitou?

**Mikan:** eu só não bato em você por que quero continuar com todos os órgãos internos funcionando ¬¬

**Mizuki:** e cadê seu par?

**Mikan:** joguei-o pela janela ¬¬

**Mizuki:** ... Tinha janela?

**Mikan:** na verdade não, mas como a parede é velha e feita de um gesso de má qualidade...

**Mizuki:** Mai-chan...

**Mai:** eu não vou buscar o corpo dele três andares abaixo... ¬¬

**Mikan:** ah não se preocupe, tinha uma arvore enorme pra amaciar a queda dele...

**Mizuki:** naquela arvore tinha morcegos...

**Mikan:** ... Ele é um menino forte e saudável...

**Mizuki:** ok n.n! Próximo casal!

**Mikan:** mas você nem girou a garrafa!

**Yume:**_- bêbada –_ Maaaaaao-xaaaaaaan qui é qui foix qui voxe colokou nhá minha garraxa di aquá?!

**Mao:** eu não entendi nada do que você disse, mas pode ter certeza que não foi nada semelhante a haxixe ou maconha...

**Yume:** Txá certu n//////////////n!

**Mai:** pro armário sua manguaceira o.ó _– chuta –_ vocês tem sete minutos...

_**- No armário – **_

Nota: narração por mim \o\

**Naruto:**olha só a venda caiu... Ué? Yume-chan?

**Yume:** Xarutxo-kuuun... – o loiro hesitou por um segundo para assimilar a situação e tentar descobrir o que ele e Yume vestida de coelhinha faziam presos no armário, e talvez descobrir a causa do enorme buraco na parede, mas a garota não permitiu que ele pensasse por muito tempo, passou os braços pelo pescoço do garoto e deu-lhe um beijo bem quente.

Naruto é obvio, ficou desorientado com a atitude da garota, mas, pareceu que seu corpo ignorou a burrice da mente e decidiu agir por conta própria enlaçando a cintura da garota e abrindo espaço para aprofundar o beijo.

O beijo estava delicioso e quente, o problema é nenhum dos dois contava com a potencia dos efeitos das "drogas" na água da Yume.

**Yume:**_- interrompendo o beijo -_ Xaruto-kun...

**Naruto:** Yume-chan?

**Yume:** n//////////////////n _– desmaia –_ x.x

**Naruto:** Yume-chan ºOº?

_**- Fora do armário -**_

**Mikan:** ela deu um beijo no Naruto?

**Mizuki:** aham n.n

**Mikan:** quanto de haxixe vocês puseram na água dela?!

**Mao:**_- carregando a Yume –_ nada ouviu!?

**Mai:** o ritmo cardíaco dela PARECE normal, mas se ela morrer de overdose a culpa não é minha...

**Mizuki:** próximo casal n.n

**Mikan:** você não girou a garrafa de novo...

**Mizuki:** é que esse casal faz participação especial n.n...

_**- Dentro do armário –**_

**Mai:**MIZUUUUUKIIII! ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU SAIR DAQUI SUA VAGABA!!

**Rei:**_- vendado –_ hm... Pelo berreiro deve ser a Mai...

**Mai:** cala essa boca...

**Rei:**_- tira a venda –_ eu sabia que essa historia de jogo era só uma fachada pra ela bancar o cupido de novo...

**Mai:** ela quer é te matar isso sim... Me enfiando num armário com você ¬¬

**Rei:**_- sentado na cadeira –_ Minha irmã prefere lidar com os sentimentos dos outros ao invés dos dela... Mas enfim... – falou ele com um sorriso no rosto puxando a garota pelo pulso e enlaçando a cintura dela. – apesar de detestar essa mania da Kuro, eu adorei a idéia de poder ficar sozinho com você...

**Mai:** pode tentar a vontade ¬¬ isso não funciona comigo

**Rei:** ah não é? – indagou o garoto irônico com uma mão atrás da nuca de Mai obrigando ela a aproximar o rosto.

**Mao:** - arrombando a porta – ACABOU O TEMPO O.Ó9 – puxando a Mai pela saia – você é um pervertido Rei ¬¬ minha irmã é três anos mais nova que você.

**Mai:** me solta sua escrotx ¬¬

**Rei:** tá com ciúme Mao-chan n.n? Eu agüento ter vocês duas ao mesmo tempo ;D...

**Mao and Mai:** COMO É QUE É?!

_- porrada - _

_**- Salão de festas do terceiro andar 04:05 a.m –**_

Estou entediado ¬¬ continuo vendado, e amarrado na cadeira tudo isso por causa dessas infelizes Jade e Latiffa e é claro da demoníaca-mor ¬¬

Minha bunda tá doendo de tanto tempo que eu fiquei sentado nessa cadeira dura e fria que pode cair a qualquer momento. E o único contato que eu tive com o mundo exterior foi os constantes barulhos de alguém apanhando dentro daquele armário...

**Mizuki:** okay n.n, ultimo casal n.n

**Neji:**_- com folhas e galhos pela roupa –_ como assim ultimo casal!? Só restaram...

**Mizuki:** desacordem o Neji-kun...

**Mai:**_- porrada no Neji –_

**Mao:** ela estava falando pra você usar o haxixe o.ó

**Mai:** Mao, você nunca vai conseguir se livrar de toda sua mercadoria antes da policia chegar ¬¬

**Mizuki:** Mikan-chan cuide do Neji-kun n.n

**Mikan:**_- pegando cera depilatória –_ ah claro...

**Mizuki:** próximo casal n.n...

Tenho dó desses dois idiotas...

_**- Dentro do armário –**_

Por que é que tudo ficou mais escuro ainda e com cheiro de mofo e animais apodrecendo?! E tá muito apertado também... E que vento é esse entrando?! Desde quando entra vento em um armário com a porta fechada?! Por acaso tem algum buraco do tamanho de um garoto da minha idade na parede é?!

Que inferno, estou preso na droga do armário, e pelo visto eu to amarrado também...

Que beleza ¬¬ Maldita Mizuki louca, maldita Mao com a força de dez mil homens usada para por garotinhos inocentes em armários...

Nossa que cheiro gostoso... Ah é mesmo, tem mais alguém aqui, que perfume gostoso...

Espera aí! Tem mais alguém aqui comigo?! Como assim eles me prendem com uma garota que eu sequer vi a cara!? Maldita Mizuki, alguma daquelas garotas obcecadas por mim devem ter pagado ela para fazer isso, mercenária maldita...

Ah meu Deus estou presa em um deposito de cadáveres com uma louca obcecada por mim! Ah meu santinho, me proteja dessa louca... É o fim da picada ser abusado por uma mulher... Meu Deus e se não for uma mulher?!

E se for um homem obcecado por mim?! Eu desconfio do Rei desde o dia em que ele me obrigou a tomar banho com ele e com o Neji-biba... Ah meu Deus e se for o Neji-biba querendo declarar o amor proibido e reprimido de anos por mim?!

Não dá pra ficar pior... My god, dá sim... e se for o Deidara? Ou pior ainda... A Sakura?!

Meu Deus, minha beleza jogada aos porcos dessa forma, eu sabia que não deveria ter pegado toda a beleza da família... Deveria ter deixado um pouco pro Itachi...

Estou sentindo uma respiração se aproximando de mim...

Agora que me ocorreu uma idéia do capeta...

E SE FOR O TIO ORO-BICHA?! MEU SENHOR COMO O SENHOR PODE SER TÃO CRUEL COMIGO?!

Por favor, que o prédio exploda, por favor, que o prédio exploda...

É tudo uma conspiração a louca do pano a Mao e a Mizuki maldita estão de complô com o Tio Oro-bicha... Meu Deus como o destino pode me odiar tanto!?

Intestino traíra, por que você não tenta se arrancar pra fora e me matar agora?! Por que é que você sequer está se mexendo seu órgão maldito?!

Estão todos contra mim, a louca do pano, a Mizuki, a Mao, o Tio Oro-bicha, meu próprio intestino... Céus como eu odeio minha vida...

E agora tem alguma coisa roçando na minha boca, o perfume gostoso está mais forte... Que cheiro bom, ta me dopando... Ótimo, além de abusar de mim estão me drogando...

E agora tem alguém me beijando... E para o meu espanto eu estou retribuindo...

_Continua ºOº_

_Olá menhas paixões ;D Eu sei que eu prometi dedicar o capitulo a SasuxHina... Mas eu não conseguiiiiii!! _

_Tudo culpa do Ponky! que me veio com essa idéia da garrafa u.ú..._

_Enfim! Me perdoem pela enrolação ç.ç, melhor perdoem o Ponky! pela enrolação, já que a culpa é dele XDD_

_Enfim, quanto a uma personagem que apareceu em duas falas no capitulo anterior, a Nakagawa Yukka, ela é uma das escolhidas XD, pra quem não lembra eu escolhi 7, já foram cinco, a Rui, a Mikan, a Yume, a Sayuri e a Yukka \o/, prometo que a Yukka terá mais participação no capitulo que vem \o_

_Anyway, cá está o capitulo 11 o.õ, espero que tenham gostado, a idéia venho rápido, mas a maldita disposição para escrever decidiu me sacanear dessa vez._

_Perdoem o Ponky! pelo besteirol também XDD_

_Enfim, dessa vez não vou poder responder as reviews por que estou com pressa o.õ perdoem o Ponky! por isso também..._

_Nhá e se não tiver reviews... Que droga quem eu vou matar agora?_

_Itachi and Sasuke__ and Mai: A MAO!_

_Isso se não tiver reviews eu mato a Mao O.ó9_

_Mao: também amo vocês ¬¬_

_Com muito amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	12. Memórias de um Sasuke 1

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_- este capitulo tem um "tchan" de Ouran High School Host Club n.n, ah e do filme "Memorias de ma gueixa" XD_

**Cap. 12**

Uma historia como a minha não deveria ser contada...

Por que eu sou... UM GUEIXO!

Ok, eu vou explicar que viadagem é essa...

"**Memórias de um Sasuke 1"**

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, 07:03 a.m –**_

Céus como eu odeio minha vida...

Tá eu sei que isso não é novidade...

Mas se quiser um conselho, nunca, nunca vá a uma festa a fantasia que vai terminar as seis da manhã com você fugindo da policia por causa do haxixe que apareceu misteriosamente nos seus bolsos se você tiver que ir para a escola no dia seguinte...

Eu estou de péssimo humor... Pra variar...

Eu não tive uma boa noite de sono, eu não tive um sonho bonitinho com pôneis e coelhinhos cor-de-rosa. Só tive duas horas pra poder dormir e durante uma hora e meia eu ouvi o Naruto falando da brincadeira do demônio que a Mizuki inventou ontem...

Ele passou a noite inteira falando que nem uma mulherzinha do beijo que a Yume deu nele naquele armário. Caso ele não saiba a Mao colocou uns duzentos quilos de haxixe na água dela, se a Yume estivesse presa em um armário com o Naruto em plena saúde mental e física, provavelmente teria sangue naquelas paredes.

O Naruto parece que se apaixonou pela Yume depois dessa...

Não, eu não estou com inveja ¬¬ Só estou pensando em como o Naruto é burro de se apaixonar por causa de um beijo ¬¬

Tá pra nascer o dia em que eu vou me apaixonar alguém por causa de um beijo. Ontem alguém me beijou no escuro sem eu saber e nem por isso eu me apaixonei por uma entidade beijadora de garotinhos no escuro... Até mesmo por que essa entidade pode ser uma bichona molestadora de menores, maquiada que atende pelo nome de Tio Oro-bicha...

Ungh, isso me dá muito medo...

O melhor é que eu não me lembro de nada, só que o beijo foi MUITO bom, e do cheiro gostoso que tinha a tal entidade... Um cheiro bem doce, mas discreto, parecia o aroma de uma flor bem meiga e delicada... Que garota (eu quero imaginar que foi uma garota tá?!) seria meiga para usar um perfume tão feminino?

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun vai querer leite no café?

**Sasuke:** ah não Hinata-chan... – vai ser difícil achar essa tal garota...

Ah sim, a propósito, no momento eu estou na mesa de café da manhã dos Hyuuga, o pai da Hinata viajou por causa do trabalho convenientemente misterioso dele, e estamos tomando café sozinhos. Ao meu lado encontra-se a Hinata e do lado dela a irmã do demônio a Hanabi. A minha frente, meu querido e amado irmão com umas olheiras mais pretas que as de um panda, ao lado esquerdo dele o Deidara em estado vegetativo (com direito a baba), na ponta da mesa a Mai lendo um jornal e do lado do Deidara, Neji-biba dormindo de olhos abertos.

Parece que eu estou tomando café da manhã com um monte de mortos-vivos autistas.

**Mao:**_- cambaleando de ressaca –_ péssimo dia ¬¬...

**Mai:** pra variar o tempo que você não passou fugindo da policia, você passou enchendo a cara ¬¬

**Mao:** até onde eu sei eu tive que te bater pra você devolver minha garrafa de saquê ¬¬

**Mai:** e cadê a Mizuki?!

**Mao:** tá vindo ¬¬

Essa eu vou querer ver, a Mizuki bebeu tanto ontem que ela deve tá toda ferrada com uma ressaca daquelas...

**Mizuki:** bom dia n.n – como é que ela consegue?!

**Hinata:** Mizuki-san o////o está tão bonita logo de manhã...

**Mai:** claro ¬¬ é fácil ficar bonita quando não se tá de ressaca por ter tomado todos os analgésicos da casa ¬¬ - Isso não foi uma insinuação maldosa, a Mizuki realmente tomou todos os analgésicos da casa, a Mai sabe disso por que ela passou a noite toda procurando pelo banheiro das casas, e eu sei disso por que eu estava dentro de um desses banheiros... Aquilo não foi nada divertido...

**Mizuki:** não sei do que você está falando Mai-chan n.n

**Mai:** ¬¬ cadê o seu irmão?!

**Mizuki:** hm o.o? Ele não saiu ainda, os professores não deveriam chegar mais cedo na escola? – a Mizuki terminou a frase e entrou o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun todo acabado e com uma ressaca palpável.

**Rei:** bom dia...

**Hinata:** você está bem Rei-san o/////o?

**Rei:** aham... – na verdade ele não respondeu, ele literalmente se jogou na cadeira e essa ação fez um som que lembra um "aham" acho que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele –kun não fica tão lindo assim quando está de ressaca. Na verdade tá todo mundo aqui feio e lesado, com exceção da Hinata que tá normal, e da Mizuki que deve ser alguma espécie de vampiro sanguessuga, todos estão com caras de gente morta, de ressaca, com o raciocínio lerdo e vegetando, acho que pra acordar alguém aqui precisaria explodir uma bomba no bolo de chocolate...

**Mai:** tá -.-, escutem aqui, estou cortando o salário de vocês por um mês...

**Mao:** O QUE?! – ah claro, também tem a opção de ameaçar tirar o dinheiro...

**Rei:** Mao-chan não grita -.-

**Mai:** depois da zona que vocês tocaram ontem, nosso filme vai acabar com fama negativa -.-, e pra compensar o dinheiro que eu vou perder nas bilheterias eu vou cortar o cachê de voces -.-

**Mizuki:** Mai-chan... Não tem como nosso filme ter fama negativa... O Rei-kun sempre manteve a fama impecável dos filmes não importa quem a gente mate... – é impressão minha ou a Mizuki está ligeiramente piscando o olho esquerdo?

**Mai:** não interessa ¬¬ vocês sumiram com o meu capacho... Quer dizer meu contador ¬¬

**Mao:** nós não sumimos com ele ¬¬, foi ele quem sumiu depois da festa...

_**- Noite passada, Arredores de Konoha, bairro perigoso e suspeito da periferia... - **_

**Mao:**_- tribêda –_ voooouuuua tartaruguiiinha voooouuua _– jogando o Kakuzu –_ pé na tábua Mixuikiiii

**Mizuki:**_- tribêda –_ xá comigu Mau-xan! _– acelera –_

**Kakuzu:**_- correndo atrás do carro –_ VOLTEM AQUI SEUS SACANAS FILHOS DA...

**Yume:**_- tribêda –_ Mixuuuki-xan, aquele homi ali tá perseguindu a genti! O////ó

**Mizuki:**_- tribêda –_ Bala nele!!! O/////Ó

**Mao:**_- tribêda –_ Xaruuutcho! Me dá a doze o//////ó

_**- Mansão Hyuuga – **_

**Mai:** ¬¬

**Mao:** isso não é nada justo ¬¬

**Mai:** de que importa?! Você iria gastar tudo em drogas e roupas caras pra variar¬¬

**Mao:** para o seu governo eu tenho despesas a pagar ¬¬

**Hanabi:** nee-san papai sabe que nós estamos hospedando mafiosas na nossa casa?

**Mao:** como é que é garota?! ¬¬

**Hanabi:** foi isso que você ouviu tia ¬¬ - eu falei que essa menina é do capeta...

**Mizuki:** Rei-kun... você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso?

**Rei:** eu não preciso do dinheiro por enquanto... -.-

**Mai and Mao and Mizuki:** você não está trabalhando como garoto de programa de novo está?! - se ele estiver, tenho certeza que a professora Kurenai tem alguma coisa a ver com essa historia...

**Rei:** claro que não ¬¬ é que eu tenho um trato especial com a diretora n.n

Eu sei que tipo de trato é esse...

**Mizuki:** Tsunade-sama não vai se irritar se você chegar tarde? – que diferença faz? Aquela cachaceira deve ter bebido tanto ontem que provavelmente vai ser a ultima a chegar na escola hoje...

**Rei:** não n.n por que eu tenho um contrato especial com ela... – por que é que a vida sempre facilita para homens bonitinhos?!

Quanto ao calote que a Mai tá dando na gente, bem na verdade eu não me importo, eu ainda tenho mais dois anos pra poder explorar o meu pai, e eu só entrei nessa historia de filme pra ficar longe do Naruto e poder faltas aula, então tecnicamente eu fui roubado quando colocaram o Naruto pra trabalhar no filme...

Acho que os restos dos integrantes da mesa estão mortos demais para achar alguma coisa sobre essa historia... Acho que eles estão mortos demais para até para se mexerem...

**Mai:** Uchiha você não vai pra escola? Todo mundo já foi embora... – bando de sacanas...

_**- Konoha Gakuen –**_

O que aconteceu na escola não tem importância ¬¬

_**- De volta a Mansão Hyuuga, 20:03 p.m –**_

Minha dor de cabeça está aumentando, meu instinto assassino também... O universo inteiro parece que se mobilizou para cooperar com um simples e único objetivo: me matar de ódio... Onde estão a droga dos meus biscoitos?!

**Rei:** yo n.n Uchiha mais novo...

**Sasuke:**_- olhar assassino revirando o armário –_

**Rei:** a ressaca ainda não passou?

**Sasuke:** parece ter passado pra você?!

**Rei:** você tá de ressaca ou de tpm?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rei:** come bastante chocolate viu? Onde estão os analgésicos?!

**Sasuke:** se sua irmãzinha não tiver tomado tudo a Mai acabou com o resto...

**Rei:**_- pega na gola do Sasuke –_ olha aqui moleque você não tá entendendo... _– sorriso assassino –_ eu estou com muita ressaca, e de ressaca eu não consigo dar meu sorriso irresistível... E se eu não der meu sorriso irresistível ninguém fica feliz, e se ninguém ficar feliz eu não compro um porshe entendeu?!

**Sasuke:** sabe a ressaca melhoraria se você parasse de beber a tarde...

**Rei:**_- olha assassino –_

**Sasuke:** acho que eles estão naquele armário ao lado da porta...

O Rei – tenho muito medo dele de ressaca – kun foi em direção ao armário como se lá tivesse um milhão de dólares. É incrível que quando você está odiando o mundo, o ódio passa quando você encontra alguém que está odiando o mundo mais que você...

**Deidara:**_- arrombando a porta da cozinha –_ AAAAAAAH ºOº O ITACHI QUER ME MATAR!!! – o Deidara tem que parar com essa mania de sair por ai arrombando portas, uma vez a diretora quase jogou ele janela a baixo quando ele derrubou a porta do escritório dela... Por que é que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun de repente está com a cabeça no chão sangrando?

**Itachi:** Deidara seu asno, você acertou o Rei O/.\Ó9

**Deidara:** você não pode provar nada o.ó

**Itachi:** -/.\- você arrombou a porta que acertou direto na cabeça dele...

Ok, bateram na cabeça de um tarado psicopata... Apesar de eu querer muito que ele acorde e mate o Deidara e o Itachi, meu intestino diz que aqui definitivamente não é seguro...

**Itachi:**_- segurando na camisa do Sasuke –_ calma aí maninho, tem que ter alguém aqui pra ele matar quando acordar...

**Sasuke:** nem ferrando, deixa o Deidara aí ¬¬

**Itachi:** o Deidara não dá -/.\- ele ficou tão desesperado que saiu correndo em direção a parede -/.\-

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ e por que você não fica?! Você não é o macho alfa superior?

**Itachi:** nem no inferno, se a irmã dele é já consegue fazer todo mundo se ferrar sendo mulher imagine ele que é homem e mais alto que eu?!

**Sasuke:** tá querendo fazer o filme com o cunhadinho é?

**Itachi:** aham n/.\n

**Tsunade:**_- entrando na cozinha –_ Reei-kun n.n, a empregada me deixou entrar e me disse que você estava... _– olha pro chão –_ REEEI-KUUUUN!!!

**Itachi:** Nela eu não posso revidar, falou mano \o

**Sasuke:** espera por mim desgraçado!

**Tsunade:** vocês dois aí O.Ó9 – uma coisa que eu aprendi depois de anos estudando naquela espelunca é que, quando a loira cachaceira manda você parar, pela segurança do seu cérebro pare, por que essa louca não tem pena nenhuma de pegar algo grande e suficientemente pesado pra acertar bem na sua cabeça.

**Sasuke and Itachi:** O.O (O/.\O)

**Tsunade:** por acaso os dois tem idéia do que acabaram de fazer?! – a melhor forma de fugir da diretora, é se mover devagarzinho olhando nos olhos dela, até se tomar uma distancia segura para poder sair correndo desvairadamente...

**Sasuke and Itachi:** _- saindo de fininho –_ n.n (n/.\n)

**Tsunade:** vocês acabaram de sangrar o meu melhor garoto o.ó – essa frase ficou com um sentido estranho. – tem idéia do prejuízo que eu vou tomar se ele não for trabalhar hoje?!

**Itachi:** trabalhar?

**Tsunade:** é u.ú – acho que já entendi tudo... O Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun é um GIGOLO! E a diretora cachaceira é a cafetina dele!

**Itachi:**_- pensando a mesma coisa que o Sasuke –_ n/.\n... ele é um garoto forte, mesmo se estiver desmaiado ainda dá pra aproveitar alguma coisa...

**Tsunade:** ¬¬ acho que você pensou baixaria moleque tarado, ele não é meu garoto de programa, ele é meu anfitrião u.ú

**Itachi:** "anfitrião" é codinome para prostituto?

**Tsunade:** NÃO!

**Sasuke and Itachi:** _- se encolhem num cantinho –_

**Tsunade:** é o seguinte, além de diretora, eu tenho um clube u.ú, e este é um clube de "anfitriões", que são jovens sendo pagos para fazerem companhia a mulheres carentes, encalhadas e ricas...

**Sasuke:** com "fazer companhia" você quer dizer...

**Tsunade:** NÃO ¬¬

**Itachi:** ah, então é como se ele fosse uma gueixa n/.\n?

**Sasuke:** Itachi você tem que parar de assistir "Memórias póstumas de uma ameixa" ¬¬

**Tsunade:** Que seja! Enfim ¬¬, vocês acabaram de desmaiar meu melhor anfitrião, e eu vou tomar um prejuízo danado se ele não for trabalhar hoje ¬¬

**Itachi:** ora sem problemas n.n, o Sasuke vai no lugar dele n/.\n – vou no lugar dele a mãe, até parece... Ficar dando atenção pra um bando de mulheres gordas, carentes e encalhadas não é comigo, já basta as gordas que me perseguem no colégio.

**Tsunade:** ele é de menor ¬¬ - quem diria que essa mulher tem senso de ética?! – só vou pagar a metade do serviço ¬¬ - loira cachaceira... – e, além disso, um moleque desse não ia superar a renda do Rei-kun nunca... – tenho a ligeira impressão de que além de ela me chamar de moleque, ela disse que o sociopata do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun é melhor que eu...

**Itachi:** leva o Deidara então n.n _– apontando pro Deidara que acabou de acordar –_

**Deidara:** hm...? Loira cachace... Quer dizer diretora!? O que você está fazendo aqui!?

**Itachi:** ela vai te levar pra trabalhar como prostituto n/.\n

**Tsunade:** tá, o moleque e o oxigenado, ainda não cobrem juntos ¬¬

**Itachi:** leva o Neji-biba também n/.\n _– apontando pro Neji entrando na cozinha –_

**Neji:** QUE PORRX É ESSA?! POR QUE O REI TÁ SANGRANDO!? Que é que a bêbada... Quer dizer... Tsunade-sama n.n, a que devemos a visita?

**Tsunade:** tá, o Hyuuga tem um rosto bonito, mas ainda não cobre ¬¬

**Itachi:** que é que esse cara tem pra tudo isso?! Leva o namorado (Naruto) do meu irmão também ¬/.\¬

**Tsunade:** mais um...

**Itachi:** a qual é ¬/.\¬

**Tsunade:** o Rei-kun além de ser bonitão, é um ator famoso, faz um filme danado na minha boate ¬¬

**Neji:** o Itachi vai nos vender pra trabalhar como gigolôs é?

**Sasuke:** é nesse esquema...

**Neji:** eu não sabia que seu irmão era um cafetão ¬¬

**Itachi:** leva a Mao-san n/.\n, ela não pode ser um homem, mas se você enfaixar os peitos dela vai ficar muito parecido...

**Tsunade:** ¬¬

**Deidara:** é impressão minha ou o Itachi tá vendendo a gente pra poder ficar sozinho com a Mizuki-gostosa em casa?

**Todos:**_- pro Itachi -_ ¬¬

**Deidara:** tsunade-sama n.n, o Itachi também vai n.n/

**Tsunade:** e... Então fechou...

**Itachi:** vou a mãe ¬/.\¬

**Sasuke:** ae, em que mundo voces estão pensando que eu vou trabalhar numa boate como uma gueixa?!

**Tsunade:** você não tá entendendo garoto ¬¬ vocês vão sim trabalhar no meu puro e virgem estabelecimento não importa com o que eu vou ter que drogas vocês pra isso acontecer ¬¬

**Sasuke and Neji:** quero ver alguém aqui me obrigar ¬¬

_**- Em uma boate de imagem duvidosa, na periferia de Konoha, 01:06 a.m –**_

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu ¬¬

Eu sei que parece ser meio fora de realidade o fato de um garoto de 16 anos estar trabalhando como uma gueixa em uma boate da diretora cachaceira, mas acredite, nem eu mesmo estou acreditando que estou aqui ¬¬

O local é de longe muito mais bem tratado que a nossa escola, não dá pra ver uma rachadura nas paredes, a iluminação funciona perfeitamente bem, não tem nenhum cheiro de sangue ou qualquer coisa similar no ar e pra finaliza... Esse lugar é LIMPO!

Um lugar limpo, bem arejado, bem iluminado e bem decorado não pode estar sob a direção da loira cachaceira...

**Shizune:** Sasuke-kun, vá levar chá para as senhoritas na mesa 7...

AAAAAAAAAH ºOº

**Sasuke:** Shi-Shizune-san?! Até você aqui?!

**Shizune:** err... n.n, sabe como é né Sasuke-kun? Escolas não dão lucro nenhum pra gente... – lucro nenhum?! Aquela escola arrancaria nosso sangue se ele valesse alguma coisa... – enfim, tente agir como um garoto com mais de 18 anos n.n, da ultima vez que a Tsunade-sama inventou de trazer garotos da sua idade, alguns policiais acabaram mortos...

**Sasuke:** O.O

**Shizune:** vá logo de uma vez... _– empurrando o Sasuke –_

Sabe, na verdade isso nem é lá tão desagradável ¬¬, eu não tenho que ficar dando atenção pra um bando de mulheres carentes e encalhadas, eu só preciso servir a bebida e sorrir de vez em quando.

Se quer saber esse lugar nem é a baixaria que eu pensava que seria, ninguém aqui está fazendo nada do que eu pensava que estariam fazendo... O povo só está conversando e bebendo, como se estivessem em uma festa de gala... Festa de gala não, a festa a fantasia de ontem foi uma festa de gala e eu não quero repetir a dose essa noite...

Outra coisa que me impressionou também, é que as mulheres aqui não são as velhas ricas e encalhadas que eu pensei que fossem a maioria é jovem e bonita...

Que trabalho fácil heim? Você fica conversando com um monte de mulheres, bebe de graça e ainda por cima é pago pra isso?! E por que é que eu ainda estou estudando pra entrar numa faculdade?!

Até que eu poderia conviver com a vida de gueixa... É um trabalho fácil e eu só preciso ficar sorrindo e servindo...

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-chan n.n, não sabia que você trabalhava aqui...

**Sasuke:**_- cospe sangue -_

QUE PORRX É ESSA?!

_Continua n.n_

_Olá minhas paixões n.n... EU SEEEEEI! Me desculpem a demora, me perdoem pelo capitulo ridículo Ç.Ç juro que tudo que eu faço eu faço por amor ç.ç_

_Mao: amor a quem? ¬¬_

_Enfim n.n, eu demorei por que bem... Eu entrei na maldita semana de provas na minha escola, e também por que eu estava sem nenhum pingo de inspiração, mas aí a luz venho enquanto eu fazia minha prova de matemática ontem ( por favor não perguntem minha nota, não quero falar sobre isso u.u)_

_Pois é n.n, aí está o capitulo 12, e para aqueles que estão lendo minha outra fic "Jigoku no Shoujo", por favor tenham um pouco (com um pouco eu quero dizer MUITA ) de paciência por que eu ainda vou demorar XD_

_Se este capitulo não lhe agradou, mate o Deidara n.nv é tudo culpa dele \o\_

_Este capilo vai ter parte dois, não se preocupem, isso também é culpa do Deidara n.n_

_Deidara: por que eu!?_

_Yuuko: por que eu sou a ficwriter e.é eu mando aqui!_

_Mao: só aqui né?!_

_Yuuko: cala essa boca ¬¬_

_Hoje não vou poder responder as reviews por que eu não posso demorar, tenho prova de física amanha ç.ç, me desculpem pela demora e pela falta de profissionalismo, é tudo culpa do Deidara e do passaro maldito dele que nunca me deixam ganhar no ps2 ç.ç_

_Deidara: ¬¬_

_Espero que tenham gostado ç.ç_

_Deixem reviews e evitem a morte do Naruto n.nv_

_Com muito amor ç.ç,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	13. Memórias de um Sasuke 2

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Aviso: **_este capitulo corre o riso de ser idiota XDD, por favor, culpem o Ponky! se não gostarem n.n_

**Cap.13 **

"**Memórias de um Sasuke 2"**

_**- Em um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa, na periferia de Konoha, 11:47 p.m -**_

Existem pessoas que não se abalam por nada... Pessoas que encaram até as mais cruéis e malignas situações como maravilhosos e bem-vindos desafios... Essas pessoas sinceramente deveriam estar na minha pele pra saberem o que é bom...

Tem gente que acha que um dia ruim é apenas um pouco de azar e que passa... Eu sei muito bem que isso não é azar, esse negocio de azar não existe, o que existe na verdade, é alguém lá em cima que: 1: adora sacanear com sua cara ou 2: te odeia e só quer te ver se ferrando...

De todas as situações que eu passei desde a historia desse maldito filme até agora, acho que essa é a mais sacana de todas... Agora eu realmente tenho certeza de que o universo me odeia...

Eu fui obrigado a vir pra uma boate da loira cachaceira e agora estou aqui em pé, na frente de uma mesa cheia de garotas... Qual o problema?! Adivinha quem são essas garotas?!

**Mizuki:** n.n

**Mao:** ué, quem diria que o moleque trabalha aqui...

**Yume:** e eles aceitam menores de idade pra esse tipo de trabalho?

**Mikan:** a dona disso aqui é a Tsunade-sama não é?! Pela metade do preço ela aceitaria até um zumbi comedor de carne ¬¬

**Hinata:** anoo... s-será que f-foi mesmo uma b-boa idéia vir pra cá?

**Rui:** Sasuke-chan ò.ó não gostei nada desse seu terninho, você ia ficar muito mais bonito de vestido ºOº

Que é que elas estão fazendo aqui!? Será que vieram aqui por engano!? Não muito improvável... Talvez tenham sido convidadas! Até parece... Será que elas freqüentam isso aqui frequentemente sem que ninguém saiba!? Isso explicaria o porquê a Mao sempre acorda de ressaca e o porquê da Mizuki usar dois quilos de aspirinas toda a noite... É isso mesmo! E dessa vez elas decidiram corromper as puras e virgens colegiais arrastando-as para esse submundo de luxuria e de bebidas! Malditas mulheres from hell...

**Mao:** é engraçado como uma fuga da policia pode te trazer a esse tipo de lugar...

**Mikan:** você também é muita esperta de bater um racha na frente de um batalhão de policia ¬¬

**Sasuke:** vocês estavam num racha!?

**Mao:** não ¬¬ nós fomos pro cinema ouviu?! Ah sim, vá pra trás dessa espelunca e tire o lixo de perto do meu carro...

**Sasuke:** e que é que seu carro tá fazendo no lixo?!

**Mao:** foi o único lugar que eu consegui achar pra esconder ele da policia...

**Sasuke:** então vocês estão aqui por pura e simples obra do acaso!? – é isso mesmo o universo e o acaso me odeiam...

**Mao:** na verdade a gente tinha conseguido despistar a policia, e como a diretora tinha dado o cartãozinho desse lugar pra gente, e como a perseguição trouxe a gente pra vizinhança sem querer, nós decidimos aproveitar... – por que é que eu nunca acerto uma!?

**Mizuki:** nós só não contávamos com a presença do Sasuke-chan aqui n.n

**Yume:** é mesmo Sasuke, sua mãe sabe que de noite você vira uma gueixa?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Mao:** e daí? Já que você trabalha aqui moleque, vê se consegue surrupiar umas garrafas pra gente...

**Sasuke:** me obrigue ¬¬

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Sasuke:** estou indo n.n _– se virando – _pra aumentar a minha sorte, no momento em que eu me viro eu dou com a fuça no Neji-biba...

**Neji:** olha por onde anda sua bi... O.O

**Garotas:** yo n.n/

**Neji:** _- cospe sangue –_ H-H-Hinata-sama?! _- cospe sangue de novo –_ O-o que é q-que vocês estão f-fazendo a-aqui?!

**Mao:** é uma historia longa demais pra ser repetida -.-

**Mikan:** quer dizer que o Neji-biba também trabalha aqui?! – a Mikan-gorda por um momento me pareceu decepcionada... Elas andaram usando haxixe de novo!?

Acho que o Neji-biba teve uma parada cardíaca... I-HUU DEUS EXISTE!! lol

A Mizuki e a Mao olharam uma para a outra como se estivessem debatendo telepaticamente como iriam transformar nossas vidas num inferno essa noite. Até que a Mizuki deu um sorriso malvado e a Mao um desdenhoso...

Acho melhor dar o fora... SOCORRO ESTÃO ME AGARRANDO!

Que é que o Neji-biba pretende me agarrando e me levando pra trás do balcão do bar?! Essa bicha tarada! Desse jeito tão repentino...

**Neji:** Uchiha vamos dar o fora daqui...

**Sasuke:** você quer que a cachaceira mate a gente é?!

**Neji:** você não tá entendendo ¬¬ as chances de a Mizuki fazer algum tipo de insinuação maldosa disso aqui para o meu tio são as mesmas de morrer se você se jogar na frente de um trem...

**Sasuke:** a Mizuki não pode provar que nós estivemos aqui e depois... MEUS OLHOS!

**Rui:** _- com uma câmera na mão –_ que gracinha os dois ºOº vou me inspirar nessa cena para minha coleção de inverno n.n

**Neji and Sasuke:** VOCÊ COME MERDX?!

_**- Não muito longe dali – **_

**Yume:** caramba acho que eu bebi demais...

**Mikan:** ninguém mandou beber as garrafas de vodka no lugar de jogá-las pela janela antes que a policia parasse o carro -.-

**Yume:** e no final a Mao nem parou ¬¬ preciso ir ao banheiro... _– se levantando –_

**Mao:** vou com você n.n

**Yume:** eu sei como se usa uma privada ¬¬

**Mao:** anda logo gentileza ¬¬

**Hinata:** q-que coisa mais estranha...

**Mizuki:** _- bebendo chá –_ mulheres costumam ir ao banheiro juntas Hinata-chan n.n

**Hinata:** n-não é isso, é q-que eu tive a impressão de ter v-visto Itachi-sempai c-conversando com aquela mulher ali... Mizuki-san o copo na sua mão quebrou! O/////O

_**- No caminho do banheiro – **_

**Yume: **que merdx por que é que eu não acho o banheiro!? To começando a ficar apertada...

**Mao:** pergunta pra um dos gueixos aqui... Ae moleque – por coincidência o moleque era ninguém menos que Uzumaki Naruto, mas a Mao não se deu o trabalho de reconhecê-lo...

**Naruto:** Mao-san?! O.O

**Mao:** Mao? Nunca ouvi falar... Onde fica o banheiro nessa joça?

**Naruto:** ali atrás de você...

**Yume:** _- aparecendo atrás da Mao –_ Naruto?!

**Naruto:** Yume-chan!? – sem dizer nada a garota saiu correndo na direção que o loiro indicara como banheiro. Naruto pode ter pensado que ela correra por que ficara brava com ele, mas na verdade ela correu por que estava realmente com MUITO liquido no organismo mesmo...

**Yume:** _- entrando no banheiro - _banheeeeiro ç.ç

**Naruto:** _- segurando a mão dela –_ Yume-chan!

**Yume:** _- desesperada -_ me larga seu doente!

**Naruto:** Yume-chan não fica brava...

**Yume:** EU NÃO TO BRAVA CACETA! EU QUERO USAR O BANHEIRO!

**Mao:** _- chuta os dois pra dentro do banheiro e coloca uma cadeira prendendo a maçaneta –_ Ah como eu sou malvada n.n _– escrevendo uma plaquinha de "Interditado" –_

_**- No bar –**_

**Rui: **huuuuh n//////n gaaarçom ç.ç por que você não deixa logo a garrafa aqui?

**Garçom:** você está começando a ficar bêbada ¬¬

**Rui:** a loira turbinada ali também o/////ó e nem por isso eu estou julgando ela _– aponta pra Tsunade –_

**Tsunade:** _- tribêda –_ também queruuu viaja nessi balaaaaaaum n//////n...

**Garçom:** ¬¬

**Rui:** n.n

**Minato:** traga a garrafa pra moça n.n

**Garçom:** ¬¬ _- indo buscar a garrafa –_

**Minato:** ora n.n, se nós não nos encontramos de novo...

**Rui:** claro n.n... Quem é você?

**Minato:** você não se lembra? Eu me apresentei pra você ontem na festa...

**Rui:** Johnny Walker?

**Minato:** -.-

_**- Na porta em frente ao banheiro -**_

**Mao: **_- sentada em uma cadeira contra a porta do banheiro – _um dia eu entendo essa mania da Mizuki de ficar bancando o cupido ¬¬ _- lixando as unhas –_

**Deidara:** ae garota você não pode sentar na frente do banheiro ¬¬ - para aqueles que se indagaram, não, o Deidara não reconheceu a Mao, e a Mao não se deu ao trabalho de se elmbrar dele.

**Mao:** ah é? E quem disse ¬¬?

**Deidara:** a loira peituda que bebeu o bar inteiro mesmo tendo bexiga pequena ¬¬

**Mao:** está interditado você não sabe ler? u.ú

**Deidara: **o banheiro não está interditado ¬¬ todo mundo viu você chutando o loiro e a outra garota ai dentro, e interditado tem acento no final u.ú

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Sasori:** ae novato, vá fazer alguma coisa de... MAO-SAN?!

**Mao:** ora se não é Suzan...

**Sasori:** O.O

**Deidara:** você também trabalha de gigolô aqui Suzan?!

**Sasori:** não ¬¬ eu só sirvo as bebidas... Aquela velha escrotx da minha vó ameaçou me expulsar de casa se eu não trabalhasse ¬¬

**Deidara:** não sabia que sua vida era tão dura assim Suzan o.õ

**Sasori:** obrigado...

**Deidara:** SEU TROUXA! MWHUAHUAHAUHAUAHAU!

**Sasori:** ¬¬ _- estralando os dedos –_

**Mao:** realmente -.-, uma historia tocante, escreva uma carta para o _S.O.S babá _que ela te ajuda a aprender a conviver com sua avó ¬¬, agora rala daqui tem crianças querendo privacidade...

**Deidara:** você é o que?! Uma cafetina!?

**Mao:** eu vou te dar três segundos pra correr ¬¬

**Deidara:** até parece que eu vou...

**Mao:** um...

**Deidara:** SAI DA FRENTE SUZAN! – _desesperado –_

_**- Atrás do balcão do bar –**_

**Sasuke:** Neji-biba isso tá começando a ficar gay ¬¬

**Neji:** _- olhando por cima do balcão –_ onde aquela desgraçada da Mizuki se meteu?!

**Sasuke:** deve ter ido se comer com o Itachi ¬¬

**Neji:** não ¬¬, a Mizuki é esperta... Ela deve estar esperando a gente em todas as janelas desse lugar ¬¬ para poder nos apanhar no flagra e caguetar a gente...

**Sasuke:** que burrice Neji-biba você está neurótico ¬¬ ... Mas por via das duvidas vamos tentar fugir pelo banheiro...

**Garota:** vocês dois aí... Dá pra arranjarem uma garrafa de Johnny Walker? Uma louca no bar tá pedindo já tem meia-hora...

Eu e o Neji-biba levantamos cada um com uma garrafa, mas não era pra dar pra louca do bar... Era pra acertar na cabeça da menina por ela ter revelado nosso hiper-ultra-secreto esconderijo...

Porém a vida nunca nos ajuda quando nós estamos com vontade de matar alguém a garrafadas, e nós tivemos que controlar nosso instinto assassino...

**Meiling:** eu conheço voces de algum lugar... – apontando –

Meiling Yagami, 16 anos, segundo ano, mesma sala que a nossa. A Meiling tem o cabelo rosa com mechas vermelhas, olhos avermelhados, corpo bonito e peitos avantajados. Dentre todas as garotas que eu poderia supor que viriam aqui, a Meiling seria a única que com certeza eu iria supor que não viria. A Meiling é toda desligada do nosso mundo, ela é inteligente, isso é fato, mas mesmo assim, ela é desatenta, distraída... e até meio infantil... Ela lembra bastante a Mizuki... Menina do capeta... Merece morrer!

**Neji:** nós somos da sua sala ¬¬

**Meiling:** são? Heheheh gomen n.n, eu esqueci... – eu falei que ela é desligada ¬¬ mas não se engane! se você for vasculhar a cabeça dela ela com certeza tá friamente pensando em alguma coisa que seja um possível motivo pelo qual os colegas de classe dela estariam nesse estabelecimento dando uma de gigolôs...

_- Cabeça da Meiling –_

**Meiling:** _"pegar carona nessa cauda de cometa n.n, ver a via-lactea estrada tão bonita ºOº"_

_- De volta ao bar –_

**Neji:** Yagami ¬¬ que é que você está fazendo aqui?! Não vá me dizer que...

**Meiling:** ah? Eu? – não a privada – eu estou trabalhando aqui n.n

**Neji:** esse lugar atende homens também?!

**Meiling:** não n.n...

**Neji:** ...

**Meiling:** n.n

**Neji:** ...

**Meiling:** n.n

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Meiling:** você quer me perguntar alguma coisa?

**Neji:** então como é que você trabalha aqui?! ¬¬

**Meiling:** ué de garçonete n.n a Tsunade-sama disse que algumas mulheres se sentem mais confortáveis tendo outras mulheres servindo elas enquanto os homens se dedicam a apenas a entretê-las n.n, e eu preciso economizar uma grana para o meu futuro n.n – conversa essa garota ficou sabendo que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun trabalha aqui e resolveu arranjar um bico aqui pra poder desfrutar um pouquinho da vista que o traseiro dele proporciona...

**Meiling:** e depois ela disse que o Rei-kun trabalha aqui n.n – eu sabia! A-há sou demais...

**Neji:** o que é que esse cara tem pra atrair tanta mulher?!

**Meiling:** uma bunda empinadinha? O.õ

**Sasuke:** por que você se indigna tanto sua bicha?! ¬¬

**Neji:** até a Mikan-gorda que é um macho gosta dele ¬¬ - por que é que Neji-biba se importa tanto?! (nota: Sasuke buuuuurro!!)

**Meiling:** pois é né n.n? Voces se assustariam em saber a quantidade de mulheres que vêem aqui só para ver o Rei-kun n.n, agora entreguem a garrafa por favor... Tsunade-sama fica com dor de cabeça quando não bebe...

**Neji:** que se dane a cachaceira ¬¬ precisamos achar um jeito de sair daqui...

**Meiling:** ¬¬

**Sasuke:** você tem idéia do perigo que a gente corre fugindo caceta?! Se a bêbada ver é porrada na certa ¬¬

**Neji:** e o que o gênio pretende?!

**Sasuke:** vamos chegar por trás da Mizuki e da bêbada e quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça delas! _– olhar assassino –_

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Meiling:** olha eu só continuo aqui por que vocês ainda não me deram a maldita garrafa n.n, mas sabe, da ultima vez que alguém tentou fugir daqui a confusão acabou com corpos boiando no córrego n.n

**Neji and Sasuke:** o.õ...

**Mizuki:** olá n.n

**Neji and Sasuke:** MIZUKI-CHAN!? O.O

**Mizuki:** eu só tinha vindo aqui para perguntar onde era o banheiro…

**Neji and Sasuke:** _- levantando as garrafas –_

**Mizuki:** mas sabe... eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa...

**Neji and Sasuke:** _- preparando para acertar as garrafas –_

**Mizuki:** e eu fico muito feliz em dizer que eu posso ajudar n.n, não é Mao-chan _– se vira para a Mao -_

**Neji and Sasuke:** O.O

**Mao:** escutem a senhorita rapazes ¬¬, a não ser que queiram que eu faça vocês engolirem essas garrafas...

**Mizuki:** e quanto Mao-chan diz engolir, ela não quer dizer engolir pela boca n.n

**Neji and Sasuke:** estamos ouvindo n.n

Meu intestino me diz que isso vai dar em merdx... Nooooussa como ele é esperto ¬¬

_**- Em um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa, na periferia de Konoha, 12:52 p.m -**_

Deus... Me envie alguns anjos... E é melhor que eles tenham armas...

Sabe, se Deus realmente existe, Ele deve tá rindo muito da minha cara agora ¬¬

Como é que podem existir pessoas tão malignas e vindas do inferno como a Mizuki e a Mao?! Assim que eu sair dessa joça eu vou para um local seguro... Como o Vaticano, por exemplo...

Já, já você vai entender por que é que eu estou falando como se o inferno estivesse subindo a terra...

**Sasori:** está tudo bem garotas?

**Mizuki and Mao**** and Rui:** sim n.n

**Neji and Sasuke:** _- imitando voz de mulher –_ sim ¬¬ - isso não foi uma ilusão de ótica, sim, eu e o Neji-biba respondemos por "garotas", imitando vozes de garotas, falando como se fossemos garotas, agindo como garotas...

**Mao:** pfffffff... MWHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHA!! _– batendo na mesa –_ Mizuki eu devo admitir, essa foi a melhor idéia maligna que você teve durante todos esses 17 anos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Mizuki:** n.n

Mizuki do inferno... Okay, me deixa clarear um pouco pra você...

_**- Flash Back do Sasuke –**_

**Mao: **e como é que você pretende por os moleques pra fora Mizuki? Vai tocar fogo no bar pro lugar explodir e salve-se quem puder?

**Mizuki:** não tinha pensado nisso o.õ, esse vai ser nosso plano "b" n.n

**Neji:** e qual é o "a" pelo amor de Deus ¬¬

**Mizuki:** ah é fácil de entender n.n, Rui-chaaaan...

**Rui:** _- bêbada –_ sim? n///////n

**Mizuki:** você está acompanhada n.n?

**Minato:** yo n.n

**Rui:** ah n.n, este aqui é o Johnny Walker e seus três irmãos Red, Black e Blue...

**Minato:** o Blue acabou de se juntar a nós pelo visto o.õ

**Mizuki:** _- sussurrando pro Minato - _é só bater bem forte na cabeça dela mais tarde n.n...

**Mao:** huh o.õ? Não podia ser agora? _– com um porrete na mão -_

**Mizuki:** Rui-chan n.n, Sasuke-chan e Neji-chan disseram que querem usar suas roupas não importa se são afeminadas ou muito gays para garotinhos usarem n.n

**Rui:** _- sangrando –_ AAAAAAAHH \ºOº/

**Sasuke:** meu Deus Neji-biba você vendeu nossa alma pro demônio...

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Sasuke – **_

É isso mesmo, o plano do capeta que a Mizuki inventou dessa vez foi nos vestir com as roupinhas gays da Rui para nos passarmos por mulheres pra gente poder sair desse antro de perdição ¬¬

Eu ainda não sei como, mas me enfiaram dentro de um vestidinho mais gay que a mochilinha de cachorrinho rosa do Tio Oro-bicha. Ele é azul celeste, cheio de babadinhos, com uma meia calça branca, e um sapatinho de boneca combinando com o vestido ¬¬

Mas o pior de tudo é a maquiagem que pintaram na minha cara e a peruca preta e lisinha que prenderam na minha cabeça com cola quente ¬¬, cara eu to parecendo uma moça...

**Mao:** caramba, esse moleque com esse cabelo fica parecendo a Mai... – eu falei MOÇA! Tá tirando onda com a minha cara é?!

Mas mais gay que eu só o Neji-biba huahuahua... O vestidinho dele é BRANCO, uma fofura, ele tá parecendo uma boneca, com meia calça branquinha, usando um sapatinho que é um luxo... Caramba colocaram uma lente castanha nele e encheram a cara dele de maquiagem... Tá parecendo uma versão adulta da irmã do capeta da Hinata (Hanabi) com perfeitos olhos castanhos...

**Neji:** você não está em posição de rir de mim versão travestida da "Mai-chan" ¬¬

**Sasuke:** vai falando versão adulta e de enchimento da Hanabi com perfeitos olhos castanhos ¬¬

**Neji:** como é que é!?

**Mizuki:** comportem-se n.n, se vocês continuarem agindo que nem dois garotinhos eles vão descobrir... - a Mao age que nem um macho e ninguém julga ela por isso ¬¬

**Mao:** cuidado com o que você pensa moleque ¬¬ - agora ela lê mentes é?!

**Neji:** Deus me envie alguns anjos... E é melhor que eles tenham armas...

**Mikan:** ué o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

**Neji:** _- cospe sangue – _

PUTX QUE PARIU! Não tem como ficar pior não!?

**Hinata:** Mikan-chan o////o não achei a Yume-chan...

**Mikan:** e onde é que ela se meteu!?

_**- Dentro do banheiro – **_

**Yume:** _- espancando a porta –_ ISSO É UM PESADELO!! MAO SUA DESGRAÇADA ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU SAIR DAQUI!

_**- Fora do banheiro –**_

**Mao: **atchim!

**Mikan:** ué... Quem são essas duas?

**Mizuki:** ah n.n, são duas amigas nossas... Essa aqui é a...

**Mao:** Sasaki e Neka n.n

**Mizuki:** _- se segurando pra não rir –_

**Neji:** _- murmurando - _por que eu sou a Neka!?

**Mikan:** e que roupas são essas?!

**Mizuki:** elas trabalham num café aqui perto que usa essas roupas n.n

**Mikan:** tem certeza que é um café?

**Neji:** agora a loira virou assistente social é?!

**Mikan:** o que?!

**Mao:** _- descendo a porrada no Neji –_ nada n.n

**Mikan:** caramba eu devo tá muito bêbada... Eu só escuto o Neji-biba falando ¬¬ - a Mikan-gorda olhou pelos lados e depois se sentou ao lado da Mao, e a Hinata se sentou junto com ela...

**Hinata:** por que será heinh Mikan-chan n//////n?

**Mikan:** por que é que você continua insistindo nisso Hina?

**Neji:** quem deu intimidade pra essa gorda chamar minha prima de Hina!?

**Mikan:** ouvi de novo O.O

**Mao:** _- soca ele de novo –_

**Rui:** hm... ç.ç quero morder os dois...

_**- Dentro do banheiro – **_

**Yume:** aquela Mao maldita ¬¬ _- se sentando de costas pra porta –_ aposto que tem dedo da Mizuki nisso...

**Naruto:** por que diz isso Yume-chan o.õ?

**Yume:** DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TÁ AQUI!?

**Naruto:** heheh n.n, acho que eu tropecei e acabei caindo dentro do banheiro também... (nota: onde está escrito "tropecei" lê-se "fui brutalmente chutado")

**Yume:** _- tendo uma hemorragia interna – _

**Naruto:** mas até que foi bom n.n, assim eu podia falar direito com você Yume-chan...

**Yume:** _- tentando arrombar a porta –_ a gente não tem nada pra falar! O.o

**Naruto:** Yume-chan o que aconteceu ontem a noite...

**Yume:** não aconteceu nada ontem a noite o.ó, foi resultado de cachaça mais haxixe...

**Naruto:** sabe Yume-chan... _– encurralando a Yume na porta –_ e-eu fiquei muito feliz quando você me beijou noite passada!

**Yume:** Naruto... a-afaste-se de mim senão...

**Naruto:** _- prendendo os pulsos dela – _Yume-chan... _– aproximando os lábios -_

**Yume:** _- se resistir –_ N-Na... – a garota não fez nada... Apenas fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios esperando a ação do loiro. Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo, seu corpo parecia ter adquirido vontade própria, e se mexia involuntariamente... Tudo que ele sabia é que queria sentir o gosto daqueles lábios novamente. A medida que ele se aproximava ele podia ouvir a respiração entrecortada da garota entre ele e a porta... Seus lábios estavam se roçando...

**Mikan: **_- abrindo a porta na fuça dos dois –_ AAAAAAH!! Caramba! Que é que tem dentro daquela vodka?! Banheeeeeiro!! _– entrando numa cabine do banheiro -_

**Neji:** Huh, legal nunca tinha entrado num banheiro femini... Naruto!? Yume?!

**Yume:** NÃO É NADA DO QUE PARECE _– sai fazendo um buraco na parede –_

**Naruto:** eu conheço você garotinha?

**Neji:** Ungh! _- imitando (muito mal) voz de mulher –_ TARADO O.Ó _– chuta o Naruto – _

**Mikan:** _- saindo da cabine –_ NEJI-BIBA! ISSO AQUI É... Ah o.õ, pensei ter ouvido ele de novo...

**Neji:** _- congelado no cantinho com medo –_

**Mikan:** foi mal Neka... Acho que eu to ficando neurótica...

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Mikan:** _- lavando as mãos – _isso tudo é culpa da Hinata com essa historia de que eu gosto do primo dela ¬¬

**Neji:** _- se interessa -_ ô.ô

**Mikan:** _- falando consigo mesma - _até parece que eu iria gostar daquele idiota ¬¬ ele é grosso, orgulhoso, convencido, egocêntrico, rude, traiçoeiro...

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Mikan:** _- ainda falando consigo mesma - _idiota, imbecil, estúpido... Eu o detesto com todas as minhas forças... mas também...

**Neji:** ô.ô

**Mikan:** ele é um tosco u.ú

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Mikan:** a única coisa boa dele, é que ele protege a pessoa que ama não importa contra o que...

**Neji:** ô.ô

**Mikan:** você pode ver, ele adora a Hinata-chan, tanto que ele não deixa ninguém chegar perto dela... Sim, isso é ciúme doentio ¬¬

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Mikan:** mas de vez em quando... Eu não posso deixar de sentir inveja da Hinata-chan... Ela é a única garota com quem aquele imbecil se importa...

**Neji:** Mikan, vem me dizer que...

**Mikan:** ouvi de novo! O.O

**Neji:** _- se encolhe num cantinho esperando a porrada –_

**Mikan:** eu devo ter bebido muita vodka... Por que é que você tá ai encolhida?

_**- Fora do banheiro –**_

Caramba eu estou em um inferno na terra mesmo ¬¬

Descobri que ainda bem que eu não nasci mulher ¬¬ essas roupas deixam você com uma sensação vulnerável... a maquiagem incomoda pra cacetx e esses peitos pesam. Agora eu entendo por que é que a Mao e a Mikan-gorda age parecendo um macho...

Enfim ¬¬, o melhor de tudo é a Mizuki, a louca do pano e a Mao terem saído e me largado aqui sozinho com a Hinata enquanto a Mikan gorda e o Neji-neka foram ao banheiro ¬¬. Pelo menos eu não preciso preparar alguma faca caso a Hinata invente de marcar algum plano maligno pra tentar me matar/ridicularizar/questionar minha opção sexual...

Mas no final das contas eu tenho que admitir que eu fiquei uma graça como mulher, se eu fosse assim pra alguma festa, eu ia pegar muito mais homem que um monte de baranga por ai...

**Hinata:** ahn... c-com l-licença... – que gracinha ela quer pegar dicas de beleza comigo...

**Sasuke:** o.o?

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun por que você está vestido assim?

**Sasuke:** _- cospe sangue²³³²³³ -_ O.O

Como assim ela descobriu!? Nem a Mikan-gorda suspeitou, tanto que ela levou o Neji-biba pro banheiro hauhauahuah, quero só ver a merdx... Onde é que eu tava? Ah é mesmo

**Sasuke:** como assim você descobriu Hinata?!

**Hinata:** É-é q-que... E-enfim por que é que v-você tá vestido assim o////õ? – a Hinata está me olhando de um jeito duvidoso!? Como assim a Hinata está me olhando de um jeito duvidoso?! A Hinata não olha os outros de jeito duvidoso, quem faz isso são pessoas más e sem coração! A Hinata sequer me olha como ela ousa me olhar de um jeito duvidoso?!

Por que ela continua me olhando de um jeito duvidoso!?

Acalme-se... Vou explicar tudo de forma calma e ponderada...

**Sasuke:** é tudo culpa daquela vaca maligna da Mizuki...

**Hinata:** a Mizuki-chan é tão persuasiva assim para fazer você se vestir em um vestido Sasuke-kun o//////o ? – como ela ousa retrucar?! A Mizuki não é tão persuasiva, mas a Mao é bem forte caso ela não saiba ¬¬

**Hinata:** g-gomen... Eu não quis me intrometer o////o

**Sasuke:** isso aqui é um plano que a Mizuki inventou para fugir daqui ¬¬

**Hinata:** não era mais fácil pulara a janela do banheiro? – isso já tá começando a me irritar... – mas pelo lado bom n.n, o que será que pode acontecer de ruim assim né n/////n? – agora ela está tentando me consolar da merdx que eu fiz!? Como ela ousa dizer que eu fiz merdx!?

Ok... Calma... A Hinata tá certa... O lado bom é que com esse vestido eu não corro nenhum risco que possa acabar com a minha integridade (se é que ela ainda existe) ou com a minha saúde mental...

**Itachi:** olá garotas n.n, vocês requisitaram minha compania?

WHAT FUCK?!

Ok, intestino! Hora de explodir!

_Continua n.n_

_Ok, eu sei, eu sei ¬¬ essa joça de continuação tá ficando mais cumprida do que eu pensava..._

_Mas não temam minhas queridas paixões n.n, eu juro que em alguma coisa isso vai dar... Eu não sei o que, mas em alguma coisa isso dá XD_

_Enfim, outra personagem escolhida n.n Meiling Yagami n.n, lembrando que eu escolhi 7 personagens e já apareceram 6: a Rui, Mikan, Yume, a Sayuri, a Yukka e a Meiling ;D_

_Espero que o cap.13 tenha sido do agrado de vocês ç.ç vocês sabem que eu fiz por amor ç.ç_

_Qualquer coisa a culpa é do Ponky! n.n_

_Okaay \o\ 14 paginas -.-_

_Respondendo reviews (obrigada por enviar n.n):_

**Onigiri de Marshmallow:**

_Mao: Ouran?! Por que a Yuuko nunca consegue se inspirar em um anime saudável!?_

_Sasuke: o que eles vão aprontar!? O que vai ser aprontado comigo né?! O.ó_

_Mao: SASAMI HAUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH!_

_Sasuke: enfim ¬¬ cá está o cap.13 esperamos que você tenha gostado de ver eu me vestir de mulher e ser sacaneado moralmente (pra variar), obrigado por estimular essa chacina..._

_Mao: my god ¬¬ cala essa boca. __Obrigada pela review n.n_

_Sasuke: desde quando voce é gentil?!_

**Rumokura Hisa:**

_Mao: que bom que você adorou n.n, mate o Deidara o.ó_

_Mai: my god o.õ kimono com as pernas aparecendo!? Isso vai dar tanta grana que eu vou poder comprar um carro novo º¬º_

_Mao: você só vai precisar tomar cuidado se por acaso a Mizuki descobrir e decidir matando todo mundo n.n_

_Mai: cagueteira ¬¬_

_Itachi: eu não vou explicar nada ¬/.\¬ a outra fic me rendeu 7 Uchihazinhos eu preciso alimenta-los u/.\ú_

_Mao: que nada você gosta ¬¬_

_Mai: obrigada pela review n.n, depois a gente acerta o preço n.n_

**Hyuuga-Sonomi:**

_Sasuke: as leitoras gostam tanto assim de ver a gente se ferrar?!_

_Mao: eu to falando -.-, é um complô..._

_Mizuki: nós ficamos muito felizes que a senhorita continue acompanhando a nossa humilde fic n.n..._

_Mai: ae Mizuki fiquei sabendo de umas fotos de kimono que a Mao tá traficando da sua namoradinha n.n_

_Mizuki: - sorriso assassino – o que n.n!? _

_Mao: cagueteira desgraçada..._

_Mai: obrigada pela review n.n_

_Yuuko: n.n/_

**Loii-purple-chan:**

_Sasuke: isso ¬¬ ria da desgraça dos outros ¬¬ depois Deus se acerta com você u.ú_

_Mao: cala a boca e vista o kimono, é o mesmo que o seu irmão usou n.n_

_Sasuke: quero ver alguém aqui me... – porrada –_

_Mai: huh? O Naruto? É ele é um bom capacho... Mas eu não vou vender pra você por que a traficante de seres humanos aqui é a Mizuki..._

_Mizuki: Naruto-kun? Ele é baratinho n.n, faço um desconto especial para pares na fic... Deidara-sempai também está a venda n.n mas cuidado com a Mao-chan, ela pode tentar matá-lo..._

_Mao: tentar o.õ? A claro... ninguém chegar perto do lago ouviu?! E se chegar, o saco se debatendo não é o oxigenado..._

_Mizuki: obrigada pela review n.n_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**

_Mao: tadinho nada ¬¬ ele parece que nunca morre não importa o quanto a Yuuko tente matá-lo o.ó_

_Sasuke: u.ú_

_Yuuko: ah n.n, minha prova de matemática? Obrigada n.n..._

_Mao: ela é burra ¬¬ nem toda sorte do mundo ajuda... – leva um tiro –_

_Yuuko: obrigada pela review n.n, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo_

**Marih-chann:**

_Sasuke: é muito fácil rir do Uchihazinho se ferrando não é?! Você ri disso por que não é com você ¬¬_

_Mao: não seja mal-amado Uchihazinho, até o Ponky! ri da sua cara durante as fics n.n_

_Yuuko: tudo para agradar as leitoras n.n, nem que eu tenha que matar o Sasuke..._

_Sasuke: O.ó_

_Yuuko: cá está o cap.13 ;D espero que tenha gostado ç.ç_

_E é isso meus amores n.n, espero que voces tenham gostado \o\_

_Com muito amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_

_(17 paginas -.- quebrei meu recorde)_


	14. Memórias de um Sasuke 3

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap.14**

"**Memórias de um Sasuke 3"**

_**- Em um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa, na periferia de Konoha, 01:04 a.m –**_

**Sasori:** as senhoritas aceitam mais alguma coisa n.n?

**Garota 1:** eu aceito mais um copo de chá n.n

**Garota 2:** chá?! O que nós combinamos que você beberia quando saísse comigo!?

**Garota 1:** alguém precisa ficar sóbrio para dirigir ¬¬

**Sasori:**_"decidam logo caceta ¬¬" – olha pra baixo – "Huh o.ô que peitos enormes..."_

**Garota 1:** onde fica o banheiro por aqui n.n?

**Sasori:** na porta ao lado...

**Garota 1:** obrigada n.n _– se levanta –_

**Garota 2:** então n.n, eu fiquei sabendo que Mizuki Rei está trabalhando aqui...

_**- Mansão Hyuuga –**_

**Mai:** POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SOCA ESSA ESPADA NO _– censurado – _DA SUA MÃE?! AAAH EU VOU MORRER! EU VOU MORRER! _– arrebenta o vídeo game – _n.n

**Rei:**_- tonto –_ que barulho foi esse?!

**Mai:** nada n.n

**Rei:** o que houve com a televisão?!

**Mai:** É tudo culpa do capacho (Kakuzu)

**Rei:** mas a Kuro e a Mao-chan disseram que ele fugiu com o circo...

**Mai:** ... Eu vou dormir... – A jovem garota de olhos negros fez menção de sair, mas não o fez por que certa mão masculina segurando firme em seu braço a impediu.

**Mai:** o que você... – no mesmo momento em que ela se virou, ele a puxou com força para perto de si, enlaçou sua cintura e segurou delicadamente seu rosto com a mão que estava livre.

**Rei:** as garotas saíram... Isso significa que finalmente tenho um tempo sozinho com você... – ele disse com um sorriso extremamente charmoso no rosto.

**Mai:** por quanto tempo você ainda vai insistir nisso?!

**Rei:** eu não iria continuar com essa historia se soubesse que você não me ama... – ele sibilou fitando o negro dos olhos dela. – eu paro se você disser que não me ama... – a garota sem dificuldade nenhuma falaria tal frase, mas ele tomou os lábios dela por que saberia que qualquer coisa que ela falasse era mentira.

Mai sentiu só assimilou que seus lábios foram dominados pelos dele quando sentiu a língua quente dele tocando a sua. Rei havia perdido toda e qualquer noção de perigo, a língua dele invadia a boca dela sem se importar com qualquer permissão, explorando cada canto, sentindo o gosto doce que a língua da garota possuía. E Mai, para o próprio espanto estava gostando daquilo...

**Orochimaru:**_- fora do cômodo -_Mai...

O mundo lá fora pareceu ter deixado de existir quando a cintura dela foi envolvida pelos braços dele...

**Orochimaru:**_- fora do cômodo - _ Mai ¬¬...

Rei de forma marota interrompeu o beijo para poder mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Mai impedindo que ela ouvisse qualquer coisa do mundo exterior...

**Orochimaru:**_- arrombando a porta –_MAI! O.Ó

**Mai:**_- chutando o Rei pra longe – _que é?!

**Orochimaru:** Isso aqui chegou pra você u.ú _– entregando um pacote – _Rei-kun ºOº?! Você não tinha ido trabalhar?

**Rei:**_- com muito medo – _Não fui hoje monstro vindo do inferno... Quer dizer Orochimaru-sama n.n Eu nunca tinha visto o senhor sem chapinha e maquiagem n.n...

**Orochimaru:** Ah ºOº, nem me diga u.u, é muito difícil manter o rosto impecável sabia? É preciso uma noite especial de sono de beleza u.ú

**Rei:**_- procurando uma porta ainda com medo –_ ah sim n.n...

**Orochimaru:** eu estava no meio do meu sono de beleza, quando algum marginal jogou essa caixa pela minha janela ¬¬

**Rei:** sabe n.n, eu realmente acho que o senhor deveria pensar em tatuar a sua maquiagem...

**Orochimaru:** por quê? O.õ

**Mai:** Tio Oro-bicha...

**Orochimaru:** custa chamar pelo nome uma vez?! ¬¬

**Mai:** quando tacaram isso no meio do seu sono gay... Você viu quem tacou?

**Orochimaru:** ¬¬

**Mai:** Rei... Vá buscar um celular e ligue para aquelas duas vacas ¬¬

**Rei:** o que tem dentro dessa caixa afinal de contas?!

**Mai:** OBEDEÇA! O.Ó9

**Rei:** Ç.Ç

_**- Em um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa, na periferia de Konoha –**_

Vamos ver, eu estou em um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa na periferia de Konoha, as altas da noite, vestido de MULHER... Isso pode não ser agradável, mas como sempre pode ficar pior o meu querido irmão está aqui a minha frente sorrindo que nem um idiota entretendo a suposta garota que eu seria...

Okay ¬¬, acho que eu nunca estive tão próximo do inferno como estou agora...

Essa droga de intestino ainda não explodiu?! Só tenta me matar quando eu não preciso, odeio meu intestino ¬¬

**Itachi:** Hinata-chan? O que você está fazendo aqui o/.\o?

Isso não é exagero! Sabe o que é está vestido de mulher na frente do seu irmão mais velho sacana que gosta de tirar fotos e colocá-las na internet?! É claro que você não saber alguém lá em cima ama você, o que não é o meu caso...

**Hinata:** err n/////n, nós estávamos indo ao cinema, mas nos perdemos n////n

**Itachi:** "nós" o/.\o?

E aquela bêbada da Mao nem pra deixar a maldita garrafa de vodka aqui na mesa pra eu tentar quebrar na cabeça do Itachi... Ou na minha...

**Hinata:** é n///n, Mao-san, Mizuki-san, Mikan-chan, Yume-chan...

**Itachi:** e quem é essa sua amiga?

**Hinata:** é a Sasaki n///n...

**Itachi:** engraçado ela me lembra alguém... – seu irmão no momento mais ridículo da vida dele?! ¬¬

**Hinata:** a Sasaki-chan tem um rosto bem comum n/////n – como ela ousa insultar dizer que minha beleza é comum?!

**Itachi:** olá Sasaki-chan n/.\n – olá seu estúpido idiota que não reconhece o próprio irmão por detrás de um vestido, um enchimento, uma peruca, três quilos de maquiagem, uma meia branca e um sapatinho gay...

**Hinata:** a Sasaki-chan não fala ela é muda n////n

**Itachi:** que triste o/.\õ _"Mwhuahuahauhau"_

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Itachi:** acreditem em mim, vocês não tem idéia de como eu estou gostando de desperdiçar o tempo em que eu poderia estar t... Conversando com a Kuro-chan com vocês n/.\n, mas enfim, aquela bêbada mandou eu vir entreter vocês e ela costuma ter o punho mais pesado depois de três garrafas de cachaça n/.\n _– sentando na mesa –_

**Hinata:** claro, claro n////n

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Itachi:** mas enfim n/.\n como é que vocês estão? _– taca um copo na cara do Sasuke – _Ah Sasaki-chan me perdoe TT/O\TT

ESSE VIADX JOGOU VODKA EM MIM!

**Sasuke:** filho duma...

**Itachi:** que pena n/.\n, é melhor ir logo no banheiro senão quiser estragar esse lindo vestido n/.\n _– chuta – _vá com ela também Hinata-chan n/.\n

**Hinata:** claro n////n,vamos Sasaki-chan...

Sasaki-chan é o caralhx...

**Itachi:** sinto muito n/.\n – você não parece sentir muito ¬¬

Hei! Desde quando a Hinata é tão forte pra apertar no braço dos outros?!

_**- No Bar –**_

**Mizuki:**_- atendendo ao telefone –_alo n.n... Oi Mai-chan n.n... huh? º.º, como assim?... Isso é impossível... Uma caixa?!

**Mao:**_- ligeiramente bêbada - _garçoooom ¬/////¬ libera a vodka aí...

**Garçom:** vocês vão acabar bebendo o bar inteiro o.ó

**Rui:**_- ligeiramente bêbada - _deiiiiixaaa vaiiii? .-.

**Garçom:** não ¬¬

**Mao:**_- pegando o garçom pela gola –_ vai ter que ser na base da porrada?!

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan n.n, temos um problema...

**Mao:** sim nós temos ¬¬, mas isso é facil de resolver... _– levantando o punho –_

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan... Quando eu digo problema...

**Itachi:** olá n/.\n

**Mizuki:**_- engasga mais disfarça - _Itachi-kun? º.º

**Itachi:** Kuro-chan n/.\n, você por aqui?

**Mizuki:** e-err... O que faz aqui Itachi-kun?

**Itachi:** eu fui obrigado a trabalhar aqui n/.\n

**Mizuki:** sério n.n?

**Itachi:** no lugar do seu irmão se quer saber...

**Mizuki:** Rei-kun trabalha aqui?!

**Mao:** isso explica os misteriosos extratos com mais de sete dígitos na carteira dele ¬¬

**Itachi:** até alguns minutos atrás eu fui atender a Hinata-chan e uma amiga n/.\n, mas aí elas me dispensaram...

**Rui:** Mao-chan essa sua mania de roubar dinheiro dos outros é muito feia ç.ç

**Mao:** a mania dele de roubar meus sutiãs também ¬¬

**Mizuki:** dispensaram é n.n? _– com vontade de arrancar as tripas de alguém -_

**Mao:** é Mizuki -.-, parece que eu plano maligno dessa vez não deu certo...

**Mizuki:**_- quase tendo um infarto –_eles nunca dão errado... _– falando com a própria roupa - _

**Itachi:** a propósito quem é aquela garota estranha com a Hinata-chan? Ela parece uma moça que deveria ter nascido homem -/.\-

**Mao:** pois é né n.n?

_**- Longe dali –**_

**Naruto:** Yume-chan o.ó _– correndo -_

**Yume:** pare de me perseguir seu idiota! _– correndo –_

**Naruto:** Yume-chan eu quero falar com você o.ó

**Yume:** cala essa boca já falei que a gente não tem nada pra..._– dá de cara com uma pilastra – _

**Naruto:**_- segurando pra não rir - _ pffffff... caham... Yume-chan você está bem?

**Yume:**_- segurando o nariz –_ eu bareço esta bem?! ¬¬

**Naruto:** isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse fugido de mim n.n

**Yume:**_- hemorragia nasal – _cala a boca ¬;¬ eu tinha que fugir ¬;¬

**Naruto:** por que o.ó?

**Yume:**_- hemorragia nasal – _ bor que você é um idiota! Você não sabe do que tá falando u;ú

**Naruto:** claro que eu sei Yume-chan o.ó!

**Yume:**_- hemorragia nasal – _ não sabe não o;ó

**Naruto:** Yume-chan, eu me apaixonei por você!

**Yume:**_- hemorragia nasal – _ O;O

**Naruto:** depois daquele beijo eu não consegui parar de pensar em você!

**Yume:**_- hemorragia nasal – _ Mas o beijo foi ontem sua anta o;ó! Como é que você se apaixona assim tão rápido?!

**Naruto:** não importa, é isso e ponto! o.ó, Yume-chan eu amo você!

**Yume:**_- hemorragia nasal – _ não ama não o;ó

**Naruto:** amo sim o.ó

**Yume:**_- hemorragia nasal – _ não ama não o;ó

**Naruto:** ah cala essa boca ¬¬ - ele disse antes de puxá-la pelo pulso e envolver seus lábios com os dela.

_**- No salão –**_

**Sasori:**Mei-chan...

**Meiling:** senhora n.n?

**Sasori:** qual é a daquela garota de vestido cheirando a vodka?

**Meiling:** você andou tomando as pílulas da Tsunade-sama de novo Sasori-sempai?

**Sasori:** foi só uma vez tá!? ¬¬

**Mai:**_- entrando no salão chutando a porta – _

**Sasori:** seja bem vinda o.õ...

**Mai:** uma garota peituda e uma garota fofa, onde elas estão!?

**Sasori:** tem pessoas parecidas sentadas no bar o.õ...

**Mai:**_- corre em direção ao bar –_

**Sasori:** louca ¬¬

**Rei:** olá família n.n

**Meiling:** REI-SAN ºOº

**Sasori:**_"que merdx ¬¬"_não tinha tirado folga Rei-san n.n?

**Rei:** tinha n.n _"eu acho" _ mas eu vim procurar duas pessoas n.n, vocês por acaso viram uma garota morena bonitona com peitos enormes, olhos avermelhados que bebe como se não houvesse amanha acompanhada de uma garota com olhos verdes cabelo impecável e o sorriso tão fofo que dá vontade de morder?

**Sasori:** sua irmã e a Mao-san estão no bar...

**Rei:** A MAO-SAN TÁ AQUI!?

**Sasori:** de que outra peituda você falava? O.õ

**Rei:** n.n' isso vai dar em merdx...

_**- No bar – **_

**Rui:** Mao-chan não entre em pânico...

**Mao:** a vodka ainda não acabou... _– bebendo vodka - _

**Rui:** não n.n, mas eu vi o Rei-kun e a Mai-chan estão aqui n.n

**Mao:**_- cospe a vodka no garçom – _COMO ASSIM ELES ESTÃO AQUI?!

**Rui:** eu vi os dois entrando n.n

**Mao:** isso vai dar em merdx... Mizuki... CADE A MIZUKI?!

_**- Lá fora –**_

**Mizuki:**quem Itachi-kun pensa que é para estragar meu plano? _– ligando no telefone publico – _Alo n.n, eu gostaria de fazer uma denuncia anônima, tem um garoto aqui vendendo drogas e incendiando casas... Alto, 17 anos, cabelo negro, olhos negros, nome Uchiha Itachi n.n...

**Itachi:**O que está fazendo Kuro-chan?

**Mizuki:**_- engasga de novo –_Itachi-kun n.n? Por que me persegue?!

**Itachi:** eu não estou te perseguindo o/.\õ, você disse que vinha tomar ar e eu por coincidência vim pra cá também n/.\n

**Mizuki:**_- pensamentos assassinos - _ Estava ligando pra mamãe n.n... _– desligando o telefone – _

**Itachi:** eu ouvi meu nome aí ¬/.\¬

**Mizuki:** impressão sua... – antes que ela pudesse terminar a mentira que inventara em dois segundos, o jovem Uchiha agarrara seu pulso e envolvera os lábios da mesma em um beijo...

_**- Dentro do local, na saída banheiro – **_

**Mikan:** tinha alguma coisa diabólica dentro daquela vodka ¬¬ _- observa o local – _ué, o que a Mai tá fazendo aqui? – certo e travestido jovem Hyuuga que estava saindo do banheiro atrás da garota loura, ao ouvir o nome Mai, entrou para o banheiro tão rápido que deixou a mesma garota desorientada...

**Mikan:** Neka? Deu vontade de ir ao banheiro? ...Por algum motivo eu não gosto dessa garota muda estranha ¬¬ _- esbarrando em alguém – _olha por onde anda idio... Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** Mikan-chan?

**Mikan:**_- olha pro Sasuke travestido - _ por que você está cheirando a vodka?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Hinata:** Itachi-san jogou sem querer vodka "nela" n.n

**Mikan:** até ele tá aqui? Falando nisso Hinata você viu o Sasu-gay e o Neji-biba por aí?

**Hinata:** por quê? O.õ

**Mikan:** por que eles vão tomar uma surra quando a Mai os virem, e eu quero assistir... – certo e travestido jovem Uchiha que estava indo ao banheiro atrás da garota de cabelos azulados, ao ouvir o nome Mai, entrou para o banheiro tão rápido que deixou a mesma garota desorientada...

**Hinata:** a-ah... o.õ

**Mikan:** essas garotas são muito estranhas sabia? ¬¬

**Hinata:** err... n.n, vamos achar a Yume-chan...

_**- Dentro do Banheiro –**_

FUDEEEEEEEXXXXXX!!!!

Como assim a Mai tá aqui?! Como ela veio parar aqui?! Putx que pariu, era só isso que faltava pra terminar de me ferrar essa noite... Eu to fxdidx

**Neji:**_- dentro do box do banheiro - _ Sasaki é você?

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ sou eu sim Neka...

**Neji:**_- saindo do box – _putx que pariu tudo isso só por que o Deidara acertou a cabeça daquele cara com a porta?!

Nem me lembre disso meu querido ¬¬, o Deidara desmaia um cara e quem acaba num banheiro feminino travestido somos nós...

**Sasuke:**_- trancando a porta – _e agora o que é que a gente faz?!

**Neji:** você pergunta pra mim!? Quem arma planos malignos de fuga é aquela diabólica da Mizuki!

**Sasuke:** esse banheiro não tem janela não!?

**Neji:** Ah claro ¬¬ pule a janela do banheiro e ande vestido de garotinha numa rua cheia de marginais ¬¬

**Sasuke:** o que eles vão fazer com certeza não vai ser pior que o que ela vai fazer ¬¬

**Neji:** o único jeito é voltar lá e bancar a mulherzinha ¬¬

**Sasuke:** não iria adiantar ¬¬ se a Hinata percebeu a Mai também...

**Neji:** A HINATA-SAMA PERCEBEU!?

**Sasuke:** pois é -.-

**Neji:** se tio Hiashi souber disso eu vou morrer de tanto apanhar...

**Sasuke:** do seu tio pelo menos você tá acostumado a apanhar o.ó

**Garota 1:** sabe eu não quero incomodar... – eu e o Neji-biba nos viramos bruscamente e nos demos de cara com uma garotinha... Muito fofa, mais ou menos da nossa idade, olhos verdes, pele branquinha, lábios rosados, franja reta, cabelo cumprido e meio arroxeado, belas coxas... COMO ASSIM TEM UMA GAROTA AQUI?!

**Sasuke and Neji:** _- cospem os pulmões – _O.O

**Garota 1:** mas... tão batendo na porta já tem uns dois minutos...

**Neji:** QUEM É VOCÊ GAROTA?!

**Sasuke:** A QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI DENTRO?!

**Garota 1:** _- sorriso – _digamos que eu esteja aqui tempo o suficiente pra ter ouvido a historia...

**Neji and Sasuke:** _- procurando alguma coisa para bater nela – _

**Garota 1:** façamos um trato... Eu ajudo vocês a saírem daqui...

**Neji and Sasuke:**_- se interessam - _ô.ô

**Garota 1:** vocês só vão precisar fazer uma coisa por mim n.n…

Meu intestino está me dizendo que confiar na garotinha fofa com cara de boneca vai dar em merdx...

**Neji:** e que coisa seria essa?

**Garota 1:** _- sorriso – _ n.n

_**- Lá fora – **_

Uchiha Itachi estava distraído demais com o gosto dos lábios de Mizuki para perceber qualquer coisa que vinha do mundo exterior. Ele já estava com a garota em seus braços, com ela não só correspondendo ao seu beijo, mas como provocando-o também e isso era algo que estava sendo muito bem apreciado pelo Uchiha...

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun... – ela o chamou distanciando seus lábios dos dele – por que você sempre faz isso de surpresa?

**Itachi:** por que assim eu não dou tempo pra você pensar... Você é perigosa demais pensando... – ele murmurou abraçando ela com carinho.

**Mizuki:** - _maquinando alguma coisa –_

**Itachi:** mas se bem que... no que você está pensando agora?! _– desconfiado – _

**Mizuki:**_"em uma forma de fazer disso uma tentativa atentado violento ao pudor..." _em nada n.n

**Itachi:** hn... – ele sabia que era mentira, mas já que estavam naquela posição, e já que ele de alguma forma ele sabia que ia se ferrar, decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para tocar no queixo da garota e puxa-la para outro beijo.

**Mizuki:** nee, da próxima vez me de algum sinal, eu odeio ser pega desprevenida... – Mizuki murmurou se aproximando dos lábios dele.

**Itachi:**_- sorriso irônico –_da próxima vez?

**Rei:** é bom que eu esteja bêbado e que essa cena seja uma ilusão de ótica Uchiha ¬¬

**Itachi:**_- engasga – _GASP O/.\O Rei-san?! n/.\n você não estava desmaiado n/.\n?

**Rei:** eu estou bem acordado com você agarrando minha pura e virgem irmã ¬¬

Mizuki até interveria na conversa apenas para complicar mais ainda a vida do Uchiha fingindo estar sendo agarrada por ele. Mas sua atenção foi tomada por um certo carro que com provavelmente era importado e muito caro, o qual ela não estava muito certa se já havia visto em algum lugar, mas o que a fizera manter a atenção no carro foi uma certa figura que ela viu em seu interior tinha certeza de que não deveria estar lá...

**Mizuki:**_- engasgando – "Sasuke-kun!?"_

_Continua XD_

_Sim ¬¬, eu sei tá uma bostinha, eu sei que eu demorei pra postar, eu sei que sou uma péssima pessoa u.ú, podem atirar na Mao para me castigarem u.u_

_Mao: ¬¬_

_Enfim n.n, gooomen pela demora, desculpem o lixo de capitulo, melhor desculpem o Ponky! pelo lixo de capitulo (já que a culpa é toda dele n.nv), é sério x.x, acho que minha cabeça está cada vez mais lerda e burra x.x_

_Mao: descobriu isso agora -.-_

_Yuuko: eu ainda posso dar um tiro em você ¬¬_

_Por favor ç.ç, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo x.x, foi com carinho u.u_

_Nee, eu não vou poder responder as reviews por que se eu demorar mais minhas tripas serão arrancadas x.x, mas muito obrigada por todas as reviews o/_

_E já sabem né? Querem ficar longe da dor causada por um urso de pelúcia? É só deixar reviews n.n (senão o Ponky! pega o.ó)_

_Com muito amor ç.ç_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	15. Inferno Policial

_- desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. desculpa, desculpa desculpa ç.ç_

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 15**

"**Inferno Policial"**

_**- De dentro de um carro, nas ruas da periferia de Konoha -**_

Alguma vez em toda a sua existência aconteceu de você perceber que está tão ferrado que tudo o que resta e rezar desesperadamente? Isso anda acontecendo muito comigo ultimamente. Rezar desesperadamente pela minha vida tem sido uma atividade muito freqüente na minha rotina. Rezar para que pelo amor de Deus a policia pare o carro também.

**Neji:** acho que nunca quis tanto que a policia parasse o carro ¬¬

**Garota 1:** tudo bem aí atrás n.n?

Você é cega por acaso?!

**Garota 1:** eu perguntei por educação n.n

**Garota 2:** Shizu, senta virada pra frente ¬¬ não quero ser multada

**Garota 1:** você está andando a 200 por hora Mae-sama, acha que se for multada vai ser por que eu não tava sentada? ¬¬

A propósito, por acaso nós aceitamos a proposta da garotinha que encontramos no banheiro. Não por vontade própria, mas por que não tínhamos muita opção, também por que logo alguma das nossas amigas sociopatas ia acabar entrando no banheiro...

Ah sim, e pra aqueles que querem saber como eu e o Neji-biba saímos travestidos sem que nenhum infeliz tivesse percebido, a garotinha do banheiro nos obrigou a pular a janela do banheiro como garantia. Não sei por que mais tive a impressão de que aquilo não foi uma boa idéia...

_**- Flash Back – **_

**Neji:** _- pulando a janela – _caramba será que você tem merd4 na cabeça Uchiha!?

**Sasuke:** _- do outro lado - _cala essa boca e passa logo pela janela

**Neji:** você não percebeu que EU TO ENTALADO PORRX?!

**Sasuke:** sua gorda ¬¬ _- puxa – _depois fala da Mikan-gorda... _– puxando –_

**Neji:** me larga ta doendo porrx!

**Meiling:** _- entrando no banheiro – _eu odeio vodka ç.ç... _– olha o Neji entalado na janela – _what a fuck...

**Neji:** ME SOLTA! EU VOU CAIR! _– é puxado e cai do outro lado – _

**Meiling:** ºOº _- sai do banheiro – _SASORI-SEMPAAAAI!

**Sasori:** andou bebendo vodka de novo não foi? ¬¬

**Meiling:** seqüestraram alguém no banheiro ºOº

**Sasori:** de novo? ¬¬ _- ligando pra policial – _

_**- Fim do Flash Back –**_

Meu intestino está me dizendo que isso tudo vai dar em merdx... O que é evidente, eu estou vestido de forma gay, num carro com duas mulheres que eu nem sei se são maníacas sociopatas, alguma coisa com certeza vai dar em merdx.

Por acaso a garotinha do banheiro nos contou que se chama Shizuro, se esse for o nome verdadeiro dela, o rosto dela parece o de uma boneca, a pele dela é branquinha, os lábios dela são bem rosados, e os olhos bem verdes contrastando perfeitamente com o cabelo negro arroxeado dela e alguma coisa diz pra mim que ela é do mal.

Eu não sou paranóico, uma vez eu achei que uma garotinha bonita era um doce de pessoa, quando eu vi que ela era tudo, menos um doce de pessoa, e essa garotinha era por acaso a Mizuki. E por acaso essa garotinha é assustadoramente parecida com a Mizuki...

**Shizuro:** ah sim n.n, Mae-sama conseguiu descobrir onde esconderam suas roupas... Elas estão na sacola... – estão na única sacola que tem aqui atrás a qual o Neji acabou de agarrar.

**Mae:** Shizu feche os olhos ¬¬

**Shizuro:** por quê?

**Mae:** por que você é nova demais para ver garotos se trocando. – sinceramente, acho que nenhum de nós dois pensou nisso quando começamos a trocar desesperadamente de roupa dentro do carro.

Não me julgue, você não tem idéia do quanto é traumatizante ficar vestido com roupas tão frescas direcionadas ao sexo oposto.

**Shizuro:** e você não seria velha demais para ver garotos se trocando Mae-sama? ¬¬ - acho que nesse momento o carro bateu num poste, por que minha cara foi com tanto força em direção ao banco de frente, que deu até gosto meter o nariz no estofado de couro.

**Mae:** o que você disse Shizu? – ah não, a gente não bateu num poste, foi a maníaca que pisou no freio do nada.

**Shizuro:** nada n.n

**Neji:** Sasuke seu nariz ta sangrando ¬¬

Que boa visão você tem sua biba ¬¬

**Shizuro:** vamos ligar o rádio pra ver o que está passando n.n _– ligando o rádio –_

**Rádio:** _E parece que duas garotas acabaram de ser seqüestradas nos arredores da periferia de Konoha, não se sabe o certo o motivo do seqüestro, mas funcionários do estabelecimento perto de onde as duas garotas foram seqüestradas, afirmaram que elas eram filhas de magnatas ricos de Konoha. A policia até agora descobriu que elas foram levadas arrastadas pela janela do banheiro feminino do estabelecimento..._

**Mae:** nossa que horror, seqüestrarem duas garotinhas?

**Shizuro:** nenhum lugar é mais seguro agora Mae-sama u.u

_**- **__**Nos fundos de um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa, na periferia de Konoha, 01:45 a.m –**_

**Rui:** atchim! n.n

**Mizuki:** deveria vestir roupas mais quentinhas Rui-chan n.n, o inverno está chegando...

**Mao:** E DANE-SE O INVERNO Ò.Ó, CADÊ MEU CARRO?!

**Rui:** eu sei Kuro-chan, mas é que ultimamente os casacos da moda outono-inverno...

**Mao:** FXDX-SE A MODA OUTONO-INVERNO! ONDE TÁ A PORRX DO MEU CARRO?!

**Deidara:** e ae garotas n.n?

**Mizuki and Rui:** olá n.n

**Mao:** _- olhar incriminador - _que é que você esta fazendo aqui? ¬¬

**Deidara:** a diretora escrotx mandou eu vir aqui vigiar os carros -.-

**Mao:** quem é que vai estacionar o carro junto com o lixo aqui atrás? ¬¬

**Deidara:** ta bom eu tava aqui fora enchendo a cara... Você é da policia por acaso?!

**Mao:** foi você quem roubou meu carro seu maldito ò.ó

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan isso não faz sentido...

**Deidara:** não fui eu -.-, mas eu vi uma peituda escrxta e uma garotinha arrombando as portas do carro e fazendo ligação direta pro carro andar...

**Mao:** VOCÊ VIU ISSO E NÃO IMPEDIU!?

**Deidara:** eu estava bêbado... Quer dizer distraído... Pensei que eram vocês -.-, até mais por que tinham duas meninas convenientemente parecidas com o irmão do Itachi e o viadinho Hyuuga junto -.-

**Mao:** _- olhar assassino - _¬¬

**Mizuki:** isso esclarece muita coisa n.n

**Mao:** como por exemplo...

**Mizuki:** explica o fato de eu ter visto o Sasuke-kun dentro do carro da Mao-chan quando eu estava lá fora...

**Mao:** VOCÊ VIU MEU CARRO SENDO LEVADO E NÃO FEZ NADA?!

**Mizuki:** o problema é saber quem estava dirigindo o carro...

**Mao:** _- abrindo uma garrafa de uísque e enchendo a cara –_ mamãe vai arrebentar minha cara quando descobrir que eu deixei roubarem o carro...

**Mai:** _- aparecendo do nada e quebrando tudo – _EU QUERO SABER QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE...

**Rei:** Mai fala mais baixo a policia ta lá dentro ¬¬

**Mai: **cala boca Rei ¬¬

**Mao:** que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? ¬¬

**Rei:** ah você não sabe o que aconteceu lá na mansão n.n...

**Mao: **eu só perguntei por educação ¬¬ eu realmente não me importo.

**Deidara:** como você é gentil o.õ

**Mai:** eu quero saber o que é que vocês estão fazendo as altas horas da madrugada NUM PROSTIBULO?!

**Mao:** sabe como é né? -.- as circunstancias nos trouxeram pra cá...

**Mai:** e cadê o diabo do seu carro? ¬¬

**Mao:** ...Uma raposinha venho aqui... Arrombou o carro, desligou o alarme e fez ligação direta pro carro poder andar...

**Naruto: **_- aparecendo do nada sangrando – _é isso que dá gostar de uma maluca... Olá o.o...

**Rei and ****Mizuki and Rui:** olá n.n

**Mao and Mai:** ¬¬

**Deidara: **_- bebendo a garrafinha de uisque que a Mao abriu – _Odeeeeeio minha viiiiida ç.ç

**Mai:** enfim, eu vou ligar pra mamãe e pedir pra ela mandar a policia caçar o seu carro na rua ¬¬

**Mao:** mas ela vai comer meu c...

**Naruto:** que está acontecendo o.o?

**Rui:** roubaram o carro da Mao-chan...

**Mizuki:** e roubaram convenientemente ao mesmo tempo em o seqüestro foi relatado as autoridades, é muito estranho que ambos os fatos tenham ocorrido ao simultaneamente sugerindo uma fraca mas, suposta ligação...

**Naruto:** -.-

**Rei:** o que ela quis dizer é que como a Mao-chan sempre dá um azar do caramba, quem seqüestrou as garotinhas provavelmente as levou no carro dela n.n

**Mao:** por que você está com esse sorrisinho na cara? ¬¬

**Deidara:** eu não quero dar uma de sacana não ¬¬, mas com a ficha criminal que essa escrotx deve ter, se os seqüestradores tiverem usado o carro dela, é provável que a policia diga que ela foi cúmplice...

**Mao:** O.O

**Mai:** O.O

**Rei: **quem diria que o oxigenado faria uma observação inteligente

**Deidara:** valeu n.n

**Mao: **to fudidx...

**Mai:** _- no celular – _mamãe...

**Mizuki:** não deve ser muito dificil achar o carro da Mao-chan se a gente sair para procurar... A essa hora ninguém é corajoso o suficiente pra sair com um carro importado num antro de marginalidade como esse...

**Deidara:** como ousa falar isso da nossa nobre cidade? O.ó

**Mao:** cala a boca... Quem foi o viadx que deu o celular pra Mai?!

**Naruto:** e não era pra dar? O.o

**Mai: **_- no celular - _ mamãe a Mao ¬¬...

**Mao:** Mai desliga essa merdx, minha mãe vai comer minha...

**Mai:** mãe! Pelo amor de Deus eu não quero saber o que você estava fazendo com o papai uma hora dessas!

**Mao:** eu não vou agüentar isso -.- vamos Mizuki... _– saindo -_

**Mizuki:** _- seguindo a Mao - _ta bom n.n

**Mai:** Ora mamãe ¬¬ como é que você quer que eu saiba pra onde foi o seu dinheiro investido nesse filme?! Claro que não fui eu quem desviou! Sabe quem eu acho que foi o capacho...

**Rui:** Rei-kun está olhando para a Mai-chan de uma forma diferente n.n

**Rei:** ahn? Diferente como?!

**Rui:** mais apaixo... AH MEU DEUS A POLICIA O.O

**Rei:** não seja boba Rui-chan a policia nunca...

**Policial:** Vocês ai atrás ò.ó mãos ao alto!

**Rei:** _- gritinho de mulher – _ MAI! A POLICIA...

**Deidara:** _- bêbado sentado num cantinho - _ela já ta longe daqui faz tempo meu filho -.-

**Rei:** desgraçada ¬¬

_**- De dentro de um carro, nas ruas da periferia de Konoha -**_

**Shizuro:** _- atendendo o celular – _alô n.n... HARUMI-SAMA ºOº, como o senhor está?

**Neji:** que é o tal de Harumi-sama?

**Sasuke:** quem se importa? ¬¬

**Neji:** caso você não tenha percebido sua mula, o sobrenome da Mao é Harumi ¬¬

**Mae:** Harumi-sama é o meu papai n.n, Harumi Mao é minha irmãzinha...

**Neji:** O.O

Eu entendo a surpresa do Neji-biba, é realmente difícil de acreditar que uma coisa como a Mao tenha um pai...

**Shizuro:** _- atendendo o celular – _Mai-chan fez o que? O.o ah n.n, está tudo bem nós só pegamos o carro da Mao-chan emprestado... A policia? Na verdade não aconteceu nada até agora, a noite está tão tranqüila que está até dando sono n.n, não aconteceu nada com ninguém...

_**-**__** Em frente a um estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa, na periferia de Konoha –**_

**Itachi: **PRESO?! POR QUÊ?! O/.\O

**Policial:** foi feita uma denuncia anônima dizendo que alguém com o seu perfil estava praticando prostituição, estelionato, atentado violento ao pudor e incendiando casas ¬¬

**Itachi: **_- murmurando consigo mesmo - _ isso deve ser coisa daquele ninfomaníaco ciumento doentio ¬/.\¬

**Policial:** vamos ¬¬ mostre os documentos!

**Itachi:** você não entende -/.\- isso tudo foi o Rei quem armou, é só uma vingancinha por eu ter agarrado a irmã dele...

**Policial:** ah claro ¬¬ e neste exato momento tem alguém arrombando a minha viatura e saindo sorrateiramente com ela rumo a uma perseguição policial sem nenhuma fidelidade com a realidade ou com o bom senso...

**Mao:** _- roubando a viatura – _VALEU PELO CARRO IDIOTA!

**Policial:** O.O

**Itachi:** _- atendendo o celular – _Alô ¬/.\¬ oi pai! Sim eu estou cuidando do Sasuke... Não eu não bati nele... Pai! Por que eu estaria farreando por ai na rua?! Não eu não estou me prostituindo...

**Repórter:** _- falando em frente a câmera – _E foi aqui o local do brutal seqüestro das duas garotinhas, além de sua localização, ao que tudo indica, o dono do estabelecimento contrata jovens menores de idade para obriga-los a trabalharem como "acompanhantes" e ali está uma das vitimas, por favor nos diga sobre o que você é obrigado a fazer nesta casa de prostituição...

**Sasori:** _- fugindo – _eu não tenho nada a declarar ç.ç

**Itachi:** pai ¬/.\¬ é obvio que não sou eu um dos garotos obrigado a se prostituir no local onde o seqüestro das duas meninas ocorreu... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA EM MIM?!

**Câmera men:** _- filmando o Itachi -_ vamos filmar aquele moreno ali ele parece bem maltrapilho... Vai comover a todos...

_**- Mansão Uchiha – **_

**Pai do Itachi: **_- assistindo televisão - _¬¬ nós vamos ter uma conversa séria quando você chegar em casa moleque...

**Mãe do Itachi:** MEU FILHO Ç.Ç SE PROSTITUINDO!

_**- Dentro do Estabelecimento de imagem duvidosa – **_

**Yume:** e ae povo? ¬¬

**Hinata:** Olá Yume-chan o/o

**Mikan:** onde é que você estava? E por que tem manchas de sangue na sua mão? ¬¬

**Yume:** estava castigando certas atitudes muito atrevidas ¬¬

**Mikan:** cadê o Naru-bicha?

**Yume:** NÃO SEI Ò.Ó por que eu tenho que saber de tudo dele?! Por que tudo que tem aquele garoto tem a ver comigo?!

**Mikan:** ta bom maluca ¬¬

**Yume:** _- pega ar – _enfim, cadê o resto do povo?

**Mikan:** eu sei lá -.-, a policia não ta deixando ninguém sair daqui por causa dessa historia de seqüestro... E tá uma muvuca lá fora...

**Yume:** seqüestro?

**Mikan:** parece que seqüestraram duas meninas aqui dentro... Em que mundo você tava?!

**Yume:** não seja estúpida, como é que eu iria perceber alguma coisa?! Parece tudo normal aqui dentro...

**Kurenai:** _- sendo levada por policiais – _ME SOLTEM! EU SÓ VIM USAR O BANHEIRO! EU NUNCA REQUESITEI OS SERVIÇOS DESSE LUGAR! Ç.Ç

**Tsunade:** _- sendo levada por policiais – _EU NÃO SOU A DONA DESSE LUGAR! É A MULHER DO PORCO! ELA É A CABEÇA DE TODO O ESQUEMA!

**Shizune:** _- sendo levada por policiais – _bêbada filha da putx ¬¬

**Mikan:** ah claro -.- super normal...

**Yume:** ¬¬

**Hinata:** não aborreça a Yume-chan Mikan-chan.. ela estava "ocupada" n/n

**Yume:** desde quando você faz insinuações maldosas Hinata?!

**Mikan:** a pergunta que não quer calar, é aonde se enfiaram aquelas malucas...

**Hinata:** elas devem estar bem n/n

_**- Numa rodovia da periferia de Konoha –**_

**Mao: **MIZUKI A GENTE TÁ NA MERDX Ò.Ó

**Mizuki:** ahn n.n? Por que diz isso Mao-chan?

**Policial:** _- auto falante - _vocês duas ¬¬ saiam do carro com as mãos para cima!

**Mizuki: **olha tem um helicóptero ali n.n

**Mao:** odeio minha vida ¬¬

_- Continua xD -_

_**Mao: **__Olá paixões da Yuuko ¬¬, como ela ficou com medo dos leitores matarem ela pela demora ela me mandou como sacrifício ¬¬ _

_Enfim, ela quer dizer que sente muito, e que o atraso foi devido a ausência de pc dela, ausência de criatividade... Mentira ¬¬ ela até hoje fica chorando que nem uma garotinha aloprada por causa da morte do viadinho..._

_**Yuuko: **__- olhos inchados – SUA MALDITA Ç.Ç_

_**Mao:**__ eu falo mesmo ù.ú _

_Pois é -.-, nós nos desculpamos pela demora, agradecemos pela paciência e esperamos do fundo do coração que tenham gostado desse capitulo (de merdx ¬¬) se quiserem culpar alguém culpem o Itachi que morreu... Mas não se preocupem a Yuuko já está pensando em maneiras assassinas de ferrar o Sasuke..._

_Ah sim, deixem a review senão vai rolar porrada aqui ò.ó9_


	16. Purgatório

Legenda:

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 16 **

"**Purgatório..."**

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, sala de refeições, 08:05 a.m –**_

Ontem a noite eu fui presenteado com mais uma experiência traumatizante sendo obrigado a ir trabalhar de "anfitrião" num "bar" para mulheres, tudo por causa que o maldito Deidara acertou a porta na cabeça do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun. Enfim, noite vai, noite vem, por um putx de um azar eu encontrei o grupo de maníacas no "bar", e como com certeza aquilo ia dar em merdx eu e o Neji-biba decidimos que iria ser melhor picar mula daquele lugar.

Mas nem como tudo são flores da vida do Sasukezinho e do Neji-biba, nós fomos obrigados a aceitar a ajuda das duas maníacas-mor (Mizuki e Mao) e elas, por meios bem violentos de chantagem, nos obrigaram a vestir roupas de garotinhas.

Tudo corria perfeitamente na merdx, quando a vaca da Mai decidiu aparecer, foi então que eu e Neji-biba decidimos que estávamos condenados a uma morte dolorosa e sangrenta, até que uma garotinha com rosto de boneca saiu da terra e acabou sabendo da nossa situação do capeta, a garotinha prometeu nos ajudar em troca de um favor que nós tínhamos que fazer pra ela.

A garotinha nos enfiou num carro estranhamente familiar e outra maluca apareceu para dirigir o carro. Apesar de os momentos no carro terem sido os mais longos e malditos da minha vida eu e o Neji-biba fomos tragos em "segurança" ontem a noite ¬¬ apesar de a moral e masculinidade estarem destruídas pela vigésima vez.

E agora estamos todos nós sentados a mesa de café da manhã da Mansão Hyuuga, e o clima está tão estranhamente... Puro...

**Mao: **ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ QUEM ROUBOU MEU CARRO ONTEM A NOITE SUA VAGABXNDA Ò.Ó – eu fui irônico para a sua informação.

**Mae:** OLHA COMO VOCÊ VEM FALAR COMIGO SUA VADIX Ò.Ó

**Mai:** OLHEM A PORRX DO LINGUAJAR SUAS VACAS! ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA PORRX DE REFEIÇÃO SAGRADA Ò.Ó

**Rei:** nada melhor do que o amor fraternal da família Harumi...

**Mao and Mae and Mai:** CALA A BOCA!

**Mizuki: **Mae-sama, eu odeio interromper o momento de reencontro com suas irmãs, mas por que a senhorita e Shizuro-chan estão aqui n.n?

**Mae:** mamãe mandou eu e a Shizu para vir vigiar vocês para evitar que o mesmo acidente nuclear que vocês cometeram nas filmagens de "Matadores de Cabritinhas" não aconteçam de novo ¬¬

**Mizuki: **mas nós nem participamos do filme n.n...

**Mae:** não interessa vocês são as culpadas ò.ó

**Mao:** por acaso Mae, você não estava exilada numa prisão de segurança máxima para sentenciados a morte em uma ilha perto de Cingapura? ¬¬

**Mizuki: **e você Shizuro-chan? Não tinha ido para o Camboja ajudar as vitimas da guerra civil?

**Shizuro:** ah eu fui n.n, mas eles só sabiam ficar chorando pelas famílias estraçalhadas, reclamando da fome e de não ter um lugar para ficar e gritando de dor por causa dos membros arrancados por bombas ¬¬

**Mae:** eu nunca fui presa para sua informação – alguma coisa me diz que ela está mentindo - e a propósito Hannibal Lecter mandou lembranças Mizuki ¬¬

**Mizuki:** que bom que ele lembra das boas refeições que tivemos na Itália n.n

**Rei:** desde aquela época eu nunca mais vi a prima Augustine...

**Naruto:** o que aconteceu com a prima Augustine? O.ô

**Mikan:** _- sussurrando – _Yume você está entendendo alguma coisa?!

**Yume:** _- sussurrando – _apenas sorria e termine o seu cereal o mais rápido possível ¬¬

**Neji:** que beleza minha casa virou um cafofo para presidiárias de segurança máxima e maníacas comedoras de gente ¬¬

**Mae:** que jeito maldoso de falar Neji-chan! Eu ajudei você escapar puro das garras daquelas mulheres pervertidas e luxuriosas que iriam ficar te agarrando e se esfregando em você! _– agarrando e se esfregando no Neji –_

Harumi Mae, irmã mais velha da Mao e da Mai, deve ter a mesma idade que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, e a única diferença entre ela e as outras duas irmãs maníacas é os peitos dela serem maiores, o resto ela tem tudo: o cabelo cumprido preto e liso, os olhos avermelhados como os da Mao, o corpo tentador e o rosto bonito. Uma coisa extremamente assustadora é a Mae ser irmã das duas vacas e ela ser gentil e sorridente, apesar de ultrapassar todos os limites éticos de aproximação... é isso mesmo ela tem o costume de agarrar os outros.

A garotinha com rosto de boneca, para os mais lerdos, é a Shizuro. Mizuki Shizuro, 16 anos, ela é a cópia exata e perfeita da Mizuki, olhos verdes, cabelos negros num tom arroxeado, pele branquinha, lábios rosados e de brinde o sorriso fofo, a única diferença é que a Shizuro usa a franja retinha.

Se quer saber todas me metem um medo do caramba ¬¬, e agora que a família de maníacos está toda reunida meu intestino fica ameaçando de explodir toda hora, e eu não preciso saber que isso é um aviso de que o Armagedon está próximo ¬¬

**Rei:** a propósito Mai, pra onde você fugiu ontem a noite quando me largou junto com a Rui para ser preso e apodrecer sendo feito de mulherzinha na cadeia?! ¬¬

**Mai:** simples ¬¬ eu sai correndo daquela joça e paguei um táxi com o dinheiro que tinha roubado da sua carteira.

**Rei:** eu prometi pra uma das policiais que faria um atendimento especial se ela me deixasse sair u.u, mas depois eu descobri que nem precisou, um maníaco explodiu uma das celas que metade das paredes da delegacia desabaram e um monte de gente fugiu ¬¬

**Itachi:** eu não precisei fugir ¬/.\¬ meu pai mandou me liberar.

**Naruto:** eu não fui preso o.o, mas em compensação uma maluca da assistência social venho tratar de mim dizendo que eu precisava cuidar das feridas que a prostituição infantil haviam me causado...

**Deidara:** essa maluca também venho atrás de mim n.n, só que eu tava tão bêbado que vomitei nos sapatos dela e ela mandou me prender 8D

**Itachi:** e por que você está tão feliz? ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** eu descobri onde a policia tinha guardado as minhas bombas caseiras que eles tinham confiscado quando eu era criança 8D

**Mae:** e vocês duas ¬¬ mataram quem pra sair de lá?

**Mao: **nem foi preciso ¬¬ a Mizuki apostou na moeda com um guarda imbecil que se desse "cara" a gente ganhava éramos soltas, e que se desse "coroa" ele perdia e nos soltava ¬¬

E pensar que tem gente mais tapada que o Deidara...

**Neji:** e como é que a Mikan-gorda saiu de lá sem ser presa? ¬¬ - não se engane ele não está preocupado, ele só quer saber como a Mikan-gorda saiu de lá sem nenhum sofrimento ao contrário dele que teve todo o respeito pela a vida humana perdido.

**Mikan:** a mãe da Meiling deu carona pra gente depois que a policia foi embora ¬¬

**Yume:** nós só ficamos sentadas tomando refrigerante esperando que todo mundo fosse preso até a gente poder sair -.-. – EU TIVE QUE ME VESTIR DE MULHER PRA FUGIR DO PUTXRO E ELAS SAEM DE LÁ ASSIM NUMA BOA?!

**Neji:** e eu tive que bancar o gueixo e depois a garotinha pra sair daquele lugar ¬¬

**Mikan:** como assim bancar a garotinha?!

**Mao:** vocês não sabiam? Esses dois estavam querendo tanto fugir que tiveram a idéia de se vestir de meninas para poderem fugir daquele muquifo. – eu tenho a impressão que o que essa vaca quis foi ferrar a gente e não esclarecer as coisas ¬¬

**Yume:** tem fotos ai? ¬¬

**Mao:** _- entrega um álbum – _

**Yume:**HAUHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAH!! _– olhando as fotos – _

**Mikan:** mas essas ai não são a Sasaki e a Neka de ontem a noite?!

**Mizuki:** não n.n são o Sasuke-chan e o Neji-chan travestidos com as roupas da Rui-chan...

**Mikan:** _- cospe sangue - _meu Deus... Eu levei o Neji-biba pro banheiro feminino ontem...

**Yume:**HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUH ESPERA SÓ TODO MUNDO DA ESCOLA VER ISSO HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAH XD – pelo visto eu vou ter que planejar uma chacina noturna para que essas fotos não cheguem aos olhos do público...

Vamos esclarecer então, apesar de todo o inferno ontem a noite, de todas as acusações, as bebidas, as drogas, as pancadarias, essas maníacas, meu irmão marginal, o Naruto-gay e o Deidara-tapado conseguiram simplesmente escapar sem um problema sequer... E eu apesar de guardar cicatrizes psicologias para o resto da vida ter voltado em "segurança" consegui escapar de lá sem ser preso... Ou morto...

Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem?! Que pelo menos uma vez em minha vida, tudo acabou bem?! Que felicidade é esta brotanto em meu peito?! Esta sensação forte de liberdade e amor, de que eu posso voar e nada pode me impedir? ºOº

**Hinata: **_- entrando – _c-com licença o/o, mas tem uma ligação aqui para o Rei-kun... _– trazendo o aparelho de viva-voz – _

A vida finalmente sorriu para mim, eu sinto o sol quente da liberdade bronzeando meu rosto ºOº

**Rei:**quem é Hinata-chan n.n?

A brisa leve e pura do vento, soprando gentilmente ºOº

**Hinata:** é um homem muito gentil dizendo que se chama Harumi Shiki...

**Rei:** _- cospe sangue – _O.O _- apertando o botão do viva-voz – _Ha-Harumi-sama n.n? _– falando com medo – _

Será que o inferno finalmente acabou e agora a sorte está sorrindo para mim? ºOº

**Voz masculina:** _- no telefone – _HARUMI-SAMA MEU _– censurado – _MOLEQUE SAFADO QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE LEVAR MINHAS PURAS E VIRGENS FILHAS PARA UM PROSTIBULO?!

Ou não... ¬¬ quem é o maníaco no telefone ¬¬

**Mae and Mao and Mai:** PAPAI ºOº

**Yume:** que voz ponderosa o/o _– deslumbrada - _

**Mikan:** e avassaladora o/o _– deslumbrada - _

**Mizuki and Shizuro:** Harumi-sama ºOº

**Voz masculina:** _- no telefone – _olá Kuro n.n, Shizuro... Olá meus tesouros ºOº como vão meus docinhos? Papai está morrendo de saudades, mas a maldita da mãe de vocês tinha que inventar de vir para a ilha particular no Caribe... AI! sua vadix...

**Neji:** a voz no telefone é o pai da Mao?! O.o

Eu também estou estarrecido, é preciso muita imaginação para aceitar que seres vindos do inferno como a Mao e a Mai realmente tenham um pai, e que ele não tenha uma voz macabra como a daquele assassino psicopata do filme "Pânico"... Ou assassina como a do mafioso de "O poderoso Chefão"...

**Voz masculina:** _- no telefone – _enfim ¬¬ estou ligando para dizer que vou te matar Rei e... Caramba me solta sua vagabx! O telefone é meu! Vadix... _– som de coisas quebrando – _

**Mao:** por que papai está ligando? Se ele quisesse ameaçar o Rei de morte ele poderia muito bem mandar uma carta com antrax...

**Rei:** como se fosse a primeira vez que Harumi-sama me ameaça de morte ¬¬

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _Ok ¬¬ agora sim podemos conversar direito.

**Rei:** HANAKO-SAMA ºOº

E agora quem é essa?

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _caham n.n, bom dia a todos, meu nome é Harumi Hanako, e o traste imprestável, desgraçado, vagabxndo e pxto com a boca suja que acabou de falar é o meu marido Harumi Shiki n.n, eu sou a mãe dessas três marginais sem futuro que só sabem estorvar e gastar o dinheiro da família que estão ai com vocês...

**Mae and Mao and Mai:** valeu hein mãe ¬¬ - é realmente revelador quando se descobre no mesmo dia, que até coisas como a Mao tem um pai, e uma mãe também!

**Deidara:** que voz imponente º.º

**Itachi:** e melódica º/.\º

**Rei:** e sens... _– toma porrada – _

**Mai:**¬¬

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _ontem a noite eu recebi uma ligação da Mai dizendo que o carro da Mao foi roubado. Quando mandei a policia particular da família Harumi averiguar eu descobri que não foi só isso que aconteceu...

**Voz masculina: **_- no telefone – _esse desgraçado do Rei além de levar meus docinhos para um prostíbulo, dá uma de cafetão e ainda vai preso sob acusação de prostituição pra variar ¬¬

**Mai:** é isso mesmo papai u.u, a putxaria de ontem a noite é tudo culpa do Rei...

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _acho que vocês não estão entendo a gravidade da situação ¬¬, o maldito contador e o diretor estão desaparecidos e as filmagens estão atrasadas a mais de uma semana, tudo por culpa do traste do pai de vocês...

**Voz masculina:** _- no telefone – _por que culpa minha?!

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _por que foi você quem inventou de investir um número de oito dígitos nessa joça de filme só por que a Mai quis bancar a diretora ¬¬

**Naruto:** quanto dá um número de oito dígitos?

**Yume:** dá muito dinheiro...

**Mikan:** muito dinheiro mesmo...

**Voz masculina:** _- no telefone – _e daí? ¬¬ esse dinheiro não é nem metade do que você gasta só com cachaça

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone - _enfim u.ú, além disso, ontem um tal de Uchiha Fugaku nos interrompeu, enquanto eu e o seu pai estávamos... caham, ligou querendo saber por que o filho mais velho dele estava aparecendo na televisão como um dos garotos prostituídos naquela casa da luz vermelha já o moleque estava sob custódia dos diretores do filme, o juizado teve que prender a avó daquele garoto ruivo com cara de boneca por que descobriram que a velha obrigava o menino a trabalhar lá, a diretora da escola e a vice-diretora estão presas, e uma das professoras teve que fugir para não ser presa sob a acusação de... EU ESTOU OUVINDO O RISO DE VOCÊS CACETA! PAREM DE RIR!

**Todos (menos Hinata):** HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAH!!

**Voz feminina: **_- no telefone – _ninguém aí tem compaixão e respeito pela vida do próximo? -.-

**Todos (menos Hinata):** HAUAHUHAUHAUAHAUAHAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAAUH³²

**Voz masculina:** _- no telefone – _hauahauahuahauah...

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _vamos direto ao ponto, quem foi o responsável por toda essa baixaria -.-?

**Mao:** eu não tenho nada a ver com essa historia _– mentindo – _

**Mai**: eu também não ¬¬ se eu tivesse o Rei teria tomado um tiro durante a confusão de ontem à noite.

**Rei**: eu não n.n, se eu tivesse não teria sido preso n.n

_- silêncio – _

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _Kuro ¬¬

**Mizuki:** eu não fiz nada Harumi-sama, só liguei pra policia fazendo uma denuncia anônima dizendo que o Itachi-kun era um prostituto incendiário que estava vendendo drogas naquele local n.n

**Voz feminina:** _- no telefone – _por que você fez isso sua maníaca? ¬¬

**Mizuki:** hum... ... _– pensamento da Mizuki -_ PRA ESSE VERME MALDITO APRENDER QUE SOU EU QUEM MANDA! E QUE ISSO SIRVA DE LIÇÃO PRAQUELE CÃO IMUNDO NUNCA MAIS ME AGARRAR SEM MINHA PERMISSÃO! _– olhar maníaco – _n.n, estava entediada...

**Itachi:** _- murmurando - _o engraçado é que quanto mais ela me ferra mais me dá vontade de agarrar ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** olha a palhaçada com a minha irmã safado ¬¬

**Mikan:** sem querer dar uma de cagueteira, mas a Meiling ontem a noite viu duas garotinhas sendo arrastadas pela janela do banheiro ontem a noite ¬¬

**Yume:** e sem querer fxdxr com a vida do Sasuke e do Neji, mas as únicas garotinhas além da Mikan, da Enlata e eu naquele clube eram o Sasuke e o Neji travestidos de meninas ¬¬

**Mizuki:** se você fizer uma ligação rápida n.n, a Shizuro-chan e a Mae-san ajudaram o Sasuke-chan e o Neji-chan fugirem ontem a noite, e justamente depois o carro da Mao-chan foi roubado. Há uma grande possibilidade de as garotinhas seqüestradas serem o Neji-chan e o Sasuke-chan, assim o que a Meiling-chan teria visto não era um seqüestro e sim uma fuga, sendo assim o Sasori-kun chamou a policia desnecessariamente causando todas as prisões de situações constrangedoras de ontem a noite, tudo isso por que o Sasuke-chan e o Neji-chan não me obedeceram e ficaram quietos até chegar a hora de ir embora...

**Todos:** _- silêncio sepulcral –_

Ou seja o que essa vaca está querendo dizer é que a baixaria de ontem a noite foi tudo culpa minha e do Neji-biba?!

**Voz feminina: **_- no telefone – _eu vou ser bem gentil n.n, o esquema é o seguinte eu tive que pagar MUITO dinheiro mesmo para que a imprensa não deixar isso vazar e dar fama negativa pro filme, MUITO mais dinheiro para aquele maldito da família Uchihanão inventar de denunciar a produção do filme, e MUITO dinheiro mesmo para que todos os policiais daquela joça ficassem caladinhos no seu canto e limpassem a ficha de cada um de vocês. Então, bando de sem futuro, se vocês malditos não voltarem as filmagens, acharem o contador e o diretor e continuarem gastando o meu dinheiro eu mesma vou ai e mato todos vocês com uma marreta e faço questão de queimar pegar o que sobrou enfiar numa caixa e chutar morro abaixo, entenderam?!

**Todos:** _- chorando – _sim senhora ç.ç

**Voz masculina: **_- no telefone – _e Rei se você inventar mais uma gracinha com qualquer uma das minhas filhas eu prometo arrancar o seu _– censurado – _¬¬

**Mai:** papai eu disse que estou grávida do Rei?

**Voz masculina:** _- no telefone – _O QUE?!

**Mizuki:** acho melhor Rei-kun fugir para as montanhas durante um tempo depois dessa n.n

**Rei:** odeio minha vida ¬¬

Não se preocupe Rei - não sei o que as garotas vêem em você – kun, eu também odeio sua vida.

Por que meu intestino tem a sensação mórbida de que toda essa baixaria foi só o começo? ¬¬

_- continua XD – _

_- atrás da Mai – olá minhas paixões n.n, não estranhem eu estar escondida atrás da Mai, eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de vocês lincharem ela no meu lugar por causa da longa demora de atualizar a fic de novo n.n_

_**Mai:**__ odeio você ¬¬_

_Eu sinto muitíssimo mesmo pela demora e pelo capitulo fraco u.u, amanhã eu vou ter um monte de provas pra fazer, eu poderia estar estudando mas estou aqui querendo alegrar o domingo de vocês XD_

_**Mai: **__você não tem o que fazer isso sim ¬¬_

_Continuando u.u, me perdoem pelo capitulo fraco ç.ç, é tudo culpa da Mai e da Mao também, matem elas ç.ç poupem a esta pobre e inocente ficwriter ç.ç..._

_**Mai: **__é impressão minha ou a tratante está jogando as leitoras contra nós?!_

_**Mao:**__ como você é esperta ¬¬_

_Muito obrigada meeeesmo pela paciência ç.ç e pela compreensão ç.ç, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de ser um capitulo de merdx ç.ç_

_**Mao: **__pra variar -.-_

_Um dia eu mato a maldita da Mao ù.ú_

_Respondendo as Reviews (obrigada por enviar ç.ç):_

**.Kimochi. s2 .chan.:**

_Mao: não a Yuuko não morreu, infelizmente... obrigada pelos elogios a fic n.n, ficamos muito felizes que a senhorita esteja gostando da fic n.n, se quiser acertar a caixa de tijolos pode acertar na Yuuko a vontade n.n_

_Yuuko: odeio a Mao, muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado n.n/_

**Quartzo Cristal:**

_Mao: sim! Eu tenho pai ò.ó por que é tão difícil assim de acreditar?!_

_Todos: ..._

_Mao: calem a boca ¬¬_

_Mizuki: estamos muito felizes que a senhorita tenha gostado do capitulo 16 n.n, nos perdoe pela demora n.n_

_Mao: um dia eu quebro o Loy e a Beta no meio por duvidarem que eu tenho pai e por terem rido de quando roubaram meu carro ¬¬_

_Itachi: eu também ri quando roubaram seu carro u/.\u_

_Mao: era pra você ta morto desgraçado ò.ó_

_Caham, muito obrigada pela Review \n.n/_

**Schne Hissi:**

_Sasuke: eu entendo perfeitamente o seu medo ¬¬, e normal ter medo de uma família de maníacos assassinos estupidamente ricos..._

_Família da Mao: ¬¬_

_Sasuke: ç.ç_

_Mao: a Yuuko não é criativa, ela só é maluca e psicótica..._

_Yuuko: valeu heim ¬¬_

_Mizuki: outro beijo para a senhorita n.n/_

_Neji: -.-, beijo e obrigado por usar meu apelido carinhoso tão gentilmente u.u_

_Yuuko: Ponky! Também manda beijos e agradece a compreensão desejando que tenha gostado do capitulo 8D_

**Juju-Chan n.n:**

_Yuuko: Obrigada Juju-chan çOç finalmente alguém que me compreende çOç, prometo que vou ferrar o Sasukemo até o fim dos dias dele (o que não vai demorar muito)_

_Itachi: bater na maldita da Mao? U-hu vamos \o/ - toma porrada – _

_Mao: ¬¬_

_Sasuke: é extremamente gratificante saber o quando as pessoas desejam o meu bem u.ú_

_Obrigada pela review 8D_

**Mari Sushi:**

_Mao: pois é ¬¬ se serve de consolo a Yuuko chorou que nem uma garotinha e a Mizuki ficou tão maníaca com a morte do Itachi que a gente teve que amarrar ela para que ela não matasse o Sasuke antes desse capitulo ¬¬_

_Sasuke: amarraram é?! Então por que eu apanhei do mesmo jeito?!_

_Neji: é realmente uma pena que as maníacas não ficaram nem uma noite na cadeia ¬¬ a vida realmente é muito injusta..._

_Mikan: Neji-biba está assumindo o papel gay maníaco-depressivo do Sasugay._

_Sasuke: acredite, não queira vê-las de TPM, é algo traumatizante e eu carrego feridas abertas que irão durar a vida inteira ¬¬_

_Mao: bicha ¬¬_

_Mizuki: ficamos muito felizes que esteja gostando da fic, e esperamos que tenha gostado deste capitulo ;D Obrigado pela review n.n_

**Anala Blackwell:**

_Yuuko: me perdoe a demora ç.ç_

_Mao: a Yuuko chorou tanto que depois de um tempo nós ficamos apostando método pelo qual ela iria se matar n.n_

_Yuuko: eu adoro meus personagens que me apóiam. Desculpe pela demora, se não gostar desse capitulo culpe o Sasuke e a Samara vai puxar o cobertor dele a noite XD_

_Sasuke: por que sou sempre eu?!_

_Mao: bicha ¬¬_

**Marih-chann:**

_Mizuki: perdoe-nos pela demora n.n, pode culpar o Sasuke-chan, foi ele quem matou o Itachi-kun e fez a Yuuko demorar tanto para atualizar já que ela estava chorando que nem uma garotinha n.n_

_Sasuke: vocês me odeiam tanto assim?!_

_Mao and Mai: qual é a dúvida? ¬¬_

_Yuuko: eu? Abandonar CFH? De jeito nenhum depois de tudo minha vontade diabólica de ferrar o Sasuke só aumentou ¬¬_

_Mizuki: cá está mais um capitulo n.n, espero que supra a sua necessidade de fic o.o, muito obrigada pela review n.n_

**Saki Shirosaki 'ex-The U...****:**

_Yuuko: é um fato o.õ, eu fico tão preocupada em fazer gracinha que acabo esquecendo do SasuHina XD, me perdoe prometo que vou melhorar isso nos próximos capítulos!_

_Mao: é isso mesmo, ta faltando por que a Yuuko é uma palhaça maníaca -.-_

_Yuuko: novamente eu digo que odeio a Mao, obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo ç.ç_

**Marii-chan:**

_Yuuko: eu matar o Itachi? Nunca jamais faria isso u.ú_

_Mao: eu faria, mas a bicha do Sasuke quis pagar o pato n.n_

_Sasuke: ¬¬_

_Neji: por que eu tenho que morrer?!_

_Sasori: e eu?!_

_Mao: eu concordo a Suzan tem direito a vida o/_

_Yuuko: muito obrigada pela review n.n/_

**Looy:**

_Sasuke: como eu disse ¬¬ é tão bom ver que as leitoras se preocupam com o nosso bem estar._

_Mao: elas adoram ver a gente se ferrando ¬¬_

_Mai: pode ter certeza de que o Sasuke vai ser muito mais ferrado ¬¬ desde que a Yuuko parou de comer chocolate ela tem ficado muito mais maluca do que o normal..._

_Yuuko: - olhar assassino para o Sasuke – _

_Mai: obrigada pela review o/_

**Any-chan:**

_Mizuki: todos agradecem os elogios n.n, ficamos felizes que tenha gostado n.n_

_Mao: não são de merdx? Tem certeza?_

_Mai: por que ninguém acredita na historia de a Yuuko se louca e não criativa?!_

_Mizuki: Obrigada pela review n.n/_

**Kitsuko Myuuki:**

_Yuuko: pois é ¬¬ com personagens tão escandalosas, e com os monólogos gays do Sasuke é realmente difícil fazer a Hinata aparecer._

_Mao: de quem ela está falando?_

_Mai: da gente que não é u.ú_

_Yuuko: desculpe por isso XD, prometo que vou trabalhar melhor com a Hinata nos próximos capítulos XD Obrigada pela review o/_

_Pois é minhas paixões, espero meeeesmo que tenham gostado ç.ç_

_Obrigada pelas Reviews n.n/_

_Com amor,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	17. Inferno Mental

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_ESTOU VIVA! \o/ – toma um tiro - _

**Cap. 17**

"**Inferno mental..."**

_**- Konoha Gakuen, enfermaria – **_

**Sasuke: **_- deitado com a cabeça sangrando – _

**Hinata:** _- chorando – _ne..nee, por favor! Não fique a-assim! E-eu não gosto de te ver assim tão machucado... _– chorando – _

È claro que você deve estar se perguntando por que é que eu estou desmaiado com a cabeça sangrando em cima de uma cama na enfermaria com a Hinata chorando em cima de mim não é?

Deixe-me explicar, eu não estou desmaiado, eu estou fingindo estar desmaiado, eu acordei com ela chorando em cima de mim há alguns minutos, só não dei sinal de vida por que estou gostando de ver a cena, apesar de não estar entendendo nada.

Quanto ao sangue na minha cabeça, não, não eu não estou fazendo com que minha cabeça sangre de propósito ¬¬, pra piorar a minha saúde fisica e mental o sangue assim como o corte grotesco na minha testa são todos de verdade... E tudo isso por causa de uma ave... Isso mesmo uma ave, aquelas aves inocentes que você costuma assassinar brutalmente para fazer uma ceia de natal... Minha atual situação é tudo culpa de um maldito peru...

Ta eu sei que isso é ridículo e que normalmente a culpa da minha desgraça é da Mizuki... Ou da Mao... Ou da Mai... O do Neji-biba... Ou do meu irmão...

Mas enfim ¬¬

_**- 2º aula, Matemática (Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun), 2º A –**_

Não havia nada de muito diferente nessa aula, apenas o fato de o número de garotas ter se quadruplicado misteriosamente do 1º para o 2º horário.

**Neji:** aquela ali com rede na cabeça não é a tia da cantina ¬¬?

O engraçado é que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele –kun faz a chamada e não nota a diferença gritante entre o numero de meninas na folha de chamada e o número de meninas na sala, e o melhor ainda é que ninguém na escola inteira vê um monte de meninas se espancando até morte e escalando as janelas das salas onde vai ter aula de matemática.

Enfim, durantes os últimos dias, o povo tem falado de várias gangues rodeando o terreno da escola. Ta isso nunca foi novidade pra ninguém, mas dessa vez é diferente antes se você topasse com uma gangue, eles só batiam em você, agora os marginais além de poderem te espancar podem te assaltar, afinal de contas a policia está ocupada procurando o maníaco que explodiu metade do posto policial.

Gostaria de saber quem seria asno o suficiente pra fazer metade da delegacia desabar e abrir uma brecha dessas para os marginais de Konoha ¬¬

_**- Noite passada, Delegacia de Konoha – **_

**Deidara:** _- na sala - _senhor policial o que tem naquela sala? _– aponta para uma sala com a porta aberta atrás do policial - _

**Policial:** são os materiais explosivos que confiscamos de piromaníacos marginais u.u

**Deidara:** hum º.º... me dá uma bombinha? 8D

**Policial:** você é um piromaníaco, tem algum desvio mental que envolva gostar de explosões e tratá-las como uma forma de artística de se chegar ao ápice da beleza, ou gosta da palavra bang?

**Deidara:** _- só entendeu a parte do bang - _... não 8D

**Policial:** então ta n.n, não deve ter problema você brincar com uma...

_**- Fim do Flash Back – **_

Eu não sei por que me lembro de o Deidara ter falado que achou os explosivos caseiros que ele tinham confiscado quando ele era criança, mas acho que isso não tem nada a ver com a situação...

**Rei:** então garotas n.x, a diretoria mandou avisar que devido aos rumores, é recomendável que todas vocês andem com uma placa de metal de 1,5 kg, igual a essa que estamos distribuindo, dentro da bolsa n.x vocês só precisam colocar junto com os cadernos n.x, e caso algum marginal tente fazer coisas libidinosas com vocês a força é só acerta-lo mais embaixo... Se sangrar é por que funcionou n.x

**Menina 1:** Rei-sensei! _– levantando a mão –_

**Rei:** sim? n.x

**Menina 1:**por que o senhor está com o olho roxo? çOç

**Rei: **ah n.x... Um maníaco me acertou... Quer dizer, eu caí... – de um prédio? – nada de mais n.x

**Menina 1:** quem foi o infame Rei-sensei?! Ò.Ó

**Menina 2:** ninguém trata nosso sensei assim Ò.Ó

**Menina 3:** fala quem foi que a gente vai atrás dele Rei-sensei Ò.Ó

É impressão minha ou essas meninas estão babando?

Não sei por que querer linchar o cara que fez isso com o Rei- não sei o que as garotas vêem nele –kun, eu particularmente acho que o olho roxo combina perfeitamente com a jugular sangrenta dele.

**Sasuke:** _- suspira - _

**Naruto:** Sasuke! Seus olhos parecem tristes!

**Sasuke:** Eu não estou triste ¬¬, estou profundamente deprimido. Houve uma época em que eu podia viver minha vida numa boa sem esperar que nenhuma desgraça além de você viesse me importunar. Mas agora eu vivo num pleno convivo ditatorial você tem idéia do que é isso?! Não conseguir dar dois passos sem que alguma desgraça aconteça ou quem alguém destrua sua moral e o seu espírito?!

**Naruto:** ta bom eu só comentei por educação ¬¬

**Mikan:** Sasu-gay ta nos dias de crises existenciais?

**Yume:** é o que parece ¬¬

**Sasuke:** ¬¬... Agora pelo menos eu sei por que um pássaro engaiolado canta...

**Naruto:** qual pássaro?

¬¬... ele me fez mesmo essa pergunta?!

**Sasuke:** veja bem, não tem pássaro nenhum ¬¬

**Naruto:** pra onde ele foi ó.ò?

**Sasuke:** pra lugar nenhum animal ¬¬ eu só usei uma metáfora tentando transmitir...

**Naruto:** psiu! Quero ouvir o passarinho...

**Sasuke:** NÃO TEM NENHUM PASSARO TAPADO! Nunca teve!

**Naruto:** o que você fez com o pássaro? ¬¬

Caralhx, será que existe alguém mais imbecil?!

**Deidara:** aê n.n, sensei, o Sasuke pegou o passarinho do Naruto aqui...

**Neji:** que diabos você está fazendo aqui afinal de contas? ¬¬

**Deidara:** estou fugindo óbvio u.ú, é aula da Anko e ela descobriu que fui eu quem colocou a centopéia na calça de ginástica dela...

**Neji:** não você ¬¬, a criatura estranha que está atrás do Sasuke babando já tem meia hora _- aponta – _

Neji-biba deve estar esquizofrênico, se tivesse alguma criatura estranha babando atrás de mim eu com certeza saberia, afinal de contas eu tenho reflexos de um tigre e visão de águia...

**Sasuke:** _- olha pra trás - _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O.O

**Orochimaru:** _- sentado na carteira atrás - _olá n.n

**Sasuke:** demônio! ... Digo Orochimaru-sama ò.ó desde quando está aqui?!

**Mikan:** já tem um tempão que ele ta aí ¬¬

**Yume:** é ele estava aqui antes de o Rei-kun chegar.

**Naruto:** você não sabia? Até eu já tinha visto o.õ

**Orochimaru:** hohoho! ºOº Sasuke-kun! Se eu fosse uma cobra eu já teria te picado umas duzentas vezes e você nem teria percebido n.n

**Sasuke:** A-há-há que engraçado n.n... – acho melhor me desinfetar com sal grosso depois que chegar em casa...

**Rei:** Orochimaru-sama n.n, o que está fazendo aqui?

**Orochimaru:** ah n.n, é você esqueceu-se de tomar o seu remédio pra jugular Rei-kun n.n...

**Rei:** _- escondendo objetos pontiagudos nas costas – _mas eu não estou tomando nenhum remédio para jugular...

**Orochimaru:** n.n... Tome o remédio Rei-kun...

**Mikan:** ae estranho ¬¬, se é remédio pra jugular então por que está escrito clorofórmio no vidro?!

**Naruto:** Sasuke onde foi que você colocou o pássaro?

**Sasuke:** olha eu sei que você tem uma cabeça "especial" por isso estou tentando manter a calma ¬¬...

**Naruto:** onde você enfiou?! Ele ta na sua bunda não está?! _– se abaixando pra ver – _

Ok, eu sei que ele é uma anta, por isso vou tentar ser o mais gentil o possível...

**Sasuke:** NÃO TEM NENHUM MALDITO PASSARO! NENHUM! SEQUER TEM ALGUMA COISA COM PENAS! EU NÃO ESTOU ESCONDENDO NEM UM PÁSSARO NEM AVE NENHUMA! _– entra um gavião pela janela e pousa na cabeça – _

**Naruto:** _- aponta - _ºOº

**Sasuke:** ok isso foi uma coincidência idiota ¬¬ _- com gavião na cabeça -_

**Neji:** Sasuke faça tudo menos se mexa ¬¬

**Sasuke:** eu não posso nem tentar tirar essa coisa da minha cabeça e torcer o pescoço dele? ¬¬ _- com gavião na cabeça e segurando uma tesoura –_

**Mikan: **fala como se não tivesse medo de pássaros ¬¬

**Sasuke:** EU JÁ SUPEREI TÁ?! ÒoO

**Naruto:** primeiro você não deixa o pobrezinho cantar e agora quer mata-lo?! ó.ò

**Deidara:** não seja imbecil Naru-bicha ¬¬, todos sabem que gaviões só cantam a noite n.n

**Neji:** poder tentar você pode ¬¬, mas eu já vou avisando que gaviões são seres malignos e sem coração que gostam de arrancar os olhos das pessoas.

**Sasuke:** isso tudo é tão idiota -.-

**Deidara:** Idiota como uma raposa 8D

**Naruto:** por que foi que eu me senti ofendido com essa comparação? O.o

**Yume:** seja como for, quais são as chances de um gavião pousar em cima da sua cabeça?! -.-

**Mikan:** são poucas, mas elas aumentam se seu cabelo parecer um ninho ou uma vassoura 8D

O que essa vaca gorda e loira quis insinuar?!

**Naruto:** _- brincando com o gavião com os dedos – _o que gaviões comem? 8D

**Neji:** além de dedos humanos, pequenos roedores como coelhos ¬¬

**Deidara:** como hamsters? 8D

_- silencio -_

**Mikan:** existe a chance de o gavião ter pousado na cabeça de ninho do Sasugay só por que ele viu o rato indefeso da Yume no ombro dela ao lado do Sasugay?

_- silencio –_

**Yume:** _- pegando a barra de 1,5 kg – _NENHUMA GALINHA GIGANTE VAI COMER O JACK Ò.Ó

**Naruto:** YUME-CHAN DEIXE O POBRE PASSARO EM PAZ! ÇoÇ _– se enfiando do meio – _

**Sasuke:** ae o gavião já foi... _- toma porrada – _

_- silencio – _

**Todos:** _- olham acusadoramente para Yume - _¬¬

**Yume:** o Rei-sensei não viu por causa da zona na sala ¬¬, ninguém vai tomar a culpa se todos ficarem caladinhos...

**Neji and Mikan:** PROFESSOR! A YUME MATOU O SASUGAY!

**Rei:** ah está tudo bem n.n, é só fingir que ninguém viu e jogar o corpo no jardim...

**Todos:** O.o

**Rei:** ah esqueci que aqui é uma escola... Leve ele pra enfermaria n.n

_**- Enfermaria, 4º horário –**_

Eu sei que essa deve ter sido a forma mais imbecil e estúpida de se machucar a cabeça e ir para a enfermaria da escola. Só que eu devo ser um alvo ambulante que faz coisas idiotas acontecerem.

Enfim, até agora eu não entendi por que a Hinata está chorando que nem uma estúpida no meu colo, ta certo, eu sei que é uma lástima ver um lindo dom precioso como eu machucado neste deplorável estado físico, mas mesmo assim a Hinata nunca demonstrou ter bom gosto o suficiente para enxergar que eu sou um presente dos céus e que eu nasci para ser amado e idolatrado por todos os seres do sexo feminino.

Mas no final das contas não importa se ela nunca demonstrou que me ama como todas as outras garotas dessa pocilga de escola, agora que viu que eu quase morri, ela com certeza deve estar deixando o amor platônico e proibido que sente por mim extravasar numa onda de desespero e de medo de me perder, reconhecendo e aceitando que me ama e me adora como todas as outras garotas que são consideradas humanas. E só para esclarecer espécimes mutantes como: Harumi Mao, Harumi Mai, Mizuki Kuro, Mikan-gorda e Yume-louca não são consideradas integrantes do planeta Terra e logo não são humanas.

**Mai: **_- auto-falante – _COOOORTA!

Mas o que?!

**Hinata:** _- levantando o rosto – _ficou boa a cena Mai-chan?

**Mai:** ficou ótima, vamos ficar com essa, incrível como esse moleque energúmeno só atua bem quando está desmaiado.

Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! Todo o choro da Hinata foi na verdade uma cena na qual eu um pobre moribundo estava sendo usado e enganado para os fins comerciais e capitalistas da industria cinematográfica?!

**Mai:** ok, agora que terminamos a cena deixem a enfermeira cuidar da testa sangrenta desse moleque ¬¬

Ou seja, sim ¬¬ eu fui usado de cadáver humano para fazer uma reles cena de comédia romântica.

**Rei:** pra que n.n? Há um ditado popular que diz "quanto mais sua cabeça sangra mais o seu corpo fica resistente." – é impressão minha ou esse maldito quer que eu sangre até a morte?!

**Mao:** se for analisar isso pelo tanto de vezes que você sobreviveu as surras que toma, então esse ditado é verdadeiro o.õ – isso é verdade.

**Mai:** estou com fome -.- o que tem para o meu almoço capachos?!

**Capachos:** SOPINHA DA ALEGRIA QUERIDA E ADORADA MAI-CHAN n.n

_**- Flash Back dos capachos – **_

**Capacho 1: **cadê a tia da cantina?!Se o almoço não tiver pronto aquela vaca ditadora desumana da Mai vai nos comer como prato principal ¬¬

**Capacho 2:** mas não tem nenhuma gosma nojenta que se mexe sozinha nessa cozinha que sirva de almoço para alguém ¬¬

**Capacho 3:** ei tem essa panela aqui com uma sopa ô.ô

**Capacho 1 e 2:** você quer que nós demos uma sopa de conteúdo totalmente desconhecido e suspeito para a nossa chefe de 16 anos maníaca sociopata?

**Capacho 3:** vocês preferem que ela morra de raiva de nós e nos mande lavar as cuequinhas daquela bicha do Orochimaru?! ¬¬

**Capacho 1 e 2:** hoje vamos ter SOOOPA ºOº _- carregando a panela e saindo da cozinha – _

**Rui:** _- entrando na cozinha – _Lá Lá Lá, eu vivo sempre no mundo da luaaa n.n... Ué cadê a panela que estava aqui?

_**- Fim do Flash Back dos capachos – **_

**Mai:** _- tomando a sopa –_ isso aqui tem um gosto estranho, duvido que seja comida humana ¬¬ bando de tralha inútil, não conseguem nem me dar uma refeição decente, são uma cambada de asnos, um pato prepara uma refeição melhor do que essa água de fossa que vocês me trouxeram ¬¬ _- terminando a sopa – _vou pegar mais u.u

**Rui:** onde vocês conseguiram essa panela? O.o

**Capachos:** trouxemos ela conosco n.n por quê? _– mentindo -_

**Rui:** engraçado o.o essa panela da sopa que vocês trouxeram é igual a que eu tava usando pra tirar as manchas da roupa intima do Orochimaru-sama...

**Capachos: **PRA TIRAR MANCHAS DA ONDE?!

**Mai:** _- pega uma cueca com a colher de dentro da panela - _¬¬

**Capachos:** O.O

**Mai:** depois que eu terminar de vomitar e de arrancar minha língua eu volto pra matar todos vocês ¬¬ _- saindo –_

**Capachos:** CORRAM PELAS SUAS VIDAS O.O _– correndo em direção a porta -_

**Rei:** _- trancando a porta – _ninguém sai vivo daqui ¬¬ eu comi um prato inteiro da sopa... _– segurando uma metralhadora – _

Enquanto o Rei- não sei o que as garotas vêem nele-kun metralhava e torturava brutalmente os pobres capachos, a Mao assistia tudo comendo pipoca, os capachos tentavam desesperadamente e inutilmente sobreviverem tentando pular uma janela do terceiro andar e a enfermeira pé-na-cova passava um remédio na minha cabeça que deveria servir pra me matar de vez por que parecia estar comendo minha testa de fora pra dentro... Eu entrei em mais uma crise existencial dos infernos e comecei a me perguntar sobre o maior mistério que poderia haver nessa escola... Sabe quando você entra naquela fase filosófica em que se pergunta quem é você, o motivo pelo qual você é assim e daí e vai buscando respostas por que assim consegue o engrandecimento da alma, do coração e da mente?

Pois é eu odeio ficar assim ¬¬, por que geralmente nunca sai nada que presta das minhas perguntas, geralmente eu só acabo odiando mais o Itachi, ficando com mais vontade ainda de matar o Naruto e tendo mais certeza ainda de que tudo e todos no universo vieram apenas para ferrar minha vida e aumentar minhas tendências suicidas e isso não é saudável e muito menos engrandece minha alma meu coração e minha mente, o único órgão que se manifesta é o meu intestino e só por que ele fica tentando me matar...

Mas o problema é que agora eu criei uma crise existencial, mas em cima de um assunto, ou melhor em cima de uma pergunta que eu nunca que ia me imaginar perguntando isso pra mim mesmo...

**Hinata: **vamos Sasuke-kun n////n?

Preciso de ajuda profissional...

_**- Nos corredores –**_

**Itachi: **onde demônios você estava o tempo inteiro?!

**Deidara:** ah n.n, primeiro eu fugi da Anko na sala do seu irmão, mais ai depois um gavião pousou na cabeça dele pensando que era um ninho, ai aquela maluca acertou ele na cabeça pra proteger o rato e no meio do muquifo...

**Itachi:** não fale da sua vida pra mim como se eu me importasse ou tivesse algum respeito por ela ¬/.\¬, mas enfim tava te procurando pra mostrar isso aqui... _– caderninho rosa e felpudo –_

**Deidara:** huh você achou o seu diário do ano passado o.ô

**Itachi:** não seja imbecil, o meu diário era violeta e não... Enfim u/.\u, isso aqui não é o meu diário...

**Deidara:** de quem é?

**Itachi: **é da Mizuki...

**Deidara:** ela está bem ali no final do corredor por que você não vai...

**Itachi:** eu não vou devolver ¬¬

**Deidara:** por que não? Lembra como você chorou como uma garotinha quando descobriu que o seu sumiu e...

**Itachi:** se eu roubei o maldito diário não faz sentido nenhum eu devolver ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** e como é que foi que você descobriu onde ela guardava?!

_**- Flash Back do Itachi –**_

**Itachi: **_- abrindo a gaveta de calcinhas e jogando uma cobra dentro - _essa é a vingança por você ter me ferrado sua vadia rancorosa e sexy... ¬/.\¬ _- vê o diário – _huh ô/.\ô que isso?

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Itachi –**_

**Deidara:** e como é que você sabia que a gaveta era dela?

**Itachi:** estava escrito "Mizuki" de quem mais seria?! Do irmão depravado dela?!

**Deidara:** ...

**Itachi:** olha o que ela escreveu ontem a noite e tire a prova u/.\u _– mostrando –_

**Deidara:** _- lendo – _"Se aquele Uchiha maldito pensa que eu esqueci o que ele fez naquela noite no estabelecimento da Tsunade-sama ele está muito enganado, não vai demorar muito pra chegar uma oportunidade de eu mostrar praquele verme o que acontece com homens que agarram garotinhas inocentes e desprevenidas..."

**Itachi:** viu u/.\u?

**Deidara:** _- lendo –_ "Shiki-sama está mais musculoso e viril do que da ultima vez que eu o vi, eu entendo Hanako-sama por ter se casado com ele, ao contrario daquele maldito Uchiha sem músculos que deve ter mais gordura localizada do que..."

**Itachi:** _- pegando o diário de volta – _ta bom já chega ¬/.\¬ ela só escreveu isso por que tava brava comigo e...

**Deidara:** realmente Itachizinhu, suas coxas estão mais grossas...

**Itachi:** É CULPA DA UMIDADE Ò/.\Ó

_**- Sala do professor Rei-kun, 5º horário – **_

**Rei: **_- enchendo a cara – _gnoooomos eu vi lá em marte... Gnomos por todas as partes ºOº

**Itachi:** _- entra do nada –_ Rei ¬¬

**Rei:** na relva na selva crescente... Gnomos em torno da gente... Uchiha?! Como ousa chegar aqui e atrapalhar minha meditação?!

**Itachi:** você medita bebendo?! o/.\ô

**Rei:** pra sua informação é assim que se chega ao nirvana na minha terra natal u.u

**Itachi:** esse cheiro é de haxixe?!

**Rei:** você tem o dom de dizer o obvio Uchiha n.n, o que você quer?!

**Itachi:** ok ¬/.\¬ eu vou direto ao assunto...

**Rei:** ótimo n.n

**Itachi:** ...

**Rei:** ...

**Itachi:** ...

**Rei:** e em que dia você pretende ir direto ao assunto?

**Itachi:** eu só estava vendo se tem alguma coisa próxima que você possa usar como arma u.u

**Rei:** eu vou te xingar -.-

**Itachi:** o esquema é o seguinte, você tem algo que eu quero, e eu sei de uma coisa que você negaria até o inferno...

**Rei:** -_ pegando uma arma – _é mesmo e o que seria n.n?

**Itachi:** eu quero a sua irmã...

**Rei:** _- apontando a arma – _se prepare pra morrer ¬¬

**Itachi:** ...e sei que você tem uma paixão doentia pela Mai u/.\u

**Rei:** _- cospe sangue – _COMO É QUE VOCÊ... caham n.n, isso não é verdade, e mesmo que existisse a mínima possibilidade de eu ter uma paixão por ela, e essa paixão ser reprimida pelo fato de a Mai ser uma vaca teimosa e cega você não pode provar nada seu garotinho tarado...

**Itachi:** _- analisando - _Rei-kun u/.\u, você tem doze irmãs mais novas, você cresceu rodeado de menininhas fofas como a Mizuki, e ao longo do tempo foi se acostumando a proteger suas irmãs, mas o problema é que além de suas irmãs você tende a agir como um irmão mais velho para todas as garotinhas por que tem o conceito pré-definido de que todas elas são meigas, indefesas e inocentes. A Mai é uma garotinha, mas não é nem de longe indefesa, inocente, meiga ou humana... E isso te atrai, por que se pra você todas as garotinhas são indefesas, uma vaca insana como a Mai deve ser algum tipo atraente e exótico pra um tarado como você u.u

**Rei:** quem diria que você iria aprender a fazer analise assistindo aquele programa de mulherzinha n.n

**Itachi:** não deturpe a imagem do "_The Oprah Winfrey Show"_ seu ignaro apaixonado pela ninfeta importada do inferno u/.\u

**Rei:** você é uma menininha que assiste programas de mulherzinhas -.-

**Itachi:** É UM TALK SHOW EDUCATIVO PARA AMBOS OS SEXOS Ò/.\Ó

**Rei:** esse programa também educa a moça quanto a alimentação para ter coxas torneadas?

**Itachi:** Eu não esperava ter que usar isso ¬/.\¬ _- tira uma fita da mochila – _essa aqui é a filmagem do sistema de segurança interno da Mansão Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama instalou para vigiar se nenhum de nós iria atacar a Hinata-chan ou a irmãzinha sacana dela... Enfim, essa aqui é a fita do quarto da Mai que mostra você agarrando a Mai depois de ela ter arrebentado com uma televisão ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** eu estava...caham... Bêbado ¬¬

**Itachi:** _- falando de forma maníaca - _pode ser Rei-kun... Mas será que o pai dela pensaria o mesmo se visse essas filmagens?

**Rei:** _- com muito medo – _não fale isso nem de brincadeira meu rapaz... Aquele homem me mandaria pro inferno e depois iria me buscar só pra poder me mandar de novo... E faria isso um monte de vezes só pra fazer sofrer um rapaz tão bonito como eu...

**Itachi:** e quem é a moça aqui agora? ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** ok u.ú eu vou te ajudar, mas não por que eu supostamente estou apaixonado pela Mai, e sim por que se for pra não ser morto por aquele psicopata eu sacrifico até a pureza da minha querida irmãzinha...

**Itachi:** então temos um acordo... n/.\n

_**- Longe Dali, no Pátio - **_

**Deidara:** ae Mizuki-chan n.n, eu estou com dificuldade em incorporar o personagem nesta cena, poderia me dar uma dica de como ele se sente em relação ao momento e a todo o filme?

**Mizuki:** claro n.n, Kazuki-kun se sente verdadeiramente furioso, por que a minha personagem a Sayoko descobriu que ele é o espião de uma rebelião alienígena que está prestes a invadir a terra para capturar o segredo da supremacia humana sob a fauna neozelandesa na terra, mas eu descobri e você só irá admitir pra mim quando eu disser que fiquei sabendo de tudo ok n.n?

**Deidara:** _- não entendeu patavinas –_ ah... Ok n.n

**Mizuki:** e não se importe em falar tudo direitinho como escrito no roteiro, Mai-chan gosta de muita improvisação...

**Deidara:** ah isso com certeza você pode deixar comigo n.n

**Mai:** _- escovando os dentes – _EM SUAS MARCAS! LUZ! CAMERA E AÇÃO!

**Mizuki:** foi você não foi Kazu?! Quem iria imaginar que até você iria trair a minha confiança! Você era o único amigo que eu tinha de verdade!

**Deidara:** é isso ai sua vadix ò.ó, eu só te usei para descobrir o segredo e eu escondi mesmo que sou um alienígena disfarçado que venho à terra só para descobrir como os humanos acharam a passagem secreta para Hogwarts o reino perdido e o caminho para Gnárnia! O pônei, a macumbeira e a dispensa! e.é e se você abrir o bico eu como seu cérebro e te transformo num zumbi e.é

**Mizuki:** _- se segurando pra não rir –_ pfffff... Como pode esconder isso de mim?!

**Mai:** _- auto-falante – _COOOORTA SEU OXIGENADO INUTIL E DESGRAÇADO ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU IR AI! Capacho loiro (Naruto) vá buscar minha marreta ¬¬

**Naruto:** sim senhora È.É

**Deidara:** mas... ç.ç

**Mao:** _- sendo maquiada - _Mizuki isso está virando um vicio ¬¬

**Mizuki:** _- se sentando ao lado –_ sabotar os outros não é um vicio Mao-chan, é um hobby saudável que serve como terapia emocional, como o seu de rir da desgraça alheia na novela mexicana n.n _– tomando chá -_

**Mao:** _- assistindo novela mexicana –_ HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAAHUAHAUHAUHAUAH! Eu sabia que o ele ia te trair com a pedicure sua otária, e agora você vai morrer sozinha e gorda por que seu pai foi levado por golfinhos e seu irmão está em coma e.é... Enfim eu estava falando da sua mania de tomar chá ¬¬, mas já que a carapuça serviu...

**Mai:** Por que é que o figurino da Mao não ta pronto?! Mama vai matar todos nós se a filmagem atrasar mais ainda ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** diga isso para o manequim da Mao-chan u.u, ela não para de se mexer. _– costurando uma roupa vestida na Yume –_

**Yume:** A CULPA É SUA POR FICAR ME FURANDO COM OS ALFINETES Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru:** não seja tola u.u

**Yume:** MAS EU TO SANGRANDO È.É

**Orochimaru:** _- murmurando - _e isso ainda é pouco comparando ao que você fez com o Sasuke-kun sua megera u.u

**Mai:** que se dane a gente adianta uma cena ¬¬, a roupa da Mizuki ta pronta?!

**Rui:** só mais uns minutinhos n.n, as pernas da Mikan-chan estão mais volumosas, então eu vou ter que fazer uns ajustes para que fique perfeito da Kuro-chan n.n

**Mai:** _- olha pra Mikan - _¬¬

**Mikan:** É CULPA DA UMIDADE ÒoÓ

**Mai:** o jeito é filmar a cena da bichinha do Kazumi Yue ¬¬ _- olha em volta – _cadê aquela bicha do Uchiha mais novo?!

**Hinata:** _- sentada sendo maquiada – _e-ele disse q-que foi procurar ajuda profissional o////o

**Todos:** _- pensam merdx -_

**Mao:** é Mai, você não pode pedir para que o garoto aceite a natureza afeminada dele sem antes lutar com todos os recursos...

**Mai:** fazer o que né? A vida às vezes é injusta com o corpo que nos dá ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** ah nem me fale u.u, mas só mais dois meses de trabalho escravo e minha situação vai mudar º-º

**Yume:** você vai nascer de novo ou vai achar uma lâmpada mágica daqui a dois meses? ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** quer que eu use um grampeador no lugar dos alfinetes?! ¬¬

**Mai:** então vamos usar um dublê -.-, ae ruivo! _– aponta pro Sasori passando –_

**Sasori:** que foi ¬¬?

**Mai:** seus olhos parecem tristes u.u

**Sasori:** TRISTES?! Eu estou completamente deprimido, minha vida já não era um mar de rosas antes, mas agora, por culpa daquela baixaria no prostibulo da Tsunade, prenderam minha avó e eu tenho que ficar agüentando aquela psicóloga mal-amada perguntando como eu me sinto já que eu sou um garoto que passou pela violência do mundo da prostituição, isso sem contar que eu perdi o emprego lá, e sem o cheque-pensão-auxilio-ao-idoso-pé-na-cova que minha vó recebia é provável que eu realmente acabe me prostituindo pra poder por comida na mesa!

**Mai:** ok eu não dei a mínima atenção pro que você falou ¬¬, coloquem o figurino na moça e vamos começar as filmagens.

**Sasori:** eu não vou fazê-lo de graça ¬¬

**Mai:** dou-te 20 pila

**Sasori:** eu topo u.u

**Rui:** _- tirando as medidas do Sasori - _eu não quero me intrometer n.n, mas se o senhor se prostituir seria de grande ajuda cuidar melhor da aparência do seu corpo n.n

**Sasori:** é a umidade ta?!

**Orochimaru:** _- ajustando a roupa no Sasori - _então é por isso que o Rei-kun é tão gos... saudável n.n

_**- Longe dali, na sala da psicóloga – **_

**Sayuri:** deixa eu ver se entendi ¬¬, você veio aqui, desperdiçou meu tempo, minha tolerância emocional e meu amor pela vida e meu respeito pelo próximo só pra falar o quanto todo mundo te odeia, o quanto você sofre com o ódio do mundo só pra no final me perguntar por que a Hyuuga não te persegue?!

**Sasuke:** _- falando como se ela fosse retardada – _duh ¬¬

**Sayuri:** _- tentando manter a paciência – _Uchiha você é um típico caso de megalomania, é tão auto-centrado e se importa tanto com o próprio nariz que pensa que as atenções do mundo estão voltadas pra você. Mas no seu caso como você é um pivete traumatizado, o mundo só quer ofuscar de alguma forma o seu brilho e magnetismo pessoal ¬¬

Ou seja, essa vaca acha que o universo trabalhar para me ferrar é coisa da minha cabeça? Que eu inventei só por que eu me amo mais do que é considerado normal? Eu não tenho culpa se sou o ser vivo mais precioso que venho a esse mundo e que todos tenham inveja.

**Sayuri:** a boa noticia é que o mundo ta pouco se lixando, você só deve ter um azar do capeta pra tudo isso te acontecer num curto espaço de tempo. – pra sua informação não é azar, é armação, e não é só o mundo que está armando contra a minha beleza, o universo inteiro está fazendo isso nesse exato momento.

Mas no final das contas essa inútil não me respondeu o porquê de a Hinata não me perseguir. Afinal de contas por quê?! Eu sou lindo, gentil e inteligente e sou um verdadeiro doce com ela. Por que vamos pensar, todas as meninas, salvo as exceções demoníacas, me perseguem nesse colégio, e eu garanto que sou tudo menos gentil com essas malditas perseguidoras babonas e burras, se sendo assim elas me perseguem, por que é que a Hinata não me jurou amor eterno sendo eu gentil e atencioso com ela?!

**Sayuri:** ta vendo? Você é tão estupidamente cego que nem ouve o que as pessoas te falam -.-

¬¬ e você é uma...

**Sayuri:** Trocando em miúdos, Hinata-chan é provavelmente a única pessoa com o coração bondoso nessa escola, por que ela iria perder tempo perseguindo um palerma bizarro e inútil como você?! ¬¬

**Sasuke:** a diretoria sabe que é esse seu tipo de assistência psicológica? ¬¬

**Sayuri:** é sério Uchiha, você é um egocêntrico estúpido e mal-amado, só meninas burras amam você por causa desse seu rosto bonito e afeminado ¬¬

Alguém mata ela ¬¬

**Sayuri:** Hinata-chan é tão fofa e gentil, e é tão tímida que não consegue dizer nada além de coisas boas para as pessoas, eu no lugar dela já teria enfiado uma caneta no seu coração a muito tempo ¬¬

E eu no lugar da sua mãe teria te dado de comida pros lobos e... espere ai...

**Sasuke:** _- tendo uma epifania - _repita o que disse o.o

**Sayuri:** a parte de enfiar uma caneta no seu coração ¬¬? Com muito prazer...

**Sasuke:** _- ainda tendo uma epifania –_ não sua vaca sem noção nenhuma, antes disso ¬¬

**Sayuri:** a parte em que a Hinata-chan é tímida?

**Sasuke:** ISSO!

Sayuri: pra que você quer que eu repita isso? Qualquer um mais inteligente que um macaco perceberia isso -.-

EUREKA! É essa a resposta! Por que é que as garotas me perseguem? Tá além de eu ser um pedaço de mal caminho, elas me perseguem por que estão apaixonadas por mim!

Ok, não que isso seja uma grande descoberta, afinal de contas quem é que não se apaixona por mim? Enfim, o fato de a Hinata não me perseguir, não significa que ela não esteja apaixonada por mim! Afinal de contas a Hinata é super tímida ela nunca seria cara-de-pau o suficiente para sair me perseguindo pela escola como as outras fazem! Aposto que ela fica a noite se remoendo de dor, dor por ter um amor reprimido cujo o qual ela teme confessar e em retribuição conseguir um coração destruído pela desilusão amorosa...

_**- Longe dali –**_

**Neji: **Hinata-sama cadê o Sasuke -.-?

**Hinata:** Sasu... quem? o//////o

-_** Na sala da psicóloga – **_

Como eu pude ser tão cego?! Como eu pude ser tão egoísta a ponto de não prestar atenção o suficiente na Hinata-chan para perceber o quanto ela é perdidamente apaixonada por mim?! Deve ser por isso que todos tentam me ferrar, por que eu nunca notei tal paixão tão secreta °O°

Está tudo tão claro agora, claro como água cristalina de nascentes puras e imaculadas °O° Todas as respostas para os meus problemas se tornaram claros agora!

**Sayuri:** nossa, quem diria que um dia eu ia encontrar alguém com uma coisa pior do que o medo de mulher do Neji -.-

**Sasuke:** medo do que O.o?

**Sayuri:** queime no inferno ¬¬

_Continua XD_

_Oukay XD, eu sei, eu sei, todo mundo me odeia, todos nunca mais querem me ver, e todos querem me ferrar..._

_Eu sinto muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Nossa a quanto tempo eu não posto? MUITO? Aconteceu tanta coisa comigo ç.ç eu juro que essa demora não foi proposital é tudo culpa da Mao u.u_

_**Mao:**__ isso ¬¬ bote a culpa na mais bonita._

_Enfim, meu PC foi formatado umas duas vezes, eu tive que estudar que nem uma doida pro Pas, eu fiquei sem inspiração, as férias foram conturbadas eu sumi os arquivos da fic Ç.Ç, tudo isso aconteceu eu juro que jamaaais quis fazer um suspense maldoso, ou quis passar a idéia de que tinha abandonado a fic. É sério mesmo ç.ç, eu passei muito tempo encucada de remorso ç.ç me perdooooeeeeeem._

_A boa noticia é que agora eu sou aluna de Engenharia XD_

_Ok, eu sei que o capitulo não tem sentido nenhum, me desculpem por isso também ç.ç, vou tentar me redmir no próximo capitulo prometo! AAAh . eu me sinto tão culpada que vou oferecer a alma da Mao como sacrifício ç.ç_

_**Mao:**__ como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes -.-_

_O pobre Ponky! andou meio doente este é outro dos fatores ç.ç, por favor matem a Mao ç.ç_

_Com muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, MUUUUUITO, amo XD_

_Yuuko ç.ç (and Ponky!)_


	18. Inferno Tropical

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

_Explicações e suplicas ajoelhadas de perdão no final do capitulo n.n... Por favor não me batam... Muito..._

**Cap. 18**

"**Inferno Tropical..."**

_**- Em algum lugar da estrada, 04:02 a.m –**_

Que a vagaba da Mai não tem nenhum respeito pela vida ou pela dignidade do próximo isso todo mundo já sabe na teoria e infelizmente na pratica. Que ela é uma tirana maldita bancando a diretora de um filme com um auto-falante assassino e anormalmente pesado todo mundo sabe disso também, e é claro que todo mundo sabe que ela tem a mesma mania que a doente da Mao tem de ferrar todo mundo da maneira mais assassina o possível, eu por exemplo sei disso mais que o meu corpo gostaria de saber.

Agora o que ninguém sabia era que a mente doentia e distorcida da Mai faria ela tirar garotinhos inocentes, como eu, de suas camas, de pijama e tudo, e amarra-los sentados em cima de uma poltrona de um ônibus de viagem, que está tão ferrado que não tem uma janela, com um buraco no teto e com um banheiro no qual devem ter matado alguém lá dentro já que dá pra sentir o cheiro de gente morta .

E não ¬¬ eu não estou usando uma descrição mirabolante e sem fundamentos para descrever nossa situação. A vaca da Mai realmente tirou todo mundo da cama e amarrou na poltrona de um ônibus ¬¬, claro que nós como pessoas extremamente civilizadas, estamos resolvendo a questão de forma calma e ponderada.

**Mao:** _- amarrada – _MAI VOCÊ PERDEU A VONTADE DE VIVER?!

**Mizuki:** _- amarrada – _que idéia insana é esta de nos seqüestrar enquanto estamos dormindo Mai-chan n.n? _– aura maligna - _

**Orochimaru:** _- amarrado - _eu sabia que essa vadix só estava esperando eu dormir para me seqüestrar vender meu lindo corpo na estrada ò.ó

**Neji:** _- amarrado – _ela vai vender os órgãos de todos nós ¬¬

**Deidara:** _- amarrado – _EU QUERO MINHA MÃE ÇoÇ

**Itachi:** _- amarrado – _pena que ela não te quer ¬/.\¬

**Yume:** _- amarrada – _é cada coisa que me acontece ¬¬

**Mai:** boa noite seus vermes desprezíveis, estão confortáveis em suas poltronas?

**Todos:** O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA?!

**Mai:** eu perguntei por educação ¬¬, por mim eu levava todos vocês amarrados no pára-choque.

**Todos:** LEVAR PRA ONDE?!

**Mai:** pois é, segundo o roteiro nós vamos ter que viajar n.n

_- silencio – _

E quando é que essa maníaca com o caráter desviado pretendia avisar isso?!

**Mai:** eu estou avisando agora por que sabia que se avisasse antes algum verme energúmeno daria um jeito de bostar toda a minha viagem sendo preso ou pego praticando prostituição ¬¬

**Todos:** _- olham pro Rei -_ ¬¬

**Rei:** _- amarrado – _por que vocês estão olhando pra mim?

**Mai:** e depois, se eu avisasse eu poderia passar a falsa impressão de que me preocupo, ou de estar pedindo a opinião de vocês -.-

**Mao:** _- amarrada – _e por que demônios você simplesmente não colocou o Rei numa caixa e amarrou no pára-choque?!

**Yume:** _- amarrada – _é mesmo por que é que tinha que vir todo mundo amarrado?!

**Neji:** _- amarrado – _você deveria pelo menos ter nos acordado como qualquer pessoa humana faria para dar tempo de nos prepararmos psicologicamente ¬¬ - e com isso ele quer dizer "para dar tempo de eu fazer a escovinha diária no meu cabelo". Caso ninguém saiba o cabelo do Neji-biba cria vida a noite e vira uma gosma emaranhada num suave tom de castanho amendoado.

**Mikan:** _- amarrada – _então é por isso que Neji-biba demora tanto tempo no banheiro de manhã o.ô _– olhando com medo – _

**Neji:** _- amarrado – _ você tem alguma coisa contra com o modo que o meu cabelo se comporta a noite e com um elevado grau de umidade no ar? ¬¬

**Yume:** _- amarrada – _é melhor você mandar essa sua vassoura com vida devolver o Jack senão eu risco um fósforo e mando ela e sua cabeça direto pro inferno Ò.ó _– sangue no olho - _

**Mizuki:** _- amarrada – _que noite mais inconveniente para você ter escolhido dormir só de lingerie hein Mao-chan n.n?

**Mao:** _- amarrada – _VOCÊ ACHA?!

Vamos ver se eu captei, estou de pijamas, amarrado na poltrona de um ônibus que deve ter sido roubado de um lixão, com imigrantes vindos do inferno, gente mentalmente perturbada, sociopatas, tarados e terroristas, com apenas algumas poltronas de distancia de mim, numa estrada no meio do mato, sem telefone, sem dinheiro, sem facas e sem nenhuma perspectiva de sobrevivência... Por algum motivo de aceitação da morte certa eu não estou com medo ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** _- amarrado – _não se preocupe Sasuke-kun eu soltei minhas mãos e só estou fingindo que estou amarrado n.n _– sentado ao lado -_

QUERO MINHA MÃE!

**Deidara:** _- amarrado – _ae n.n, ninfeta importada do inferno, quanto tempo essa viagem vai demorar? Eu preciso ir ao banheiro n.n

**Mai:** o que? ¬¬

**Deidara:** _- amarrado – _ah... Deixa pra lá...

**Itachi:** _- amarrado – _MINHAS PANTUFAS!! SEU FILHO DUMA...

**Mai:** podem ficar tranqüilos -.-, essa viagem não vai demorar muito -.-

**Todos:** sério? _– olhinhos brilhando –_

**Mai:** rezem pra que sim, por que eu não comprei comida pra ninguém _– comendo docinhos – _

Ela não pode ser tão estúpida e sem bom senso a ponto de fazer uma coisa tirana e desumana como essa... ¬¬

**Todos**: _- começam a rezar – _

_**- Depois da viagem –**_

Depois das horas mais horrendas e sangrentas que uma pessoa poderia passar dentro de um ônibus, por culpa da Mao que foi a primeira a se soltar, nós finalmente chegamos ao litoral de Konoha. As praias de Konoha não passam de pocilgas nojentas onde velhas gordas vão para tomar sol e fazer nada. Mas nós não ficamos nas praias de Konoha, de lá pegamos um barco e fomos para uma ilha particular no meio do mar... Eu não fui o único a pensar que estávamos sendo seqüestrados para depois sermos mortos como porcos numa ilha, mas no final das contas ninguém morreu (ainda).

A ilha onde eu me encontro agora é a ilha particular da família Harumi, que por algum motivo convenientemente misterioso, é podre de rica. No roteiro do filme, todos os personagens viajam pra praia por causa de uma excursão escolar e atrás de um cenário mais real o possível nós estamos aqui.

É claro que é tudo balela, a vaca da Mai adulterou o roteiro pra fazer aparecer uma praia para poder nos arrastar pra uma ilha no meio do mar e nos matar, ou fazer agente matar uns aos outros como num jogo sanguinário e selvagem de sobrevivência na selva onde apenas o mais forte e mais animalesco venceria, num jogo em que a Mao e a Mizuki nos matam como baratas.

Mas enfim, quando chegamos na ilha nos deparamos com uma paisagem lindamente tropical, como aquelas ilhas famosas no Caribe, ficamos tão impressionados que o Naruto caiu do barco quando tentou ver o vulcão que tinha na ilha... Tinha tubarões na água mas infelizmente ele se salvou agarrando em mim ¬¬

Quando chegamos à ilha fomos brutalmente jogados na areia pra fora do barco junto com nossas malas, a mala da Mao pesa o mesmo que um rinoceronte... E eu descobri isso do jeito mais desagradável o possível, o que me consola é que a mala da maldita da Mai pareceu mais pesada e caiu bem em cima da cabeça do Neji-biba,

Mwuhahauahuaha... Ok eu preciso de ajuda.

**Mai:** _- descendo elegantemente do barco_ – ok mocinhas ¬¬ ninguém dorme nessa budega antes de a gente ter pelo menos 173 cenas – eu sabia que ela nos trouxe aqui pra nos matar.

**Deidara:** a gente não vai almoçar não n.n? Sabe como é um garoto bonito e frágil como eu precisa se alimentar direito e...

**Mai:** _- auto-falante – _VOCÊ CALA ESSA BOCA

**Orochimaru:** mas Mai minha querida n.n, não tem como fazer o figurino de praia inteiro em tão pouco tempo sem...

**Mai:** escuta aqui ¬¬ pra mim vocês valem menos que nada e se eu não tiver minhas 173 cenas antes do meio dia eu largo todo mundo para apodrecer numa canoa no meio do mar

**Mao:** é Mizuki, você sabe quando chega ao fundo do poço quando a vxdia da sua irmã mais nova está te dando ordens e ameaçando te largar pra morrer no meio do fim do mundo ¬¬

**Mizuki:** não se preocupe Mao-chan n.n eu vi um banco de areia lá atrás perfeito para esconder um corpo n.n

**Itachi:** ou ninfeta ¬/.\¬ você só nos deu o script a cinco minutos atrás

**Mai:** e espero que vocês tenham lido o scritp como se seu dinheiro dependesse disso mocinhas por que o primeiro que errar uma virgula vai mergulhar com os tubarões ¬¬

Por que está todo mundo sorrindo de forma maníaca pra mim?!

**Mai:** _- auto-falante – _AO TRABALHO SEUS VERMES!

_**- 1° Hora de filmagem, No cais – **_

**Mai:** _- auto falantes – _ENTRA LOGO NA AGUA SEU LOIRO DESGRAÇADO

**Deidara:** mas tem uma enguia aqui Ç.Ç, e meu pé ainda ta doendo por que dá ultima vez eu pisei num ouriço e o sangue vai atrair um tubarão ç.ç

**Mai:** _- auto-falante – _ENTRA OU EU QUEBRO VOCÊ NO MEIO

**Mao:** ah pelo amor de Deus ¬¬_ - empurra – _AH MEU DEUS! KAZUKI-KUUUUUUN! –_chorando desesperadamente – _

**Mai:** _- auto-falante – _COOOOORTA!! Vamos ficar com essa pessoal ¬¬ e por favor alguém dê um jeito naquela mancha vermelha na água senão vão dizer que estamos matando algum animal ¬¬

**Mao:** _- saindo do set – _e não estamos? ¬¬

**Deidara:** _- se debatendo desesperadamente na superfície – _essa é uma péssima hora pra descobrir que não sei nadar Ç.Ç

_**- 2° Hora de filmagem, Na praia – **_

**Mai:** _- auto-falante –_ ALGUEM ME FAÇA O FAVOR DE MATAR O REI!

**Itachi:** _- escondido atrás da Mizuki – _é mata ele ¬/.\¬ _- com muito medo mas fingindo -_

**Rei:** mas esse desgraçado tentou agarrar minha irmã ÒoÓ_ – com uma pedra mirando na cabeça do Uchiha - _

**Mai:** _- auto-falante –_ ISSO É O QUE DIZ NO MALDITO SCRIPT!

**Rei:** _- preparando a pedra -_ QUE SE DANE O SCRIPT Ò.Ó _– leva uma pedra na cabeça - _

**Mai:**_ - tacou a pedra –_ agora, por favor, tirem o cadáver dele dali ù.ú

**Capachos:** _- saem arrastando o Rei como se fosse um saco de batatas – _

**Mizuki:** que maquiagem boa Itachi-kun n.n, o olho roxo que você levou na ultima tentativa n.n

**Itachi:** é...é ¬/.\¬ _- agarra – _vamos a cena _– leva uma pedra na cabeça –_

**Mai:** _- auto-falante – _A CENA COMEÇA QUANDO EU QUISER SEU TARADO MARICAS!

**Rui:** vai ser difícil maquiar aquele corte enorme na testa dele o.o

_**- 12º Hora de filmagem, Na praia – **_

**Hinata:** EU TE ODEIO, EU TE ODEIO MAIS DO QUE ODIARIA QUALQUER PESSOA!! MINHA VIDA É MUITO MELHOR SEM VOCÊ E... não chora Sasuke-kun o///o

**Sasuke:** _- encolhido chorando – _m-mamãe Ç.Ç

**Mai:** oh céus me mandem um homem pra atuar ¬¬ cadê aquele dublê irritante?

**Rui:** está aqui Mai-chan n.n, nós sabíamos que Sasuke-chan seria uma decepção total então amarramos Sasori-kun num saco e mandamos trazer por barco n.n

**Sasori:** _- parecendo nada saudável - _e aí bonequixa do mal ¬¬?

**Mai:** por que ele ta molhado com água dor mar, com marcas de luta e com esse ferimento de mordida de tubarão? ¬¬

**Rui:** err n.n... vai lá Sasori-chan n.n _– empurra –_

**Sasori:** _- cai e não levanta mais –_

**Mai:** levanta seu trapo imundo ¬¬

**Sasori:** _- começa a se formar uma poça de sangue em volta do corpo –_

**Mai:** ... acho melhor eu ir almoçar...antes que alguém veja... _– sai correndo -_

**Rui:** é eu também vou com você n.n _– sai correndo atrás -_

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun está tudo no script n///n eu não te odeio de verdade...

**Sasuke:** ta bom ç.ç _– inconformado – _

E nessa hora eu descobri que a Hinata pode ser bizarramente assustadora quando ela quer...

_**- 17º Hora de filmagem, No cais – **_

**Mao:** o que você estava fazendo na praia com o Mutsuki-chan?!

**Mizuki:** vocês não são tão amiguinhos? Vá perguntar pra ele

**Mao:** você não vai roubar o Mutsuki-chan de mim!

**Mizuki:** eu não vou roubá-lo como você roubou o Arima-kun de mim?!

**Mao:** eu não roubei o Arima-kun! Você é quem é uma péssima perdedora!

**Mizuki:** como é que é?!

**Rei:** vocês duas parem de brigar o professor vai puni-las por isso!

**Mao:** _- agarra no braço –_ Arima-kun! A Say-chan quer te roubar de mim!

**Mizuki:** eu nunca iria querer esse cafajeste! ...Solta o braço dele!

**Rei:** por favor, meninas vamos parar...

**Mao:** ele é meu!

**Mizuki:** não haja como se Arima-kun fosse seu brinquedo! _– pegando no braço e puxando – _

**Mao:** ele é meu! _– puxando de um lado -_

**Mizuki:** não é não_ – puxando do outro –_

**Mao:** ele é sim! Ele me ama e disse que nos casaríamos! _– puxa de um lado -_

**Mizuki:** ele não é seu! O destino dele é morrer sozinho numa pocilga com o fígado perfurado por alguma bebida barata! _– puxa do outro –_

**Mai:** _- fora da cena -_ capacho isso está no script? -.-

**Naruto:** _- lendo o script –_ a cena está errada desde a hora em que o Rei-san chegou o.o a senhora não vai consertar nada?

**Mai:** não... Quero ver onde isso vai dar...

**Mao:** é meu! _– puxando de um lado –_

**Mizuki:** não é! _– puxando de outro –_

**Rei:** por favor... Vocês estão sendo ridículas...

**Mao and Mizuki:** CALA A BOCA

**Mao:** é sempre assim! Você sempre quis tudo que é meu Say-chan! Mas o Arima-kun eu não deixo você roubar!

**Mizuki:** oh céus fica com ele então ¬¬ _- larga –_

**Mao:** ele é só meu! _– dá um puxão muito forte -_

**Rei:** ºOº _- é brutalmente puxado e cai na água -_

**Mai:** _- auto falante –_ COOOOORTAAAA! Muito bom meninas u.u vamos ficar com essa.

**Mizuki:** por que você não o segurou Mao-chan n.n?

**Mao:** E era pra eu segurar? ¬¬

**Mizuki:** ... Aqui não é fundo... Mas tem um recife de corais bem pontudos n.n...

**Mao:** acho melhor eu ir almoçar _– sai correndo –_

**Mizuki:** eu vou com você n.n _– vai atrás –_

**Itachi:** _- se aproximando do cais e jogando cobras–_ tomara que morra ¬/.\¬

_**- 37º Hora de filmagem, Na tenda de figurino e maquiagem – **_

**Mai:** CADE A DROGA DOS FIGURINOS?!

**Rui:** Mai-chan nós estamos trabalhando o mais rápido o possível ç.ç

**Yume:** E COM RAPIDO ELA QUER DIZER QUE NÃO TÁ NEM AI SE EU ESTOU SANGRANDO COM AS AGULHAS!!

**Mai:** tio Oro-bicha ¬¬ eu vou te matar

Orochimaru: você esqueceu que só temos duas modelos para as roupas femininas?! E além do mais não temos modelos para fazer as roupas masculinas E.É

**Mikan:** eu estou em pé aqui a tanto tempo que acho que posso te dizer quantas arvores tem naquela parte da ilha ¬¬

**Yume:** tem uma poça do meu sangue aqui ç.ç

**Mai:** ta ta ¬¬ eu mando trazerem novos modelos.

_**- Em Konoha – **_

**Capacho: **ei você ¬¬

**Gaara:** que é? – é enfiado brutalmente dentro de um saco –

**Capacho 2:** ei você ¬¬

**Kiba:** eu não vou cair nessa cara ¬¬ eu acabei de ver o que vocês fizeram com o Gaara

**Capacho 2:** ah... você gosta de doces n.n?

**Kiba:** ADORO °O°

**Capacho 2:** tem um monte no fundo desse saco com tamanho humano feito exclusivamente para seqüestros sem nenhuma ligação plausível com a realidade n.n

**Kiba:** DOCE °O° - se enfia no saco e é amarrado brutalmente –

**Capacho 2:** um cachorro seria mais inteligente ¬¬

**Akamaru:** ¬¬

_**- Na Ilha –**_

_**- 39° Hora de filmagem, Na praia – **_

**Sasuke:** Mas Sayoko-san, eu nunca vou conseguir falar pra ela que eu... _– toma um tapa –_ WTF SUA VADIX _– toma outro –_

**Mizuki:** aja que nem homem! A Sumire nunca vai te querer de volta se você não falar com ela que nem homem!

**Sasuke:** MAS ISSO NÃO _– leva um tapa –_ SUA VAGABXNDX _– toma outro tapa –_ ALGUÉM Ç.Ç

**Mai:** _- auto falante –_ COOOOORTA! Qual é o seu problema Uchiha mais novo? ¬¬

**Sasuke:** _- com a cara ardendo –_ o problema é que eu apanhar de uma sociopata não estava escrito no script E.É

**Mai:** - _abre o script onde estava escrito "apanhar de uma sociopata" – _feliz agora? ¬¬

**Sasuke:** _- lê –_ que droga ¬¬, mas a Mizuki ta me batendo de verdade è.é

**Mizuki:** eu acho que fica mais realista n.n, levando em conta a personalidade agressiva e frustrada da Sayoko-chan n.n

**Sasuke:** VOCÊ SÓ TÁ USANDO ISSO COMO DESCULPA E.É

**Mai:** alguém ai tem algum problema com a Mizuki bater de verdade no Sasuke? ¬¬

**Itachi:** eu não n/.\n

**Neji:** eu não n.n

**Rei:** eu não n.n

**Mao:** eu não n.n

**Mikan:** eu não n.n

**Yume:** eu não n.n

**Naruto:** não entendi o.o

**Rui:** desde que ele continue vestindo as roupinhas fofas depois n.n

**Orochimaru:** SASUKE-KUN! SUAS VIBORAS VENENOSAS _– toma porrada –_

**Toda equipe de produção do filme:** nenhum problema n.n

**Mai:** que você acha disso oxigenado?

**Deidara:** eu não tenho nada contra n.n na verdade acho que a Mizuki deveria usar uma arma de fogo no lugar da mão...

**Mai:** então está combinado ¬¬

**Sasuke:** eu não vou apanhar pra Mizuki ¬¬

**Mai:** ta ta ¬¬ Mao troque de lugar com a Mizuki

**Mao:** tudo eu u.ú _– entrando na cena –_

**Sasuke:** ELA É PIOR AINDA!

_**- 57° Hora de filmagem, Na praia – **_

**Capacho: **li ha portati, Mai-sama _– jogando os sacos na praia –_

**Mai:** muito bom Capone u.u, depois você ganha um sorvete...

**Capacho:** voglio una ricompensa maggiore ¬¬

**Mai:** eu não vou te dar uma recompensa maior ¬¬

**Kiba:** - saindo do saco – LIBERDADE E.E finalmente consegui me soltar!

**Gaara: **você não se soltou imbecil, eles te soltaram ¬¬

**Kiba:** ah... onde nós estamos?

**Gaara:** _- olha a linda paisagem de paraíso tropical e o mar cristalino e azul – _°.° _- olha pra Mai -_ no inferno ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** ah ótimo ºOº os novos modelos chegaram, TIREM AS ROUPAS DELES!

**Gaara and Kiba:** TIRAR O QUE?! O.O _– são agarrados por um monte de capachos – _

_**- 94° Hora de filmagem, Na praia – **_

**Rei: **- todo arranhado com marcas de mordidas de cobra – COMO ASSIM O ARIMA VAI MORRER?!

**Mai:** você tem sido um estorvo tão repugnante que eu mandei os roteiristas matarem você ¬¬

**Rei:** eu não posso morrer! Eu sou o personagem mais bonito do filme!

**Itachi and Deidara and Sasuke:** vai se danar ¬¬

**Mai:** sua morte vai ser tão dramática que todo mundo vai acreditar que você morreu mesmo... se é que isso é possível...

**Rei:** isso é ridículo e.é

**Mai:** as alterações já foram feitas ¬¬

**Rei:** não tem como alterar o roteiro todo de uma hora pra outra è.é

**Sayuri:** _- toda acabada e descabelada - _toma sua vadxx exploradora ¬¬ _- dando o script –_ da próxima vez que quiser que eu escreva mais rápido desamarre os roteiristas nos e dê água pelo menos.

**Mai:** muito obrigada ¬¬

**Sasuke:** desde quando a Sayuri é uma das roteiristas? ¬¬

**Mai:** desde sempre u.u, eu tive que mandar matar... quer dizer despedir o outro e ai contratei ela e mais algumas pessoas da sua escola para serem os roteiristas.

**Itachi:** isso faz alguma diferença? ¬/.\¬

**Sasuke:** faz sim ¬¬ agora que eu sei que posso bater no roteirista sacana que me fez apanhar da Mao.

_**- 110° Hora de filmagem, Numa cabana luxuosa de frente pra praia – **_

**Jiraya:** _- deitado numa espreguiçadeira -_ isso que é vida não é Kakuzu n.n?

**Kakuzu:** deixa eu ver se entendi ¬¬, você não morreu, só fugiu para não ser morto e para que fizessem todo o seu trabalho por você ¬¬

**Jiraya:** e para me livrar de umas dividas com pessoas mal intencionadas n.n

**Kakuzu:** você não é o palerma estúpido, mulherengo, dissimulado, esquizofrênico, sem nenhuma inteligência cultura ou intelecto que eu pensei que fosse Jiraya-sama...

**Jiraya:** ...obrigado o.ô

**Kakuzu:** você é um trapaceiro miserável sem nenhum escrúpulo assim como aquela maldita...

**Rei:** JIRAYA-SAMA A MAI QUER ME MATAR NO FILME!

**Jiraya:** COMO VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI?!

**Rei:** eu senti o cheiro da sua colônia de terceira idade decadente u.u

**Jiraya:** vai pra...

**Mai:** _- gritando do lado de fora –_ REI! SE VOCÊ NÃO FIZER ESSA MALDITA CENA EU TE MATO!

**Rei and Jiraya and Kakuzu:** AH MEU DEUS A MAI Ç.Ç _– gritando como garotinhas –_

**Mai:** _- entrando quebrando tudo –_ você acha que pode fugir seu tarado ¬¬... Jiraya-sama?! Capacho?!

**Jiraya and Kakuzu:** err... oi n.n

**Mai:** ¬¬

**Jiraya and Kakuzu:** n.n

**Mai:** ¬¬

**Jiraya and Kakuzu:** n.n

**Mai:** ¬¬

**Rei:** - _sai escondido de fininho –_

**Jiraya and Kakuzu:** n.n

**Mai:** deixa eu adivinhar, é o velho truque de morrer pra que façam todo o trabalho e depois reaparecer misteriosamente e tomar os créditos ¬¬

**Jiraya and Kakuzu:** n.n... – _se movendo para fugir de fininho –_

**Mai:** vocês são desprezíveis u.u, vou embora e deixar vocês dois sozinhos na solidão de suas trapaças e falta de escrúpulos u.u

**Jiraya and Kakuzu:** SÉRIO?! ºOº

**Mai:** - _catando uma cadeira e partindo pra cima –_ até parece ¬¬

_**- 123° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Hinata:** então você também está trabalhando no filme Meiling-chan n///n?

**Meiling:** _- servindo água -_ pois é n.n, seus amigos imbecis e inconvenientes deram um jeito de arruinar minha fonte de renda ilícita então eu tive que arranjar um outro jeito de ganhar dinheiro e ainda posso dar uma secada no Rei-kun n.n

**Hinata:** ah... o.o que bom Meiling-chan

**Sasori:** _- aparece do nada sangrando –_ Meiling a bonequixa do mal está matando alguém, vamos dar o fora daqui ¬¬

**Meiling:** por que n.n?

**Sasori:** isso aqui é algum tipo de programa de auditório onde querem nos matar e jogarem a gente pros tubarões ¬¬

**Meiling:** que isso n.n, o ambiente aqui é tão agradável n.n

**Itachi:** _- tacando pimenta nos olhos do Sasuke _– ISSO É POR TER POSTO MINHA MÃO NA AGUA DE NOITE!

**Sasuke**_**:**__ - tomando pimenta na cara –_ ISSO QUEIMA SEU PSICOPATA!

**Mikan:** _- correndo – _ISSO É PRA VOCÊ DEIXAR DE SER OTÁRIO! MWUAHUAHUAHUA _– carregando o calção do Neji –_

**Neji:** ... Eu odeio ela ¬¬ - _dentro do mar -_

**Yume:** _- chegando cheia de band-aids –_ oi Meiling me dá a água mais imunda que você tiver ai ¬¬

**Meiling:** _- pegando água de uma poça –_ toma n.n

**Yume:** _- colocando veneno –_ vamos ver se você vai enfiar essas agulhas em alguém de novo Orochi-cego e com seqüelas mentais incuráveis

**Meiling:** uma pessoa muito boa é a Yume-chan não acham n.n?

**Sasori:** ¬¬ eu vou tentar me matar

**Hinata:** Sasori-kun deve estar passando por momentos difíceis o.o

**Meiling:** Sasori quem n.n?

_**- 157° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Rei:** Orochimaru-sama eu posso te dizer uma coisa que nunca tive vontade de dizer pra ninguém mais além do senhor n.n?

**Orochimaru:** AI QUE EMOÇÃO, DIGA REI-KUN, DIGA! _– colocando gravadores e câmeras para registrar –_

**Rei:** nunca... nunca... nunca mais apareça no meu camarim sem roupa ou com alguma fantasia sugestiva n.n

**Orochimaru:** OH! Ç.Ç

_**- 160° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Deidara:** e aí irmã mais velha gosto... quer dizer gentil n.n, o que você vai fazer depois das filmagens?

**Mao:** eu pretendia dar um tiro no coração da sua mãe ¬¬ mas aí eu lembrei que um ser desprezível e ignóbil que nem você não deve ter mãe.

**Deidara:** Meu Deus o.o...

_**- 163° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Kiba:**_ - contando piada -_ ...e então ele disse mas isso não é minha mãe é a minha vaca! !!

**Gaara:** ¬¬

**Kiba:** MWAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHA

**Gaara:** ¬¬

**Kiba:** qual é o seu problema ¬¬? Por acaso você não tem mãe? Teve uma infância sem família ou amigos e a única pessoa da qual você era próximo te traiu e atentou contra sua vida?

**Gaara:** ...Eu vou te matar

_**- 165° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Rei:** Orochimaru-sama n.n, me lembrei de outra coisa que eu tinha para dizer exclusivamente a você n.n

**Orochimaru:** OH MY GOD! ºOº DIGA REI-KUN.

**Rei:** nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca mais apareça sem roupa ou com alguma fantasia enquanto eu tomo banho n.n

**Orochimaru:** insensível ç.ç _– sai correndo –_

_**- 167° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Sasuke:** ei Itachi ¬¬

**Itachi:** que é? ¬/.\¬ _- se vira –_

**Sasuke:** TOME ÁGUA NA CARA SEU MALDITO FILHO DO DIABO E.É _– tacando –_

**Itachi:** _- tomando na cara –_ AH MEU LÁPIS DE OLHO E/.\E VOCÊ ESTRAGOU MEU LINDO ROSTO Ç/o\Ç _– sai chorando que nem uma garotinha –_

_**- 169° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Itachi:** _- com o rosto tampado por um lenço –_ hey Sasuke ¬/.\¬

**Sasuke:** hum? ¬¬ _- se virando –_

**Itachi:** TOMA AGUA OXIGENADA NA CARA SEU BRINQUEDO DO CAPETA _– tacando água oxigenada – _

**Sasuke:** _- tomando na cara –_ AAAH MINHA TINTA PRA CABELO! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU MEU CABELO PERFEITO ÇoÇ _– sai correndo que nem uma garotinha -_

_**- 171° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Rui:** Naruto-kun n.n que idéia peculiarmente agreste fazer um macacão laranja ridículo e totalmente fora de moda como figurino principal com metade dos materiais que eu tenho disponível n.n

**Naruto:** Obrigado Rui-chan ºOº

**Rui:** da próxima vez que você tocar em uma agulha minha sequer, prometo que acorda com um rolo de tecido enfiado no estomago n.n

**Naruto:** o.o... acho melhor ir esconder as versões natalinas dos macacões...

_**- 173° Hora de filmagem, na tenda de produção – **_

**Sasuke: **...e é por isso que eu sinto um ódio sociopata e perturbadoramente desequilibrado do meu irmão e de tudo que seja loiro e escandaloso e.e

**Mao:** ok eu não ouvi nada do que você disse ¬¬

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Mao:** mas levando em conta sua infância emocionalmente decepcionante seu desejo obviamente frustrado de querer orgulhar seu pai, a ausência de sua mãe e o seu relacionamento inquestionavelmente idiota com seu irmão só me levam a crer que você culpa tudo o que e loiro e o resto do universo da sua infelicidade e da sua visível incapacidade de reconhecer os próprios sentimentos de afeto por uma pessoa próxima

**Sasuke:** quem é você pra me dizer isso? Você tem um pedaço de carvão no lugar de um coração ou de um rastro de humanidade ¬¬

**Mao:** eu sou doutora em psiquiatria forense, estudo psicologia a três anos e sou paciente a onze, escute o que eu te digo e se mate de uma vez antes que alguém mais forte ou menos paciente faça isso por você ¬¬

**Sasuke:** ...você disse onze? ¬¬

_**- A noite no Luau da Ilha –**_

Okay... Passar 173 horas seguidas filmando e sendo analisado psiquiatricamente pela Mao não tem nenhum sentido fiel com a realidade ou com o bom senso, mas a única boa noticia de tudo isso, e tudo isso incluindo desde o momento amaldiçoado que eu bati naquele garotinho para cortar fila sem saber o inferno que isso seria, é que as 173 horas traumatizantes de filmagem nos colocou no cronograma normal do filme ¬¬

Ou seja, o filme não está mais estupidamente atrasado, e pelo visto vai sair na maldita data prevista. E no dia que esse filme maldito estrear, eu vou estar no cinema para botar fogo e matar todos esses malditos psicopatas que não vêem problema nenhum em eu apanhar da Mao...

**Rei:** ...pois é minha querida n.n, você tem que entender que apesar de eu ser muito rico eu sou um ator jovem e bonito demais pra morrer num filme de comédia romântica feito para garotinhas n.n

**Sayuri:** Rei-kun você tem que entender que eu não estou aqui escrevendo pro filme por vontade própria, ou estou recebendo algum reconhecimento do meu incrível talento como romancista e roteirista aqui ¬¬ aquela psicopata me raptou e me obrigou a escrever ou caso contrario eu não volto pra casa...

**Rei:** ok n.n, e no que isso afeta meu futuro brilhante como ator?

**Sayuri:** se você quer que o script mude, peça pra Mai, ou então a mate ¬¬ de preferência a mate, todo mundo aqui vai concordar com isso.

_**- No bar – **_

**Deidara: **e ae n.n primogênita gosto... Agradável, tem uma cachoeira aqui perto por que você não vai lá nadar sem roupa pra eu ver n.n?

**Mao:** eu vou ter que arrancar sua alma para que você entenda meu desprezo por você? ¬¬

**Deidara:** n.n... Ou, se você quiser a gente pode ir tocar o pânico e o desespero numa festa que ta tendo do outro lado da ilha n.n

**Mao:** _- levantando -_ mostre o caminho mocinha e.e

_**- Na praia –**_

**Naruto:** a festa está muito boa não é Yume-chan n.n?

**Yume:** _- cheia de band-aids -_ vai se danar ¬¬

**Naruto:** Yume-chan não está feliz? O.o

**Yume:** feliz?! Feliz?! Tudo o que eu queria nessa joça era conhecer o Rei-kun e seduzi-lo com a minha beleza e meu intelecto e agora eu estou encurralada até o fim cheia de furos de agulhas e quando eu tentei envenenar aquela bicha não deu certo!

**Naruto:** É eu sei como é tentam fazer isso com a Mai-san toda hora... Mas ela faz os capachos beberem antes pra verificar...

**Yume:** ¬¬ isso tudo é tão idiota...

**Naruto:** pelo menos nós dois podemos ficar juntos agora Yume-chan n.n

**Yume:** por que é que você acha que eu quero ficar junto de você? ¬¬

**Naruto:** caham, julgando a nossa sorte desde o começo dessa historia, os acontecimentos marcantes, fatores sociais totalmente fora dos padrões de realidade ou de bom senso, o histórico psiquiátrico de todos os homens aqui e além da ficha criminal que algumas meninas tem e estando eu isento de atividades marginais ou de algum histórico psicológico perturbador, eu posso ser classificado como uma boa compania n.n

**Yume:** ¬¬ desde quando você fala coisas inteligentes e com sentido?

**Naruto:** Mao-chan escreveu isso pra mim depois da nossa sessão essa manhã n.n _– mostrando o papel – _

**Yume:** _- pega o papel –_ ela também escreveu "Não diga que fui eu quem escrevi tudo isso ou mostre esse papel senão ela vai tirar seu crédito loiro estúpido" ¬¬

**Naruto:** é eu achei essa parte meio rude o.ô

**Yume:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** n.n

**Yume:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** n.n

**Yume:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** sim Yume-chan ò.ó7

**Yume:** traz alguma coisa pra eu beber ¬¬

**Naruto:** SIM SENHORA _– sai correndo –_

**Yume:** ¬¬ finalmente achei uma utilidade pra ele

_**- Na Fogueira – **_

**Itachi:** oooi Kuro-chan n/.\n

**Mizuki**_**:**__ "esse idiota não me deixa em paz um segundo"_ oooi Itachi-kun n.n

**Itachi:** Kuro-chan, agora que seu irmão está longe eu acho que nós deveríamos passar para um lado mais avançado da nossa relação u/.\u

**Mizuki:** que relação n.n?

**Itachi:** ora você sabe o que há entre nós dois...

**Mizuki:**_ - pensativa – _Itachi-kun, Mao-chan disse que se eu não quisesse virar uma serial killer sanguinária e sádica como minha mãe eu teria que me livrar de uma vez de você de uma forma que não fosse suspeita ou anti-ética, mas eu realmente não consigo fazer isso...

**Itachi:** _- assustado – _O/.\O caham u/.\u e por que mesmo?

**Mizuki:** por que você me irrita tanto, ao ponto de eu querer te pendurar pelos calcanhares arrancar seus intestinos e te enforcar com eles até seus lindos olhos saltarem pra depois fritar sua carne e servir pra sua mamãe...

**Itachi:** _- chorando –_ ah meu Deus ç/.\ç

**Mizuki:** brincadeira Itachi-kun n.n _– mentindo –_ vamos para um lugar mais escuro e isolado onde ninguém possa ouvir seus gritos de dor... digo de alegria n.n

**Itachi:** AGORA E/.\E _– carregando a Mizuki –_

**Rei:** _- de longe –_ por que esses idiotas nunca são inteligentes o suficiente para entender que eu tento matá-los para o proprio bem deles? ¬¬

**Mai:** eu também me pergunto isso eu preferiria morrer comida por tubarões a ir pra um canto escuro e isolado com a Mizuki ¬¬

**Rei:** e com um Mizuki n.n?

**Mai:** vai se fxdxx ¬¬

_**- Nas Mesas – **_

**Hinata:** oi Sasuke-kun n///n

**Sasuke:** _- suspeitando –_ oi Hinata...

**Hinata:** Neji-kun foi para uma festa do outro lado da ilha n///n

**Sasuke:** ah que bom pra ele n.n - tomara que queime no inferno.

_**- Na festa do outro lado da Ilha – **_

**Neji**_**:**__ - apanhando como um condenado –_ A GENTE TINHA COMBINADO QUE NUMA LUTA DE COTONETES NÃO VALE USAR UM TRONCO NO LUGAR DO COTONETE!

**Mikan:** SEJA HOMEM E LUTE MWHAUAHAUHAUAHUAH _– surrando – _

**Neji:** JUIZA SUA VADIX!

**Mao:** _- juíza –_ este é um movimento perfeitamente legal ¬¬

**Deidara:** mas e aí? E o cara com quem você lutou a quinze minutos atrás?

**Mao:** é... Disseram que ele voltou a ter atividade cerebral no hospital...

_**- No outro lado, nas Mesas – **_

**Hinata:** por que nós não vamos ver como está lá n///n?

Vamos ver, considerando que das cinco psicopatas (Yume, Mikan, Mao, Mizuki e Mai), duas delas sumiram pela praia e as outras duas estão do outro lado da ilha, acho que mesmo sendo a Mai que está aqui, a opção mais sã e mais segura tanto fisicamente como espiritual e mentalmente para mim e para meus órgãos internos, é ficar aqui e ser sincero com a Hinata quanto a isso...

**Sasuke:** acho melhor não, ouvi dizer que vai ter piñada aqui e como as que tinha no meu aniversário eram sempre roubadas ou queimadas pelo Itachi, eu não gostaria de perder a oportunidade de participar de uma brincadeirinha tão ingênua, pura e cultural u.u.

**Hinata:** ah tudo bem n///n

Eu nunca menti tanto em toda minha vida, a única coisa que eu quero fazer aqui com essa piñata é sair chutando um bando de criancinhas e roubar os doces... (**nota:** piñata = aquele cavalinho cheio de doces que fica pendurado pras crianças baterem)

Por que é que eles tão vendando o demônio da Mai?

Quem é burro e suicida o suficiente pra dar um porrete daquele tamanho pra Mai?

AH MEU DEUS DO CÉU O.O É A MAI QUE VAI BATER NA PIÑATA! SALVEM SUAS CABEÇAS!

**Sasuke:** MUDEI DE IDÉIA! Pinãtas não são legais vamos pro outro lado da ilha ¬¬ _- sai correndo da mesa - _

**Hinata:** ok n///n

Ok ¬¬ mesmo que seja só a vaca da Mai que esteja aqui, o fato de ela estar com um porrete do tamanho de uma arvore na mão não diminui em nada a chance de eu acabar com uma fratura exposta na cabeça

Além do mais não deve haver nada de mais atravessar uma ilha totalmente de noite no escuro com animais selvagens que devem estar caçando carne fresca e bonita como a minha a essa hora da noite...

Agora que eu acabei de notar que em meu desespero covarde e maricas... quer dizer, em minha luta máscula pela sobrevivência eu acabei saindo correndo e me enfiando mata a dentro sem nem sequer ter pego um dos camarões que tinha no Buffet... Pelo menos Hinata deve saber onde estamos...

**Hinata:** não sabia que você conhecia um atalho Sasuke-kun n///n pra onde vamos agora?

Eu vou morrer...

**Sasuke:** caham u.u por aqui... – pula um coelhinho do arbusto – AH MEU DEUS NÃO ME MATE!

_- Continuaaaaa – _

_Mao: n.n_

_Yuuko: por que é que você tá feliz mesmo?_

_Mao: por que agora todo mundo vai querer te matar e eu finalmente vou estar livre da sua mente doentia n.n_

_Yuuko: idiota ¬¬_

_OOOi minhas paixões n.n, como estão vocês? Ótimos é claro néééé? Gente bonita inteligente e sensível como vocês nunca vão ter tempos ruins n.n..._

_TÁ BOM DESCULPA, DESCULPA, EU IMPLOROO VOSSO PERDÃO Ç.Ç É TUDO CULPA DA MAO EU JURO!_

_Mao: O.o_

_Falando sério u.u, minhas sinceras desculpas gente u.u, eu nunca pretendi de forma alguma brincar com seus sentimentos ou enrolar alguém, e eu tenho explicações a dar ._

_Primeira: bem gente e.e, eu infelizmente cresci e tive que prestar o terror de todo adolescente e pré-adolescente, que é o vestibular XD, por isso durante algum tempo eu tive que sumir para prestar mais seriamente o vestibular, e desculpa não ter dado noticia a ninguém ç.ç_

_Mao: você esqueceu de dizer que tava ferrada na escola e teve que estudar que nem uma vaca pra se salvar ¬¬_

_Yuuko: cale-se demônio ¬¬_

_Segunda: bem, eu não sei como o.ô, eu consegui passar pra engenharia na federal do meu estado o.ô, éah XD eu passei e agora eu posso ter um futuro \o/_

_Mai: é isso foi uma surpresa pra todos nós ¬¬_

_Yuuko: cale-se demônio dois ¬¬_

_Pois é gente, não sei como, eu passei pra engenharia, mas pior do que enfrentar um vestibular pra esse demônio de curso é enfrentar as provas que os professores sacanas te passam, então me desculpem ç.ç, foi por motivos de estudo que eu fiquei tão distante esses tempos..._

_Mao: matem ela duma vez ¬¬_

_ENFIM eu realmente sinto muito pessoal, eu prometo que vou manter a fic com mais seriedade a partir de agora que as coisas na faculdade tão mais tranqüilas, vou postar os capítulos dentro de um prazo mais humanos e tals XD eu não abandonei ningueeeeem eu amo todos vocês ÇÇ_

_Mai: MATEM ELA!_

_MAS para impedir que vocês arranquem meu coração e joguem na Mai depois, eu tenho uma proposta 8D, eu tenho uma fic aqui, para ser postada, e quem vai decidir isso são vocês n.n, é uma fic de mafiosos um pouco mais séria e tudo mais, fiz ela de presente n.n, caso vocês se interessem, eu posto e vou postando até vocês quiserem 8DD a decisão é de vocês_

_Mas se vocês quiserem arrancar meu coração e jogarem em alguém, por favor taquem na Mai ¬¬, e depois enforquem a Mao com meu intestino, não tem problema nenhum ¬¬_

_Mai and Mao: ¬¬_

_Enfim XD, gente de novo, mil desculpas, não foi por mal, de forma alguma que eu quis abandonar minhas fics, eu adoro tudo isso . nunca que eu iria largar! _

_E pensem bem antes de me matar n.n, eu posto uma fic para recompensar meus pecados n.n_

_De novooo Desculpaaa! Eu e o Ponky! amamos vocês ç.ç e esperamos que vocês tenham gostado deste capitulo idiota u.u_

_Mao: por favor matem ela ¬¬_

_Com muito, muito, muito, muito, MUITO amor MESMO!_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!) _


	19. Na Ilha

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado –_

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 19**

"**Na Ilha...****"**

Cá estou eu no meio de uma floresta tropical cheia de bestas assassinas e sanguinárias com nada para me proteger da morte horrível e visceral além da Hinata. Nós estamos andando há pelo menos umas duas horas sem rumo tentando achar a maldita da festa do outro lado da ilha, tudo por que algum imbecil vendou a Mai, deu um porrete pra ela e achou que seria divertido ver de quem seria a cabeça que ela arrancaria primeiro.

A Hinata por algum acaso está suuuuuper contente, talvez ela seja pura e virgem demais para perceber que estamos PERDIDOS, e condenados à uma morte triste e ridícula nesse fim de mundo.

Hinata: Eu não sabia que você conhecia tão bem os caminhos da ilha Sasuke-kun. – só se forem os caminhos para nossa morte lenta e dolorosa ¬¬

Não é que eu esteja com meeedo, é só que eu temo pela minha beleza e integridade física, um talento puro e sofisticado como o meu não foi feito para sair por aí perambulando por uma mata suja e cheia de animais selvagens e carnívoros...

**Hinata:** Olha n/n, borboletas coloridas... _– brincando com borboletas – _

Tudo bem, eu estou me cagando de medo, sinceramente, eu morro de medo de me perder na minha escola, no lugar pra onde eu vou todos os malditos dias da minha maldita vida, eu tenho medo de me perder na maldita cidade amaldiçoada na qual eu vivo todos os malditos dias da minha vida, por que demônios eu não teria medo insano de estar numa ilha paradisíaca, com o oceano azul em volta, cheia de mata exótica, animais raros e lindas paisagens andando com uma garotinha super fofa ao meu lado? Me diga que ser humano em perfeitas condições mentais não sentiria medo de estar sozinho nessa com uma garota nessa joça de ilha?

Okay, acabei de perceber que isso tudo foi meio maricas... Meio tá?

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun você parece preocupado o/o

**Sasuke:** Ah! Você também sente Hinata? – _chorando – _ç.ç As arvores se apertando contra você trazendo animais violentos e malvados para arrancarem suas entranhas e engoli-las enquanto...

**Hinata:** Não o/o...

**Sasuke:** _-pose de machão – _Tudo bem então! Por que eu não também não sinto nada disso, na verdade eu adoro andar no mato e... – _esbarra num arbusto - _ AH MEU DEUS DO CÉU O CHUPA CABRA!

**Hinata:** _- não percebe ele gritando que nem uma garotinha – _Sasuke-kun... Eu sei que os últimos dias têm sido difíceis pra você...

**Sasuke:** _- pisa num galho – _AH MEU DEUS NÃO ME MATE! _– correndo inutilmente de um lado para o outro – _

**Hinata:** - _acanhada – _E Mao-chan disse que se eu quisesse levar isso a sério eu teria que ter paciência, muita paciência por que ela disse que você é meio...

O que aquela vxdix do inferno disse?

**Sasuke:** o que a doce e gentil Mao-chan disse sobre mim n.n?

**Hinata:** - _acanhada – _Ela disse que você... Sabe... É-é m-meio... I-inocente...

HÁ! Quem a Hinata é pra dizer que eu sou inocente?

Espera aí...

**Sasuke:** ela falou maricas no lugar de inocente não foi? ¬¬

**Hinata:** _- vermelha – _F-foi o/o _– balança a cabeça – _M-mas eu não acreditei n-nela!- HÁ meus incríveis poderes dedutivos são infalíveis! Não que seja muito difícil adivinhar que a Mao me ache um maricas.

Pobre Hinata, se ela soubesse que eu pretendo amarrá-la numa arvore e deixá-la de isca para animais os terríveis selvagens desta floresta...

**Sasuke:** - _voz de machão – _Pois fez bem, por que não há homem mais destemido do que... _– passa uma borboleta – _ QUERO MINHA MÃE!

**Hinata:** o/o

**Sasuke:** caham é melhor nós irmos andando ¬¬

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun... Não foi aqui que nós passamos pela ultima vez?

**Sasuke:** O que? ¬¬

**Hinata:** Foi naquela poça de lama que você caiu meia-hora atrás o/o. – Eu não caí na poça de lama, foi a poça de lama que com poderes malignos e infernais puxou o meu lindo e másculo corpo para si me fazendo tropeçar na raiz de uma arvores demoníaca e cair de cara com a lama gosmenta com gosto de cadáver de animal... COMO É QUE É?

Quem é você agora Hyuuga Hinata? Indiana Jones? Meus poderosos poderes de senso de direção em mata selvagem hostil e escura me guiam fielmente para a saída da mata e... Quem eu estou enganando? ¬¬ ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, MORTOS E DEVORADOS POR ANIMAIS! É assim que minha brilhante e promissora vida acaba? Apodrecendo numa floresta cheia de lama com a Hinata do lado?

Bem, convenhamos podia ser pior, no lugar de ser a Hinata, poderia ser a Mao, ou a Mizuki, se bem que é inconcebível que exista um ser humano imbecil e retardado o suficiente para ir para algum lugar escuro e isolado com uma psicopata que nem a Mizuki.

_- __**Na praia, perto das rochas –**_

**Itachi: **_- num lugar escuro e isolado –_ Kuro-chan n/.\n já está na hora de elevarmos o nível da nossa relação para algo mais físico?

**Mizuki:** _- com uma arma carregada – _Claro Itachi-kun n.n, por que você não fica de costas e conta até dez que eu vou aí e te agarro apaixonadamente? n.n

**Itachi:** °/O\° você jura?

**Mizuki:** claro n.n _–sorriso assassino – _

**Itachi:** Tudo bem, mas antes eu preciso ser sincero com você. _– tira do bolso um diário felpudo – _

**Mizuki:** _- não entendeu – _mas que pxrrx... Quer dizer, o que é isso Itachi-kun? n.n

**Itachi:** como eu sei que uma relação saudável é fundada em bases de honestidade e confiança, _"e que você provavelmente me mataria se descobrisse",_ eu prefiro se honesto e...

**Mizuki:** _-sem paciência – _que tal irmos direto ao assunto? n.n

**Itachi:** tudo bem u/.\u, eu peguei isso escondido para dar um jeito de chegar até você. – _dá o diário – _

**Mizuki: **_- abre e lê – _Esse aqui não é o diário do...

**Itachi:** é eu sei u/.\u eu sou uma pessoa horrível... _– fingindo – _

**Mizuki:** Você pegou isso escondido para se aproximar de mim?

**Itachi:** é... _– fingindo - _Eu entendo completamente se você não me quiser mais e...

**Mizuki:** _- agarra – _AH Itachi-kun °O° _- abraçando com força – _Você fez isso por mim?

**Itachi:** _- sendo abraçado – _Eu não estou entendendo...

**Mizuki:** Você pegou o diário do Rei-kun pra mim! _– sorriso fofo – _Eu nunca pensei que você tinha uma mente obscura e maligna como a minha °O°

**Itachi:** _- sendo abraçado – _Não seja boba, quem além de uma menina ou de um tarado reprimido teria um diário tão gay? _– se toca - _ESSE DIÁRIO É DO REI?

**Mizuki:** _- ainda abraçando – _Eu ia te matar por que pensava que você era só um garotinho medroso e inescrupuloso querendo meu corpo n.n _– sorriso fofo – _Mas você pegou o diário do meu irmão n.n mesmo sabendo que ele te caçaria até o inferno se descobrisse n.n

**Itachi:** _- em pânico – _Ah meu Deus do céu i/.\i

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso fofo – _Isso só prova que nós fomos feitos um pro outro n.n

**Itachi:** _- ainda em pânico – _Então você está me dizendo que eu roubei o diário de um tarado psicopata supostamente para agradar a você e a sua mente sombria?

**Mizuki:** aham n.n

**Itachi:** - _em pânico – _Suponhamos hipoteticamente, imaginariamente que eu tenha roubado o diário pensando que ele era seu...

**Mizuki:** então eu hipoteticamente, imaginariamente faria o diário chegar até o Rei-kun de uma maneira extremamente constrangedora e colocaria toda a culpa em você n.n, e Itachi-kun teria que vender a alma para sair respirando do que o Rei-kun faria com você...

**Itachi:** o/.\o

**Mizuki:** mas é só uma hipótese imaginária não é? _– sorriso fofo – _

**Itachi:** _- chorando por dentro – _Claro, claro n/.\n "_EU VOU MORRER!"_

_**- Na festa**__**do outro lado da Ilha –**_

**Mao:** _- atendendo o celular – _alô ¬¬... Oi Mizuki... Com o oxigenado, a loira estranha e o Hyuuga boiola ¬¬

**Mikan and Deidara and Neji:** ¬¬

**Mao:** _- no celular – _Você já matou o Uchiha mais velho? ... Como não? Mizuki nós conversamos sobre isso, você não pode atirar nas duas pernas da pessoa e esperar que ela morra de hemorragia...

**Deidara:** do que ela tá falando?

**Neji:** da única coisa que a Mizuki poderia fazer que beneficiasse todos nós ¬¬

**Mikan:** eu até que acho o Itachi-sempai gatinho n.n

**Mao:** _- no celular – _Até parece que o Uchiha mais velho teria bolas o suficiente para... Ah, o Rei não sabe ¬¬ então por isso ele ainda tá vivo.

**Neji:** como é que é?

**Mikan:** por que a surpresa? ¬¬ Todas as meninas pensam isso.

**Deidara:** Acho que Neji-chan está surpreso por que ele pensava que você gostava de garotas n.n _– toma porrada – _

**Mikan: **_- deu a porrada – _enfim ¬¬ qual o problema de eu achar o Itachi gatinho?

**Neji:** sabe ¬¬ você nunca falou essas coisas de menininhas, pelo menos não perto de mim.

**Mikan:** e daí?

**Neji:** e daí que... O Itachi?

**Deidara:** ei n.x irmã mais velha gosto... Espirituosa, quer ver uma coisa que eu sei fazer?

**Mao:** estou morrendo de interesse ¬¬

**Deidara:** legal 8D vamos pegar...

**Mao:** foi uma ironia, oxigenado ¬¬

**Deidara:** uma o que?

**Neji:** quer dizer, o Rei tudo bem, mas o Itachi? Ele é um psicopata enrustido...

**Mikan:** o que você tem a ver com isso Neji-biba? ¬¬

**Neji:** você não pode gostar do Itachi ¬¬

**Mikan:** quem falou em gostar? E desde quando você se importa?

**Neji:** eu... Não que eu me importe... Mas o Itachi é doido, e completamente insano...

**Mao:**_ - se intrometendo - _ele gosta de bater em garotinhos mais novos...

**Neji:** _- repetindo - _isso! Ele adora bater em garotinhos mais novos...

**Mikan:** e daí? Isso não muda o fato de ele ficar bem de preto ¬¬

**Mao:** _- se intrometendo - _e de ter boas notas.

**Mikan:** _- repetindo - _e de ter boas notas ¬¬

**Neji:** eu também tenho boas notas ¬¬

**Mao:** _- se intrometendo – _Mas o Itachi é rico.

**Mikan:** _- repetindo - _É o Itachi é rico ¬¬

**Neji:** e daí? Ele continua sendo um psicopata.

**Mao:** _- se intrometendo – _um psicopata bom nos esportes.

**Mikan:** _- repetindo - _Um psicopata bom nos esportes.

**Neji:** eu também sou bom nos esportes ¬¬

**Mikan:** por que você se importa Neji-biba?

**Mao:** _- se intrometendo – _Por que eu estou de quatro pra você e sou maricas demais para admitir...

**Neji:** _- repetindo – _por que eu estou de quatro pra você e... _ se toca - _AH MEU DEUS °O°

**Mikan:** o.o

**Mao:** _- anotando numa agenda – _"Loira estranha e Hyuuga boiola. Ok." _– fecha a agenda – _E dizem que a Mizuki é um bom cupido n.n

**Deidara:** vamos explodir aquele abacaxi na mesa das grávidas e ver se rola algum parto n.n?

**Mao:** só se for agora e.e _– sai –_

**Mikan:** _- olhando pro Neji – _o.o

**Neji:** _- olhando pra Mikan - _o.o

**Mikan:** _- olhando pro Neji – _o.o

**Neji:** _- olhando pra Mikan - _o.o

**Mikan:** _- olhando pro Neji – _o.o

**Neji:** _- olhando pra Mikan - _o.o

**Mikan:** caham... ¬¬ e-eu... _– falando baixinho - _eutambémgostodevocê

**Neji: **quê?

**Mikan:** eu posso vir a gostar de você ¬¬ _- falando baixinho – _

**Neji:** fala que nem gente loira escrxtx ¬¬

**Mikan:** EU TAMBÉM GOSTO DE VOCÊ SEU HYUUGA MARICAS!

**Todos na festa:** _- olham – _o.o

**Animais na floresta:** _- olham – _o.o

**Deidara and Mao:** _- olham – _

_**- Meio da Ilha – **_

**Hinata: **Sasuke-kun você ouviu isso? o/o

**Sasuke:** a Mikan gritando que gosta do Neji-biba? Achei que foi as vozes que eu ouço...

**Hinata:** o/o

**Sasuke:** caham ouvi ¬¬

_- __**Na Praia – **_

**Yume: **Voce ouviu isso?

**Naruto:** o que o.o?

**Yume:** a Mikan gritando que ama alguma coisa maricas...

**Naruto:** n.n' está na hora de parar com a bebida Yume-chan...

_**- No Lual – **_

**Mai: **cara eu devo estar bebaça ¬¬

**Rei:** n.n jura?

**Mai:** eu acabei de ouvir alguém gritando que ama um Hyuuga maricas.

**Rei:** n.n... Por que nós não vamos discutir isso num cantinho escuro Mai-chan?

**Mai:** vai se fxdxr

_**- Na festa do outro lado da Ilha - **_

**Neji:** o.o

**Mikan:** _- morrendo de vergonha – _dá pra você me beijar logo idiota? ¬¬

**Neji:** tudo bem n.n _– agarra – _

_**- Meio da Ilha – **_

Bem o fato de eu ter ouvido alguém, alguém com a voz muito parecida com a da Mikan-gorda, gritando para um Hyuuga maricas, ou seja, o Neji-biba, que também gosta dele geralmente significaria que meu cérebro decidiu explodir e que isso é um resultado. Mas como a Hinata também ouviu isso de duas uma, ou nossos dois cérebros explodiram ou tem alguma coisa no ar dessa ilha que está deixando a gente chapado.

A Mikan-gorda? Admitir que gosta do Neji-biba? O único jeito de ela dizer isso um dia é pendurar todo o dinheiro dela em cima de uma fogueira.

Mas enfim, se nem eu e nem a Hinata estivermos chapados, é provável que estejamos próximos já que o grito foi como se a Mikan-gorda estivesse metros de distância da gente... VIVA NÃO VOU MORRER COMIDO POR ANIMAIS!

A Hinata também deveria estar feliz, já que eu não vou mais amarrá-la numa árvore e deixá-la de sacrifício humano para as bestas selvagens desta exótica e desconhecida mata konohense... Não é que ela parece feliz mesmo?

**Hinata:** n/n que bom para a Mikan-chan.

**Sasuke:** bom por quê?

**Hinata:** ela finalmente superou a timidez... – HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAH a Hinata é engraçada, como se aquela loira escrxtx fosse tímida, timidez é coisa para meninas fofas e delicadas. – e disse pro Neji-kun que gostava dele n/n

Acho que devo voltar a considerar a opção de ter alguma coisa no ar dessa ilha nos deixando chapados.

**Sasuke:** a Mikan? Gostava do Neji-bi... Quer dizer Neji-kun?

**Hinata:** sim... – por que ela tá me olhando como se eu fosse retardado? – todo mundo sabia o/o

A Hinata deve tá muito bêbada, eu é que não vou sujar minhas mãos que eu acabei de fazer pra segurar o cabelo dela se ela vomitar... Eu acabei de me dar conta do quanto essa última frase foi gay.

**Sasuke:** mas eles se odeiam n.n, quer dizer, a Mikan vive fazendo de tudo pra transformar a vida do Neji – num grande imenso e doloroso inferno. – numa grande e imensa trapalhada n.n

**Hinata:** não, não Sasuke-kun n/n Mikan-chan e Neji-nii-san se gostam muito. Eles brigam toda hora por que não saberiam viver um sem o outro. – você bebeu o que minha filha?

**Sasuke:** _- falando como se ela estivesse bêbada – _ah claro n.n

**Hinata:** Mas Sasuke-kun, e-eu... Eu queria dizer uma c-coisa...

**Sasuke:** o que?

**Hinata:** T-tem um tempo que eu...

**Sasuke:** um tempo...

**Hinata:** q-que eu... q-q-que eu... _– ficando vermelha – _a-andei p-pensando...

**Sasuke:** pensando...

**Hinata:** s-sabe... i-i-imaginando q-que... _– vermelha – _

Meu Deus ela tá com alguma presa na garganta? Eu to quase indo lá dar uma porrada no estomago dela pra ver se ela cospe uma lagartixa...

Que gracinha ela está ficando vermelha... Se ela desmaiar de febre aqui eu vou morrer por que Hiashi-sama vai me matar pensando que eu droguei a filha dele ou coisa parecida...

Não é exagero meu pensar no Hiashi-sama ¬¬ aquele velho excrxto tem algum tipo de radar bizarro que sempre apita quando tem alguém perto demais da Hinata ou da irmãzinha vinda do inferno dela... É mais ou menos o mesmo radar que o Neji-biba, falando nele não sei nem como é que ele ainda não pulou de um arbusto com uma faca na mão me acusando de estar perto demais da priminha dele...

Neji-biba inútil, tomara que esteja passando por uma grande e imensa humilhação agora...

_**- Na festa do outro lado da Ilha – **_

**Mao:** _- sentada lendo uma revista - _¬¬ Nádia eu posso começar a fazer força ou será que eu vou quebrar seu braço? _– queda de braço – _

**Neji:** _- fazendo força com os dois braços - _ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA POR QUE EU FUI IMBECIL DE ENTRAR NUMA QUEDA DE BRAÇO COM A MAO? _– queda de braço - _

**Mizuki:** _ - aparece do nada - _olá crianças n.n _ - olha pra mesa – _Mao-chan achei que você tinha sido proibida judicialmente de fazer quedas de braço n.n

**Mao:** e eu achei que você tinha sido declarada judicialmente como um perigo para a humanidade.

**Mizuki:** caham _– se esquivando - _onde está Mikan-chan n.n?

**Neji:** _- fazendo força com os dois braços – _Foi pro bar è.é _– queda de braço – _E EU ESTOU PERDENDO UMA QUEDA DE BRAÇO PRA UMA MENINA! _- queda de braço – _

**Mao:** e recebendo ajuda ¬¬ _- queda de braço – _

**Deidara:** _- ajudando o Neji com os dois braços – _É como tentar mover uma rocha ç.ç

**Mizuki:** ah que bom n.n, ela vai poder ajudar Itachi-kun com as bebidas n.n

**Neji:** quem? _– se desconcentra - _

**Mao:** _- faz uma mínima força – _

**Neji and Deidara:** _- caem da mesa - _°O°

**Mao:** ¬¬ _- vira pra Mizuki – _enfim, o Uchiha mais velho heim?

**Mizuki:** _- se sentando no lugar do Neji – _eu sei Mao-chan n.n, não é perfeito?

**Mao:** vai ser perfeito se ele sobreviver um feriado com sua família.

**Itachi:** _- chegando - _quem quer ficar bêbado e me agarrar n/.\n? _– trazendo bebidas - _

**Mizuki:** eu quero n.n/

**Neji:** _- levantando bruscamente – _EU TE ODEIO UCHIHA ITACHI!

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬ pelo visto alguém aqui vai ficar sem "Icha Icha fique bêbado até cair morto numa sarjeta"

**Mikan:** _- chegando – _Quem quer ficar bêbado e... Era pro seu braço dobrar nesse ângulo? _– apontando pro Neji – _

**Neji:** ¬¬ _- olha – _AH MEU DEUS EU QUEBREI MEU BRAÇO!

**Mao:** sorte sua Nádia, eu fiz dois semestres em ortopedia eu vou pôr seu braço no lugar.

**Neji:** por favor não me toque ¬¬

**Mao:** _- ignorando -_ isso vai doer como no inferno.

_**- Meio da Ilha - **_

**Sasuke:** AH MEU DEUS O.O

**Hinata:** O-o que?

**Sasuke:** EU OUVI UM FANTASMA GRITANDO DE DOR COMO NO INFERNO Ç.Ç

**Hinata:** S-Sasuke-kun...

**Sasuke:** Me disseram que esta ilha é amaldiçoada pelos fantasmas de pessoas que eram tragos aqui para serem sacrificados no vulcão...

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun, aqui não tem vulcão...

**Sasuke:** ç.ç...

**Hinata:** o/o m-mas tem uma caverna..

**Sasuke:** CAVERNA, sacrificados numa caverna ç.ç, Hinata-chan não me interprete mal, mas eu vou achar muito sexy da sua parte se você for até essa caverna se sacrificar para eu ficar a salvo...

Sinceramente tem como eu ser mais maricas ou boiola do que isso?

Bem eu podia ser o Neji-biba, mas isso é impossível.

O ponto é, que eu supostamente estou sozinho, numa ilha deserta... Tá não é deserta, mas mesmo assim estou longe da civilização com uma garota e estou falando de sacrifícios humanos em cavernas... Com certeza a pobrezinha deve estar morrendo de medo... Ela e não eu. EU sou civilizado, corajoso e másculo demais para me assustar com uma história de sacrifício humana em uma caverna que eu acabei de inventar para ME torturar.

Eu realmente preciso de ajuda...

**Hinata:** S-Sasuke-kun esse grito foi o...

**Sasuke:** mas o que é que você estava dizendo Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** _- vermelha – _A-Ah sim! E-eu dizia q-que...

Ela gagueja com todo mundo ou isso é só comigo?

Cara, pensando bem, como é uma paz estar só com a Hinata, tirando é claro o fato de eu estar preso no meio de uma mata obscura e assustadora. Enfim, só com a Hinata as coisas parecem ficar quietas, se eu estivesse com QUALQUER um daqueles psicopatas na praia com certeza eu já estaria sangrando com psicologicamente atingido. Com a Hinata não, ela não grita comigo, ou me xinga ou faz qualquer coisa para sabotar meu amor pela vida. Ela é calma e boazinha, o cara que ficar com ela seria muito sortudo.

**Hinata:** _- vermelha – _E-eu... E-eu g-g-gosto d-de u-uma p-p-pessoa...

Olha só que gracinha, ela gagueja como se estivesse morrendo sufocada só pra dizer que está gostando de uma pessoa, qualquer menina burra e fútil iria... COMO ASSIM? A Hinata? A doce e gentil Hinata? Ela gosta de alguém? Isso é um absurdo ela é uma menina pura e fofa demais para entrar num relacionamento sujo e impuro com outro garoto, ninguém saberia cuidar dela pela alma bondosa e caridosa que ela é!

Pensando em, isso é verdade! Ninguém é bom o suficiente pra Hinata! Quer dizer, eu já vi todo o tipo de maluquice que uma garota pode cometer, acredite em mim, eu vi ¬¬ e a Hinata não é como nenhuma garota que eu conheço, ela não é louca e psicopata, mas também não é burra, desmiolada, fútil ou quimicamente dependente de um hâmster ou... Sei lá como a Mikan-gorda, ela é gentil e nenhum garoto da minha idade é inteligente o suficiente para perceber isso.

Só eu é claro...

O que eu acabei de dizer?

**Hinata:** _- muito vermelha – _E e-e-essa p-p-pessoa é-é algué-em q-que eu a-admiro m-muito...

Meu Deus... EU tenho que cuidar para que essa menina não caia em nenhum romance que vá destruir o coração puro dela!

**Sasuke:** NÃO HINATA! Nenhum garoto é...

**Hinata:** _- muito vermelha – _e-e-eu g-gosto de você Sasuke-kun!

A Hinata deve tá bêbada ela disse que...

Ela disse que...

Gosta...

De...

Mim...

...

A Hinata disse que gosta de mim?

A Hinata? A _Hinata_?

**Mizuki:** _– aparece do nada - _Sasuke-kun n.n! Hinata-chan! Estávamos preocupados com vocês n.n

A Hinata? A prima do Neji? Ela disse que gosta de mim?

**Itachi: **_- junto com a Mizuki - _ ô irmãozinho ¬/.\¬ a Kuro-chan disse que estava preocupada com você.

**Mizuki:** _- olha pro Sasuke – _o.o

Eu cresci com essa menina, quer dizer cresci com ela e com o Neji, nós freqüentamos a mesma escola praticamente a vida inteira, nossos pais se conhecem desde a época em que ELES freqüentavam a escola...

**Mao:** _- aparece do nada – _Achou os dois Mizuki? ¬¬

**Mizuki:** Mao-chan n.n, é melhor acertar o Neji-kun...

**Mao:** ¬¬

**Neji:** O QUE DIABOS... _– toma porrada - _

**Itachi:** Sasuke? Você tá me escutando? ¬/.\¬

**Mikan:** _- aparecendo – _Gente -.- vocês acharam eles? Ué por que vocês dois estão parados?

**Yume:** _- aparecendo – _Ué? Vocês não estavam na festa? Estávamos indo pra lá...

**Naruto:** o que houve com o Sasuke e com a Hinata-chan o.o?

**Deidara:** ei n.n, Sasuke-chan... O que houve? Por que parece que você entrou em estado vegetativo?

Eu tive a impressão de todos os psicopatas terem aparecido do nada no meio daquela floresta e que eles estavam falando comigo e com a Hinata já tinha um tempão. Eu tive a impressão de ver a Mao quase estourando a cabeça do Neji-biba na porrada e tive a impressão de ouvir o meu irmão me chamando por algum motivo.

Mas tudo que eu tinha certeza era de que a Hinata estava me olhando, com o rosto todo corado e com medo de alguma coisa.

Eu simplesmente ignorei toda aquela horda de idiotas falando comigo e com a Hinata.

Eu peguei na mão da Hinata.

Puxei-a pra perto.

E a abracei.

**Todos (menos o Neji):** °O°

Naquela noite indubitavelmente estúpida em que eu estava perdido no meio de uma floresta numa Ilha idiota, eu percebi que eu gostava da Hinata...

E meu intestino não estava tentando me matar...

_- CONTINUA (eu juro n.n) \o\ - _


	20. Inferno Paternal

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado –_

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 20**

"**Inferno Paternal"**

Depois que nós saímos daquela ilha do inferno as coisas ficaram muito bizarras... Quer dizer, ainda mais bizarras e assustadoras do que elas costumavam ser.

O Naruto supostamente está namorando a Yume apesar de ela negar isso como se o dinheiro dela dependesse disso, o Naruto é quem sai por aí ameaçando todos os homens que passam perto da Yume enquanto ela manda ele fazer coisas como levar aquele hâmster estranho pro veterinário. O Neji e Mikan continuam se infernizando, mas por algum motivo eles olham um pro outro com risinhos e andam juntinhos na escola tocando o medo e o terror pela sala de aula fazendo da minha vida um completo inferno, eu não posso bobear um único segundo que alguma coisa vai colada no meu cabelo ou eu acabo com uma bola de cuspe dentro do olho.

A escrxtx da Mao por alguma anomalia da natureza decidiu se juntar ao Deidara para que os dois pudessem fazer da minha vida um pesadêlo com aquelas bombinhas malditas que ele faz no formado de aranhas e que eu sempre piso achando estar acabando com a vida de um maldito e venenoso aracnídeo pelo bem da humanidade em um generoso e brilhante ato de bondade vindo do meu puro e nobre coração.

E ainda tem o fato de o Itachi estar oficialmente namorando a Mizuki... Eu sei ¬¬, ele deve ter vendido a alma ou feito algo extremamente suicida e que coloque em risco toda a saúde física e mental dele para ter conseguido chegar perto daquela psicopata sem ser morto por ela... Ou pelo tarado reprimido que é o irmão dela...

MAS NADA DISSO IMPORTA!

A Hinata disse que gosta de mim! DE MIM! A HINATA GOSTA DE MIM!

E eu A ABRACEI NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO... Quer dizer, menos do Neji-biba que estava desmaiado, graças a Mao... Não eu não estou sendo irônico, eu estou dando graças a Mao mesmo.

De toda forma a Hinata gosta de mim... E eu gosto dela obviamente... Eu só não tive tempo de dizer isso para ela desde que saímos daquele lugar infernal coberto de areia e palmeiras onde cantam o sabiá.

O motivo?

O Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele –kun ele foi meu pai nos últimos dias...

Não, eu não andei me drogando ou enchendo a cara... Ou levando imensas porradas na cabeça, o Rei-não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun realmente foi meu pai durante alguns dias. Não foi algo do tipo minha mãe colocar eu e o Itachi numa sala e dizer que na verdade somos filhos dele, sendo que ele é só dois anos mais velho que o Itachi, foi algo muito mais bizarro e doentio ...

Tudo começou um dia depois de a gente ter chegado da ilha...

_**- Flashback do Sasuke –**_

_**- Mansão Uchiha, 15: 34 p.m – **_

Era reunião de pais e professores naquele antro de perdição que nós chamamos de escola, mas por algum motivo o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, quis uma reunião pessoal e privada com os meus pais na nossa casa ¬¬

Claro que todos nós pensávamos que ele queria mais privacidade para dizer aos meus pais que eu possuo um incrível gênio intelectual e artístico reprimido e grandioso demais para ficar numa cidade moralmente falida e frustrada como Konoha. Ou no mínimo ele vai falar para os meus pais da possessão demoníaca no corpo do Itachi e recomendar que ele fosse trancafiado para sempre num reformatório... Ou numa ilha-prisão de segurança máxima.

Enfim esperávamos alguma coisa obvia como essa, na verdade é bem comum que os professores da nossa escola visitem a casa dos pais para pegar propina... Quer dizer para falar do futuro de seus filhos e alunos, e estávamos todos nós na sala quando ele disse...

**Rei:** _- de terno e gravata - _Senhor e Senhora Uchiha n.n é uma honra estar aqui em sua casa n.n

**Mikoto:** não seja bobo Rei-kun n.n, é uma honra que um dos professores dos meninos venha pessoalmente ter uma reunião conosco n.n

**Fugaku:** e isso acontece toda hora ¬¬, os professores vivem vindo aqui nos dizer que essas duas decepções... Quer dizer meu dois garotos u.u são muito especiais.

**Rei:** bem n.n eu estou aqui para lhes informar que estou tomando os seus filhos de vocês n.n

**Itachi:** huahuahua Rei n/.\n, você andou fumando alguma coisa antes de vir pra cá?

**Sasuke:** ou bebendo como você faz a cada intervalo entre as aulas? ¬¬

**Rei:** HAUAHUAHUHA crianças n.n _– disfarçando -_ eu estou perfeitamente sóbrio. – por enquanto. – e falo sério quando digo que quero a guarda dos meninos, tempo integral n.n

**Sasuke and Itachi:** _- cospem sangue – _O.O (O/.\O)

**Fugaku and Mikoto:** O QUE?

**Rei:** Eu passei algum tempo observando essas pobres criaturas, e julguei que vocês dois não tem talento nenhum para cuidar de crianças.

**Itachi: **VOCÊ TÁ BÊBADO?

**Sasuke:** VOCÊ ANDOU USANDO DROGAS?

**Mikoto: **VOCÊ QUER MORRER DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO TENHO TALENTO PRA SER MÃE? è.é

**Fugaku:** do que você está falando rapaz? ¬¬ Meus filhos são perfeitamente bem criados e sãos de consciência.

**Rei:** Sejamos sinceros, Itachi-kun é um maníaco oprimido e Sasuke-kun é um suicida em potencial, eu não posso permitir que eles continuem sob a tutela irresponsável dos senhores n.n

O Itachi está tão chocado que parece que o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun enfiou um tridente do intestino dele e girou sadicamente. Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer por que essa situação toda é idiota ¬¬

Afinal de contas é sério? Mizuki Rei? Um tarado de dupla personalidade, psicopata, gigolô, alcoólatra e usuário de drogas dizer que meus pais não são bons o suficiente para me criarem? Claro que minha mãe nunca estava presente quando o Itachi tacava fogo no tapete comigo em cima, e que meu pai... Tá bom meu pai me odeia, mas mesmo assim, quem Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun pensa que é? O que um tarado megalomaníaco que nem ele sabe sobre cuidar de crianças? Além do mais, até parece que meus pais são imbecis o suficiente para caírem nessa.

**Fugaku:** Nós não vamos cair nessa rapaz, não há nada que você tenha que comprove que meus filhos não são sãos de consciência ¬¬ - viu?

**Rei:** eu sabia que não n.n – _mostra duas pastas imensas – _Aqui está o perfil psicológico do Sasuke-kun feito nos dias em que ele esteve sob nossa custódia, por favor, leiam e me digam se uma pobre criatura como essa não precisa mudar de ambiente?

**Fugaku:** _- lendo em voz alta – _"Uchiha Sasuke demonstra sinais claros e evidentes de uma síndrome de que há uma conspiração universal contra ele, o rapaz culpa o irmão e tudo que é loiro pelo seu descomunal azar e não consegue diferenciar os fatos da realidade, e reconhecer que ele é uma desgraça ambulante para si mesmo e para todos a sua volta, ou faz um tratamento intensivo ou provavelmente será um suicida usuário de drogas" ¬¬

Uma desgraça ambulante? O universo trama contra minha juventude e eu sou a desgraça ambulante? Quem escreveu essa droga provavelmente deve ser um lunático bêbado com um pedaço de gelo no lugar de um coração que adore ver o sofrimento de garotinhos belos como eu.

**Fugaku:** _- lendo – _"Assinado: Harumi Mao doutora em psiquiatria forense em três países da União Européia" ¬¬ - ninguém no mundo caberia tão bem na minha descrição ¬¬

**Rei:** ainda tem mais n.n

**Fugaku:** _ - lendo – _" P.S: Não existe tratamento que ajude esse vxadinho é melhor deixar ele se matar de uma vez."

**Mikoto:** AH MEU FILHO ÇoÇ

**Itachi:** hauahuahuah...

Minha mãe me ama demais por que ela reconhece que eu sou um dom precioso que os céus enviaram para ela, o Itachi é só um sacana ferrador de vidas é claro que ele iria rir de uma blasfêmia como esta ¬¬, mas meu pai jamais iria realmente aceitar as mentiras desferidas contra mim por aquela vxdia com peitos enormes que gosta de espancar pessoas...

**Fugaku:** Todos nós sabemos que o Sasuke tem seus... conflitos ¬¬ - ATÉ VOCÊ PAI? – Mas o Itachi não tem nada disso, ele é um ótimo garoto, tem notas excelentes e é bom nos esportes, ou seja o problema é no Sasuke e não em nós ¬¬ - Até meu próprio pai entrou no esquema que a natureza arma contra minha saúde? O que aconteceu com o mundo?

**Rei:** _- pega uma pasta fina – _Aqui está uma análise sobre o Itachi-kun n.n

**Fugaku:** _- lendo – _"Um completo maníaco sociopata, sádico e trapaceiro, provavelmente matará os pais e toda a família deixando o pedaço de mxrda do irmão pra trás por que é patético demais para matar" ¬¬

**Mikoto:** AH MEUS FILHOS ÇoÇ

**Itachi:** aquela vxdix me paga ¬/.\¬

**Fugaku:** isso é ridículo, você não conhece os meus filhos não tem nem dois meses e...

**Rei:** mas eu me liguei muito a eles desde que sou seu professor u.u _– fazendo discurso inspirador – _Eles são tudo pra mim, eu os ensinei logaritimo, matemática quântica, variáveis complexas e outras coisas obvias, mas eles me ensinaram muito mais, me ensinaram a cuidar e a proteger...

**Itachi:** _- interrompendo - _Rei você pelo menos sabe qual de nós dois é o Sasuke e qual é o Itachi? ¬/.\¬

Não é possivel que Rei- não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun seja tão estupido a ponto de não saber...

**Rei:** não seja ridículo claro que eu sei n.n

**Itachi and Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rei:** n.n

**Itachi and Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rei:** n.n

**Itachi and Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rei:** n.n _"vamos Rei você sabe... Tem o menor, o vxadinho com crises existenciais ele é o..."_

**Itachi and Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rei:** _- não sabe – _Caham ¬¬ aqui esta uma medida cautelar – é sério? ¬¬ ele não sabe quem é quem? -eles vão ficar sob minha guarda até a audiência e eu juro em nome da bondade e alegria que tem no coração da minha doce irmã que eu vou cuidar dele como se fossem meus filhos u.u

Pela bondade e alegria que nem no coração da Mizuki? Ele vai tratar a gente que nem um monde de mxrda isso sim. Meu intestino com o imenso talento de me dizer o óbvio diz que isso tudo vai dar mxrda.

**Mikoto:** _- sangue no olho – _VOCÊ NÃO VAI TOMAR MEUS FILHOS DE MIM! _– aura assassina – _FAÇA ALGUMA COISA FUGAKU!

**Rei: **_**-**__ sorrido - _Mikoto-san n.n, a senhora é tão jovem e bonita...

**Mikoto:** oh °O° imagine...

**Itachi and Sasuke:** MÃE NÃO!

**Rei:** eu jamais culparia a senhora pela completa decepção que seus filhos se tornaram n.n _– sorriso – _

**Itachi and Sasuke:** vai se fxder ¬¬ (¬/.\¬)

**Rei:** _- fazendo drama - _com certeza a causa deve ser seu marido controlador e demasiadamente ambicioso para enxergar o quanto esta família precisa de ajuda emocional...

**Fugaku:** ¬¬

Minha mãe não é estúpida ao ponto de...

**Mikoto:** ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA FUGAKU Ò.Ó EU QUERO O DIVÓRCIO! – pxtx que pariu ¬¬

**Sasuke:** PAI! ISSO É COMPLETAMENTE INSANO! ELE SEQUER SABE NOSSOS NOMES!

**Itachi:** ELE VAI COLOCAR NÓS DOIS NUM PORÃO CHEIO DE COBRAS!

**Rei:** n.n "_isso não é nem metade do que eu vou fazer com você Uchihazinho tarado ¬¬"_ Policiais acompanhem os meninos até meu carro n.n

**Mikoto:** EU TE ODEIO FUGAKU! _– sai correndo – _

**Itachi and Sasuke:** _- sendo agarrados pelos policiais – _NÃO Ç.Ç

**Rei:** nós vemos no tribunal Uchiha-sama n.n

**Fugaku:** e meu pai dizia que ter filhos era uma droga, eu fui escutar? ¬¬

_**- No carro em direção a Mansão Hyuuga - **_

**Rei:** _- dirigindo – _Não se preocupem meninos n.n eu vou cuidar bem de vocês, não há no mundo homem mais responsável, prudente e atencioso do que eu n.n... Uchiha mais velho me passe essa garrafa de uísque...

Com certeza é muito responsável e prudente da parte dele, dirigir a duzentos quilômetros por hora com uma garrafa de uisque numa mão com os dois novos filhos dele no carro ¬¬.

**Itachi:** _- no banco da frente – _O que colocaram na sua maconha Rei? ¬/.\¬ Você é dois anos mais velho do que eu, não pode ser meu pai, e o Sasuke chora que nem uma garotinha perto de você. – como se ele não fizesse o mesmo ¬¬

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que é que eu não entrei em pânico já que agora um tarado gigolô é supostamente meu pai e pode mandar em mim e controlar minha vida. A explicação é: isso tudo é tão ridículo e tão fora do senso comum que é impossível até mesmo para uma pessoa que passou por todo o tipo de humilhação física e psicológica como eu acreditar que seja tudo realmente sério.

O Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, não passa de um bêbado com um poder maligno de enfeitiçar mulheres, que juiz no mundo seria imbecil o suficiente para entregar um pobre e precioso garotinho como eu nas mãos desse psicopata?

Além do mais o que é que ele pretende adquirindo nossa guarda? ¬¬ Não é como se ele realmente quisesse filhos, ele entra em pânico toda vez que passa por uma mulher grávida na rua, eu não consigo entender que motivo seria obscuro e profano o suficiente para fazer o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun tomar meu irmão e eu como filhos ¬¬

**Rei:** _- bebendo - _Uchiha mais velho, se eu for o seu pai, o que minha pura e virgem irmã será sua n.n?

**Itachi:** Minha tia ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- dirigindo e enchendo a cara – _E vamos supor que um dia, eu sou seu pai e te encontro agarrando a sua tia, minha pura e virgem irmã n.n, o que eu poderia fazer numa situação dessas n.n?

**Itachi:** eu sei lá... me mandar pra um reformatório... _– cospe sangue – _ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! Ó/.\Ò

Ou seja, o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun só está nos tomando dos braços quentes e super protetores da minha querida mãe que nunca via quando o Itachi me espancava ou roubava meus brinquedos apenas por que o desgraçado do meu irmão está a fim da louca da Mizuki?

**Rei:** _- dirigindo – _a paternidade é bela n.n _– ligeiramente bêbado – _

Isso é ridículo. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender como uma pessoa pode ser tão maligna ao ponto de separar uma atenciosa mãe de seu lindo e amado filho e do Itachi apenas por que não quer que a suposta pura virgem e maligna irmã não seja agarrada.

Nem o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun seria tão sociopata ao ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas ¬¬

**Rei:** _- bêbado – _Uchiha mais novo eu estou pensando em mudar seu nome para algo mais másculo, tipo Rei Jr. n.n – o pior é que ele é ¬¬

**Sasuke:** vai se fxder Rei ¬¬

**Itachi:** _- ainda cuspindo sangue - _ELA FINALMENTE PAROU DE TENTAR ME MATAR!

**Rei:** _- dirigindo – _é eu sei n.n _– bêbado - _

**Itachi:** nós tínhamos um trato ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- jogando o carro para não atropelar uma velhinha – _nós TINHAMOS um trato Uchihazinho tarado ¬¬ Você agora é meu escravo... Quer dizer filho, e eu mando nessa sua pocilga deprimente que você chama de vida, e se você um dia sonhar em contar isso para minha irmã eu juro que te coloco numa caixa e te mando para Porto Rico junto com aquela bicha do Orochimaru. ¬¬

**Itachi: **Você descobriu que eu roubei o seu diário não foi? ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** descobri ¬¬

**Itachi:** como?

**Rei:** eu sou Deus u.u

**Itachi:** Foi a Mizuki não foi?

**Rei:** foi ¬¬

**Itachi:** bem que ela disse que ia demorar para ela se acostumar com o fato de não ter mais que ferrar minha vida

Eu ainda não acredito nisso tudo ¬¬

**Rei:** _- dirigindo – _ah sim n.n, como eu sou um homem muito familiar, eu quero que vocês me chamem de papai n.n

**Itachi:** eu não chamo nem meu pai de pai ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- dirigindo – _do que você o chama?

**Itachi:** de monstro ferrador de vidas que me impede de encontrar o verdadeiro amor com a Mizuki. ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- dirigindo – _isso é meio rude n.n, vamos ficar com papai...

Eu ME RECUSO a acreditar que isto esteja acontecendo ¬¬

_**- Mansão Hyuuga – **_

**Mai: **Mao ¬¬

**Mao:** _- jogando detetive – _O que é Mai? Estou tentando achar o assassino de um incrível ricaço neste jogo estúpido feito para pessoas que não tem vida social ou dignidade.

**Mikan and Yume and Deidara and Neji:** _- jogando detetive - _¬¬

**Mai:** eu preciso da bateria do seu carro ¬¬

**Neji:** pra quê você quer a bateria de um carro?

**Mai:** ah claro que eu fico feliz em te explicar o que eu irei fazer com a bateria do carro da minha irmã, não é nada de mais é só para algo que eu chamo de "cuida da sua vida e vai se fxdxr Hyuuga vxadinho."

**Neji:** qual é o motivo de ser tão difícil você responder alguém decentemente?

**Mai:** uma infância frustrada e duas irmãs alcoólatras que são completas vxdias¬¬

**Mao:** não brigue com a Mai, ela é assim por que é uma vaca ¬¬ eu fui criada pelo mesmo pai e não sou grossa, ignorante e terrivelmente intragável que nem ela u.u

**Neji:** que isso, imagina ¬¬

**Deidara:** pra que você iria querer uma bateria? Pra eletrocutar alguém n.n?

**Mai:** você cala sua boca ¬¬

**Mao:** enfim -.- não dá por que a Mizuki usou toda a carga no Uchiha mais velho.

**Mizuki:** n.n

**Deidara:** usou como? 8D

**Mao:** usa a bateria do Rei ¬¬

**Mai:** Não dá ¬¬ ele foi dirigindo pra uma reunião daqueles três irmãos viadinhos, os Uchihas...

**Yume:** Você não quer dizer dois?

**Mai:** como é que é?

**Yume:** são só dois Uchihas ¬¬ O Sasuke e o Itachi-sempai.

**Mai:** sabe garota do hamster, a sua capacidade imensa de enxergar o obvio é bonitinha, mas eu sei muito bem quem está trabalhando e conheço todos os meus funcionários como se fossem parte da minha família...

**Mikan:** tá explicado então por eu ela odeia a gente o.ô

**Mai:** e eu tenho certeza que os irmãos Uchihas são tudo, menos dois, e apenas dois, perturbados irmãos ¬¬

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Mai:** ¬¬

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Mai:** é sério? São só dois?

**Mikan:** acho melhor você parar de tomar aquelas "ervas" pra dor de cabeça Mai -.-

**Rei:** _- aparecendo de repente – _Olá família n.n

**Mikan and Yume:** Rei-kun °O°

**Neji:** que droga nem pra ele morrer na estrada ¬¬

**Mizuki:** °O° _- levanta serelepe – _

**Rei:** own n.n, vem cá dá um abraço no seu irmão n.n _– abrindo os braços – _

**Mizuki:** _- passa reto abraça o Itachi que vinha logo atrás – _Itachi-kun n.n!

A esta altura do campeonato o Itachi já estava chorando como uma garotinha que perdeu o diário felpudo e rosa. Eu não sei por que, nem o Itachi é estúpido ou drogado o suficiente para levar essa palhaçada do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun ser nosso pai ¬¬

**Mizuki:** _- abraçada – _Como foi a reunião n.n?

**Itachi:** _- chorando como uma garotinha – _AH! Kuro-chan... Ç/.\Ç

**Rei:** _- olhar assassino pro Itachi - _¬¬

Itachi: caham u/.\u, Kuro eu acho que nós não deveríamos nos ver mais... – ah meu Deus do céu... O Itachi é estupido e drogado o suficiente para levar essa palhaçada a sério...

A gente vai morrer...

**Todos:** O.O

**Mizuki:** o que n.n?

**Rei:** n.n

**Itachi:** _- chorando que nem uma garotinha – _Nossa relação é imprópria impura, e eu não sou nada além de um garotinho tarado querendo abusar de sua inocência ç/.\ç nós não podemos ficar juntos...

Eu não preciso dizer que todos os psicopatas da sala entraram num silencio sepulcral com medo da reação assassina e violenta que a Mizuki vai ter com o fato de meu irmão, o sociopata que persegue ela desde quando ela chegou, estar agora dando um pé na bunda redondinha e sexy dela.

Eu também não preciso dizer que vou sair daqui de fininho antes que ela saia matando todos nós...

**Mizuki: **_- chocada - _°O°

**Yume:** _- se aproximando – _Itachiiii n.n, você é tá bêbado? Ela não é uma menina qualquer lembra? A Mizuki vai arrancar seu coração e enfiar pela sua boca... _– falando de fininho – _

**Mikan:** _- se aproximando – _E depois disso ela vai matar todos nós com o ódio dela n.n...

**Deidara:** _- se aproximando – _Itachi-chan n.n essa é uma péssima hora para descobrir que você é gay...

**Mizuki:** _- chocada - _°O°

**Mao:** ele realmente disse o que eu ouvi?

**Mai:** sim ¬¬

**Mao:** fxdeu ¬¬ vai buscar a seringa.

**Mai:** só uma não vai dar ¬¬ _- indo buscar - _

O Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun é o único que não está olhando pra Mizuki e pro meu irmão como se esperasse que uma bomba de gás venenoso e ácido explodisse bem na cara. Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ele ter ameaçado mandar o Itachi numa caixa pra um reformatório se ele continuasse com essa história de pegar a Mizuki enquanto nós estávamos saindo do carro.

_**- Flashback do Sasuke – **_

**Rei: **_ - estacionando o carro – _ah sim, você vai dizer pra minha irmã que o relacionamento de vocês é impuro e que você só queria abusar da inocência dela ¬¬

**Itachi:** _- saindo do carro - _ tinha o que nas duas garrafas de uísque que você bebeu? – uma pena que não tinha veneno – eu não vou dizer isso, além de ser insano ela iria arrancar meus intestinos me enforcar até meus olhos saltarem e entregar meus restos para minha mãe comer ¬/.\¬ - que descrição mais detalhada.

**Rei:** eu sou seu pai agora n.n além do mais, se você não disser eu ligo pra policia e eles vão vir achar o haxixe que tem escondido no seu quarto n.n

**Itachi:** não tem haxixe no meu quarto ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** n.n

**Itachi:** VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO Ç/.\Ç

_**- Fim do Flashback do Sasuke - **_

**Mizuki:** _- abraçada – _Você está terminando comigo n.n?

**Itachi:** _- chorando desesperadamente – _Ç/.\Ç

**Mizuki:** _- abraçada – _Você... Uchiha Itachi... O garoto que me perseguiu esse tempo todo e me agarrou de todas as formas possíveis, está terminando comigo n.n? _– aura assassina – _

**Neji:** _- sussurrando – _por que ninguém aqui saiu correndo pela vida ainda?

**Mao:** _- sussurrando – _Nem pense em se mexer Nádia ¬¬ vamos precisar de todo mundo pra segurar ela.

**Mizuki:** _- sorriso assassino – _Você... Uchiha Itachi... Está terminando comigo n.n?

**Itachi:** _- chorando que nem uma garotinha – _Alguém me mate agora Ç/.\ç

**Mizuki:** Eu vou te mandar pras profundezas do infer...

**Mao:** AGORA! Ò.Ó

**Todos:** INDEPEDÊNCIA OU MORTE Ò.Ó _- agarram a Mizuki por trás –_

**Mao:** _- enfia uma agulha imensa no pescoço da Mizuki – _

**Mizuki:** °O° _- desmaia - _

**Mao:** pronto ¬¬ ela não vai matar ninguém... Por enquanto.

**Itachi:** _- ainda chorando que nem uma garotinha – _Eu vou procurar uma maneira lenta e dolorosa de me matar – pelo menos uma coisa boa pode sair disso tudo.

Vamos procurar uma frase racional e bem educada que descreva minha situação: FXDEU!

O fato de o Itachi dar um pé na bunda da Mizuki não só comprova o fato de que ele não vai tentar matar o Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, como comprova o fato de o Mizuki psicopata realmente ter alguma autoridade sobre nós no momento e a situação não poderia ser mais imbecil já que eu prefiro ir com uma passagem só de ida pro inferno a ser criado pelo maníaco psicopata do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun.

Em toda a minha maldita vida, em todos os meus malditos 16 anos, desde que eu tive a idéia imbecil de entrar nesse filme só pra me livrar do asno do Naruto, eu nunca passei por algo tão indubitavelmente imbecil... ALGUÉM MAIS DUVIDA QUE O UNIVERSO ME ODEIA?

Não é possível que isto esteja acontecendo, isso não pode estar acontecendo, o Itachi merece cada manobra assassina e inescrupulosa que o maníaco do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun pode tramar naquela mente depravada, mas eu? Eu sou uma pobre e inocente alma, eu nunca feri ninguém... Alem dos garotinhos de quem eu roubo o lanche na escola e do Naruto de vez em quando, e do... ENFIM já é ruim demais ser filho do meu pai biológico imagine ser filho de um tarado bêbado que tem pleno acesso à armas de fogo? Eu nunca fiz nenhum mal a ninguém, meu único crime é ser invejavelmente lindo e talentoso, por que isso tem que acontecer comigo?

**Mizuki: **_- desmaiada - _

**Mao:** o que diabos aconteceu Rei? ¬¬

**Rei:** ah eu não sei n.n _– fingindo – _Quem sabe o Uchiha finalmente entrou em contato com Jesus Cristo e desistiu da vida pecaminosa e profana que ele levava n.n – ah claro, como se ele fosse o exemplo de pureza e inocência aqui.

**Mikan:** Meu Deus o mundo vai acabar o.o

**Mai:** por que será que eu penso que tem dedo seu nisso Rei? ¬¬

**Rei:** Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso n.n Não é Uchiha mais novo n.n?

**Sasuke:** não me meta nisso seu psicopata que arruinou minha vida que me arrancou da minha mãe e sequer sabe o meu nome ¬¬

**Rei:** viu n.n? Nada.

Meu intestino está tentando sair do meu corpo e me sufocar para que eu não viva o mês horrendo que vai ser este em que eu e o Itachi vamos estar sob custódia desse maníaco ¬¬

**Rei:** _- sussurrando -_ Se você abrir esse bico pra alguém eu nem preciso dizer que você vai acabar pendurado numa arvore com corvos comendo seu intestino não é n.n?

Não se meu intestino explodir e me matar antes. O Itachi deve estar chorando que nem uma menininha agora isso tudo seria cômico se não fosse horrivelmente e assustadoramente trágico...

_**- 1° dia sob custódia do Rei-kun – **_

**Itachi: **Rei ¬¬

**Rei:** _- bebendo - _quem é você?

**Itachi:** ... Sou eu ¬/.\¬ o garoto que você arruinou

**Rei:** ah sim n.n o Uchiha mais velho e tarado, como é que nós combinamos rapaz n.n?

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬... Papai...

**Rei:** sim minha criança n.n

**Itachi:** eu preciso de dinheiro ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** pra que?

Itachi: _"para contratar um assassino de aluguel e te matar" _Para comprar drogas que sejam fortes e letais o suficiente para me matar e me libertar de você ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- dando um cheque em branco – _Vá com Deus n.n

_**- 7° dia sob custódia do Rei-kun – **_

**Rei: **Uchiha mais velho n.n eu sei que você anda triste por que mais cedo ou mais tarde vai ser morto pela minha irmã n.n, então eu contratei uma pros... quer dizer telefonei para uma amiga vir te consolar n.n _– apresentando – _

**Mulher qualquer:** olá ¬¬ ele me obrigou a vir até aqui senão não devolvia meus filhos _- estendendo a mão - _

**Itachi:** olá ¬/.\¬ _- apertando – _

**Rei:** _- empurra – _Opa n.n

**Mulher qualquer:** _- cai em cima do Itachi – _O.o

**Itachi:** mas que porrx... _– embaixo – _

**Rei:** Kuro-chan n.n _– acenando – _

**Itachi:** O/.\O

**Mizuki:** _- vendo a mulher em cima dele – _Ç.Ç MAO-CHAAAN _– sai correndo chorando –_

**Itachi:** _- jogando a mulher pro lado – _VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO MIZUKI REI Ó/.\Ò– _sai chorando – _

**Mulher qualquer:** posso ver meus filhos agora? ¬¬

**Rei:** _- bebendo – _Quem é você?

_**- 13° dia sob custódia do Rei-kun – **_

**Rei:** Uchiha mais novo n.n...

**Sasuke:** diga meu nome pelo amor de Deus ¬¬

**Rei:** n.n... Shirley...

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Rei:** o.õ está explicado o seu comportamento maricas, a partir de hoje o seu nome é Amendoim n.n

**Sasuke:** Você tá brincando com a minha cara né? ¬¬

**Rei:** Bem Amendoim, como eu acho que você tem que superar essa sua crise de bichisse antes de a assistente social chegar aqui eu te arrumei um emprego n.n

**Sasuke:** eu já tenho um emprego _– fala com desprezo – _papai ¬¬ eu sou ator nessa pocilga de filme. – apesar de eu nunca ter sido pago pelo meu brilhante trabalho como ator neste filme de comédia para menininhas.

**Rei:** eu ignorei o que você falou n.n _– abrindo a porta – _Pode entrar Orochimaru-san n.n

**Sasuke:** O.O

**Orochimaru:** não se preocupe Sasuke-kun °O° eu vou cuidar bem de você!

**Rei:** Você vai ser assistente pessoal do Orochimaru-san agora n.n

**Sasuke:** "pessoal"? ¬¬

**Rei:** n.n...

**Sasuke: **VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO MIZUKI REI Ó.Ò

_**- 15° dia sob custódia do Rei- kun – **_

**Itachi: **_**- **__com um sutiã na mão - _Mao ¬/.\¬

**Mao:** _- carregando uma maleta de médico - _olá Uchiha com poucos dias de vida ¬¬ eu vou fazer um parto então seja rápido.

**Itachi:** um parto? o/.\õ

**Mao:** é, um parto ¬¬ sabe quando as mulheres têm bebês e alguém tem que por a mão na...

-.- Enfim o que você quer? ¬¬

**Itachi:** eu peguei esse sutiã das suas roupas _– mostra – _e eu te dou um cheque em branco se você fingir que achou no meio das coisas do Rei e quebrar ele na porrada ¬/.\¬

**Mao:** eu tenho que ver o ouro primeiro rapaz ¬¬

**Itachi:** _- dá o cheque em branco – _¬/.\¬

**Mao:** _- guardando – _Tudo bem u.u _– puxando uma agenda – _"Quebrar o Rei na porrada às 17:30" _– anotando – _Foi ótimo fazer negócio com você Uchiha ¬¬.

_**- No quarto do Rei – **_

**Itachi:** mandou me chamar papai? ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- todo ferrado – _olá minha criança n.x, como pode ver eu quase morri por causa de uma surra que a Mao-chan me deu n.x

**Itachi:** _"pena que foi quase..." _¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- todo ferrado – _por isso eu fiquei preocupado com o seu futuro e decidi te arrumar um emprego n.x

**Itachi:** eu já tenho um emprego ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- todo ferrado - _pode entrar...

**Itachi:** O/.\O

**Rei:** _- todo ferrado - _... Rui-chan n.x

**Rui:** ITACHI-KUN °O° vou cuida muito bem de você n.n

**Itachi:** ah graças a Deus ¬/.\¬

**Rei:** _- todo ferrado - _você não vai gritar que eu sou um monstro e que me odeia n.x?

**Itachi:** não ¬/.\¬ na verdade eu estou agradecido por você ter deixado o Orochimaru-san para o Sasuke

**Rei:** _- todo ferrado – _Sasu quem n.x?

**Rui:** aqui está seu uniforme °O° _- vestido vermelho de babadinhos e lacinhos - _

_**- 16° dia sob custódia do Rei-kun – **_

**Rui:** Pode sair Sasuke-chan °O°

**Sasuke:** _- no vestiário - _Nem na porrada ¬¬ eu to ridículo!

**Rui:** Saia senão eu conto pro Orochimaru-san que você me pediu pra tirar as manchas nas cuecas dele u.u

**Sasuke:** _- no vestiário – _Que droga ¬¬ _- sai – _Eu te odeio Mizuki Rei ¬¬ _- de vestido azul – _

**Rui:** AH °O° _- tirando foto – _Sua vez Itachi-chan!

O maldito do Itachi foi esperto o suficiente e bateu com a cabeça contra a parede para desmaiar e morrer sangrando. Pena que eu não tive essa idéia antes.

_**- 20° dia sob custódia do Rei-kun – **_

**Assistente social: **então... _– lê a ficha – _Itachi-kun e Sasuke-kun n.n como se sentem sob a proteção do Rei-san?

**Itachi and Sasuke: **ELE ARRUINOU NOSSAS VIDAS!

**Assistente social:** _- ignorando – _intrigante n.n e vocês gostam dele?

**Itachi and Sasuke:** A GENTE ODEIA ELE COM TODA A FORÇA QUE HÁ EM NOSSOS SERES!

**Assistente social:** _- ignorando – _e vocês se dão bem?

**Itachi and Sasuke:** A GENTE JÁ DISSE QUE ODEIA ELE!

**Assistente social:** acho que vocês não deram tempo para conhecer plenamente o Rei-san e ver o ato maravilhoso de amor que ele está fazendo por vocês n.n

**Sasuke:** você tá brincando né minha filha? Ele me obrigou a trabalhar com um pedófilo gay que manda em mim o dia inteiro e me faz tirar as manchas das cuecas dele toda noite ¬¬

**Itachi:** e ele arruinou minha vida fazendo com que a garota que eu persegui todo tramar para me matar e me dando de escravo pra uma louca que gosta de me vestir de mulher mesmo que eu esteja desmaiado e sangrando ¬/.\¬

**Assistente social:** quanto drama u.u _– anotando – _crianças u.u

**Itachi and Sasuke:** NÃO É DRAMA!

**Assistente social:** _- anotando – _comportamento agressivo u.u...

**Itachi and Sasuke:** POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA SUA VADIX?

**Assistente social:** estou vendo que o tempo que vocês passaram juntos não foi o suficiente para reeducar e eliminar todas as manchas da sua educação anterior cheia de falhas u.u _– anotando – _Vou recomendar que o Rei-san fique com sua guarda integral.

**Itachi:** tá louca minha filha? Se você fizer isso eu vou me matar ¬/.\¬

Isso tudo seria belo para mim, já que os últimos dias tem sido um verdadeiro inferno na terra para o Itachi, ele dorme com a luz acesa a porta trancada e uma faca embaixo do travesseiro com medo que a Mizuki entre e coloque fogo na cama com ele em cima, mas eu estou tão completamente fxdxdo que no momento estou tão preocupado com minha integridade física e psicológica... Ou o que restou delas, que eu não estou nem aí se o Itachi vai morrer e eliminar sua mancha maldita da minha vida para sempre ¬¬

**Assistente social:** comportamento suicida u.u _– anotando – _vou recomendar que antes você seja colocado em um reformatório Itachi-san sobre fortes prescrições médicas...

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬ você é assistente social, pode recomendar remédios?

**Assistente social:** n.n... O que você é policial?

**Itachi and Sasuke:** ¬¬ ¬/.\¬ "_estamos fxdxdos"_

_**- 28° dia sob custódia do Rei-kun – **_

_**- No quarto da Mao - **_

**Mizuki:** _- carregando uma arma – _Também quero viajar nesse balã-ããão n.n _– cantando – _

**Mao: **Você já está mais sã Mizuki ¬¬?

**Mizuki:** claro que não n.n eu vou matar Itachi-kun de um jeito tão doloroso e sanguinário que o ultimo nível do inferno vai parecer férias para ele n.n

**Mao:** Pobre Uchihazinho ¬¬ _- se vira para um monte de grávidas deitadas – _Oukay mamães! Arzinho pra dentro! _– inspira – _Arzinho pra fora \n.n/ _– expira – _

**Grávidas:** _- inspirando e expirando – _

**Hinata:** _- ajudando uma grávida – _que gentil da Mao-chan oferecer terapia para grávidas n/n

**Yume:** claro, por que eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar apoiando as costas de um monte de mulheres do tamanho de balões ¬¬ _- ajudando uma grávida – _

**Mikan:** pois agradeça que a Mao não tenha feito você ver um parto ¬¬ _- ajudando uma grávida – _

**Mizuki:** _- atende o celular – _Alô n.n... Fugaku-sama? Claro os dois estão bem n.n _– engatilhando a arma – _Itachi-kun, por exemplo, vai encontrar a paz daqui umas horas n.n... O que? O.O

**Yume:** Você se parece muito com uma professora minha de peruca loira... _– ajudando a grávida – _

**Kurenai:** _- de peruca loira – _ah n.n impressão sua...

**Mikan:** _- pra Kurenai - _você está grávida de trigêmeos minha filha? _– ajudando uma grávida – _

**Kurenai:** _- de peruca loira - _por quê? ¬¬

**Mikan:** por nada, respire u.u

**Mizuki:** _- no celular – _Rei-kun fez o que n.n? ...Ah ele fez isso... Entendo... Entendo... Bem posso recomendar um ótimo advogado n.n... O nome dele? Harumi Shiki n.n

_**- 30° dia sob a custodia do Rei-kun – **_

_**- Mansão Hyuuga - **_

**Shiki: **_- analisando papeis – _ah Rei -.- você é um parasita drogado e prostituído, que diabos você quer com a guarda de dois meninos?

**Rei:** _- chorando que nem uma menininha – _E-eu... N-n-não s-s-s-abia que era o s-senhor no caso Shiki-sama Ç.Ç

**Shiki:** pois é eu tinha de vir pra Konoha matar um cara... Quer dizer comprar lembrancinhas e aproveitei para ser o advogado do Fugaku e conseguir um álibi ¬¬

**Fugaku:** Que ótimo -.- contratei um mafioso.

**Mikoto:** cale-se Fugaku Shiki-sama é um profissional n.n

**Shiki:** ok ¬¬ eu quero falar com os meninos, quem é quem?

**Mizuki:** _- entra na sala do nada – _SHIKI-SAMA °O° _- fingindo surpresa – _Mas que incrível e não planejada coincidência o senhor por aqui n.n

**Rei:** FOI VOCÊ SUA VADIX... Quer dizer ¬¬ foi você minha pura e virgem irmã... quem indicou Shiki-sama para Fugaku-sama não foi?

**Mizuki:** que n.n?

**Mao:** PAPAI °O° _- corre para abraçar – _

**Shiki:** papai está trabalhando agora fofinha n.n _– dá um cheque em branco – _toma compre alguma coisa bonita n.n

**Mikan:** _- entrando do nada - _Mao ¬¬ uma das grávidas entrou em trabalho de parto e... _– olha pro Shiki - _°O° _- deslumbrada – _

**Mao:** loira estranha este é o meu papai e ele acabou de me dar um cheque em branco n.n _– com um cheque em branco – _

**Shiki:** Muito prazer senhorita... n.n

**Mikan:** aaah °O° _- babando – _

**Mizuki:** Mikan-chan n.n _– limpando a baba da Mikan – _O nome dela é Mikan-chan n.n

**Yume:** _- entrando do nada - _peituda do inferno ¬¬ uma das suas grávidas está... _– olha pro Shiki - _°O° _- deslumbrada – _

**Shiki:** Que bom que você conheceu muitas amigas e superou o seu ódio por seres humanos, minha fofinha n.n

**Mao:** que amigas?

**Yume and Mikan:** °O°

**Mizuki:** n.n, por que nós não damos privacidade para que Shiki-sama possa acabar com a raça do Rei-kun... Quer dizer possa trabalhar em paz n.n?

**Neji:** _- entrando – _Ae ¬¬ alguém me faça o favor de me dizer por que tem uma mulher parindo no meu quarto? _– olha pra Mikan e pra Yume – _elas usaram haxixe de novo? ¬¬ _– olha pro Shiki – _ah sim ¬¬

**Itachi:** _- entrando do nada – _Ae ¬/.\¬ uma grávida em trabalho de parto agarrou o Sasuke e... _– olha pro Shiki -_ ...

**Mizuki:** Itachi-kun n.n! Este aqui é o papai da Mao-chan, senhor Harumi Shiki, obstetra, economista, lingüista, físico nuclear, três vezes campeão mundial invicto em cinco estilos de kung-fu, boxe e krav maga e levantamento de peso, assassino de aluguel e advogado graduado em três países e doutor em quatro modalidades de direito n.n

**Neji:** que currículo mais humanamente impossível

**Mao:** -.- eu acabei de descobrir que não tenho o mínimo interesse nessa situação ridícula -.- _- arrasta a Mikan e a Yume – _venham vocês duas vamos roubar a bateria do carro do Rei. _– saindo –_

**Yume and Mikan:** °O° _- sendo arrastadas - _

**Mizuki:** vem Neji-kun n.n _– arrastando o Neji – _

**Neji:** _- sendo arrastado – _Mas e o Sasuke e a... Ah que se dane ¬¬ - _saindo - _

**Itachi:** ah é mesmo a Mao tem pai... -/.\- _- se toca - _°/O\° Shiki-sama? _– se sentando – _

**Shiki:** e pela sua felicidade em me ver é dedutível que você seja mesmo filho do Fugaku -.-

**Fugaku:** ¬¬ como é que é?

**Itachi:** _- serelepe – _Ah n/.\n é um imenso prazer conhecer o senhor... _– olha pro Rei – _o senhor que é PAI da Mai-chan, que cuidou dela, que carregou ela no colo e que odeia tanto o Rei-kun n/.\n _– sorriso maníaco – _

**Rei:** ¬¬ _"to fxdidx" _

**Shiki:** sim, sim rapaz -.-, vamos pular o assunto gay, agora eu tenho umas perguntas...

**Itachi:** _- interrompendo – _O senhor é pai da Mai-chan não é n/.\n?

**Shiki:** eu acredito que sim ¬¬ agora sobre o caso...

**Itachi:** _- interrompendo – _Eu acho a paternidade uma coisa linda n/.\n, mas se eu tivesse filhas gostosas... Quer dizer espirituosas como o senhor tem, eu com certeza ficaria preocupado...

**Fugaku:** cala essa boca Itachi e vamos terminar logo com isso ¬¬

**Rei:** é n.n _– com muito medo – _fique quieto Amendoim n.n

**Itachi:** _- ignorando – _Eu sequer posso imaginar o que aconteceria se eu visse um vídeo em que um tarado amante de garotinhas beijasse minha linda e maravilhosa filha mais nova depois de ela ter arrebentado uma televisão n/.\n

**Rei:** O.O

**Shiki:** ¬¬ esse moleque usa drogas Fugaku?

**Fugaku:** eu só estou lutando pela guarda deles por que a Mikoto disse que levaria a casa no divorcio se eles fossem levados ¬¬

**Mikoto:** ¬¬

**Rei:** _- entrando em pânico - _

**Shiki:** enfim u.u você é o...

**Itachi:** Itachi senhor n/.\n _– radiante – _

**Shiki:** e cadê seu irmão?

**Itachi:** está sendo sufocado por uma grávida em trabalho de parto n/.\n

**Rei:** _- entrando em pânico - _

**Shiki:** fascinante _– anotando – _"Uchiha mais velho: usuário de drogas", poderia me descrever o seu relacionamento com o Rei?

**Itachi:** na verdade n/.\n...

**Rei:** EU DESISTO! _– se levanta – _Pode ficar com eles, eu descobri que não quero ser pai ¬¬

**Mikoto:** AH meu bebê °O° _- agarrando o Itachi – _

**Itachi:** n/.\n

**Fugaku:** isso é sério? ¬¬

**Rei:** seriíssimo u.u

**Fugaku:** você me fez pagar um advogado pra no final me devolver essas duas decepções... Quer dizer meus dois filhos assim do nada?

**Rei:** Os dois têm temperamentos lamentáveis e deprimentes demais pra mim u.u, eu temo pela minha segurança com os dois tão perto.

**Itachi:** sério? ¬/.\¬ VOCÊ? Teme pela sua segurança?

**Rei:** eu tenho medo até da lata de lixo depois que descobri que minha irmã gosta de você palhaço ¬¬

**Shiki:** caso encerrado então ¬¬ _- olha no relógio – _Se os senhores me derem licença eu tenho que matar um cara e fazer um parto daqui duas horas. _– se levantando e indo embora – _Rei Hiashi me convidou então avise pras meninas que eu voltarei pra jantar e provavelmente pra te arrebentar por alguma mxrda que você tenha feito até lá. _– saindo - _

**Rei:** sim senhor u.u

**Fugaku:** bem vamos embora também antes que eu mude de idéia e realmente dê a guarda dos meninos para o moleque maníaco sexual ¬¬

**Mikoto:** coma seus vegetais, amorzinho n.n _– apertando as bochechas do Itachi – _ E não bata no seu irmão.

**Itachi:** sim mamãe n/.\n "_até parece"_

**Mikoto: **onde está seu irmão? Quero dar um beijo nele n.n

**Itachi:** o Sasuke? Ele está...

**Mao:** _- passa correndo – _MEU DEUS A GRÁVIDA! EU tenho que trabalhar sozinha nessa pocilga? _– voltando – _Só avisando ¬¬ eu eletrocutei o Hyuuga caso alguém se interesse, ele está sem respirar lá no pátio...

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, Hora do jantar – **_

Bem e foi assim que supostamente nós nos livramos da provável vida de amargura e miséria espiritual sob a guarda do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele-kun. Foi o Itachi quem me contou tudo depois de eu finamente ter conseguido sair com vida das quatro horas mais horríveis da minha vida em que uma grávida me agarrou pelo pescoço e ameaçou de todas as formas possíveis a minha vida se eu deixasse o quarto, pra meia hora depois a Mao aparecer me xingando dizendo que eu era um inútil, como se saber um parto fosse pré requisito para entrar no segundo ano.

O pior de tudo foi aquela vaca me fazer cantar para deixar a grávida mais tranqüila, não... acho que o pior de tudo foi a Mao ter feito um parto, bem na minha frente... Acho que não tem nada de bom nessa situação...

Ah tem algo sim, parece que enquanto eu quase morria sufocado pela grávida o Neji-biba foi eletrocutado, e depois que ele foi ressuscitado pelo suposto e mitológico pai da Mao que é campeão mundial em bater em pessoas, depois Hiashi-sama apareceu e deu uma surra daquelas nele querendo saber por que diabos tinha uma mulher parindo no quarto dele.

Fora o fato de eu ter visto um parto, e quase ter sido morto por uma mulher no processo, o dia foi relativamente tranqüilo... Sabe... Tranqüilo na medida do possível para os padrões dessa mansão do inferno ¬¬ a Mai passou o dia fora com o Naruto cuidando de assuntos na prefeitura, o Itachi estava ocupado demais ferrando a vida do Rei – não sei o que as garotas vêem nele – kun, a Mao estava fazendo um parto e o Neji-biba eletrocutado no pátio de entrada, ou seja, não tinha ninguém pra fazer da minha vida um inferno e o dia foi tranqüilo.

Claro, tinha o Deidara também, mas acho que ele se escondeu o dia todo com medo que o pai da Mao descobrisse as intenções dele com a pura, virgem, inocente e indefesa filha ¬¬

**Mai:**papai eu preciso da sua ajuda u.u

**Shiki:** diga minha boneca n.n

**Mai:** eu atirei num cara enquanto ia trabalhar...

**Shiki:** minha boneca isso não é tão sério... Sua mãe faz isso toda hora.

**Mai:** duas vezes...

**Shiki:** sem problemas...

**Mai:** todos os dias da semana ¬¬

**Shiki:** tudo bem n.n papai cuida de tudo n.n

**Mai:** nos últimos dois anos ¬¬

**Shiki:** ele está vivo? ¬¬

**Mai:** vivo o suficiente pra me processar ¬¬

**Shiki:** meu Deus menina ¬¬ você é igual a sua mãe.

**Mai:** você vai me ajudar papai ç.ç?

**Shiki:** claro que vou minha boneca u.u _– carregando uma arma – _Me mostre uma foto desse cara.

**Yume and Mikan:** _- deslumbradas – _°O°

**Neji:** como é que esse cara tem a mesma idade do meu tio e parece ser mais novo que o Rei? ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** dinheiro meu rapaz n.n

**Itachi:** _ - falando com a voz doce - _quem é a menina mais fofa, linda, inteligente, maligna e traiçoeira desse mundo n/.\n?

**Mizuki:** sou eu n.n?

**Itachi:** _- falando com a voz doce – _é você n/.\n! Mais chá minha princesa, rainha, deusa, eterna dona da minha alma?

**Mizuki:** sim obrigada n.n

**Hinata:** muito gentil da sua parte ajudar a Mao-chan Sasuke-kun n.n

**Sasuke:** Hinata-chan, a única coisa de gentil nessa situação toda é que eu chequei a conclusão de que tenho sorte de pelo menos não ser mulher n.n

**Hinata:** ah o/o que bom... eu acho.

**Sasuke:** Mas Hinata-chan _- murmurando - _eu queria conversar sozinho com você e...

**Hiashi:** Sasuke-kun ¬¬ dê mais espaço para que o espírito santo abençoe sua comida. – ele quis dizer pra eu sair de perto da Hinata senão iria partir minha cabeça no meio.

**Shiki:** você não acha que é super protetor demais Hiashi?

**Hiashi:** eu realmente ouvi isso de você Shiki? ¬¬

**Shiki:** eu não sou super protetor ¬¬ o Rei é que é um ninfomaníaco aproveitador que merece cada surra que eu dê nele, sendo o motivo forjado ou não, isso é crime?

**Hiashi:** é sim ¬¬

**Hinata:** _- murmurando pro Sasuke – _Não precisa se preocupar Sasuke-kun n/n, nós tempos todo o tempo do mundo...

Como é que eu demorei tanto tempo para gostar dessa menina?

Eu sinto o olhar assassino do Hiashi-sama queimando em mim como se estivesse pronto pra me esfaquear se eu continuar falando com a Hinata.

**Itachi:** é um filme caseiro que eu descobri outro dia n/.\n _– se levantando - _

**Shiki:** eu adoro "filmes caseiros", eu e a Hanako fizemos um e... Bem deixa pra lá, sobre o que é? n.n _– se levantando e saindo – _

**Itachi:** é uma surpresa n.n _– saindo – _

**Mizuki:** mamãe vai adorar o Itachi-kun, não é Mao-chan?

**Mao:** claro, ela vai adorar o fato de ele ter armado pro único filho homem dela quase ser morto pelo meu pai.

Eu deveria levar a Hinata para ver um filme... Não filmes caseiros que o tarado do Itachi costuma assistir. Mas é claro que eu teria que arrancar os olhos e o coração do Hiashi-sama pra isso, ou seja, eu nunca conseguiria sair vivo daqui para levar a Hinata pro cinema.

**Shiki:** -_ entrando - _Onde é o quarto do Rei? ¬¬ _- com uma arma na mão – _

**Hiashi:** no segundo andar pai não super protetor ¬¬

**Shiki: **_- saindo e carregando a arma – _¬¬

Mas nada disso importa °O°, eu finalmente descobri que gosto da Hinata e que ela gosta de mim e nenhum cupido do inferno se meteu nesta história, e o pai da Hinata nunca vai saber por que...

**Mizuki:** Sasuke-kun n.n, que tal irmos para o cinema num encontro duplo? O Itachi-kun e eu e você e a Hinata-chan n.n?

**Hiashi:** como assim ele e a Hinata-chan? ¬¬

AH mas é claro, tava demorando para tentarem me assassinar ¬¬

_- CONTINUA (é sério XD) - _


End file.
